The brunette and the blonde
by TiniMandini17
Summary: Lexa and Clarke met each other at a party. At first, Clarke didn't like Lexa, but after getting to know Lexa, Clarke was falling in love with her. unfortunately, Lexa is not the only one who wants Clarke and Clarke is not the only one who wants Lexa. Follow Clarke and Lexa and their friends on this roller coaster with romance and drama. Clexa is end game. I don't owe the CoverImage
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! My name is Tina and this is my second fanfiction, I quit the last one because it didn't turn out the way I wanted it to. So I deleted it. Anyways, I'm from Norway and my writing is not that good. Feel free to let me know if I make any mistakes. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke stepped inside Lincoln and Octavia's house. They were hosting a party because Lincoln and Octavia got engaged. She saw Octavia running carefully towards her while trying not to fall with her high heels. They hugged with excitement. Clarke held Octavia's both hands and made eye contact with her. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

"Me neither" Octavia said excited. They kept holding hands and walked to Lincoln. Clarke hugged him and congratulated him. He was so happy, just as happy as Octavia was. As the three of them were catching up, a brunette laid a hand on Lincoln's shoulder.

"Hey you guys, congratulations!" The brunette smiled and moved beside Lincoln. She smiled at them and offered them both a hug. Octavia and Lexa started to talk to each other, they laughed and totally forgot that Clarke was there. But then Lexa finally saw the blonde.

"oh my god, I'm being totally rude! Hi, I'm Lexa. Lexa Woods" She reached out her hand for Clarke to take it. "Yeah I know who you are. I'm Clarke Griffin" she nodded and shook her hand.

 _Lexa is the most famous business woman alive. She was the main boss to many people, including Lincoln and Octavia. She is also known as the richest person alive, and one of the most respected human beings in the world. Everyone know who she is._

"That's cool" Lexa laughed, causing Octavia and Lincoln to laugh too. Clarke rolled her eyes. Lexa noticed it and was about to ask her what was wrong, but before she got to ask, Titus walked over to Lexa.

"Heda, you got 3 missed calls from the Ice Nation company" Titus informed Lexa. Lincoln, Octavia and Clarke looked at her. "Tell her I'm busy and that I will call her later" Lexa said with her serious bossy voice.

"Yes Heda"

 _Titus is Lexa's assistant and bodyguard. She trusts him with her life and he is nothing more than being faithful and respectful to her. He is willing to do anything for her, even die for her._

"I'm sorry, that was Titus" Lexa apologized. Octavia gave her a smile and let her know that it was okay. The four of them were just looking at each other. It was completely awkward.

"Oh, there is Finn! I'm gonna go and say hi" The blonde touched Octavia's arm and walked over to Finn.

"Stop me if I'm wrong but, Clarke doesn't like me, does she?"

Octavia and Lincoln looked at each other and shrugged. "Well… she will, she doesn't like most people… but she is cool, you just have to get to know her" Octavia explained. "You should talk to her, you guys would make good friends" She looked in the direction where Clarke was.

Clarke talked to Finn about Lexa.

"Why don't you like her? She's hot. And she's rich"

Clarke nudged him on the shoulder. "She just seems so fake, you know. And she is famous, she must have dated a lot of people" Clarke looked down at her shoes and looked up at Finn again. "I still don't like her". She giggled. They shared a laugh.

"Watch out, she's coming for ya" Finn nodded in her direction and walked away. Clarke turned around and faced Lexa. Lexa was about to say something but she got interrupted by Bellamy. "Hey Clarke" Bellamy hugged her. "You must be Lexa. My sister have told me so much about you" He reached out his hand. Lexa shook it with pleasure. "She talks about you a lot too" she smiled. "You must be the annoying, overprotective brother. Bellamy" she laughed. Bellamy laughed too. "I can't believe she is getting married".

Clarke was in her own world while Lexa was talking to every single person Clarke talked with. Lexa just met them and she already made them laugh. She noticed Raven entered the door so she walked over to Raven.

Lexa noticed it and called her name and reached out her hand but Clarke didn't hear or notice. She watched how Clarke opened her arms wide open waiting for a hug. How she kissed Raven's cheek and how they smiled to each other. She was so friendly. "Why is she so cold to me?"

"Well, I don't know" Bellamy answered. "Oh shit. Did I say it out loud?" Lexa embarrassedly chuckled and held her hand over her mouth. Bellamy smiled. "We are hanging out next Friday night at my new apartment, Clarke hired someone to paint it and de-decorate the whole floor, you should come. And in that way, you can get to know her". Lexa was grateful for the invitation and hugged Bellamy. He hugged back. He clapped her on the shoulder and walked away.

Lexa was now standing alone and looking for people to talk to. She noticed that Clarke was sitting alone on the couch. She took the chance and walked to the couch and sat down next to her. She nervously stroked her legs.

"Hi Clarke... I know you don't like me… but-"

Clarke interrupted her. "it's not that I don't like you Lexa, it's just that-". Now Titus was the one interrupting. "Heda, It's urgent. Nia's assistant Echo, have left you 13 missed calls and a voice mail. It's important". Lexa was frustrated. "Clarke I'm sorry, I have to-". Clarke didn't let her finish. "Yeah I understand, you got an important job" she crossed her arms. Lexa tried to say something but Clarke interrupted her again.

"Hey, not to be bitchy but, I get it. It's not selfish to put your job before people. You are being responsible, right?" Clarke asked.

"Yeah I guess… I'm sorry"

She got up and pulled out her phone from her pocket that was inside her suite. She called Nia's assistant.

"Echo?! What the hell!? This is my day off, what is so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow?" Lexa yelled at the phone. "what..?". Lexa looked like someone just shot her and that she was going to die. She placed a hand on her heart. "oh my god". She put the phone on her chest and placed a hand on Clarke's leg and whispered: 'Im sorry'. And walked out of the house.

Clarke watched her while Lexa was walking out of the door and that Titus guy followed her. She shook her head and grabbed a glass of champagne. She looked after her friends and spotted them in the kitchen. She drank the whole glass of champagne and walked over to them.

"Hey what's up my bitches!?" Clarke entered the kitchen and raised her arms up in the air. "Clarke!" the crowd shouted excited and gathered around her.

Clarke was kind of the leader of the group. Or the mom or princess as they called her. She was taking care of everyone, she was the one to make the hard decisions. she sacrificed a lot for them.

Octavia, Lincoln, Jasper, Maya, Harper, Monty, Bellamy, Finn, Raven, Emori, and Murphy were there. Everyone in one kitchen. It had been a while since everyone was together. Everyone was so happy to be together again.

"Hey, everyone is coming to my party to see the new apartment, right?" Bellamy asked everyone. It seemed like everyone was going to be there. "Am I invited?" a woman behind Bellamy asked. He turned around and faced her. "mom!" Bellamy hugged her. It caught Octavia's attention and she run to her mother and hugged both.

"Hello Indra, how is it going?" Clarke hugged Indra.

"In fine. Just some trouble at work, but It's my day off so what the hell"

 _Indra knew Aurora Blake very well. They were really close friends. And she knew Octavia and Bellamy very well too. One day, Aurora sat at the backseat in a taxi, near the window. The taxi driver seemed upset, but it didn't bother her. He drove fast. He drove over the speed limit. Without paying attention to the road, a car hit the side of the taxi. It was really bad damaged. Aurora did not make it, but the driver did. And since then, Indra had been taking care of the kids, and became their foster mother. A few months later she decided to adopt the Blakes. Now the three of them lived happy together._

Everyone took the hint that Indra wanted to be alone with Octavia for a minute or two. As Lincoln was on his way out, Indra reached out her hand and Lincoln grabbed her by her arm. It was kind of their thing. Indra nodded to him. Lincoln understood what she was saying through the nod.

She was saying that she was grateful for Lincoln taking care of Octavia. He is a good man.

Now it was just Octavia and Indra in the kitchen. "I'm so happy for you" a tear rolled down Indra's cheek. "You're so big now, soon you won't need me anymore.." She smiled a sad smile. Octavia held her hand with Indra's hand and the other hand on her shoulder. "You're my mom, I will always need you. I'm happy to have you in my life".

After all the emotions and tears they hugged and went out to the others in the living room.

After a lot of laughing and drinking, people were headed home. Everyone was gone except Raven and Clarke who stayed to help the couple cleaning up. Raven picked up the trash the guests left on the tables, Octavia carried the plates and glasses to the dishwasher, Lincoln took down the decorations, and Clarke was putting furnishings back to place. After they were done cleaning up, Octavia followed her girls to the door.

"Thanks for coming guys! It meant so much to me" Octavia hugged the girls. Raven told her that they would always be there for here, and kissed her on the cheek. Clarke agreed and thanked her for an amazing night. She kissed Octavia on the cheek and dragged Raven out the door.

They were holding hands all the way to Raven's car. Raven got in and rolled down the window so Clarke could lean on the car door.

"Are you up for a cup of coffee tomorrow?" Clarke leaned on the car door.

"Sure, text me babe" Raven kissed Clarke on the cheek. Clarke took a step back so Raven could drive. she watched the back of the car as it drove away.

Her arms crossed and tried to warm herself. She looked at the Christmas decorations Octavia and Lincoln had put up outside the house. She walked around the neighborhood, and ended up walking a whole round that took her one hour. The houses in the neighborhood were decorated with lot of lights, deer's and Santa's … it was just beautiful. she really enjoyed looking at the decorations. She walked to her car. When her hand was on the handle, she noticed someone walked towards her.

"Are you sure you want to drive?"

"Lexa, you scared me" Clarke put her hand on her chest. "Well, If I want to get home, I guess I have to drive?"

"Haven't you been drinking?" Lexa asked, even know she knew the answer.

"Yeah, but why are you still here? Everyone left hours ago" Clarke curiously asked and tried to warm herself. She should really not go with a tight dress and then go for a one hour walk, especially not when it was snowing.

Lexa took of her coat and covered Clarke with it. "Titus gave me a ride to the office, but my car was still here, so I made him drive me here" Lexa chuckled. She offered her a ride home and Clarke actually accepted it. They got in Lexa's car and left Clarke's car at O's place.

As they were in the car, Lexa immediately turned on the radio. She asked where Clarke lived and Clarke told her that she lived in a building called Arkadia. "Oh Arkadia, yeah I know where it is. In fact, Arkadia was a building that was built in my territory".

Clarke thought about it.

"Oh my god! Lexa Woods! You were the one sending threats to us! I remember that one time, you sent us a note where it said: 'You have 48 hours to leave this building before we wreck it down'." Clark said upset.

Lexa looked at her. "I'm sorry. If I knew that Indra knew who lived there and that she cared for you guys, I would never have done it. But I'm really sorry, I know you don't like me already and this... this just made it worse. You are probably never gonna like me, but you can't like everyone, can you?"

Clarke sighed. "I feel like I owe you an apology. I really regret how I've been acting around you, it was immature of me. I'm really sorry Lexa, please forgive me for being such an idiot" She looked at Lexa with puppy eyes.

Lexa chuckled. "Apology accepted". Lexa focused on the song that came on. Clarke noticed how Lexa's head nodded to the rhythm. She also noticed that Lexa was silently singing to a song. It made Clarke chuckle.

Lexa dropped Clarke outside the building. They sat in the car and Clarke thought about what to say to thank her. So she asked Lexa if she wanted to come in and she wanted to.

They walked inside the building finding Bellamy, Finn and Raven in the lobby. When they saw who it was that entered the door, they ran to her. They shouted 'CLARKE!' at the same time. Raven embraced her. "we were so worried about you!" Raven shook Clarkes shoulders.

Clarke was completely clueless. "What are you talking about? What happened?" she dragged Octavia to a couch that were in the lobby. Lexa walked behind the couch where Clarke sat, and used her hands to hold her body up.

Finn walked to the couch and sat beside Clarke. Bellamy was standing beside Lexa. Then Finn started to explain. "when Raven got home, she was sitting in front of your door, waiting for you. But after 20 minutes, she lost her patience. You know that Raven hates waiting. Anyways, she went to me and asked me if I knew where you were. But I didn't know. So, we went to Bellamy. But you weren't there and he did not know where you were either! He called Octavia to ask her if she knew anything, but she told us that you had left your coat and your car at her place. Then we started to get worried, because you weren't there, and it was freezing cold outside! Finn took Clarkes hand. "We thought something happened to you"

"This is so sweet! I'm sorry, I went for a walk, and my phone died, Lexa offered me a ride… and…" Clarke tried to explain. "Oh.. you thought…" Clarkes voice broke.

Raven burst in tears and hugged her. Some few tears rolled down Finn's cheek. Lexa caught Bellamy wiping tears away.

Lexa was so confused. What just happened? Why was everyone in tears? Should she go, or should she stay? Lexa gently coughed. "I.. I should go" she pointed at the door. Clarke got up. "No, I'm sorry. Just an emotional flashback. Come, let's go" she wiped her tears and hugged Raven. "Bye babe" Raven kissed her on the cheek. "Bye honey" Clarke waved to raven.

She turned to face Finn and hugged him. He wouldn't let go. "Thank you for caring Finn". Finn looked at her. "I will always care for you". They shared a smile and she walked to Bellamy.

They were just looking at each other and smiled. Bellamy opened his arms so Clarke could hug him, and she did. "Don't you ever scare me like that again princess" He whispered.

"I won't".

Lexa saw how much she cared for her friends. Clarke was not cold, she was warm and had a big heart. Lexa admired her.

The two of them walked to the elevator. Clarke pushed the button to open the elevator doors. As they were waiting Clarke apologized.

"Why? I think it was sweet" Lexa smiled. The doors opened and they stepped in.

"Which floor?" Lexa asked.

"Ph" Clarke chuckled.

"Pent house?" Lexa asked and was totally surprised. Clarke chuckled one more time.

* * *

 **So, how do you guys like it so far? And what do you think will happen with Lexa and Clarke? What are they going to do in her apartment? And what were Raven, Clarke, Finn and Bellamy crying about? What did they think happened to Clarke? Guess you have to read the next chapter to find it out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: I'm back with another chapter! This one is about Clarke and Lexa hanging out and getting to know each other. But everything is going too fast, I may be throwing all the problems at once. But It next chapter, I can try to write more details.**

 **If you are having trouble picturing the characters, you can just google: Eliza Taylor for Clarke. Alycia Debnam-carey for Lexa. Marie Avgeropoulos for Octavia. Lindsey Morgan for Raven. In that way, you can avoid picturing Lexa dresses up like commander. And other from The 100. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Previous:_

Lexa saw how much she cared for her friends. Clarke was not cold, she was warm and had a big heart. Lexa admired her.

The two of them walked to the elevator. Clarke pushed the button to open the elevator doors. As they were waiting, Clarke apologized.

"Why? I think it was sweet" Lexa smiled. The doors opened and they stepped in.

"Which floor?" Lexa asked.

"Ph" Clarke chuckled.

"Pent house?" Lexa asked and was totally surprised. Clarke chuckled one more time.

Lexa pressed the 'ph' button and the elevator carried them all the way up to the top floor. They didn't say a word to each other. Clarke startled a little when the elevator plinged to let them know that they had come to the top floor. The doors opened and the girls walked out of the elevator.

Clarke locked up the door and held it open so Lexa could get in. She closed the door after her and hang up Lexa's coat on the hanger that she was still wearing. Clarke saw how Lexa 'Wow-ed' whit silence at the apartment.

It had two floors, the other apartments under had just one floor, but this was the penthouse. Everything were pretty much white, gray and black. It was very modern designed. The furniture's were modern and some of them were of metal. There were a lot of beautiful flowers in fancy vases. It was just beautiful.

"Wow, I'm in love"

Clarke just laughed at Lexa dreaming away and being in her own fantasy world. Lexa gaped. "It's so beautiful here and you have so many beautiful flowers! I love flowers! I'm totally obsessed with them". It made Clarke laugh and she had to confess that she was a flower girl too.

As Lexa was back to reality she told Clarke that it was getting late and that she should go, but Clarke told her that she could stay because she had 2 weeks off job. Lexa agreed on staying since she had a day off tomorrow too. Sure, something came up with Nia, but she made a phone call and fixed it and gave the rest of the work to Titus. Since she was the one who owned the company, and was the head boss, she could make others do the job for her. She just has to be the one starting it.

They agreed on watching a movie on Netflix. Clarke popped some popcorn and grabbed a bottle of wine and two glasses. It started with one glass, then another, and another one and then they lost the counting. They completely forgot about the movie. All they did was just talking and talking, then drinking and drinking.

Clarke was talking about how funny and stupid her friends were at college and was wondering if Lexa had any best friends or friends. Clarke nervously said that it wasn't supposed to be offensive or anything, she just wondered. Lexa just laughed at the blonde who was totally embarrassed and blushed.

"So, do you?" Clarke took a sip of her glass of wine.

"Well, I have Costia, Luna and Anya. Not as many as you have, but they mean the world to me and I couldn't wish for better friends"

Clarke nodded. "What, no guys?"

Lexa chuckled and took a sip of her wine. "I'm not a big fan of guys. I don't know why, I just like hanging with girls better"

"I see" Clarke put her glass of wine on the table and leaned on the couch with her side to the back of the couch.

Lexa faced her and leaned at the couch on her side. "what about you?" she put her glass down on the table.

"Well, I have Jasper, Monty, Murphy, Lincoln …" Clarke looked down and took a deep breath. "Wells…" She looked up and wiped away some tears that escaped her eyes.

Lexa understood it was an emotional story back the name 'Wells'. Lexa laid a hand on Clarke's thigh. "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to"

Clarke looked in Lexa's green eyes. The brunette was being so understanding. Clarke let out a chuckle. She looked down at Lexa's hand that was still on her thigh. Her eyes moved from Lexa's hand to her arm, then her shoulder, then they rolled all the way to her lips. She was staring at Lexa's lips and she knew that Lexa noticed it. Clarke wanted to make a move, but she didn't want to scare the brunette away. She leaned slowly in to kiss Lexa. Now they were so close that their noses touched. Clarke could feel Lexa breathing out of her nose. They stayed like this for a few moments, when Clarke was going for it, Lexa pulled back.

Clarke straightened her back as she got rejected. "I'm sorry Lexa… I'm usually not like this". Lexa waved her hand like it was no big deal. "I better go" Lexa got up, but as she got up she could barely stand, she felt so dizzy. Clarke got up and helped Lexa stand. "Maybe you should stay, I got a guestroom where you can stay"

Lexa thought it was kind of crazy, because she was going to spend the night at Clarke's place, a few hours ago they were just strangers and Clarke didn't even like Lexa. She knew she wasn't able to drive and there were probably no cabs at the time, so she accepted Clarke's offer.

Lexa had been drinking a little more than Clarke had. Clarke helped Lexa get up the stairs and they walked to the guestroom, which was across the hall from Clarke's bedroom. She followed Lexa to the double bed and covered her with a blanket. She was completely knocked out. Clarke took a minute to watch the brunette falling asleep. She removed Lexa's hair from her face and just smiled to herself.

"You're beautiful" Clarke whispered. She walked slowly to the door and closed it carefully.

Clarke walked to her room and threw herself on the bed. Thinking about the 'almost kiss' with Lexa. Then she was thinking about the cup of coffee she had promised Raven. She took a deep breath. She snuggled under her blanket and fell asleep.

The next morning Clarke woke up with a painful headache. She got up and walked downstairs to get some water and painkillers.

As Clarke was downstairs, Lexa just woke up and tried to wipe off some sleep from her face. She noticed that she wasn't wearing her skirt, she must have taken it off while she was asleep. Lexa hated sleeping with clothes on, it was so uncomfortable. She still had her silk sweater on that reached hear down to her thigh. She walked downstairs.

Clarke saw Lexa walking down the stairs and was totally infatuated by the blonde. "I'm going to get you some painkillers and a glass of water"

"Thanks"

Lexa walked to the kitchen and leaned her hands on the kitchen bench. Clarke came to here with painkillers and a glass of water. As Lexa was drinking the water and tried to swallow the painkillers, Clarke tried her best not to look at Lexa's thigh and legs. She stroked Lexa's arm and headed to the living room.

"Are you hungry?" Clarke asked from the living room. "If you are, you can join me and Raven on a cup of coffee, which also means breakfast"

"Oh, does she mind?" Lexa looked at Clarke.

"Of course not"

The doorbell rang and Clarke went to open the door. Behind it, was Raven. "Morning blondie" she hugged Clarke. Raven got an eye on Lexa in the kitchen with messy hair and only wearing a long sweater.

Raven faced Clarke. "I see you've been having fun last night" she laughed. "Damn" she turned around and looked at Lexa.

Lexa chocked at the water. "It's not what it looks like. Nothing happened" she defended herself.

"Yeah, sure" Raven chuckled and held around Clarkes waist.

Clarke crossed her arms and shook her head. "shut up".

"I gonna go and change" Lexa pointed in the direction of the guestroom and drank the rest of the water.

As Lexa was upstairs, Clarke told her that Lexa was joining them for breakfast. she was cool with that. Raven couldn't pretend she wasn't curies anymore. She had to know what was going on between Clarke and Lexa. Clarke told her everything, she told raven about their 'almost kiss' and that she may had feelings for Lexa. Raven was excited for Clarke of course.

"Omg! So it means you're finally over Niylah?" Raven held Clarke's hands.

"Who is Niylah?" Lexa walked down the stairs fully dressed and her hair set up in a dot.

"Clarke's ex" it burst out of Raven. "oh sorry" she apologized when she met Clarke's killer eyes.

Lexa just chuckled. "Are you guys ready?"

"Yes, just let me grab my purse"

Lexa was the one that was going to drive. Raven sat in the front seat and Clarke in the back.

"So, where are we going to eat?" Lexa asked the two girls.

"What about café Niy?, They have the best sandwiches there!" Raven almost drooled.

"What ... no, can't we go to another place?" Clarke popped her head between Raven and Lexa's seat.

"You can't avoid her forever, Clarke" Raven clapped on the top of Clarke's head.

Clarke sighed and leaned back on her seat. Lexa just smiled because Clarke was a little childish about this situation. "Can't we go to another café? ... please?" Clarke was begging.

"Don't be such a baby, It's going to be okay, I promise"

"Easy for you to say raven …" Clarke just looked out the window and started to imagine how terrible this was going to be.

After five minutes with silence, they were finally there. Clarke swallowed as she looked at the sign. "It's gonna be okay, princess" Raven kissed Clarke on the cheek and held her hand. She also offered Lexa a hand too.

The bell started to jingle as they entered the door. They found a seat in the corner. Clarke rested her head on the table in hope that Niylah doesn't see her. Raven sat on the other side of the table and Lexa sat next to Clarke.

"What's it gonna be" a woman asked. Sure, Clarke knew who it was. Still hiding her face.

"Uhm, I'll take a sandwich number 3 and a black coffee" Raven smiled at Niylah. She wrote it down and was waiting for the other to order something.

"I'll take sandwich number 5 and a coffee with milk, please" Lexa ordered a simple sandwich with cheese, ham, paprika and cucumber slices. They would get a new baked bun or roll as Raven called it.

Clarke finally showed her face and Niylah's eyes widened. "Clarke …" Niylah was completely distant. They just stared at each other. Clarke swallowed.

"Uhm, it's been a while".

Niylah just nodded at Clarke's words. Clarke looked down at the table, knowing if she blinked, tears would fall. "I'm sorry, I need some air" Clarke raised up and made Lexa scoop out of the seat so she could get pass.

Niylah just let out a sigh and walked away.

Lexa was confused as hell and Raven noticed it. She started to explain that Niylah and Clarke used to be together. But she didn't say more than that. They got what they ordered and started eating. Completely forgot that Clarke was outside and probably crying, but they could tell that she needed some space.

They finished their meal and payed Niylah. Raven and Lexa was actually very comfortable with each other, even know they just met.

The two girls walked outside and found Clarke sitting on the ground. Raven helped her up and clapped her on the back. "I'm sorry honey" Raven apologized. Clarke didn't say a word.

The three of them got in the car. Clarke leaned her head against the window and nervously playing with her fingers. She was looking outside the window, seeing couples holding hands and kissing. All she could think of was Niylah.

* * *

 _She remembered the day she was alone at a bar and kept drinking and drinking. It had been a crappy day, and she was always drinking on a crappy day. She got drunk and at least three guys tried to help her, but she rejected them._

 _She walked out of the bar and tried to find a cab. Surprising enough, there was no cab there. She decided to walk all the way to her building, it was just some few blocks away from the bar._

 _When she was on her way home, she fell and hit her head on the pavement. She woke up and grunt. She was bleeding from her forehead._

 _"Oh my god, are you okay?" a woman asked and helped her get up._

 _Clarke sighed. "No…" she rested her arm around the women's neck. "I'm Niylah, where do you live?" Niylah desperately looked after a cab. "I don't know, I can't remember" Clarke's head waved in different directions trying to get comfortable._

 _Niylah finally found a cab and waved for it to come to her. She helped Clarke get in the car and gave the driver her address._

 _"Hey, what's your name?"_

 _"Cl ... Clarke? Yeah, Clarke" She answered and leaned her head on Niylah's shoulder._

 _"We are going to my place, is that okay?"_

 _"Yes, yes, yes …" she slowly nodded._

 _When they were outside Niylah's building, she helped Clarke out of the car and in her apartment. She put Clarke carefully on the couch and helped her take her shoes off. She covered her with a blanket and went to the kitchen to get her some water and painkillers._

 _The next day, Niylah took care of Clarke. They talked and Clarke just felt like she could share everything with her, and she did. She told her about Finn._

 _"Hey, next time you get drunk and need someone, give me a call"_

 _Clarke laughed at Niylah, and got Niylah's number on her phone. And after that, they started texting, then dating, then it was official, they were girlfriends. After being together for 7 months, Niylah moved in with Clarke. They were so happy together._

 _Then one day, Clarke's mom came to spend the whole weekend with her. Clarke introduced Niylah to her mom as her girlfriend. And her mom didn't like it. She wasn't supportive and understanding. She kept saying bad things, and she wasn't so nice to Niylah either. Abby was ignoring her and frowned every time they made eye contact with Niylah._

 _Niylah couldn't take it anymore, she broke up with Clarke. Just like that. She just said that she loved her, but she couldn't do this anymore. And then she broke up with Clarke. Clarke was heartbroken and asked Abby to leave. And she did._

* * *

She hadn't spoken with any of them since that day. Until today. It wasn't a real conversation, but they said something?

"We're here" Raven took off her seatbelt.

Clarke came back to reality and took off her seatbelt as well. The two girls thanked Lexa for breakfast, even Clarke didn't have anything. Raven had already got out of the car and almost in the building, but Clarke still sat in the car.

"Clarke?" Lexa turned around and faced Clarke.

"Oh yeah, I can leave" Clarke grabbed the handle.

"No, no!" Lexa laughed. "I was just wondering if you would be okay with me coming to Bellamy's party this Friday"

"oh, yeah sure" Clarke stepped out of the car. Before she closed the door, Lexa stared at her with open mouth, trying to say something. Clarke just waited for it to come out. "Uhm, I'm sorry for backing off at the kiss … I just-"

"You don't have to explain, it's okay, I rushed it" Clarke chuckled. Lexa just nodded. They shared a smile and Clarke went inside the building.

Clarke threw herself on the couch as she got home. She turned on her phone and sent a message to a group chat consisted of only Raven, Octavia and herself.

 **Clarke:** Heyy, what are you guys doing?

 **Rae:** Nothing, did you get to talk to Lexa after I left?

 **Octavia:** Did you hang out with Lexa?

 **Clarke:** It was a disaster, I was such a jerk.

 **Rae:** we met Niylah

 **Octavia:** Oh … are you okay Clarke?

 **Clarke:** No

 **Rae:** Want me to come over?

 **Clarke:** I just need to be alone right now

 **Rae:** Okay. But did you and Lexa talk?

 **Clarke:** She said she was sorry for backing off when I tried to kiss her.

 **Octavia:** You tried to kiss her?! Doesn't she have a girlfriend?

 **Clarke:** I don't know. Does she?

 **Octavia:** Lincoln told me that she was seeing some girl. But that was like, a long time ago. I'm sure it wasn't anything serious.

* * *

 **AN: So? What do you think? A little annoyed about the 'almost kiss'? The history behind Clarke and Finn? And was/is Lexa really seeing 'some' girl? Is that why she backed off? Does Clarke really have feelings for Lexa? There is so many unsolved questions!**

 **Btw: It would be really nice if you could leave me a review and tell me how you like the story so far. You can also tell me what you didn't like. Let me know If I make any typos or anything. If you have any questions about this story, you're welcome to ask me on my Instagram user: Clexa4ever.**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: I'm sorry for the late publish. I just had stuff to do and didn't get time to write, and whenever I got time, I had to admit that I got writer's block. But here is chapter 3! Hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe The 100 or any of its characters, all rights to Jason Rothenberg and the CW.**

* * *

 **Rae:** Okay. But did you and Lexa talk?

 **Clarke:** She said she was sorry for backing off when I tried to kiss her.

 **Octavia:** You tried to kiss her?! Doesn't she have a girlfriend?

 **Clarke:** I don't know. Does she?

 **Octavia:** Lincoln told me that she was seeing some girl. But that was like, a long time ago. I'm sure it wasn't anything serious.

Clarke read and re-read the last text. She turned off her phone and started thinking. Lexa never mentioned that she was seeing someone. Thoughts started to flow.

Was that why she backed off when I tried to kiss her? Maybe that was what she was trying to tell me before I left the car. I shouldn't have interrupted her! Fuck! Maybe she is seeing someone. What if she has a girlfriend and they were just taking a break?

Clarke thought. She shook her head and turned on her phone. Texts from Raven and Octavia kept appearing on the screen from their group;

 **Octavia:** Maybe he misunderstood

 **Rae:** Yeah, maybe

 **Rae:** Don't worry Clarke, I'm sure it was a long time ago

 **Octavia:** Yeah, and they are probably over now

 **Rae:** probably? They are over

 **Octavia:** Clarke? Are you okay?

 **Rae:** Clarke, I'm coming over

 **Octavia:** Me too. Let's have a sleepover. Go and get Clarke and meet me outside your building in 20 minutes. We are going to buy some snacks.

 **Rae:** YAY! Girls night!

Clarke just wanted to be alone, but was so happy to have friends that would be there for here when she needed it. It didn't take long before Raven knocked on the door and let herself in. Raven found Clarke laying on the couch with her face buried in it. She walked towards her and tried to shake her but she didn't respond.

"Wake up princess"

Clarke grunt at Raven's attempt to wake her up. She waved her hand in the air trying to scare Raven away. "I'm tired"

"Tired of what? The day hasn't begun yet. We just had breakfast"

Clarke leaned on her cheek and looked at Raven who bended to be on the same height as Clarke. "In twelve days, it's Christmas". Raven nodded at Clarkes words and waited for her to continue. "Will you please spend Christmas with me?" Clarkes forefinger drew circles on the couch.

"Clarke. Of course I want to spend Christmas with you!" Raven smiled. "But what about Abby and Kane?"

Clarke shrugged. "We haven't really talked since Niylah broke up with me and I sent her home"

Raven hugged her friend and comforted her. She knew that Clarke was still grieving after losing Niylah. They didn't talk much about it, but Raven knew how hurt Clarke was. She just wanted to stay strong and not show her pain to her friends. Clarke didn't like to share feelings, because she thought it made her seem weak. After the breakup with Niylah, she thought love was weakness.

After the silence grieving, Raven convinced her to get out of the couch and meet Octavia. Clarke grabbed her black purse and her black coat. Raven wore a red jacket. They got in the elevator. Clarke just stared at the elevator doors and brushed off the dust on the coat. Raven tried to figure out what to say to her friend, she wasn't good at sharing feelings either. But it was Clarke, her best friend, they could talk to each other about everything.

"Do you want to talk about Niylah?"

Clarke shook her head without looking at Raven.

"What about Lexa?"

Clarke let out a short laugh. "What about Lexa? there is nothing to talk about". Raven was feeling a little hurt by Clarkes words. She didn't want to talk to Raven about how she felt. She didn't want so share or show how devastated she was.

"You know, you don't have to be strong all the time. It's okay to cry" Clarke looked at Raven, but Raven just stared at the elevator doors. "You can talk to me about it, even if it's hard. And if you're not ready, I can wait. I will always be here for you"

The elevator doors opened and Raven walked out without saying another word, Clarke on the other hand, was speechless and touched by Raven's words, she didn't know what to say.  
They sat down next to each other on a white bench outside the building. It had a view over the whole parking lot.

"Raven" Clarke started. "It's not that I feel uncomfortable talking to you"

Raven laid a hand on Clarke's shoulder and interrupted her. "I know Clarke, I just wanted you to know that you are not alone, I'm here for you, I will always be"

Clarkes eyes started to watering, she sniffed and pulled Raven to a good long hug. "I love you so much Rae"

"I love you too, blondie"

"And I will always be here for you too, Rae" Clarke smiled at her beautiful best friend.

"Damn right you will!" Raven laughed and nudged Clarke on the shoulder. They started talking about Bellamy's party this Friday. It was only Monday, but they were just so excited about his new apartment.

It looked pretty bad when it was burnt down. He accidently forgot the candle on the window frame when he was leaving for work. The fire fastened itself to the curtains and spread around the whole apartment. He was sad of course, but Clarke handled it. She hired people to fix the apartment. Bellamy was so grateful that she had offered to help him. Of course, it cost lot of money, but Clarke didn't worry about money. She was rich.

After waiting for Octavia some few short minutes, her car appeared on the parking lot. They got up as the car drove towards them. They brushed off the snow that had felt on them before they got in Octavia's car. Raven sat on the front seat and Clarke sat behind her.

"Hey girls"

Clarke mumbled a 'hi' and leaned on the window. Octavia frowned at Clarke and gave Raven a look that asked 'what's up with her?'. Raven just shook her head and let her know that now was not the time to ask.

Octavia parked her car outside the store. They walked together across the parking lot and entered the doors to the store. Raven was going to buy potato chips, Octavia candy and Clarke beer. The trio split and searched for their goods.

Raven went to the chips area and struggled with choosing between different flavors. Octavia picked different types of candy, like, Clarke and Raven's favorite chocolate bars, some sour candy and her favorite, skittles. Clarke was in the beer section looking for the beer she always used to buy.

"I recommend this" a brown-haired woman said and held a six-pack beer up. Clarke took a good look at the woman, she looked like she was a few years younger than Clarke, her hair was brown and a little wavy. She was beautiful. The woman handed Clarke the beer and Clarke accepted it.

"Oh, thanks. I've never tasted it before" Clarke smiled.

"I'm Costia" she reached her hand for Clarke to shake it. Clarke thought the name sounded familiar, maybe from a movie or something. She let that thought go and just kept smiling to the woman that was smiling to her. Costia let out a laugh.

"You don't have a name?"

"oh… oh! I'm Clarke" The blonde nervously said and pulled the six-packed beer up to her chest. It made Costia chuckle.

"Which occasion is it for?" Costia pointed with her head at the beer. Clarke looked at Costia and let out a short laugh.

"What?"

"I mean, what occasion is the beer for, just to have it in the fridge or to a party?-"

"Oh well, it's for me and my friends, we are planning on having a girl's night at my place" Clarke grabbed another six-packed beer.

Costia nodded at Clarke's words. Clarke saw Octavia and Raven was a few meters behind Costia and looked surprised at Clarke while they teased her. They raised their thumps up in the air and laughed at her. Clarke laughed too. As Costia looked back trying to see what Clarke was laughing about, Raven and Octavia just acted normally and pretended that they were talking. Clarke shook her head and rolled her eyes with a smile.

"I better go" Clarke smiled at Costia and started walking.

Costia turned around. "Bye Clarke, Nice to meet you"

Clarke turned around and faced Costia with a smile. "Nice to meet you too, maybe we can meet some other time?".

"Yeah, sure!" Costia handed Clarke her phone for her to type in her number. Clarke typed in her number and they said their goodbye's.

Clarke walked over to Raven and Octavia and was ready to be teased.

"Who was that hot lady you were talking with?"

Clarke bit her lip and looked at Costia from behind. "A lady that just got my number". Raven and Octavia gasped of surprise. "Damn girl! You still got it!" Raven high fived Clarke. They went to the checkout counter and paid.

The ride home was a lot funnier. They were singing, laughing and shouting out the window. They all sang to the song 'A Thousand Miles by Vanessa Carlton' and laughed so hard when Raven rolled down the window and sang even louder "Making my way downtown, walking fast" then Clarke joined her. "Faces past and I'm homebound". Octavia laughed at her friends and pressed the button to roll down every single window in the car. She turned up the volume and joined them.

They entered the door with joy. Clarke put the beer on the kitchen table together with the chocolate bars, candy and four bags of potato chips. Octavia grabbed bowls to the potato chips and the candy, while Raven looked after a beer opener and Clarke looked for a movie for them to watch.

"Rae, can you pop some popcorn? There is one in the closet over the sink" Clarke pointed at the closet, still looking for a movie.

Raven popped some popcorn and Octavia poured out the chips and skittles in bowls and carried as many bowls as she could, and put it on the table in the living room. She went back to get the rest of the bowls. Raven brought all the beer to the living room with the beer opener. She opened three beers and everyone took a sip.

"Damn, this shit is good shit" Raven studied the beer, looking for its name. Clarke and Octavia nodded and totally agreed. Raven put down her beer and grabbed a bowl to the popcorn.

As the girls was done flying around, they could finally sit down with Clarke and help her choose a movie. They didn't agree on any movie one of them had suggested.

"Okay, what about a series?" Clarke looked at them both.

"Yeah! In that way, we can spend more time together" Raven pressed her hands together.

"And we can't watch it without each other!" Octavia began. "Everyone has to be here if we are going to watch it. Understood?"

Clarke and Raven nodded in full agreement. They scrolled down and decided to watch 'Orang Is The New Black' together.

They were enjoying the show, and really liked spending time with each other and the thought of them spending more time together. During the first episode, Octavia broke the silence.

"So, are Abby and Kane going to celebrate Christmas with you?"

Clarke shrugged. "Don't think so. But Raven and I are going to celebrate it together" she smiled at Raven.

"Oh, I thought about inviting you guys to spend the night at my place so we could all wake up together on Christmas and then celebrate it with Lincoln, Bellamy and my mom" Octavia took a sip of her beer.

Clarke and Raven laughed. "Of course we want to spend Christmas with you, fool" Raven messed with Octavia's hair. "Can't wait to spend Christmas with you idiots" Clarke gently pushed Octavia's shoulder.

A text appeared on Clarkes phone that caught her attention. "oh my god!" Clarke bounced off the couch and practically jumped. "Lexa sent me a friend request on Facebook!" She pulled the phone to her chest and screamed inside with her eyes closed.

"Accept it!" Raven got up and looked at Clarke's phone. Octavia found it very interesting and got up too. All of them jumped with excitement when Clarke accepted the friend request.

"Should I send her message?". Raven and Octavia nodded and pulled her down on the couch.

 **Clarke Griffin:** Hello, Lexa

 **Lexa Woods:** Hello!

 **Blondie:** What's up?

 **Blondie:** Oh, you changed my name, I'm gonna change yours too

 **Brunette:** Don't laugh. But I'm hanging out with Luna and we decided to make a big ass snowman on the snowman contest! She wanted to do something fun together on my day off

 **Blondie:** Oh! I've heard about that, sounds fun!

 **Brunette:** Well, we could use some help. If you want, you can bring Octavia and Raven to help us?

Clarke looked up at Octavia and Raven to ask if they wanted to join, but they obviously got the whole conversation with them, since they peeked on Clarkes phone a few times.

"Type yes!" Raven nudged Clarke on the shoulder. Octavia nodded with excitement. Clarke looked down at her phone and started typing.

 **Blondie:** We really want to come! I know the address, but what time does it start?

 **Brunette:** 3 pm, but we must be there like, 10 minutes before because we have to sign up like a team

 **Blondie:** Okay. It's like 5 minutes from my building, no stress.

 **Brunette:** Remember, warm jacket, gloves, scarf and a warm hat ;)

 **Blondie:** Okay, mom xD

 **Brunette:** Well, see you in 2 hours c:

 **Blondie:** Can't wait :D

Clarke exhaled with a smile. She was so happy. First, she was depressed because she saw Niylah, then she was happy because she gave her number to Costia, then she was suddenly going to build a snowman with Lexa!

Octavia and Raven smiled to each other.

"Do you like her?" Raven teased.

"No" Clarke scoffed. "I may have feelings…" she nervously played with her fingers. Octavia and Raven gaped with a big smile and eyes widened.

"No big deal…" Clarke shrugged and took a sip of the beer.

"No big deal? You realize this is the first time ever you had 'feelings' for someone after Niylah?" Raven laid a hand on Clarkes shoulder. She thought the words would hit her with sadness, but Clarke just smiled more.

"Yeah"

"I'm so happy for you!" Octavia shook Clarkes shoulders with happiness.

Clarke put her beer down. "We better not drink more, don't wanna let my crush see me drunk. We have to take a cab tho"

Raven and Octavia could only smile to each other, it had been so long since they had seen their best friend this happy. Lexa must be special.

Lexa couldn't stop smiling. She was really looking forward to meet Clarke.

"What's up with you? Why are you smiling" Luna sat down on the chair next to the couch Lexa was laying in.

"I'm not allowed to smile?" Lexa turned her head faced Luna. Still smiling.

"Of course" Luna played with Lexa's hair that was hanging down from the end of the couch.

"Clarke are going to help us build the snowman on the contest, and she is bringing her friends, Octavia and Raven" Lexa smiled.

"This Clarke. Is this the girl you felt something for on Lincoln's engagement party?"

Lexa happily smiled to herself. "Yes"

"I'm happy for you, Lexa. But what about Costia?" Luna started massaging Lexa's head. She was a real calm person, she wasn't stressing over anything.

"Costia and I are friends and I know she sees me just as a friend too" Lexa closed her eyes and tried to relax.

"I know you two had a thing going on but it clearly ended. And now you have this thing for the blonde. Is she cute?"

"Yes. And she has a pretty friend, Raven. Can't tell if she is gay, but you can try"

Luna chuckled and looked forward to meet the girls. Especially Raven.

Lexa's phone turned itself on, letting her know that she got a message. She locked up her phone and read Clarke's text.

 **Blondie:** Hi! I'm sorry if we are going to be late, but we have been drinking so we can't drive, but we are planning on taking a cab. The problem is just that there's not a single cab here, but we can call for one.

 **Brunette:** Oh! Taking the cab is not necessary! I will be happy to come and pick you up

 **Blondie:** Really?

 **Brunette:** It would be a pleasure!

 **Blondie:** Thanks! Hey, if you want, you and Luna can come over?

 **Blondie:** You know, just hang out in my apartment before we leave

 **Brunette:** Sounds fun! We will be there in 20 ;)

* * *

 **What do you think? Costia was in the picture. And no one knows what she looks like, but I picked the look "Sofia Carson", you can google her and look at her pictures, I will be using her look as Costia's.**

 **Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far, it really means a lot to me. Ask me any questions about the fic. Follow my story for notification! Thanks for reading my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: I'm so sorry for the late publish, at first I had writers block, then I was living at my best friend's house for over a week, so I didn't get time to write. But I was writing as soon as I got home.**

 **This chapter is a Clexa chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

* * *

Blondie: Hi! I'm sorry if we are going to be late, but we have been drinking so we can't drive, but we are planning on taking a cab. The problem is just that there's not a single cab here, but we can call for one.

Brunette: Oh! Taking the cab is not necessary! I will be happy to come and pick you up

Blondie: Really?

Brunette: It would be a pleasure

Blondie: Thanks! Hey, if you want, you and Luna can come over?

Blondie: You know, just hang out in my apartment before we leave

Brunette: Sounds fun! We will be there in 20

Lexa felt this excitement inside her. "Get ready! We are going to Clarke's place!" Luna laughed at Lexa as she ran to the hallway. "Come on! get dressed!" Lexa shouted at Luna, who was still in the living room. Luna got up and walked to the hallway where Lexa struggled with choosing between warm coats. She leaned on the door frame and crossed her arms.

"Relax my friend"

Lexa picked a coat and exhaled. She had a serious look on her face now. "Please Luna. I want to spend as much time as I can with her, every minute is precious. Please get dressed" Lexa said with a calm voice and tried to convince Luna to get dressed.

"okay" Luna smiled.

As Luna put on her coat and went through her bag looking for her gloves, scarf and a warm hat, Lexa was almost all dressed up.

"I can't find my gloves!" Lexa crawled around in the big wardrobe looking for her gloves.

"You can use mine?" Luna offered and handed Lexa her gloves.

"No, then you don't have any gloves" Lexa pushed the gloves away and looked at her watch. "Screw it! Let's go!" Lexa dragged Luna by the hand and out of the big wardrobe. They got in the car and drove over to Clarke's place.

* * *

Clarke was nervously walking back and forth in the living room, waiting for Lexa and Luna.

Raven gave Octavia a funny face and they laughed behind Clarke's back. Clarke frowned at them but at that time, the doorbell went off.

"I'll get it!" Clarke pointed at the door, causing the girls to chuckle.

"Hi …" Clarke smiled at Lexa. She didn't want to look away, Lexa was too beautiful. She couldn't resist her, they stared at each other for a moment until Raven came and broke the silence.

"Hi, I'm Raven"

Lexa and Clarke came back to reality. Luna was the one dreaming herself away. She shook her head and reached out her hand for Raven to shake.

"I'm Luna"

Clarke introduced herself for Luna, but Luna's eyes slipped back to Raven.

Lexa couldn't stop smiling this tight smile. She held her hand in front of her mouth so no one could see it, but Clarke already did. She pointed with her head in the direction to the living room and started walking towards it. The others followed her.

Luna and Octavia shook hands and shared a smile.

Clarke sat down on the big couch, in secret wanting Lexa to sit next to her, but Raven and Octavia sat beside her. Lexa sat down on the double couch, next to the big one, with Luna.

"Were you guys watching Orange?" Lexa pointed at the screen that had paused.

"Yes, we are going to watch it together from now on" Raven laid a hand on Clarke's shoulder.

Lexa nodded without knowing what to say.

Luna looked at how nervous Lexa was. "Clarke?" Luna begun. "Do you have some extra gloves? Lexa lost hers"

"Oh, yeah. Lots of them" Clarke got up. "Follow me". Lexa followed Clarke upstairs and Luna couldn't help smiling.

Lexa had to admit that she was looking a little at Clarke's ass and secretly admiring it. Clarke turned around and caught Lexa staring at her ass, but she didn't say anything. Lexa blushed. Clarke kept walking until they got to the end of the hallway. She opened the door for Lexa and turned on the light.

"It's a little messy in here"

There was a room divided in two, one summer theme, the other winter theme. On the winter side, there were different scarves sorted after color. Black gloves in different size, winter boots and a lot of unnecessary stuff.

"Why do you have all this stuff?"

"I have a lot of friends and we like to do activities together"

Lexa looked away from the winter theme side to the summer theme. She spotted a lot of beach balls and beach stuff, like chairs, tables, cooler, small parasol, frisbee and buckets. Lexa turned around as Clarke started talking.

"Give me your hand" Clarke reached her hand in front of Lexa, waiting for her hand. Lexa didn't know what Clarke was going to do, but she gave Clarke her hand anyways.

"I have to measure your hand" Clarke began and took Lexa's palm slowly against hers. As their skin touched, they both stared into each other's eyes. Clarke couldn't look away from Lexa's green sparkling eyes, and Lexa couldn't stop falling for Clarke's blue dreamy eyes. They stood like this for a moment.

"You have the same size as me" Clarke removed her hand from Lexa and looked after the right size of gloves.

Lexa took a moment to think about what just happened and smiled to Clarke as she handed her the gloves.

"Was that all? Do you need something else?"

"No" Lexa shook her head. "Thanks"

Clarke nodded and led Lexa out of the room. They had a little small talk about the snowman contest while they were walking. They saw Octavia laying on the couch and watched TV.

"Where's Raven and Luna?" Clarke asked Octavia and walked towards her.

"Outside on the balcony. They are probably making out"

Lexa and Clarke looked surprised. They sat down on the couch next to each other and watched TV with Octavia. They watched homeless dogs.

"Aaaawe …" Clarke held her hand in front of her mouth and felt bad those dogs. She pointed at the screen. "That one is cute. I want one!"

"A beagle"

Clarke looked a little surprised at Lexa. A little shocked that Lexa knew which dog breed it was.

"When I was 13, I was a dog walker" she explained.

Clarke laughed because she couldn't imagine the famous Lexa taking care of dogs and picking up their poop. She thought Lexa was that kind of person who didn't like animals and dirt.

Octavia noticed the way Clarke looked at Lexa and pretended like she had to go to the bathroom.

"Really?" Clarke laughed.

"Yes. I love dogs"

"Do you have one?" Clarke asked.

"No. I'm too busy with work, but I really want one"

"I was thinking of getting a dog on my own. Since I don't work that much anymore"

Lexa asked Clarke if she was getting a beagle and found out that Clarke really wanted to get one, she just didn't know where. As they were talking about dogs, Luna and Raven walked in to the living room holding hands.

Clarke smiled at Raven who was smiled to herself. "Hey lover birds" Clarke teased.

"Shut up" Raven let go of Lunas hand and walked closer to Clarke. "Come with me to the kitchen". Clarke got up and walked to the kitchen with Raven.

"What happened out there?" Clarke asked curiously.

"We were just talking right. She looked out of the window and said it was a nice view, then I told her that it was an even nicer view out on the balcony, we went outside and started talking. It got cold so we hugged, and neither of us wouldn't let go. At first, I was just hugging her to get warm, but then, I was enjoying it"

They shared a smile. It took only 2 seconds before Raven started talking again.

"Then I was slowly pulling myself away from the hug and stopped when we were face to face. I kissed her. And it felt… amazing! It was so beautiful!" Raven smiled. "And she kissed me back! Then she suddenly asked me out!"

Clarke gasped of excitement. "That's great Rae! I'm so happy for you!" Clarke hugged Raven.

"Enough about me. What's going on between you and Lexa?"

Clarke waved her hand in the air. "Nothing" she started thinking about what Raven had told her when they were in the elevator. "I have feelings for her, I don't want to, but she is this amazing girl… she keeps surprising me"

"Well, if she is this 'amazing girl', why do you don't want to have feelings for her?"

Clarke looked at the floor and let out a short laugh. "Because I don't think I can get her and I don't want to get hurt. And if I do get her, she's going to leave me one day…"

"Like Niylah?" Raven asked and touched Clarke's hand. Clarke nodded and a few tears fell on the floor. Raven pulled Clarke in to a hug.

"I don't know what I did wrong!" Clarke burst into tears. Raven tried to calm her down while she stroked Clarke's hair.

Lexa walked in to the kitchen and found Raven trying to comfort Clarke. "What's going on?" Lexa asked worried. Clarke recognized Lexa's voice and wiped away her tears.

"I have to go to the bathroom" Clarke walked away. Raven reached out her hand in the air trying to get Clarke to stay but it was too late.

"What happened?" Lexa asked worried.

Raven breathed in. "Lexa" She began and caught Lexa's attention. "Do you have feelings for Clarke?"

Lexa was a little shocked about the question, it came out of the blue. "What?"

"Just answer. Yes or no" Raven interrupted her.

"Yes…?" Lexa answered.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes" Lexa confirmed.

"Good. Because Clarke has feelings for you too. And I just wanted you to know, if your feelings are not real you walk away. But if you really have feelings for my best friend you stay and don't leave" Raven walked closer to Lexa to make sure she understands. "You are the first person Clarke have had real feelings for after… it doesn't matter who. I just wanted you to know that if you're just after a 'fling' you leave. But if you have feelings for her, you stay"

Lexa swallowed. "I will stay. I want this to happen. I really do. It's just that it's been a long time since I've had a relationship" Lexa felt her heart racing. "But I will try my best to be there for her"

Raven finally smiled to Lexa, proud. "Go get her" She pointed in the direction of the bathroom. Lexa smiled at Raven before making her way to the bathroom.

Lexa found a door that it said 'bathroom' on and slowly opened the door. "Clarke?". She found Clarke leaned her forearm on the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. Lexa walked slowly to Clarke and stood behind her. She looked at Clarkes reflection in the mirror.

"Are you okay?"

It took a few seconds before she answered. "Yes"

Lexa couldn't stop smiling at Clarke's reflection and thinking about her beautiful she was, even when she was crying. She had to do something to lift her face up.

"Hey, I know a pretty flower store, it has a lot of different flowers and the place is big. Maybe we can go there today?"

Clarke smiled.

"We don't need to go to the snowman contest, Luna, Raven and Octavia can do it together. Do you want to come with me?" Lexa laid her hands on Clarke's shoulders and nervously waited for an answer.

"That would be nice" Clarke almost blushed.

"And I bet we get hungry after looking for flowers. There's this great place 2 minutes away from the flower store, it's a restaurant with the most delicious lasagna ever! We can take it with us to my place and eat it there. Because I don't like eating in a room full of fancy boring strangers"

Clarke laughed at Lexa and realized she was totally different from what she thought Lexa was.

"First picking flowers, then lasagna at your place? Sounds like a-"

"Date" Lexa finished Clarke's sentence. They shared a smile.

"Is that a yes or a no?"

"I'd love to" They shared a smile with each other's reflections in the mirror and made their way back to the living room.

"Change in plans" Clarke clapped her hands together to get the girls attention. "Lexa and I are not coming with you to the snowman contest, but you three should do it"

"What about the sleep over?" Octavia asked a little sad.

"We can still have it O, I won't be home late. I will give you money for a cab" They were convinced. Clarke thought it would take longer time to convince them, but no.

"What are you guys doing?" Raven smirked.

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. "We are going on a date" she smiled, looking back at her friends. "Before you say anything stupid, remember I will cut you" Clarke joked. They all laughed and started talking.

Raven and Octavia were of course telling Lexa about the most awkward scenes in Clarke life, like when she was jumping of a floating brew with them she lost her bikini top in the water. It just floated somewhere. Octavia and Raven couldn't stop laughing, so couldn't Clarke. She almost drowned because she laughed way too much while trying to swim after her bikini top.

Or the other time when Clarke was hanging out with Bellamy in his apartment, he had slept with some girl and Clarke found the girl's underwear and just threw it on his face and ran to her apartment to hide. Bellamy just opened the door and ran in, found Clarke and threw it on her face yelling 'Clarke you forgot this!' He didn't notice Abby standing a few meters behind her.

Lexa really enjoyed the stories that was told. Sure, it was cringe, but they all shared a lot of good laughs. Time had passed and it was time to go. Clarke gave them money for the cab to the snowman contest and back, even they said they could pay, Clarke insisted.

The five of them got in the elevator together and said goodbye outside the building.

Lexa pointed at her car so Clarke knew where it was. They got in the car and drove to the flower store, it was only 5 minutes away.

"We're here" Lexa unbelted herself.

"Wow, it's big"

"I know right! Wait till you see inside"

As Clarke entered the doors her breath was almost taken away from the flowers. There were flowers everywhere in every colors, size and shapes. Clarke noticed a whole section of her favorite flowers and walked over there to look at them. Lexa followed her.

"Lilies are my favorite" She whispered while feeling the flowers. "Which color do you like the most on lilies?"

Clarke looked up at Lexa and started thinking. "Light pink or white"

Lexa nodded and started looking at different lilies, she came back with white lilies that were light pink on the edges and handed them to Clarke.

"They are beautiful!"

Lexa smiled at Clarke who was admiring her new flowers. Lexa thought Clarke was so beautiful when she was smiling. She was beautiful in every mood. Lexa took Clarke's hand.

"come, I'm going to show you my favorite flowers"

Lexa led Clarke to the Orchids section. She smiled to herself.

"Orchids!" Clarke started touching them.

"The purple and white ones are my favorites!" Lexa picked two Orchids, one white and one purple. "Wait two sec" She said and walked over to get a cart. Clarke put her lilies in the cart and followed Lexa.

"Roses are also my favorite!" Lexa picked up dark red roses and smelled them before putting them down in the cart.

"I love roses" Clarke picked the same type of roses as Lexa picked.

They were walking around for a moment and looking at flowers and taking picture together with the flowers. After a while, their cart was almost full of flowers. They walked to the checkout counter to pay. Clarke offered to pay for the flowers, Lexa didn't want her to do it, but Clarke said it was a thank you for showing her this beautiful flower store. Lexa was finally convinced.

They walked happily to the car and carefully put down the flowers in the back.

"Are you hungry?" Lexa asked as they got in the car.

"Yes, looking at and after flowers really made me hungry"

"We could just drive to my place and order from there, so we don't have to wait in the car for the lasagna to get ready and then drive to my place" Lexa suggested. "I live like 15 minutes away from here"

"Yeah, I guess that would be better"

* * *

 **AN: So? What do you think? Luna and Raven are going on a date, I ship them a lot so they will have a future. Lexa and Clarke are going to Lexa's apartment to order some lasagna and have their date! How will the date go?**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, I'm sorry for the late publish… again. I'm just going through a hard time now, and it just made me depressed and made me wanted to do nothing but cry… then I started making new friends and got busy, lazy and all that, and I've had writers block, but enough about me, chapter 5 is finally here! Guess you have been excited about their date?**

 **Btw, I'm really sorry for not uploading until now, and made you wait over a month, but please be patient with me and I will try my best to keep writing. And I'm going to take it slower, not throwing problems in every chapters. Thanks for keeping up. Enjoy.**

* * *

"We could just drive to my place and order from there, so we don't have to wait in the car for the lasagna to get ready and then drive to my place" Lexa suggested. "I live like 15 minutes away from here"

"Yeah, I guess that would be better"

Lexa drove them all the way to her place.

"Pent house too, huh?" Clarke asked as they got in the big elevator and Lexa pressed the 'ph' button.

"Yeah"

Clarke's eyes widened as she saw Lexa's pent house. She looked over at Lexa who was pretending it was nothing to brag about.

The first floor was twice as big as Clarke's, so was the second floor. The furniture's were so modern, they were in the colors white, black and gray. There were vases with flowers on almost every table and window frame. There were also a lot of candles in different colors, that made the apartment seem colorful. It was just beautiful.

"Wow! Your apartment is beautiful!"

Lexa let out a short laugh as Clarke gaped when she spotted the stairs that were made of glass.

"Want me to show you around?" Lexa pointed upstairs. Clarke excitedly nodded and followed Lexa.

She showed Clarke every single room in the pent house and Clarke gaped at every door they entered. Yes, every room was beautiful but she was most surprised over that it was so clean and organized. Out of all curious, Clarke asked her how she had been keeping every single room so clean and organized. Lexa had to confess that she wasn't the one doing the work, but the housekeeper.

After the tour, Clarke sat down on the big comfy couch in the living room, while Lexa ordered Lasagna.

As Lexa was done, she sat beside Clarke and just smiled at her. Clarke smiled back before she asked a question.

"Do you date often?"

Lexa let out a short laugh and shook her head. "No, I'm too busy for 'dating', I haven't been on a date since months …"

"Me neither"

It became awkward silence.

"So, I just have to ask" Lexa began. "Since you live in Arkadia, do you work for the Skaikru company?"

"No… I don't exactly 'work' for the Skaikru …" Clarke told.

"phew, because I was ready to end the company" Lexa chuckled but stopped when Clarke crossed her arms and frowned.

"I'm the one who leads the company"

Lexa was a little shocked over Clarke's words and immediately apologized.

"And were you really going to wreck the building down? Even if there was people in it?" Clarke asked still mad.

"God no! I wouldn't kill innocent people just because they wouldn't leave their home. I was just trying to scare you away"

Clarke just kept getting mad. "What made you change your mind?"

Lexa sighed. "Lincoln"

"Lincoln?" Clarke asked, while she tried to calm herself down.

"Yes. He told me that his girlfriend lived in that building and that the Skaikru were no threat to us. He told me that Skaikru wanted nothing but peace and that you didn't want to take over my companies"

"You thought Skaikru was a threat?"

Lexa smiled. "Maybe, but can we talk about something else? The past stays in the past, right?"

"Right. I'm sorry" Clarke apologized.

They shared a laugh and started talking about all the flowers and candles in Lexa's pent house.

* * *

Raven, Luna and Octavia were done with their snowman. They made a big and tall snowman,

and gave him the name "Cody"

"Wow, Cody looks amazing! We're gonna win the whole shit!" Raven laughed.

"Hell yeah!" Octavia nodded.

"Cody is handsome!" Luna moved closer to Raven.

Octavia couldn't help letting a little smile show. They were cute together.

"I'm gonna go and look on the other snowman's, it's allowed, right? Since the time ran out just now?" Octavia asked.

"Yeah, yeah" Raven answered without looking at Octavia, Luna was the one and only she was looking at for the moment.

Octavia chuckled as she walked away.

Luna walked to the snowman and turned around to face Raven. "do you think we have a chance to win?"

"Of course! Just look at him, he's the coolest snowman here! And if we don't win, we will definitely get second place"

Luna smiled at Raven and took a few steps towards her. "Hey Raven, I was thinking about our date… when can you go out?"

"What about this Saturday? I know a nice restaurant with some really good seafood"

"Perfect" Luna smiled. They were staring at each other for a good moment and they could tell that both of their hearts were beating real fast and loud.

The speakers broke the silence and made Luna jump a little.

"Okay people, the time ran out just a few minutes ago, the judges will be walking around and looking at your snowman. While the judges rate your snowman, you can go inside and have some hot chocolate and cake. Enjoy!"

The crowd started talking again and walked towards the house.

Raven took Luna's hand and lead the way to the house. A smile appeared on Luna's face as they were walking.

They got inside the wooden house and found it very cozy, there were a fire place and couches a few meters away from it. There were also a lot of chairs and tables with pillows on them.

* * *

Clarke noticed a framed picture of Lexa and another girl that was kissing her on her cheek. "Who's that?" Clarke asked curious and pointed at the girl.

"oh" Lexa chuckled. "That's my best friend, Costia. She lives in this building, under me. She's out of town"

"Are you close?"

"Costia and me? Well, I guess we're pretty close…" Lexa answered and said the last word a little lower.

"did… something happened to you guys?"

Lexa sighed. "Yeah, I'm the reason she left town, she wanted to be away from me" Lexa fixed her hair and coughed.

"Why did she left?" Clarke asked even more curious and saw how uncomfortable Lexa was. "You don't have to answer, I'm sorry"

"No, no… It's okay" Lexa let out a short laugh and sighed. "I told her that I loved her"

Clarke was feeling a little confused. Did Costia left town just because her best friend told her that she loved her? it only took a few seconds before she understood.

"I was in love with her, and it scared her away. We may not be best friends anymore, because our friendship just got awkward and weird. I ruined everything between us just by saying those words" Lexa looked at the picture again and smiled.

Clarke just watched the way Lexa smiled. This woman was so beautiful, and her smile made her even more beautiful. Clarke couldn't help changing the fact that she has feelings for Lexa. Feelings so strong she had never felt for a person before.

Before Clarke got to say anything, the doorbell rang and Lexa went to get the door. "It's probably the lasagna we ordered"

Clarke turned her head around and secretly admired Lexa as she walked to the door. Before Lexa grabbed the handle, she looked back at Clarke and caught her staring. Clarke immediately turned around and giggled.

Lexa opened the door. And the person behind the door embraced her. Her heart rhythm increased. "You're back…"

"Yes… I am"

Clarke heard it was a woman's voice and got curious. She looked back and recognized the her. She was the girl from the picture. Clarke didn't know what to do or say.

"Who's that?" Costia asked, crossing her arms.

"That's Clarke… wait are you mad at me?" Lexa looked a little confused.

"You told me that you loved me, that you were in love with me! You confused the shit out of me and completely ruined everything! I was gone for like what, a week?! And I come back and you are already with someone?!" Costia raised her voice. Her voice was about to break. "I walked a damn long walk and was thinking about you!"

It made Clarke a little uncomfortable. She got up. "Ugh, I have to go" she grabbed her purse and walked towards the door.

"Clarke-" Lexa tried to stop her but she was already out the door.

Clarke pushed the button and the elevator doors opened, she stepped inside and right before the doors were closing, a hand opened them. It was Costia. She looked upset. The doors closed and the mood got awkward.

"Are you okay?" Clarke asked. Yes, Lexa's ex-crush is here, but that's not a good reason why Clarke should be a bitch to her. She didn't like to see people unhappy, especially if she was the reason.

"Yeah" Costia bumped her head against the wall. "I don't know…" she sighed.

Clarke didn't like to see people this way. She wanted to comfort her, but didn't know what to say.

The elevator doors opened and they both walked out. Costia waved at Clarke and took her phone out of her pocket. Clarke walked outside and looked after a cab.

After two minutes, a cab stopped in front of her and she got in. She gave the driver her address and leaned on the window, hoping Raven and Octavia would be back when she got home.

* * *

Octavia went for the last piece of cake, before she reached it, a man took I before her. He noticed the way Octavia was disappointed, so he offered her the cake.

"Oh, no just take it, it's okay" Octavia waved her hand in the air.

"No, no, you take it" The young man said and handed her the cake.

Octavia smiled and accepted the cake. "Thanks". She reached out her hand. "Octavia Blake"

The young handsome boy shook her hand. "Atom Thorn". He noticed the ring on Octavia's finger. "Oh, nice ring, is that a..?-"

"Engagement ring. Yes" Octavia interrupted.

"That's too bad" he took a few step towards Octavia. She backed off and frowned because he was standing too close.

"Congratulations" he smiled. "It was nice meeting you" He patted her on the shoulder and walked away.

"…you too…" Octavia turned around but he was already gone. She spotted Raven making out with Luna on the couch, totally ignoring the people sitting across the table.

The speakers caught everyone's attention. "Hello people, we have a winner, are you all excited?"

Drums plays in the background. "The third place goes to … the snowman Weller, by Amanda, Anaida and Rachel! Congratulations, each of you win 30 dollars" people clapped.

"and the second place goes to … the snowman Blaine, by Santana, Brittany and Tina! Congratulations, each of you win 40 dollars!" The crowd cheered and were dying after to know who won.

The drums started playing again. "and the winners of the snowman contest is … Cody, by Luna, Raven and Octavia! Congratulations, each of you win 50 dollars.

"What! Oh, my god!" Octavia ran to the others and hugged them. They were so proud of themselves.

They took a cab to Clarke's place.

* * *

Clarke paid the driver and got out of the cab. The air was cold. She made a snowball and threw it on a sign. She walked inside the building.

"Hey, Clarke!"

That one person lift her mood up "Hey, Bellamy" she gave him a hug.

"Where were you? I thought you were going to the snowman contest with Octavia and the others"

"well, yes, but I went to a …" She scratched her head and coughed "..date"

"a date?" Bellamy asked.

"Yes" she nodded.

"With who?"

Clarke couldn't help smiling, Bellamy was totally jealous. "With Lexa… we never got to sit down and eat, because her x crush showed up before…"

"Oh… I'm sorry… I know how hard it has been for you to date since… Niylah…" Bellamy stroke her arm.

"oh my god… I miss Niylah" Clarke smiled.

"CLARKE!"

Clarke jumped a little when someone yelled her name. she turned around and saw Raven running towards her. "WE WON!"

Raven embraced Clarke. "Congratulations! I'm happy for you!"

"so? How was your date with Lexa?" Luna asked and nudged her on the arm.

"Well, I was enjoying running back and forth looking for flowers, then we talked a little… then her x crush showed up and I walked out of the door" Clarke faked her smile. "So fun"

Octavia and Raven hugged Clarke while Bellamy stroke her back. "I'm sorry honey" Octavia tried to comfort her. "Hey, let's go up to the penthouse and eat ice cream, huh?" Raven suggested. "yeah, sounds perfect" Clarke nodded.

"Well, thanks for the fun day" Luna took Ravens hand. Raven blushed since her friends were here. "Yeah… it-it was fun" Raven let go of Luna's hand. Luna kissed Raven on the cheek. "Bye"

"Bye…" Raven smiled and admired Luna as she walked out of the building. She could hear her friends laugh at her.

"Shut the fuck up, I don't want to hear it" she smiled and dragged Octavia and Clarke to the elevator.

"Bye, Bellamy!" Raven shouted.

"Bye" He waved and looked at Clarke till the doors closed.

They were all exhausted and laid on top of each other on the couch. The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it…" Clarke got up and walked towards the door. She opened the door.

"What are you doing here, Lexa?" She leaned her head on the doorframe.

* * *

 **AN: That's it. Yes, I will be working on chapter 6 as soon as possible, and publish it when I finish it. I want you all to be patient, this chapter was a little boring, but I promise you, keep reading because there is some shocking shit that's going to happen! See ya! – Tina**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Hey, I know I have lost some followers because of my late publish last time, and I'm really sorry, please don't unfollow, be patient. I will try my best to write as much as I can. Now, I need you to leave me a review, because I know some of you are reading this. I want you to write what you think of the story so far, you can wait until you have read this chapter, but please leave me a review.**

 **I would appreciate if you would stay and not leave this fic. It honestly means a lot me, I have to be honest that, when I first wrote this fic, it was to write something that I was going to like, it was for me. Then I started getting new followers and reviews, and it truly helped me keep writing. Now I'm writing for me and you, but to be sure, I need you to leave me a review, just one. to make sure that you are liking how this story is going so far. That was all I wanted to say. Enjoy!**

* * *

"What are you doing here, Lexa?" She leaned her head on the doorframe.

Lexa was standing with Clarke's flowers that she had left in Lexa's penthouse. "Forgive me, Clarke. I didn't know that Costia would be home today. I was assuredly looking for our date" Lexa handed her the flowers. "I hope that the fact that Costia is back doesn't change your feelings for me. It honestly doesn't change mine. If you would like, we can maybe go on our second 'first date'?"

Clarke didn't say anything. Lexa nodded and sighed. She waved a 'bye', and got in the elevator. Clarke closed the door and walked through the living room like there was no one in there, and made her way to the kitchen to put the flowers in vases.

"Clarke, what happened?" Octavia asked a little curious and worried.

"Nothing, fill up these vases, would you?" Clarke handed Octavia two vases.

"It doesn't look like nothing" Raven crossed her arms.

"I'm fine, really" Clarke smiled and handed Raven a vase.

"If you say so" Raven smiled an unsure smile.

They helped her put the flowers in the vases and found places to put them.

After an hour of talking and drinking, they snuggled up on each other in the couch. "I love you guys" Clarke patted on their heads with her eyes closed.

"Gosh, how much have you been drinking, girl" Raven laughed.

"A lot" Octavia chuckled. "She's gonna feel that tomorrow" Octavia and Raven shared a good laugh and took a sip of their beer. "Hey, Lincoln will be driving your car here. Finn are having some friends over"

"okay" Clarke opened her eyes. "Wait, weren't we invited? I want to go"

"Let's get you some water first" Octavia helped her up.

After an hour, they were all sober enough to go.

"LET'S GO BITCHES" Octavia put her hands up in the air. "Wohoo!" They cheered and took the elevator down to Finn's apartment.

They could hear people talking as they got out of the elevator, they rang on the doorbell. Finn was the one opening it.

"Heyyy!" He let them in. They hugged him. "Hii!"

Octavia saw Lincoln and she made her way to him. He lifted her up and she held around his neck. They hugged and kissed. Raven went over to Wick and the other guys. Clarke noticed the table with snacks and made her way there. As she was getting closer, she saw a brunette. She seemed familiar.

"Lexa?"

The brunette turned around. "Oh, hey Clarke"

"Lexa, what are you doing here?"

"I invited her" Bellamy said and laid his hands on Clarke's shoulder. "After we talked, I went to the shop, later when I was back, I saw Lexa in the lobby looking all upset, it kind of looked like she had cried of something"

Lexa gave Bellamy this killer glance. Clarke smiled at Lexa but she didn't notice.

"Therefore, I invited her. To brighten up her mood a little, and it seemed like it worked"

Lexa nodded with a smile.

"Hey everyone! Gather around the living room!" Finn waved his hand back and forth, making people come to him. Just as everyone was gathered he tried to silence everyone. "Let's play a game, called truth or dare"

"Truth or dare? What are you, 10?" Octavia smirked, causing the others to laugh too.

"Come on guys, it's gonna be fun!" Clarke clapped her hands together. The crowd mumbled a 'okay, fine, why not'

"Okay, truth or dare Bellamy" Clarke asked.

"Dare"

Everyone was eager to know what Clarke was going to make Bellamy do. Clarke was good at this stuff, she always found something embarrassing.

"You have to go outside with just boxers and use swimming goggles. Then you have to swim in the snow, and if someone ask what you are doing, you have to answer that you are looking for Nemo"

Everyone shared a good laugh and felt a little bad for Bellamy, but wanted to see if he dared to take the challenge.

"Okay" Bellamy finally said and went to go and change. The crowd cheered and couldn't wait to see Bellamy doing his dare.

"Wow Clarke, that's quite a dare" Lexa laughed.

"Yeah" Clarke smirked.

Lexa started talking really fast. "Hey, I know it's been up and down between us. I really want to date you and-"

Clarke kissed Lexa. At first it was supposed to be a quick kiss, but none of them backed away, it turned into this long and soft kiss. A seconds later, their lips parted. Clarke felt butterflies in her stomach, she couldn't stop smiling. Lexa couldn't either.

"I want to date you too" Clarke whispered. She took Lexa's hand and kissed it, then gently dragged her to the couch.

"I CAN'T FIND MY SWIMMING GOGGLES!" Bellamy ran pass the living room, just in his boxers. It made everyone laugh and some of them took some pictures.

Clarke was laughing so hard, it almost looked like that she was going to die.

"Found them!" Bellamy posed in front of Clarke with his swimming goggles on. Everyone gathered around him and took pictures.

"Oh my god, please move" Clarke closed her eyes and held her hand in front of Lexa's eyes.

"Time to go!" Finn opened the door and let everyone out. "Don't forget you phone so you can record everything"

Bellamy showed his middle finger to Finn as he walked out of the door. "Love you too, Bellamy" Finn laughed. "Are you guys coming?" he looked at Clarke and Lexa on the couch.

"Yes" Clarke got up and took Lexa's hand. Finn got in the elevator with the others. Clarke and Lexa had to take the elevator after it had brought the people down first.

They sat down against the wall.

"When and where do you want to go on our second date?" Clarke asked.

Lexa smiled. "I have to work on the weekdays, but I can Saturday or Sunday?"

"Saturday would be great"

"I thought maybe we could be at my place, then I could cook? Only if you want to" Lexa suggested.

"That would be romantic" Clarke smiled. "You can cook?" Clarke looked surprised.

"Yeah, my mother used to cook a lot when I was little" Lexa started playing with her fingers. "When I was 14, my mother ran away. She ran away with her new lover. A woman, she had cheated on my dad and I hated her for leaving us"

Clarke held Lexa's hand.

"For many years, it was just me and my dad. Mom was nowhere to be found, she never called me or reached out for me…" Lexa took a deep breath and exhaled. "4 years ago, he passed away. I was his only daughter and family. I've been all alone for so many years, didn't have many friends, just Costia, Anya and Luna" her voice almost broke. "haven't celebrated Christmas in four years"

Clarke was feeling sad for Lexa.

"I was the one taking over his companies. I did well, Titus have helped me and been by my side since day one. After one year of leading everything, I made more money and got busier. And now, I'm busy as hell" Lexa made eye contact with Clarke.

"How was your father like?" Clarke stared into Lexa's sparkling green eyes.

Lexa smiled. "He was the loveliest man on earth. I really looked up to him. He was always positive and always found a way to cheer me up. He even forgave my mom after she had cheated on him. He tried to convince me to forgive her, he wanted me to understand how my mom felt"

It ran a single tear down Lexa's cheek. Clarke slowly wiped it away, but her hand was still on Lexa's cheek. Clarke slowly leaned in for a kiss. Her heart rhythm increased. It was this chemistry between them. Once again, their lips parted and Clarke could see the beautiful smile Lexa had.

"Let's go, poor Bellamy, he is standing in the lobby in boxers" Clarke chuckled. Lexa took Clarke's hand and pressed the button.

Just as they got down, everyone one walked out of the building. They were walking hand in hand, ready to see Bellamy jump in the cold snow.

There were this heaps of snow of the end of the parking lot, at least twenty centimeters consisted of loose snow.

"Here we go" Bellamy jumped in the snow. "OH GOD" he started swimming. "It's so cold it hurts!"

Everyone laughed without feeling bad for him.

A woman with a little girl walked past. "What are you doing?" the little girl asked. Her mother pulled her closer to her.

"I'm looking for Nemo!" Bellamy answered the little girl. It made the girl giggle, even the mom was smiling.

Everyone was dying after to laugh, as soon as the mom and the little girl was gone, everyone shared a good loud laugh.

"Fuck this shit I'm out!" Bellamy ran inside.

Everyone walked inside again.

"I have to go" Lexa sadly said. "I have work tomorrow"

"okay, bye" Clarke waved.

"Bye, see you at Saturday" Lexa waved back. Clarke nodded and walked inside.

As Clarke got in the elevator with the others, she embraced Raven.

"Well, someone is in a cuddle mood"

"Nothing wrong with that" Finn opened his arms for Clarke to hug. Clarke hugged Finn. "I love you guys, I really do"

"We love you too" Bellamy messed with the top of her hair. Clarke didn't want to be teased by Bellamy, she wanted to hug him. But they had a past, it would just be weird if they hugged. Everyone would have thought it was a romantic hug.

Clarke was in a good mood. She was feeling overjoyed. She hasn't felt like this in a long time. Lexa was the reason why she was feeling like this. She looked around in the elevator, fillt with love. Octavia and Lincoln holding hands, Harper and Monty hugging, Murphy and Emori making out and Finn holding around Clarke.

She was a little relieved that the elevator doors opened, because Finn never let go of her, and she didn't know how to let go without it being awkward. They shared a smile. "Bye" Clarke waved to the others. Octavia and Lincoln kissed and said good bye.

The doors closed and Raven moved closer to Octavia and hugged her, she reached out her arm to grab Clarke, she was dragged in to a hug.

"I love you-"

"Oh, shut up already" Raven friendly pushed Clarke.

"I'm sorry!" she grinned. "I just feel that I can't say it enough, because I really do love you guys"

"Honey, you know we love you too" Octavia held Clarkes hand.

The doors opened and they got the hell out of there, the air in there was filled with too much love.

They spent the rest of the day watching Orange Is The New black, eating snacks, drinking and laughing. Raven started twerking, suddenly Octavia and Clarke joined. The trio were twerking with listening to the music 'Twerk it like Miley" by Brandon Beal.

All of a sudden, Clarke's phone pinged. "Oh, a message from Lexa"

* * *

 **Brunette:** Hi you ;)

 **Blondie:** Hey Lex :)

 **Brunette:** What are you doing?

 **Blondie:** Just hanging out with O and Rae, and you?

 **Brunette:** I just snuggled under my duvet

 **Blondie:** Oh, I thought the clock was only 9 pm or something

 **Brunette:** Nope, 11 pm ;)

 **Blondie:** You should get some sleep, you got work tomorrow

 **Brunette:** I'm not tired

 **Blondie:** Hmm, not even after talking to me? Shocking x)

 **Brunette:** I could talk to you all night, I wouldn't get tired ;)

 **Blondie:** As much as I want to stay up all night and talk to you, I can't. O and Rae are making me turn of my phone, or else they're going to take my phone xD

 **Brunette:** Oh no, we don't want that to happen :o

 **Brunette:** Clarke?

 **Blondie:** Yes?

 **Brunette:** Would you like to come by my office tomorrow and have lunch with me?

 **Blondie:** I'd love to :)

 **Brunette:** 11.30 am?

 **Blondie:** Great

 **Brunette:** I'm making Titus pick you up ;)

 **Blondie:** Okay xD

 **Brunette** : Can't wait x)

 **Blondie:** Me neither, sleep now Lexa

 **Brunette:** okay okay, good night c:

 **Blondie:** Good night Lexa

* * *

 **AN: That was chapter 6. Hope you all like it. I'm sorry for the grammar fails and typos, English is not my first language. Please leave me a review and let me know what you think of the story so far. It would mean the world to me.**

 **I don't know when I will be publishing the next chapter, it may take longer time than this one, because I had all day to write and I took advantage of the time well. I guess I will be busy next week, but I will try my best to write as much as I can. I promise it won't take a month for next chapter to be published. Thanks for still reading. See ya ;)**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I'm back with chapter seven! Disclaimer: I don't owe the 100 or any of its character, all right to the CW, I just owe the journey they are in. Enjoy!**

* * *

The sun raised and shined through the curtains, it made the light go all over Clarke's face. Raven and Octavia was still sleeping. They usually slept on each their guestroom, Clarke has two guestrooms, one upstairs and one across the hall. At this sleepover, they all slept in Clarke's master double bed.

"Morning…" Octavia stretched her arms.

"Morning" Clarke got up and got dressed. She shook a little on Raven's leg to wake her. "Hey, Rae. Wake up sleepyhead"

"ugh, morning" Raven sat up and leaned against the wall. "I had the most beautiful dream ever!"

Clarke got curious and sat of the edge of the bed, Octavia pushed her pillow against the wall and rested on her hand. Raven had their attention.

"Okay, Luna and I were in my apartment. We were watching a movie, titanic, the room was dark but the candles lit up the room a little, I know very romantic. She kissed me on the cheek and took my hand, then she rested her head on my shoulder. And when I thought it couldn't be better, I heard a little girl called "Mom!" and started running towards me. This beautiful little girl embraced me. I had her in my arms and Luna by my side. It was beautiful"

"Wow!" Clarke placed her hand on her heart.

"That's so sweet!" Octavia looked at Clarke, then at Raven.

They got dressed and made breakfast. They talked a little about what they were going to do on Christmas day.

"Clarke, do you think Abby and Kane will be joining us on Christmas?" Octavia asked.

"I don't think so. I haven't talked to them in months"

Raven took Clarkes hand and smiled. After they finished their coffee, they moved to the couch and started talking.

"Hey, you're not sad because you're not celebrating Christmas with your mother this year?" Raven asked as she noticed Clarke was looking a little down.

"No…" She answered a little insecure. "Maybe a little… she is my mother after all … we have always celebrated it together"

"Why don't you reach out to her?" Octavia asked.

"I guess I'm still mad because she hasn't accepted me for who I am… and I haven't forgiven her for how she treated Niylah"

"have you talked to Niylah since the day we met her at her Cafe" Raven asked.

"No"

Raven scooped closer to Clarke. "Do you miss her?"

"Of course, I do … or did" Clarke sighed. "I don't know, it's been a long time and she have probably moved on. I know I have"

"You have moved on?" Octavia scooped closer to Clarke.

"I think so" she smiled. The three of them shared a long good hug.

"LET'S WATCH ORANGE IS THE NEW BLACK" Raven turned the tv on.

* * *

"No, no, no!" Lexa yelled at the phone. "I want it done tonight!". She hung up, sighed and sat down on her chair looking at her papers. Someone knocked on the door.

"Yes, come in"

Titus came in and closed the door after himself. "Heda, Costia want to talk to you, should I let her in?" Titus asked with his hands on his back.

"Yes, let her in"

Titus opened the door for Costia. "Leave us" Lexa said to Titus. "Hey, please sit down" Lexa pointed at the chair.

"Hey…" Costia nervously said. "look, you're my best friend. When you told me that you loved me in 'that' way… I was scared … I-I didn't know how to react … I guess I've been feeling the same way but I didn't want to admit it. I didn't want to screw up what we had"

Lexa was smiling.

"I left town so I didn't have to think about you, still you were the only one I could think about"

Lexa chuckled.

"Then I started thinking" Costia took Lexa's hand. "We already screwed it up, so why not go for it?"

Lexa was thinking. Yes, she had feelings for Costia, but does she still have feelings for her? She knows for sure that she has feelings for Clarke.

"look, Costia…" Lexa began. "I love you so much…"

"But I'm too late" Costia smiled. Lexa nodded.

"I'm sorry, Cos"

"Yeah, no, I understand. It's the blonde, right?" Costia pulled away her hand, still surprisingly not mad.

"Yeah" Lexa smiled. "We are actually having lunch soon".

"oh yeah? How nice!" Costia got up. "Well, I have to go, got a meeting with Echo".

"Bye" Lexa smiled.

She sighed. Left alone with her thoughts. She could hear Titus voice in her head saying 'love is weakness'. For a few years she has always believed that love is weakness. But after she met Clarke, damn. Love is strength. She smiled to herself and kept looking at her papers. After reading her papers she picked up her phone.

 **Brunette** : Hey

 **Clarke** : Hey

 **Brunette** : What do you want to eat for lunch?

 **Clarke** : Hmm… I don't know, what do you want to eat?

 **Brunette** : Well, I would kill for a sandwich from Café Niy!

 **Clarke** : oh, no no no

 **Brunette** : No?

 **Clarke** : Niylah works there

 **Brunette** : You can't avoid her forever you know

 **Clarke** : I know… :/

 **Brunette** : You don't have to go there, let's get food somewhere else

 **Clarke** : Now I feel bad

 **Brunette** : For what?

 **Clarke** : I can't get you the sandwiches because I'm too afraid that I'll run into Niylah

 **Brunette** : Oh, Clarke. Don't feel bad, It's okay :)

 **Clarke** : I'm getting you those sandwiches ;)

 **Brunette** : are you sure?

 **Clarke** : Everything for you

 **Brunette** : Awe, how sweet!

 **Clarke** : Do you want the same sandwich you ordered last time?

 **Brunette** : Yes :)

 **Clarke** : See you later

 **Brunette** : See ya

Lexa smiled at the phone. She was really looking forward to lunch.

* * *

"Why are you smiling?" Octavia nudged Clarke on the arm.

Clarke just beamed more. "Lexa". Octavia and Raven smirked. "Well, I think I'm going to take a quick shower, while I'm in there could you pick out an outfit for me to wear? Remember it's a lunch not a date, so please not a dress"

Clarke made her way up to the bathroom while Octavia and Raven looked after clothes in her walk-in closet.

"Black jeans?" Octavia pulled up Clarke's black jeans.

"Yeah, and this white shirt"

"Yeah! With this black jacket" Octavia build Raven's sentence.

"Damn O! We're a good team" Raven put her arm around Octavia.

"Hell yeah"

"Hey look!" Raven spotted a gray crop top and picked it up. "This one is nice, I'm gonna borrow it"

"You do that" Octavia laughed and they left the room.

"Why does she get to have this master double bed, when Lincoln and me only gets a normal double bed" Octavia planted her face on the bed.

"I don't know O, I don't know" She sat beside Octavia and stroke her back.

They sat like this for a few good minutes.

"Is something wrong?" Clarke entered the bedroom with a towel around her.

"Nah, your clothes are in there" Octavia pointed at the walk-in closet. Clarke smiled a thankful smile and let out a 'okay' on her way to the walk-in closet.

"Wish me good luck guys, I'm picking up some sandwiches"

"Wait, from Café Niy?" Raven asked. She got a simple 'yep' from Clarke.

"How do I look?" She posed.

"Beautiful" Octavia smiled. "Let's go".

Octavia and Raven was going home. They hugged Raven goodbye. Octavia and Clarke said goodbye on the parking lot.

She was really doing this. For the first time, she was going to Café Niy and face her fears. She was ready to move on.

She got chills when she entered the door. The smell of fresh sandwiches, buns and coffee was delightful. She liked Café's that wasn't too big, but not too small either. It wasn't overcrowded so you could relax. She missed this place. She saw Niylah behind the counter and walked up there.

"Hey, I will have a sandwich number five and three, with two coffee's with milk, - to go please" Clarke smiled at Niylah.

Niylah smiled. "Okay". She turned the coffee machine on and took the two new baked sandwiches from the shelf behind her. "And hey, it's nice to see you again" Niylah said while handing the sandwiches over.

"Clarke? OH CLARKE!"

"Oh hey, Ally!" Clarke opened her arms for Niylah's younger sister. She's the same age as Clarke. Ally embraced Clarke. "Long time no see! I missed you so much!"

"I've missed you too, Ally"

Ally held around Clarke's waist, looking at Clarke then at Niylah and back at Clarke again. "Wait, are you two together again?" Ally gaped.

"No" Clarke laughed, causing Niylah to smile.

Ally was confused. "What, why? Are you seeing someone or something?" Ally let out a short laugh.

"Well, I'm having lunch with someone" She smiled at Niylah as she handed her the two coffees'.

"oh, well" Ally said. "It was nice to see you again"

"Always nice to see you guys, I will come by more often from now on, promise" Clarke opened her purse and was about to pay Niylah.

"You better" Ally pointed at Clarke and disappeared behind the shelfs.

Niylah finally came back to reality and slowly pushed Clarke's hand backwards. "oh, no need for that, it's on the house"

"Thanks"

It felt like she had to say something. She was just standing there, waiting for the words to fall out of her.

"Bye" Niylah waved.

Clarke waved back and left the Café. As she got in the car, she put down the sandwiches and Coffee's and turned on the radio. She checked herself in the mirror and started driving. 15 minutes till she got to see Lexa.

It takes 20 minutes from Clarke to Lexa, 5 minutes from Clarke to Café Niy and 15 minutes from Café Niy to Lexa. It's cool that Lexa's penthouse, the building is called Polis, is next to her work office, that is the building next to Polis.

She parked her car outside the building and walked inside. She pulled up her phone and texted Lexa.

 **Blondie** : I'm here :)

 **Brunette** : Great! I'll come down

 **Blondie** : I'll be waiting :)

It only took a minute or two before Clarke heard the elevator doors pling and open. She walked to Lexa and handed her a sandwich and a coffee.

"Hi, thanks" Lexa hugged Clarke.

"Hi" Clarke happily hugged back.

"Everything alright?" Lexa looked at Clarke.

"Yeah, yeah" She smiled.

"How much do I owe you? For this" Lexa lifted the sandwich and coffee up.

"It was on the house"

"oh, really? How nice of them"

The elevator doors opened and Clarke was the first one to leave it. Of course, this was the top floor. Lexa's office was the one in the end of the hall. Her office was twice as big as the others. She was offered to have the top floor for herself, but she didn't think that was necessary. There were only five offices on the top floor, Lexa, Indra, Costia, Anya and Titus.

"Well, hello. I'm Anya" She reached out her hand for Clarke.

"Hello, I'm Clarke" She shook it with pleasure.

"Hmm, Clarke?" Anya smirked at Lexa. "So, you are the beautiful blonde Lexa is always talking about"

Clarke laughed.

"shut up" Lexa grinned. "Let's go Clarke" Clarke followed Lexa. As they were a few meters from Lexa's office, Indra got out of hers.

"Clarke? What are you doing here?" Indra asked. "It's not a problem with Arkadia again, is it?"

"No, no" Clarke touched Indra's hand. "We are actually having lunch"

Indra was a little confused. "It may not be my business but, are you having lunch to talk about business or just having lunch?"

Lexa and Clarke chuckled. "Lunch, Indra. Now go and enjoy yours, and that's an order" Lexa joked.

"Yes boss" Indra straightened her back and nodded. "Bye, Clarkie"

Clarke closed her eyes and tried not to smile.

"Clarkie?" Lexa chuckled.

"Yeah, that's the nickname my mom gave me when I was little, Indra used it too. She obviously still uses it"

It made Lexa laugh. She lead Clarke in to her office. They sat down on the couch. "What, you didn't get any nicknames from your parents?" Clarke bumped her legs in to Lexa's.

"No, my mom died after she had me, and I've never seen my father before. He left my mom when he found out that she was pregnant" Lexa smiled a fake smile.

"oh… I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to bring up such an emotional theme" Clarke put her hands on Lexa's shoulders and tried to calm her down. A few tears ran down Lexa's cheek.

"No, It's okay. They were sixteen, he didn't know better. My grandmother was the one that had to take care of me. She wasn't exactly a loving grandma. She passed away when I was around 6, and I got sent to a foster home. I was actually really lucky, because I got this great foster home with loving people who opened their arms for me. After a few years they adopted me. That's when I became Lexa Woods"

It took a few seconds for Clarke to process it. "Wow. I don't know what to say, I'm sorry you lost your mother and that your father bailed. But I'm happy you found a family. I have to say, I'm a bit shocked"

Lexa let out a short chortle. "Well, if you think that was shocking, wait till I tell you who my sister is"

"Who is it?"

"We met her when we got out of the elevator" Lexa smiled.

"Indra?" Clarke asked a little shocked. Thinking it would be weird since Indra is Octavia and Bellamy's mother, then Lexa would be their aunt.

"No!" Lexa bursted into laughter, causing Clarke to laugh along. "It's Anya, you blonde" Lexa teased.

"Heyy!" Clarke nudged Lexa on the shoulder. "I'm actually really smart"

"I bet you are"

Clarke took a bite of her sandwich and nodded. "I've missed these sandwiches"

"We should go there more often" Lexa took a bite of her sandwich.

"We?" Clarke smiled at Lexa.

Lexa widened her eyes. "yeah, well, ugh" she nervously waved her hand and was thinking hard about what to say. "I thought maybe we could eat there sometimes together, and as a bonus you get to see Niylah"

Clarke just smiled at Lexa's words. "You're encouraging me to see my ex, you know that?" she chuckled.

"Well yeah, I want you to be able to talk to her, but It doesn't mean I'm encouraging you to get with her again" Lexa took a sip of her coffee.

"You don't want me to get together with Niylah again?" Clarke made eye contact with Lexa. They looked at each other for a good moment. Lexa continued eating her sandwich. After they finished their sandwich they started talking again.

"You have something there" Clarke touched herself on the cheek to show Lexa where the little piece of salad was. Lexa thought she had wiped it away, but she didn't. Clarke tried to guide her with saying which direction she had to move her finger. Clarke giggled at Lexa's attempt to remove the little salad piece. Clarke carefully laid her hand on Lexa's cheek and removed the piece of salad. Green eyes met blue eyes. Clarke slowly leaned against Lexa.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter, I enjoyed writing it. Please leave me a review and add this story to your favorites, if you want to, no pressure. Okay, I will try my best to publish the next chapter as soon as possible. Bye for now :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey, I know I've been posting some chapters a little late, so I made this one longer :) Hope you like it!**

* * *

"You have something there" Clarke touched herself on the cheek to show Lexa where the little piece of salad was. Lexa thought she had wiped it away, but she didn't. Clarke tried to guide her with saying which direction she had to move her finger. Clarke giggled at Lexa's attempt to remove the little salad piece. Clarke carefully laid her hand on Lexa's cheek and removed the piece of salad. Green eyes met blue eyes. Clarke slowly leaned against Lexa.

"Heda!" Titus opened the door. Lexa startled. "Jesus Christ Titus! Knock on the damn door!"

"My apologies, Heda" He bow his head. "It will never happen again, I promise"

"What is so urgent that you had to burst into my office" Lexa asked with her serious voice.

He looked at Clarke, telling Lexa with his eyes that he couldn't tell her because Clarke was sitting there.

"Excuse me, Clarke" Lexa touched her thigh. Clarke smiled and let her know it was okay. She watched Lexa as she got up and argued with him. Titus looked like he was an afraid little boy getting yelled at his mom. Clarke had to smile because seeing Lexa this 'serious' was so hot. Titus nodded and Lexa closed the door. Lexa leaned on the door and exhaled.

"What?" Lexa let out a short laugh.

"Nothing" she grinned.

Lexa sat down next to Clarke. Admiring each other. Clarke had never felt this way about someone she had only known a few days. They had this connection. Clarke honestly wished Lexa was her girlfriend. She couldn't just say 'I wish you were my girlfriend' poor girl, she could scare the brunette away for good. She didn't know Lexa well, but she could tell that Lexa was the one.

"What are you thinking about?"

Clarke shook of her thoughts. "Nothing important"

"This may come out of the blue but, how come you don't have to work in two weeks and I have to work my ass off every weekday?"

"Well, I worked my ass off for the position I'm in now, and when I reached my goal I worked twice as hard. It was not easy to lead a whole corporation at age 19. I worked on every weekday for five years with only days off when it was Christmas and other celebrations. When I was 24, I hired people to help me with the small decisions, I still had to confirm their choices. So, all I had to do was reading a lot of papers and emails, go to meetings, stop by the office and sometimes go on business trips. The best part is that I can read my papers and emails at home" Clarke smiled.

"Wait, I've been leading twelve corporations in six years now, maybe I could hire some people" Lexa suggested and was actually thinking of doing it.

"I think you should, then it would be more time to hang out with friends and family" Clarke happily smiled. "And I don't see the problem with more people calling you boss or Heda"

"This is indeed a good idea" Lexa smiled. Clarke nodded along.

"You have a beautiful smile, you know that?" Clarke complimented Lexa.

Lexa blushed. She was a little insecure whether she would believe Clarke or not. The last time someone called her 'beautiful' that person stole millions from her. A lot of people wanted her money. Titus and the others have wanted to hire bodyguards for Lexa, because she would be a target for most people. But Lexa refuses to hire bodyguards, she didn't want to get treated differently. Everyone in the coalition know who she is, and they are all respecting her, even the people from Azgeda company.

"Hello?" Clarke slowly waved in front of Lexa's face. "Did I embarrass you?"

"oh, no no! I think it was sweet, I was just thinking of something, I'm sorry" Lexa apologized.

Clarke looked a little insecure. "I can stop if you want me to, I don't want you to feel uncomfortable"

"No, it's not that" Lexa took Clarke's hand. "I'm just a little rusty, if you know what I mean, If I have to be totally honest I haven't been in a relationship for ten years ago"

Clarke laughed. Waiting for Lexa to keep talking.

"I want to get to know you better" Lexa said.

Clarke smiled. Lexa knew how to make her smile. Just by opening her mouth was making Clarke smile. She took a quick look at her phone to check the clock. "oh, you're lunch time is over, I better go" Clarke got up and took the last sip of her coffee.

Lexa followed Clarke all the way down to the parking lot where her car was.

"Thanks for having lunch with me" Lexa said as Clarke slowly went to grab the handle. "maybe we can have lunch some other time, if you would like to"

Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek. "I'd love to". She got in the car and Lexa watched her drive away.

* * *

"That was quite a lunch" Clarke said to herself as she had thrown herself on the couch. She took of her coat and shoes and rested her head on a soft pillow. She slowly closed her eyes, smiling to herself. Thinking about how happy she was.

After an hour and a few minutes, knocks on the door made itself heard. It made her jump, she sighed and tried to push herself from the couch. Feeling her body was heavy as hell. She slowly walked to the door, guessing who it could be.

She gets a lot of visits, with the concept that she was the person everyone came to when they wanted or needed someone to talk to. Everyone in the group trusted her. They all felt like they could open themselves up to her. She had a special connection with each one the group.

She opened the door and in came Finn and Bellamy. "Hey, girl" Finn clapped on her shoulder before he walked out of the hall and into the living room. "Hey, you look tired, everything okay?" Bellamy asked as he saw Clarke leaned on the doorframe.

"You guys woke me up, that was probably the best nap I've ever had"

"oh, sorry C" Bellamy messed with her head and walked inside.

What were they doing here? Clarke closed the door and walked out of the big hall. There was a lot of space to walk on after walking out of the hall, it was like three or four meters before a few stairs appeared. And down there was the living room. You had to get to the end of the thin wall to see the living room. Clarke then walked to the living room, finding the boys sitting on the couch already making themselves feel like home.

"What are you guys actually doing here?"

Finn and Bellamy looked at each other, a little surprised that she had forgotten. "You invited us, remember?" Clarke had to take a few seconds to think. The doorbell interrupted her. Before she got to think people were walking in. "Hey, Clarke!". Clarke just got more confused. More people? She frowned at Bellamy and Finn, they were smiling and shaking their heads because Clarke had obviously forgot that she made plans.

"oh, hi" Clarke waved at her friends, still not knowing exactly what was going on. Harper, Monty, Finn, Bellamy, Murphy, Emori, Jasper and Maya. Then Clarke remembered. She invited them all over to plan a surprise wedding gift for Octavia and Lincoln.

"Where's Raven?" Finn asked everyone. They shrugged. It didn't take long before the door opened itself and raven walked into the living room. "Hey guys, I'm not too late?" Raven made herself comfortable on the corner of the couch.

"We were just getting started" Clarke sat down on the edge of the couch, beside Raven. "Okay, thanks for coming. As you all know, I invited you so we could plan a surprise wedding gift for Octavia and Lincoln. Feel free to come up with ideas, nothing is dumb" Clarke told everyone. It didn't take long before they came up with thousands of ideas.

After a good half-hour' time of laughing and joking, Clarke went to the kitchen to fix some snacks. Finn followed her.

"Fruit or unhealthy stuff?" Clarke held an apple in her left hand and a bag of chips in the other hand. Finn chose the right hand. "It's okay to be unhealthy sometimes" He said and grabbed the chip bag as he waited for Clarke to get a bowl.

Clarke opened a cabinet that was chock full of chip bags, chocolate plates and different kind of candies. She brought down two chip bags. Finn was almost drooled. She walked to the cabinet that was to the left and took out three big glass bowls. Finn helped her open the chip bags and pour them into the bowl. He carried the bowls to the living room while Clarke went to get some soda.

"Damn, what a host" Raven took a hand full of chips. Clarke laughed, giving her a thank you smile.

Her friends gathered around the table, sending each other glasses and passing the sodas. Clarke smiled at her friends, her beautiful precious friends. It was just wonderful to see her friends together again. Like old times, people were getting busy and it was hard to hang out with each other, all of them. They would either be busy or lazy. But now, she just wanted to enjoy this moment.

"What do you think, Clarke?" Bellamy looked at her from across the table.

"What?"

Her friends let out short laughs. "Are you daydreaming about someone?" Raven smirked. The crowd got wild. They were curious.

"Who?!"

"Tell me!"

"Baby, who is it?"

"OMG, whooo!?"

Clarke couldn't help but laugh at her friends. "We just met. Jesus Christ. It's nothing special"

"Well it gotta be, it's the first person you've ever 'daydreamed' about since Niylah. You can tell us, what are you afraid about?" Maya left the couch she was sitting on and moved beside Clarke.

"I just don't want you to get all overprotective, comforting, feeling sad for me when I'm crying and all that, when stuff doesn't go right" Clarke tried to explain.

"But if it is nothing special, why would you cry?" Emori then asked carefully.

Clarke panicked. Shit. "W-w-well" she stemmed. "I just don't want you to get mad at her if something happens between us. Not that she would have done something to hurt me or anything…"

Everyone was looking clueless, knowing it was another reason.

Clarke sighed. "I don't want you to have high expectations, okay! It was embarrassing and hurting enough when Niylah left me, if Lexa had-" Clarke realized she just said her name. The crowd got wild again.

"LEXA?! AS IN LEXA WOODS?"

"OMG THAT HOT PIECE OF LADY!" Emori gaped, and closed her mouth when Murphy frowned at her.

"LEXAAA! OMG!"

"DAMN CLARKE!"

"YOU GUYS MAKE A CUTE COUPLE!" Harper smiled with excitement.

"We are not a couple" Clarke poured soda in her cup. "yet"

"GROUP HUG!" Raven shouted and everyone jumped on Clarke, hugging the shit out of her. Clarke beamed as everyone embraced her.

They all found their place back to the couch. They kept coming up with ideas. Hours passed and thousands of ideas were written down.

Clarke stayed quiet when her phone pinged. She took up her phone, tried to look like it was nothing when Raven gave her a look whispered 'Lexa?'.

 **Brunette** : Hey, I just got off work early. It was absolutely brilliant to hire people to do the small work, now I can go off work 16.30 pm!

 **Blondie** : That's great!

 **Brunette** : I know I just cut of some few hours, but it's a progress! Soon I will get to work at home

 **Blondie** : Good for you, you're working fast! I remember I used a whole week just trying to be able to work at home

 **Brunette** : I have to interview a few people and make sure that I can trust them, they will be the ones that take a little big and hard decisions

 **Blondie** : Good luck on that, it's hard to trust someone you just met

 **Brunette** : Nah, I just met you and I already trust you ;)

 **Blondie** : Really? How sweet

 **Brunette** : I have to go, I'm walking home now :) Talk to you later?

 **Blondie** : Yeah :)

Clarke beamed at her phone as she turned it off. Pulling the phone close to her chest. People started nudging at each other and carefully pointed at Clarke. They were curious.

"Who are you talking to, princess?" Finn formed his lips and kissed on the air. "you're probably getting laid tonight!"

"Jerk!" Raven hit him.

"Ouch, I'm sorry relax" Finn apologized while holding over his hurting place. Realizing he was an ass and apologized again, and this time he meant it.

Clarke told them that she had chatted with Lexa, but pretended it wasn't a big deal. Although it was for her. Her heart was literally beating for Lexa. This was almost like being in high school again, having a crush and not being able to think about anything else. You've like been picturing your crush and you with a child that you had together, and a cute dog of course. A beagle. Lived in a big house with a big garden for the kids to play on.

She didn't pay attention to what any of them were saying. She was in her own world, thinking about her crush. But what made it more exciting was that Lexa maybe was crushing on her too. This was a start of a beautiful adventure.

"Let's do that! What a great idea" Raven patted Bellamy on the shoulder.

Clarke didn't get what they said, she was daydreaming, completely shutting the world out. "What's a great idea?"

"all of us showing up naked at their wedding" Bellamy joked, but Clarke clearly didn't know it was a joke. She frowned at Bellamy and the others who laughed. "You're kidding"

"Yes I am. No, the real idea was that we were going to do more than just one thing. We are going to make a home video of Lincoln and Octavia, some of Octavia and Lincoln hanging with us and other pictures that we have experienced together. We are also going to embarrass them by dancing a sexy dance. And the last thing is that we are going to sing for them"

"sounds fun! What are we dancing and singing?"

They were coming with ideas of what music to dance for and sing. Hours passed and they were laughing, teasing and made fun of each other. Raven stole Finn's caps and he had to chase her around the house. Everyone was cheering on Raven and wanted her to throw the caps out from the balcony. Before she got to the balcony Finn got her. He embraced her from behind and tried to take his caps. She screamed for help but the others would rather watch them. Finn finally got his caps back and he messed with Raven's hair before he put on his caps.

As Clarke watched her two friends, she began to think about that time back in high school when Raven and Finn used to date. Yeah, they were a cute couple. He even made a raven out of metal and turned it into a necklace to give her on their anniversary. But everything got ruined when Clarke came into his life. It was before the group was a 'group' they wasn't friends with each other yet. Clarke knew his name was Finn, but she didn't actually know who he was.

 _Raven had to move and they were having a long-distance relationship. It was hard. After four months of Finn not being able to see Raven, he met Clarke in chemistry class. He had actually secretly watched Clarke since she got moved to his class. They were set up to be partners. He watched her as she did all the talking and working. Admiring how sexy she looked with her safety goggles. She looked up at him a few times and beamed every time she saw him looking at her._

 _They hang out for a few weeks and got together after a month. He didn't tell her that he had a girlfriend because he thought he was never going to see Raven again. So, he kept it a secret. He was in love with Clarke and Clarke felt the same way about him._

 _They were together for a month. Raven showed up at his school, surprising him. She had moved back and was going to go on the same school again. He was happy to see her, honestly. He had to end things with Clarke. He told Clarke the truth, saying what he felt for her was real, but what he felt for Raven was ten times more real. Clarke was an understanding person, she said it was okay. But it really wasn't. The next day she changed partners, she was paired up with Octavia instead. Raven got to be Finn's new partner. She was happy to be back, even though she didn't know anyone._

 _Anyways, the whole first week she noticed how Finn was acting when Clarke was around. They had classes together he couldn't ignore her. When the bell rang, Raven dragged him outside. She was upset and it just made Finn nervous. She asked him if it was something going on between he and Clarke. Finn didn't know what to say. He couldn't lie to her. He told her the truth. Raven bursted in tears and pushed him and called him mean words. She made her way to Clarke. She called her a bitch and a whore and started pushing her. Bellamy saw what happened and tried to stop Raven, trying to stand between the girls so no one would get hurt._

 _Raven told everyone that Clarke was seeing Finn when she was in Paris. Clarke didn't say a word, she was about to cry. Raven shouted at Clarke, tried to make her talk. But Finn ran inside, tried to calm Raven down. Everyone had gathered around the girls, it was a circle around them and Finn made his way in that circle._

 _He had to be total honest. He told Raven that Clarke didn't know about her. He never mentioned having a girlfriend. Raven frowned at Finn. When she thought she couldn't be madder at him, she slapped him. The crowd gasped and jumped to the side as Raven was making her way out of the circle._

 _After school, Raven felt bad for yelling at Clarke in front of everyone. She apologized to her, and Clarke seemed to be okay. She would have done the same thing. Raven asked her if she wanted to grab a smoothie on the way home, since they lived in the same neighborhood, they could grab a smoothie and walk home together. And that's what they did._

 _They became good friends, and after a few weeks best friends. They started talking more with their classmates in chemistry class and got to know Octavia. And that's how the trio met. Octavia introduced them to the rest of the class._

"Hello? Earth to Clarke" Bellamy waved his hand in front of Clarke's face. "Aren't you gonna open the door?"

"What?" She asked, had no clue what he was talking about.

"Someone knocked on the door" He pointed at the direction of where the door would be behind the walls.

"oh, okay, I'll get it" She got up and walked towards the door. Threw her hair back. Her heart raced and her smile got bright as she saw who was behind the door.

"Lexa, hi"

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I'm trying to publish a new chapter in a few days :) leave a review please 3**


	9. Chapter 9

"oh, okay, I'll get it" She got up and walked towards the door. Threw her hair back. Her heart raced and her smile got bright as she saw who was behind the door.

"Lexa, hi" Clarke happily let her in. "What are you doing here?"

"I know I should have texted or called you, but I was wondering if we could watch a movie or something? Thought it would be better if I asked in real life, so it would be hard for you to reject me" Lexa chuckled.

Clarke leaned against the wall. "My friends are here" she crossed her arms, still smiling.

"oh" Lexa said awkwardly and didn't know how to stand.

"But we are done doing whatever we were supposed o do, I can send them home" Clarke suggested.

"No, no. please don't" Lexa shook her head. "What about we all watch a movie together?"

Clarke's smile just got bigger. It was so touching that Lexa wanted to spend some time to get to know her friends. Clarke lead the way to the living room.

"Well look at that" Raven smirked.

"Lexa sexy woods" Finn whistled. Clarke frowned at him. "Stop it"

"Why, you jealous Clarke?" Finn said like a jerk.

"Stop being so childish" She said with her serious voice. "Do you guys wanna watch a movie with us? Here?" Clarke asked the group. They looked at each other.

"Yeah-" Bellamy began but stopped as soon he spotted Raven shaking her head as hell.

"No, we can't. We actually have to do something…" Raven got up and pressed her lips to a thin line. Everyone got up and mumbled a 'yeah-yes-mhm'

"All of you?" Clarke suspiciously asked. Lexa let out a short chortle. All her friends left her house, hugging her and winking at her.

"Well" Lexa said as Clarke's friends left the pent house.

"You can choose a movie while I go and pop some popcorn" Clarke handed her the remote control and cleaned up after her friends, then made her way to the kitchen. She searched for the popcorn. Surprising enough, it was on the top shelf in the cabinet. She couldn't reach up. She was standing on her toes, still not able to reach the popcorn.

"Do you need help with that?" Lexa asked.

"No" Clarke looked behind her shoulder and kept trying to reach the popcorn. After a few twenty seconds, Lexa couldn't watch it anymore. She walked up behind Clarke. Slowly leaning on Clarke and gave the popcorn bag to her. She walked back to the living room.

Clarke was smiling. She wanted Lexa so bad, but it was too early for her to say what she wanted. She put the popcorn in the microwave and found a new bowl. It was still some chips left in the other bowls in the living room. Soda too. As the microwave let her know the popcorn was done, she took it out. Poured the good smelling butter powdered popcorn in the bowl and bringing two glasses with her.

"What movie did you pick" Clarke sat on the other corner of the couch, they sat on each their corner.

"Blended, by Adam Sandler and Drew Barrymore"

They started the movie and Clarke put the big bowl with popcorn on the table, pouring soda in their glasses and pulling the other chip bowls closer.

The movie started and they didn't say a word. They were laughing through the funny scenes and 'awwed' through the romantic scenes. Every ten minutes, Lexa kept moving a little closer to Clarke. Clarke secretly smiled and was hoping she would move a little faster to her. After an hour or so, Lexa was just a few meters away from Clarke. It didn't seem like she was going to move any closer. Clarke took the last 'move' and leaned on Lexa's shoulder. Clarke grabbed the blanket that was stuffed into the corner and threw it over Lexa and her. Lexa carefully leaned her head on Clarke's and they laid like this through the whole movie.

They didn't say much through the movie, just commented some of the scenes. It was still nice. As the movie ended Lexa lift her head up. Clarke slowly removed herself from Lexa. They didn't know what else to do than smile at each other.

"You okay?" Lexa offered her a gentle smile.

"Yeah. I can't wait until our date. Then I get to see if you're a good cook or not" Clarke laughed. So did Lexa.

"To be honest, I'm a pretty good cook. Yeah, I can make a sandwich and chocolate milk, all on my own" Lexa confidently nodded, causing Clarke to laugh. A few seconds passed and Lexa exhaled deep as she got up. "Well, I have to go"

Clarke followed Lexa to the door and they waved each other good bye. No touching, sadly. She watched Lexa get in the elevator before she closed the door and leaned against it. She was tired from this day, she just wanted to throw herself in bed but she had to read a few papers before going to bed.

She made her way to the living room to clean up and changed to pajamas, brushed her teeth and turned on the light switch that was beside the door. It led to the fancy lamp that was hanging from the ceiling. She snuggled in bed with her ten pages paper all in the dark and searched for the lamp over her night stand and adjusted the lamp the way she wanted it to.

After reading the papers, she pulled out the shelf from under her night stand and put it there. She fell asleep right after she turned off the lamp.

* * *

Days had passed since Tuesday. It was already Saturday afternoon. Nothing had really happened between those days, Clarke just visited Octavia and Lincoln, hang out with raven. Chatted a little with Lexa and that. Bellamy had his friends over to show off his new designed apartment. Lexa was there too, that was fun. Except that, nothing special happened, but it was about to. As a matter of fact, it was Lexa and Clarke's date today, and Raven and Luna's too. She couldn't wait!

She also had stopped by the office a couple of times, checking in. The office is in the same building as Arkadia. It is a double building. The offices were on the other side of the elevator. There was a hall to the left that lead to the offices. It had just as many floors as Arkadia. Everyone had their own office. When she got there, people just sent her home because she had a 'deserved break' from job. Clarke hugged her coworkers and told them to stop by or call if it was anything. But they never did.

She tip toed to her walk-in closet and looked after an outfit to wear on her date. She chose a black tight dress with black high heels. She took a long hot shower and dried her hair. She put on her dress and makeup. Pulling up her phone and was soon ready to leave. She texted Lexa.

 **Blondie** : Hey, I'm leaving in ten minutes and probably be there 9. Pm if it's not busy traffic

 **Brunette** : Can't wait to see you :)

 **Blondie** : Be there in 30, bye for now

 **Brunette** : Bye for now ;)

She happily took on her coat and put the phone in her purse. As she walked out of the doors, she met Raven out in the hall.

"Hey, Rae? What are you doing here?" Clarke asked a little worried because of Raven's nervous look. She was standing in a red dress and her black coat, almost shaking. "Rae? Are you okay?" Clarke took a few steps closer to her and stroke her arm, in an attempt to try and calm her down.

"I'm so nervous, it never hit me until now. I'm going out on a date. With a girl, Clarke. Not a boy, a girl"

Raven had never dated a girl before. Just boys. It had been a few years since Raven came out to her friends that she was bisexual. She was mostly attracted to girls, but some guys too. Her friends supported her. Her parents are unfortunately gone and she lost contact with her big sister after she moved out of the house. After her parents died, she sold the house and moved out too, crashing with Octavia when she was still living in Arkadia. The only family she had was Clarke and the others in the group.

"Okay, calm down Rae" Clarke hugged her friend. "Everything is going to be okay, just don't act like you're a stone-cold bitch, okay?" Clarke smiled, making Raven smile too. Because when Raven was nervous, she acted like a stone-cold bitch. "Act like the sweet and gentlelady, I know you are" Clarke removed a little hair away from Raven's face.

"I was thinking of buying roses for Lexa, wanna come? You can buy flowers for Luna?" Clarke suggested. They took the elevator down and Clarke and Raven drove in their own car to the little gas station that was a few blocks from Arkadia.

Many guys stared at them as they were walking in the store, looking for roses. Some whistled and some even asked for their number.

"Hey ladies, you see my buddies over there" He pointed at his friends that was standing a few meters away. "Ya, we think you're hot as hell. Wanna join a party tonight" He handed them each a note with address and someone's phone number, probably his. Clarke and Raven looked at each other, tried not to giggle.

"I'm a lesbian" Clarke pushed the note away. Raven laughed and shook her head.

"Bisexual" Raven pushed the note away and the girls turned their back on the guys and picked up the roses they wanted to give to their date. Clarke picked a bouquet with dark red roses and Raven picked a little brighter red.

They said their goodbye's and hugged each other with love.

* * *

Lexa looked over at the clock. Clarke could be here any minute. She put the boiler with spaghetti on the table and lit the candle that was on the table. She walked over to the light switch and turned the light down a little, making it a little less bright. She turned on the radio and looked over at the boiler with the sauce. She had made spaghetti Bolognese. The doorbell rang and she took of her apron, removing some of her hair from her face and hurried bringing the boiler with sauce to the table.

There was a thin wall that separated the big kitchen from the dining room. It wasn't a door between the two rooms but it was an own room for the dining room. It was a big dining room, a lot of space to walk on and a big rectangular window that was almost long as the table. The table had 10 chairs on each side.

She went to get the door and smiled at the beautiful blonde as she saw her. Clarke handed her the roses and stepped inside. Lexa kissed Clarke on the cheek as a greeting and a thank you.

"You look lovely" Clarke offered Lexa a smile. Lexa was so hot. She was also wearing a tight dress, it was white. Lexa took off Clarke's coat and hang it in the walk-in closet. She guided her to the dining room.

"It smells good in here" Clarke sat down on the chair Lexa was pulling out. Lexa sat across the table, admiring Clarke.

They ate the tasteful dinner, talking about small stuff like how their day had been and how fun it was yesterday at Bellamy's. Lexa told Clarke about the people she had interviewed, and hired some people. Now she only needed to work to 3.30 pm. Clarke was impressed. Lexa did get everything she wanted, as long as she worked hard for it.

Clarke told her that Raven was so nervous for her date with Luna that her whole body was shaking. Lexa laughed, because so was Luna. She told her that Luna stopped by an hour ago, so nervous she had to sit down. Clarke laughed.

Lexa changed the subject to Christmas. Asking Clarke if she was excited for Christmas, since it only was one week till Christmas. Clarke told her that she and Raven was going to sleep over at Lincoln and Octavia's house and wake up together on Christmas morning. Indra and Bellamy would be there too. She was really looking forward to it.

Lexa wasn't going to celebrate Christmas with anyone. Maybe spend the day with Anya. She really wanted to spend it with Angelica and Roger but they had moved to France. Angelica and Roger are the couple that adopted Lexa, and who is Anya's biological parents. Anya and Lexa hadn't talked about if they were spending Christmas together. Clarke told Lexa that she had to ask her, and Lexa was going to do it, just not now.

"I'm going to buy presents tomorrow, at the DC mall" Clarke took a sip of her soda.

"That's a big mall. Who are you buying presents for?" Lexa then asked.

"Well, Bellamy's birthday is on Tuesday, Niylah birthday is one week after Bellamy's and Lincoln's is on the end of the month"

Lexa was impressed. Again. She has so many birthdays to remember.

"And I love shopping, so I will be probably looking for Christmas presents too" Clarke laughed a little of herself. Lexa smiled.

They moved over to the living room. All they did was talking, talking and laughing. Sharing a thousand smiles each second.

* * *

Raven rang on the doorbell on Luna's apartment.

"Hello, beautiful" Raven smiled the cutest smile ever and handed Luna the flowers.

"Hello, Raven, thanks for the flowers, they're gorgeous. Come in, I'm just going to put the flowers in a vase" Luna opened the door wider and let her date in. She put the flowers in the vase as soon as she was done filling it with water.

Raven drove them to the sea food restaurant. "You're gonna love it, it's one of the best restaurants that I know of" Raven said as she opened the restaurant door for her.

"I love sea food, actually" Luna said a little shy.

"You do? Me too" Raven and Luna walked up to a vacant two-man's table.

"I grew up on an island, sea food was pretty much all we ate" Luna chuckled.

"oh, my family had a cabin on an island, we used to go there every summer" Raven picked up the menu.

"Used to?" Luna carefully asked, trying to get eye contact with Raven.

"Yeah, my parents died in a car accident a few years ago, and I lost contact with my sister. It's okay now, I'm fine" She looked up from the menu and smiled at Luna.

"I'm so sorry. How long have it been since you've been talking to your sister?" Luna then asked, picking up her own menu, but not looking at it.

"Since the funeral. So, a few years ago" Raven pressed her lips into a thin line and hoped that Luna would change the subject.

"You should reach out to her. It's Christmas soon you know, you should talk to her while you still can. Something could happen, you know" Luna looked at her menu, tried to find a meal.

"I remember I was so mad at my parents" she began. "They wouldn't let me go on a sleepover because it was our family day, we were going to go fishing together, but I didn't want to. So, they left without me" Luna said, still not looking at Raven.

"I was at home, crazy mad at them. It was midnight and they still hadn't come home, I went outside because I heard a lot of people talking out there. And from my house, I could see life boats and helicopters" She took a little pause. "I made my way through the crowd, seeing my aunt with her knees on the sand, crying. I ran to her, she embraced me and didn't let go for a long moment"

Raven slowly took Luna's menu so she could have eye contact with Luna.

"She told me that my parents had been attacked by a shark. They usually don't attack but this one did. It killed my father and hurt my mother. She drowned. My mother's body was found on land"

"Luna" Raven laid took Luna's hand. "I'm so sorry"

"It's okay. It's not your fault. I just kept thinking about if I just went fishing with them, maybe they didn't have to die, or maybe I could have died with them…"

"Don't talk like that, Luna" Raven seriously said, but still tried to be gentle with her voice.

"It's okay now. I promise" Luna put her other hand on top Raven's.

"What are you going to order?" Luna asked.

"Sushi and shrimps really tempts" Raven nodded.

"I think I'll take the same" She smiled at Raven.

They ordered sushi, shrimps and some dip. They kept on talking. The first conversation was so emotional they talked about surfing instead.

"We should surf together next summer" Raven suggested.

"Surfing is so much fun!" Luna gaped with a smile. "have you surfed?"

Raven bit her lip while smiling. "no, but I really want to" she chuckled.

"It's so much fun, I can learn you"

"I'd love that"

The girls shared a smile. Hours had passed and they were done with their dessert. A waitress came up to them.

"Hello, Ladies. I'm sorry but we are closing now"

They were having so much fun that they completely lost track of time. "oh, yeah, thanks"

Raven paid for the dinner and they walked out to the parking lot together. They shared a sweet kiss and hug.

* * *

"Thank you, for dinner" Clarke said as she got her coat on.

"Thank you for the flowers" Lexa beamed at Clarke. They spent a few seconds on smiling at each other.

"We should do it again some other time" Clarke took Lexa's hand. "If you'd like to"

"I'd love to" Lexa kissed Clarke's hand.

"Text or call me" Clarke let go of Lexa's hand and walked away.

After twenty minutes, Clarke was finally in front of Arkadia. She parked her car and was headed for the door.

"Hey, Griffin? where are you going?" A guy shouted to her from behind. He looked dangerous and mad, she didn't know him. She tried to walk faster, she couldn't run because she wore high heels, she would just have had tripped. The guy walked faster too. It was still a few fifty meters before she reached the door.

"Griffin! I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her by the arm.

* * *

 **AN: This chapter was published fast :) I'll try my best to write done the next chapter. Please leave a review, it makes me keep writing :) Bye for now**


	10. Chapter 10

"Hey, Griffin? Wait up. where are you going?" A guy shouted to her from behind. He looked dangerous and mad, she didn't know him. She tried to walk faster, she couldn't run because she wore high heels, she would just have had tripped. The guy walked faster too. It was still a few fifty meters before she reached the door.

"Griffin! I'm talking to you!" He grabbed her by the arm.

"Oh" The man said. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I thought you were someone else" He let go of Clarke's arm.

Clarke was confused. Tears had gathered around her eyes.

"I'm sorry" the man said once again and walked away.

"Wait" Clarke said. He turned around, unsure if he was going to walk towards her or stay where he was. "how did you know my last name was Griffin…?"

The man looked confused. "Your last name is Griffin…?" The man asked.

"Clarke Griffin" Clarke frowned and straightened her back.

"You're Clarke…" the man said. "You look just like her"

"like who?" Clarke asked curious.

"I'm sorry, I have to go" the man said and walked away.

"Wait! Do you know my mom? Who do I look like?" She shouted after the man, tried to warm herself because it was freezing cold outside.

"Ask your mom!" he shouted from the other side of the parking lot.

Clarke was left alone. Totally confused. Who was this man, and who did she look like? Did he know her mom? She got inside, considered if she was going to ask her mother or not. She chose not to ask her. What would she ask about anyways? That a man may knew her? It wasn't important. With those thought, she went to bed and slept.

* * *

"I'm tired…" Abby laid a hand on Kane's hand and squeezed it.

"Go to bed honey" He kissed Abby on the cheek. "I'll be there as soon as this show is done"

Abby left the living room and got ready for bed. She snuggled on her side of the bed and opened her phone. Opened the message app and pressed on Clarke's name. She was reading old messages from a few months ago, she scrolled up to messages from a year ago.

 **Clarkie** : I honestly can't wait to see you, mom! I miss you so much

 **Mommy** : I miss you too, honey! Kane can't come :/

 **Clarkie** : Awe :c that's sad, I miss him

 **Mommy** : I know honey

 **Clarkie** : You have to move here to Arkadia, then we can see each other more often

 **Mommy** : I don't want to move in a building. But maybe a house?

 **Clarkie** : Yeah! Near Octavia and Lincoln, it's only twenty minutes away from the city, where I live

 **Mommy** : I'll have to talk to Kane ;)

 **Clarkie** : I just miss my mom so much

 **Mommy** : And I miss my baby very much

 **Clarkie** : You better go to sleep mom, it's 2 am

 **Mommy** : I'm the one that's supposed to say when it's bed time xD

Abby smiled at the messaged and scrolled all the way down. She pressed the 'type' button and was about to type something.

"Hey, honey" Kane snuggled in bed. Abby jumped. "Hey"

"Who are you texting?" He put his hands on his forehead and removed his hair from it.

"I'm trying to text Clarke" She kept looking at the phone.

"Really? Do it" He laid on his side and looked at Abby. He saw how scared she was.

"She doesn't want to talk to me, you know, after what I did"

"Honey, I'm sure she is over it. It's been months" Kane removed some hair away from Abby's face and collected it behind her ear.

"Then why haven't she called or texted me?" Abby asked her husband.

"maybe she is waiting for you to take the first step"

"I have said I'm sorry and apologized to her a thousand times, Kane"

"Maybe she wasn't ready to hear it, but I'm sure she is now" He kissed her on the cheek as an encouragement to text her. He went back on his side and closed his eyes. "Goodnight, love"

"Goodnight" Abby whispered while she looked at him. She looked back at her phone and started typing.

 **Mommy** : Hey

She was desperately waiting for an answer but she didn't get any. She kept looking at the screen for several minutes but no answer. She gave up, let out a sigh and turned off her phone. She laid on the side, facing the window. She felt Kane spooning her and smiled to herself as he put his arm around her waist.

It was Sunday morning, Kane was out of bed and probably making breakfast. Abby ran her hands on her face and tried to wipe of her sleepiness. She turned on her phone and sat up as she saw that she had got a text from Clarke.

 **Clarkie** : I fell asleep, long day. Hey

 **Mommy** : Good morning, Clarke

She waited for an answer and it didn't take long before she got it.

 **Clarkie** : Morning

 **Mommy** : How are you?

 **Clarkie** : I'm fine, thanks. And you?

 **Mommy** : I'm just fine :)

Abby smiled at her phone, happy she and her daughter were talking again.

"Good morning, honey" Kane came in with a tray with food.

"Good morning to you too" Abby beamed at her loving husband that had made breakfast for her. They shared a sweet kiss.

"You're in a good mood" Kane folded his duvet.

"I talked a little with Clarke"

Kane was surprised but also happy. "That's great news! You have to tell her that we moved in to Octavia's and Lincolns neighborhood"

Abby thought about it. "maybe I should tell her over a cup of coffee"

Kane nodded, kissed her on the cheek and walked to the bathroom to shower.

 **Mommy** : Are you busy today?

 **Clarkie** : No, why? I'm not going to the mall before 3 pm

 **Mommy** : I'm in town

 **Clarkie** : really? Why didn't you say anything?

 **Mommy** : didn't thought it mattered to you

 **Clarkie** : Of course it does, it's been too long

 **Mommy** : want to grab a cup of coffee?

 **Clarkie** : sure, at café Niy?

 **Mommy** : sounds nice

 **Clarkie** : when?

Abby looked at the clock. It was 11 pm already.

 **Mommy** : is it too soon if I say 12 pm?

 **Clarkie** : No, it's perfect

 **Mommy** : Great, see you in a bit

 **Clarkie** : See ya

It wasn't exactly the warmest welcome back text, but it was more 'warmer' than she had expected. She hurried with eating her food and got dressed. She got inside the bathroom and opened a window because it was so hot in there. Kane was still in the shower. After she opened the window she brushed her hair.

"Honey, I'm meeting Clarke!" She excitedly said. Kane turned off the water. "What? How exciting!"

"I have to go now, the café is 25 minutes away from here"

"Have fun honey"

* * *

Clarke beamed at her phone. She was finally getting to see her mom again. She wasn't mad at her mother anymore, it had been months since it happened. But they're okay now. She started thinking about how mad she was at her mother when she found out what she had done.

 _"I can't believe you did that!" Clarke shouted at Abby. "You threatened my girlfriend! You scared her away from me and told her if she ever talked to me again, her father would lose his café!" Clarke got tears gathered in her eyes. "It's been two months, and she haven't dared to talk to me! She hasn't said hi or explained until now!"_

 _"Clarke-" Abby tried but got interrupted by Clarke._

 _"No, mom. Now you are the one who's not allowed to explain yourself or say anything. I don't want to see you" tears ran down her cheek, still mad._

 _"Clarke…"_

 _"Just go" Clarke opened the door._

And since that day, Clarke didn't talk to Niylah or her mom for months. But things have changed. She has thought back to all the times her mother has tried to apologize, the times that her mother had cried in front of her, begging for forgiveness, or the times her mother said that she accepted her for who she is and that she understood now. But that time, Clarke didn't listen. She was filled with madness. But now, she was ready to see her mother again. She missed her. She was her mother after all, and she was a good mother.

She made a quick breakfast and stopped by Raven's apartment to let her know that her mother was in town.

"Hey, Clarke. What are you doing here so early?" Raven let the door open as she walked inside and in to the kitchen. Clarke closed the door and followed her.

"My mom is in town. I'm meeting her at Café Niy"

"What! That's great! You have missed her, right?" Raven walked to Clarke.

"Yeah" She let a smile show. "Well, I have to go, bye" she hugged her friend. "Love you"

"Love you too" She waved at her blonde friend.

It was nice to hear the bells ring again as she entered the door. She sat down and pulled out her phone and earphones and turned on some music. Singing low to the music, it was almost no one here so it was nothing to be embarrass for.

"Hey" Niylah smiled at Clarke, laughing a little a her.

"What?" Clarke smiled. "What's so funny"

Niylah kept laughing and sat down across on the other side of the table.

"Niylah! Stop it!" Clarke let out a laugh. "Stop!" she said, trying to be serious but she was smiling and laughing.

"You seem in a good mood" Niylah smiled. "I can see it"

Clarke frowned with a smile. Not nearing her mother entered through the door.

"Clarkie!" Abby opened her arms as she stood only one meter away from her.

"Mom!" Clarke ran in Abby's arm, knocking out a little air from her and embraced her.

"Oh my god, I've missed you so much, my baby!" Abby pressed her hands against Clarke's cheeks and then again pulling her into a big bear hug.

"I've missed you too, mom"

Abby slowly let go of her daughter as she noticed Niylah was standing a few feet's away. "Hi, Niylah" She touched Niylah's shoulder. "Hi, Abby" Niylah offered her a smile.

Abby? Clarke thought. Her mother never let anyone she disapproved call her by her first name. Unless…

"We have sorted things out" Niylah explained to Clarke as she noticed that she looked confused.

"oh, that's good" Clarke nodded and then sat down. Her mother walked passes Niylah and sat on the other side of the table. "Yes"

They ordered two coffees'.

"So, how long are you staying in town?" Clarke asked her mother.

"Well, I'm not exactly in town, just now. I'm leaving after this coffee" Abby nodded as she pressed her lips to a thin line, and tried to hide the desperate smile she wanted to let out.

"Oh, that's too bad" Clarke's mood sank. "I wish we had more time"

"Honey, we do"

"What do you mean? A few hours are not enough, I haven't seen you in months"

Abby smiled at her daughter. She really wanted Abby to stay a few more days. She couldn't hold it in anymore.

"I promise we will get to see each other more often" Abby leaned over the table and fixed Clarke's hair. Clarke leaned against the seat. "But you live like two hours away from here"

"Not anymore, just 20 minutes" Abby grinned.

Clarke was smart. She understood it right away. She gaped. "Oh my god! where did you move?" Clarke excitedly asked her mother.

"In Lincoln and Octavia neighborhood"

Clarke just got more happy. "OH MY GOD!" She could practically get up and jump with happiness.

"Calm down, Clarke!" Abby whispered, still smiling. Niylah came with two cups of coffee. They thanked her.

"It's on the house" Niylah winked at Clarke.

"Again? No, no I'll pay this time" Clarke offered. Niylah let out a short laugh before she walked away.

"How's things going with you and Niylah, are you back together?" Abby took a sip of her coffee. Clarke almost choked on her coffee.

"No, no, we just talked to each other again a few days ago"

"Are you thinking of getting back together?"

"No, mom! I love Niylah, okay. But not in that way" Clarke was glad her mother accepted that she liked girls but it was no need to ask her those questions. Clarke swallowed hard and looked at her mother for a few seconds with her serious look. Preparing her mom to what she was going to say.

"But I am dating someone …"

Abby's eyes widened, and a smile appeared on her face.

"We have only gone out on one date, but we have hang out a few times and she is…" Clarke smiled to herself.

"I understand" Abby offered her daughter a smile.

After they finished their coffee, Abby asked if Clarke would come and see the house and catch up with Kane. Clarke put money on the table before leaving.

As they were driving in the parking area, she could only gape. It was a beautiful big house. As they went inside Clarke couldn't do nothing but gape. It was so beautiful.

"Honey? Are you home?" Kane asked Abby from upstairs.

"Yes, honey. Could you come down?" Abby and Clarke took of their coats and Abby threw her keys into a bowl that was in the hall. Kane was coming downstairs.

"Clarke!" He happily walked towards her.

"Kane!" Clarke ran to him and let him embrace her.

Kane had been in Clarke's life in over ten years. He was like a father to her. No one could ever replace her father, but Jake was like her second father. She loved Kane. She knew how much he loved her and her mom.

The three of them were catching up. Talking about how they've been and all that. Her mother of course told Kane that Clarke was dating someone.

"Who is this girl you're dating?" Kane asked his daughter.

"Lexa. Lexa Woods" She bit her lip.

Her parents were both shocked. "You are dating… the 'commander'" Abby asked.

"Is that a problem, mother?" Clarke asked. She only said 'mother' when they were talking about something serious. Abby had noticed it.

"No" she shrugged and looked at Kane. "it's just surprising"

"She's a good leader" Kane could say. "I'm proud of you, sweetie" Kane gave her a proud smile.

"Do we get to meet her?" Abby asked. "I have seen her before, but never really spoken to her"

"guys, I've only known her for a week. I don't want you to get attached to her" Clarke tried to explain. "I will introduce you to her when I know there will be a future for us, okay?"

The old couple seemed to agree on it. As Kane went to go and get some drinks, Abby moved closer to Clarke.

"Let me see your wrist" Abby laid her hand on Clarke's thigh, waiting for her to put her wrists there. And she did.

Abby sighed. "oh, baby. You know it's permanent…?"

* * *

 **AN: That was chapter 10 :) next chapter will probably be more about Abby, Kane and Clarke, and Lexa too, probably. Bye for now ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: Okay, you have to keep reading my future chapters that I will soon be uploading. Leave a review, it makes me write a little faster, cause it's encouraging me! :) Enoy!**

* * *

"Let me see your wrist" Abby laid her hand on Clarke's thigh, waiting for her to put her wrists there. And she did.

Abby sighed. "oh, baby. You know it's permanent…?"

Clarke pulled her wrists away from her mom and pulled her sweater over the scar. Nervously playing with her fingers.

"Honey, you can talk to me…" Abby hugged her daughter. She wanted her to feel that she could talk to her, open up to her without thinking she would lose her. Clarke knew well that her mother would always stand by her side no matter what. No matter how hard thing would be, her mother would always be there for her.

"I know mom" Clarke hugged her mother back and didn't let go for a while. "It was that time that I felt so…" Clarke looked at her mother, tears in her eyes. "depressed… like…" Clarke voice almost broke as she tried to explain how mother how she felt at that time. "Like I had nothing to live for… it felt like no one cared about me…" She met her mother's concerned eyes.

"I know now that my friends care about me, that you care about me. It's just that I felt so depressed mom, I had a breakdown so powerful that I wanted to …" Tears were falling from Clarke's eyes. "take my own life" Abby cried, it was like her breath were taken away. By hearing her daughter tell her that she wanted to give up on her life was so heartbreaking. No one wanted to hear that, especially their own daughter.

 _Clarke got this flashback. That day she had enough. She bursted into tears, pushed furniture's and items around the house, feeling psychotic, senseless, hurt and angry. She ran upstairs, into the bathroom and found a razor blade that was locked in a shelf under the sink. Without thinking of the consequences, she slit her wrist, it wasn't too deep but it was deep enough for the blood to flow out. She used her other hand to lay pressure on it, tried to stop the blood from flowing. Regretting what she just did, but was relived because most of her mental pain was taken away by hurting herself psychically._

 _At that time, the doorbell rang. It was Raven, she got in and asked for Clarke. "Clarke? Are you upstairs?" Raven nervously asked, since she saw Clarke was all upset when she was down in the lobby a few minutes ago. "Clarke?" she asked a little louder as she was upstairs._

 _Clarke cried. "Go away!" She screamed, while crying out loud. The door was locked so there was no way Raven could enter to the bathroom._

 _"Clarke, open this door!" Raven hit the door._

 _"GO AWAY!" Clarke screamed as she sobbed._

 _"Clarke! What's going on? Open this damn door!" Raven used her shoulder and tried to run down the door. After a few attempts, she knocked the door down. She breathed fast and heavily as she saw Clarke, sitting on the floor, crying while she held over her bloody wrist. It was heartbreaking. Raven ran to Clarke and pulled up her phone, called the ambulance and told them where they were and what happened. She was holding Clarke tight to herself and helped her hold over her wrist._

 _"It's okay, baby" Raven whispered to her best friend as tears ran down from her eyes. Clarke was still sobbing. Raven was holding her friend so tight to herself, tried to rock her and telling her to stay strong._

 _A few minutes later, some people from the ambulance entered the door._

 _"We are upstairs, please hurry!" Raven cried, checking on Clarke to see if she was still alive. She had lost so much blood out of one little cut. She was a little pale and cold. The men entered the door and twisted something around her left wrist to stop the bleeding. They helped her up._

 _"We are taking her to the ambulance, you can come with" one of the men said. Raven nodded and followed the two men. She locked the door to Clarke's pent house and got in the elevator with them. The one man carried Clarke in his arms so they didn't have to drag her._

 _"Is she going to be okay?" Raven tried to ask without crying._

 _"She has lost a lot of blood" the man said to Raven. Raven had to walk fast to catch up with the men as they were almost running to the ambulance. They put her on an ambulance bed and covered her with a blanket._

 _"Why is she closing her eyes?!" Raven asked worried._

 _"Ma'am, calm down she is just feeling sleepy. Remember, she has lost a lot of blood" The man tried to calm Raven down._

 _As they were at the hospital. Raven had to wait outside, she had called Abby and Kane, then her friends and told them to come to the hospital right away. She didn't tell them what happened to Clarke because she didn't want to tell it over the phone._

 _After ten minutes had passed, her friends and Clarke's parents were here. They were all worried about Clarke. Hugged Raven to calm her down._

 _"You better sit" She told her friends, specially looking at Abby._

 _"I was sitting in the lobby reading, then I saw Clarke running to the elevator. She was crying and looked very upset. The elevator closed right in front of me and it was heartbreaking to look in to her eyes"_

 _Everyone was quiet and scared for what Raven was going to tell next._

 _"I opened the door and found her pent house trashed, she had broken stuff and furniture's were moved. I heard her cry loud upstairs, so I ran up. She had locked herself in the bathroom and wouldn't open the door for me, so I ran it down. Finding her sob and holding over her wrists. Her eyes were red … it was just tragic…"_

 _Someone gaped and a few tears ran down their cheeks. A few girls started crying, especially Abby and Octavia._

 _"She slit her wrists?" Abby cried, looking Raven in her eyes, sending her the pain._

 _"Just the left one" Raven swallowed hard. Abby hugged Raven to comfort her and thanking her for following Clarke up to the pent house, just in time. Her friends were worried. They didn't know what made her do such a horrible thing to herself._

 _When she could have visitors, it was family first. "Baby…" Abby ran her hands through Clarke's hair. Clarke faced her mother._

 _"Get out"_

 _Abby frowned. "what?"_

 _"I said, get out mother" she said once again._

 _"What, why?" Abby asked clueless._

 _"Niylah" Clarke said with tears in her eyes, turning her back on her mother and waited for her to get the hell out of the room. Abby left the room._

And since that day, she lost touch with her mother. She suffered from depression and suicidal thoughts for a few months, she was on medication that would help her through the day. She had been better after a few months and quit her medicine. She is perfectly happy now.

"Honey, are you okay?" Abby asked at Clarke went silence for a while.

"Yes, mom. I'm okay" she hugged her mom. Kane came in and saw the two girls hugging. It was easy for Kane to see that they had been crying.

"Everything okay…?" he asked concerned. Standing behind the couch holding around his girls.

"Everything is fine" Clarke smiled at her mother, then at Kane. "I think I have to go now, I'm going to swing by Octavia's house and then go shopping for presents and Christmas gifts"

"Talking about Christmas" Abby followed Clarke to the hall. "Are we still on for Christmas?"

Clarke hesitated and took on her coat, throwing her hair back. "I'm actually going to spend the night at Octavia's and celebrate it with them" She lowered her head and apologized with her eyes.

"oh" Abby let out sadness.

"I'm sorry mom" she grabbed her mother's hands. "I can ask them if you two can come, it would be nice with the two families gathered again"

"Really? I'd love that" She hugged her daughter.

Clarke drove over to Octavia's house, told her that she had a new neighbor. She also asked her if it was okay that her mother and Kane could join them on Christmas. That turned out okay.

They were talking about Bellamy's birthday that was in two days. Clarke told her that she was going to the DC mall to buy presents and Christmas gifts. Octavia wanted to tag along with her, so the two of them went to the mall together.

"Do you have any idea what he wants?" Clarke asked her friend when she had parked her car in the parking lot outside the mall. "Do you have to give him anything? You spent a lot of money fixing his apartment" Octavia reminded Clarke.

She had spent a few thousand dollars on fixing the apartment and buying new furniture's, but money didn't bothered Clarke. She had lots of it. And she wanted to give him something special. Bellamy was her best friend after all.

"He's into guns and stuff like that, but it's not like that I'm gonna buy him a gun or something" Clarke chuckled. "All he's been talking about is guns, guns and guns"

"Clarke, I don't think you need to get him a present, really"

"of course, I do"

Octavia gave Clarke this loving look. Clarke was such a good friend.

"I'm just going to give him an old picture of me and him from when we were little. I was riding om his back, and we both looked at the camera, smiling. The picture had been taken by our biological mom" Octavia excitedly smiled at Clarke. "But I have to buy a frame tho"

"That's the cutest thing ever! He's going to be so touched by the picture" Clarke smiled one of her adorable smiles at Octavia.

They looked and looked after a gift that Clarke could give to Bellamy, but they ended up with shopping more clothes than Christmas gifts.

"I don't know what to get him!" Clarke sat down on a bench and carefully put her shopping bags under the bench.

"C, you don't have to get him anything!" Octavia sat beside her and put her own bags under the bench.

"It just feels like I have to get him something, I have bought everyone a gift or two, why can't I buy him any?" Clarke felted frustrated.

"This is just a suggestion. He actually mentioned that he wanted a new blender machine"

Clarke gaped. "Come on, let's go!" she grabbed her bags and ran towards the 'kitchen' store. Octavia laughed behind her and asked her to wait up.

Clarke took a good moment to decide which blender to buy, she always used a long time in the stores, even when she is just planning on buying a drink, she always spent a lot of time deciding what to buy. After a moment, she finally bought a blender.

"Finally!" Octavia groaned. "Let's get some food, I'm so fucking hungry I could eat a whole cow"

They went to burger king that was right around the corner in the mall. They were exhausted as they sat down on each their seat. They ordered right away. As they got what they had ordered, Clarke noticed a familiar brunette. She only saw her back but Luna, Costia and Anya was there, so it had to be Lexa. They were sitting a few seats from where Clarke and Octavia sat.

"That's Lexa and her friends" Clarke whispered and pointed with her head at Lexa's direction. Octavia slowly turned around and got Luna's eyes at her. "Shit, Luna saw me"

Clarke saw that Luna smiled at her. Lexa wondered who Luna was smiling at so she looked over her shoulder. The brunette smiled at the blonde. Her friends were laughing, Lexa turned around and shook her head.

"Go talk to her" Octavia whispered. Clarke gave Octavia the 'no way' look. Clarke noticed that Costia got up and Lexa tried grabbed her arm and said something to her but Costia just laughed. Lexa leaned her elbow on the table and supported her forehead on her hand. Costia walked towards Clarke, smiling.

"Hey, Clarke, right?" the smiling girl asked. Clarke nodded her head. Costia noticed Octavia sitting across Clarke's table and smirked. "Hey, I'm Costia" Costia reached her hand for Octavia to shake. "Octavia" she smiled.

"Hey, do you guys wanna sit with us?" Costia asked, looking over her shoulder to see if Lexa was still hiding. Clarke and Octavia looked at each other. Octavia could see that Clarke wanted to but didn't know what to say.

"Yes" Octavia answered for them. Costia helped the girls with carrying some of the bags.

"Hey" Clarke and Octavia greeted the other girls. Octavia had met them before, since she works there with them, but she was mostly with her mom. Yeah, her mother was her boss. She was her assistant. At work, her mother treated her like she treated the others, but was a little softer.

"I didn't know you were coming, why didn't you let me know?" Clarke sat beside Lexa. "you knew I was going to be here"

Lexa looked over at Luna. "Luna wanted a hamburger so bad, and she dragged us with her" The girls laughed. Agreeing that it reminded them of themselves.

Anya asked what they had bought and Clarke told them that they had bought presents and Christmas gifts. Octavia explained the girls how Clarke would use fucking hours on deciding what to buy, and told them about when Clarke was going to buy a blender for Bellamy, she looked at every single blender like ten times and it was still difficult for her to choose.

An hour had passed and they had just ordered ice cream. They talked about how exciting they were for Christmas. Yes, the six adults were extremely excited for Christmas. Good food, spending time with family and friends, gifts, singing Christmas songs and the whole package. Clarke felt someone looked at her. She faced the boy that looked like he was a few years younger that Clarke. He seemed familiar.

"Hey, hottie" He walked over to Clarke and his friends followed him. "You didn't show up yesterday"

The girls looked questioningly at Clarke but also was on their way to break out a laugh. "I told you I had plans, can you please leave?" Clarke said with a calm voice.

His friends chuckled a little behind his back. The young boy licked his lips. He spread his fingers and combed his hair with his hand. "Don't throw it away" he put a piece of paper in front of Clarke and winked at her before 'high-fiving' his buddies and walked out of burger king.

The others chuckled. "What does it say on the paper?" Anya curiously asked for everyone. Clarke opened the little piece of paper and exhaled. "Oh my god" she let out a short laugh. Octavia snapped the piece of paper out of Clarke's hands and bursted out in laughter. "He gave you his number!" The other girls laughed at her too, including Lexa. She clapped her hands together, closed her eyes and laughed.

"Are you gonna call him?" Octavia asked a joke, still a little laugh in her voice.

"No" Clarke chuckled, her eyes slipped to look at Lexa. "I'm seeing someone" Clarke shared a sweet smile with Lexa.

Costia rolled her eyes. "It that an engagement ring?" she gaped and pulled Octavia's hand closer to her, admiring the beautiful ring.

Octavia chuckled. "Yes, it is" She admired the ring herself and never really thought about how beautiful it was. It went a few seconds before Costia asked Octavia how he proposed. Octavia and Clarke chuckled together, that was the cutest, funniest and most adorable proposal ever. The girls kept on eating their ice cream and were ready to hear the proposal Lincoln had prepared.

"okay, his name is Lincoln. He is very handsome, smart, generous, thoughtful, kind…"

"Okay, and?" Clarke interrupted. Octavia looked back at the ring and continued. "I came late home from work, thinking he would probably be in bed by this time. When I came home, I found the hall brightened up with candles. I called for him but didn't get any answer. I followed the candles to the living room, finding the whole room lit up by candles. I heard my favorite music in the background. I called for his name again but didn't get any answers this time either. I looked over to the dining tables, it was warm food there and a note on the empty plate. I walked over to the plate to read the note. It said" She pulled her phone up from her pocket and found the picture she had taken of the note.

* * *

 **AN: In next chapter, you will get to know what Lincoln wrote on the note! Be patient, I will publish as soon as possible!**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: Hey! Chapter 12 is here! Hope you like it. It's a chapter that have been divided in different scenes, so- hope you like it! Enjoy! And btw, for the character 'Costia' no one knows how she really looks like but in this fanfiction, in authors note I wrote that she was supposed to be looking like Sofia Carson and had Maia Mitchell's voice, but that's no longer necessary. Feel free to create and fantasize how she will be looking. And that's the same to the other characters that I made up. Well now, enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe the 100, just some few characters and the journey they are on. All rights to the CW.**

* * *

She pulled her phone up from her pocket and found the picture she had taken of the note.

 _Hi, Love. It's been two years since we got together and it's been the happiest two years of my life. I've made 'late dinner' for us, you're favorite, creamy white pasta with chicken. I also bought you a present, it's on the bed_

 _Love, Lincoln_

"The candles light up the way to the bedroom and on the bed, was a golden box. I opened the box, finding another note 'Put this on and go back to the dining tables'. I smiled to myself, wondering what he was up to and how cute he was for doing all this. Anyways, under the note was a tight, sexy red dress. I put it on and went back to the dining tables"

The girls were excitedly waiting for Lincoln to show himself. Octavia went silent for a few seconds, smiling at her ring. "He was standing there smiling in his handsome smoking, with bright red flowers in his hand. He had this stupid smile on his face" Octavia chuckled.

 _"Babe, what's all this?" Octavia's heart melt as she got the flowers in her hands._

 _"It's our anniversary" Lincoln softly kissed Octavia. "sit" He pulled Octavia's chair a little backwards and pushed it closer to the table as she sat down on it. They ate the delicious dinner Lincoln had made and they talked about their day. When they were finished, the couple stared into each other's eyes. Lincoln laid a hand on Octavia's hand._

 _"Babe, you're shaking. Everything alright?" Octavia asked Lincoln and noticed he swallowed. He got down on his knees, pulling out a black box and slowly opened it._

 _"Babe…" Octavia's eyes widened. She could see how nervous he was. He usually wasn't nervous about anything, he looked scared too. That was adorable!_

 _"Octavia, my love, my heart, my life, my soulmate…" He lightheartedly smiled at his girlfriend, a few tears gathered his eyes. "We have been together for two years now and I honestly couldn't wait longer to do this"_

 _A few tears had gathered in Octavia's eyes too, ready to fall._

 _"Octavia, will you make me the happiest man in the world and marry me?" He was practically shaking. Octavia cried out of happiness and shook her head. "Yes, babe! Yes!"_

 _"Yes?" Lincoln happily laughed as a few tears fell._

 _"Yes!" Octavia shouted once again. They shared a desperate and sweet kiss. Octavia was excitedly shaking her body and embracing her fiancé._

 _"SURPRISE!" Bellamy, Clarke, Raven and Finn waved with their arm. "Congratulations you guys! I'm so happy for you!" Clarke hugged her two friends. "Honeyyy!" She excitedly 'shrieked' inside while smiling at her new engaged best friend. Raven joined them and had a long group hug. Finn and Bellamy just patted Lincoln on the shoulder._

 _Octavia was a little confused for what the hell were they doing here? But she didn't care, she was happy they were here. They were probably recording and all that._

 _"You take good care of my sister" Bellamy asked Lincoln as he was watching his little sister with the other girls._

 _"I will. Like she was my own" Lincoln confirmed. Bellamy frowned at his words. Lincoln just realized what he just said and quickly explained. "No, no! I didn't mean that. That came out wrong…" He nervously said._

 _"Look, you're all nervous and shit. I knew Octavia would be the man in this relationship" Raven joked. Octavia nudged her on the shoulder making her shut up. "I think you are sweet, honey" Clarke complimented Lincoln._

 _The four friends congratulated the happy couple one more time and the girls hugged a little moment before leaving the house so the couple could celebrate their anniversary and new engagement._

"oh my god! How cute! Wonder if someone is ever going to propose to me like that, or even propose to me at all" Costia complained.

"Cossie, you're beautiful, smart, kind, and all that. A lot of guys are going to propose to you!" Luna reminded her. What she said to Costia was true, she was all that stuff, just didn't have a lot of confidence. Lexa nodded along.

"I think we have to go" Clarke looked over at Octavia and gave her a look that made her hurry. "I have to drop you off and I have to stop by the office…"

"Clarke! You're not supposed to stop by the office, I know Bellamy and the others want you to take a break, you have been working hard. You deserve it"

Clarke sighed, picked up her bags and seemed to struggle. "I can help you with that" Lexa carefully snapped the bags that was too heavy for Clarke to carry all by herself. Clarke said it was okay but Lexa didn't take no for an answer. She was a real gentlelady. Costia rolled her eyes but no one seemed to notice it, because her friends were watching how weird Lexa was acting around Clarke. Weird in a cute and helpful way. Octavia gave Clarke this stupid smirk every time she looked at her.

"Thank you so much, Lexa. It really wasn't necessary"

Octavia silently snorted with laughter and quickly said bye to Lexa before getting in the car.

"No, I wanted to" Lexa bit her lip. Clarke closed the luggage door, she hugged Lexa and promised her that she would text or call her later. Lexa was looking forward to that.

Clarke got in the shower and changed to pajamas as soon as she got home. It had been a long day. First coffee with her mother and catched up with her and Cane. Then going over to Octavia's to share the news and the a few hours shopping and an hour or two at burger king with Lexa and them. She snuggled in bed and turned on her phone. Should she text or call Lexa? She decided to call her. She scrolled down her contacts and it didn't take more than two or three swipes before she landed on 'Brunette', she pressed the call button and smiled to the buzzing sound the phone was making.

"Hello?"

Clarke could only smile.

"Hello? Clarke, are you there?" Lexa asked. Clarke jumped a little because she forgot that Lexa couldn't see her. "Oh, hi I'm sorry" Clarke apologized with her sleepy voice. Clarke had the sexiest voice ever. Especially when it was her sleepy voice.

"You sound tired" Lexa carefully said. "I am tired" Clarke gently clapped her cheek once. Lexa could only hear a slap on the other side of the phone but didn't ask what she was doing. "You should get some sleep"

Clarke sighed at Lexa's words. "I don't like to sleep. It's boring and takes a lot of hours of my day. I'd rather do something else, like watching series, working, writing, reading, cleaning… anything!" She could hear Lexa chuckle. "Then you should relax. Watch a series or read a book in bed" Lexa suggested. "And I don't understand why you don't like to sleep! It's relaxing and … yeah relaxing! On the weekends, I go to bed late at night but sleep to almost 1 pm"

Clarke laughed. "1 pm! That's a lot. On the weekends, I usually get up by 8 or 9 am. And I go to bed late at night too, but still wake up what you may call 'early'"

"That is early! Jesus Christ Clarke" They both laughed. It went silence for a few quick seconds before Lexa 'coughed'. "Do you wanna have lunch with me tomorrow? Same place same time?" Lexa asked, nervously bit her lip.

"sure, it's a date. Want me to pick up sandwiches again?"

"That'd be nice" Lexa let a short chuckle. "You should go and relax"

Clarke sighed. "Yeah. Talk to you tomorrow"

"Yeah, glad you called. Bye"

"Bye" Clarke smiled a wide and true smile. She had butterflies in her stomach. They were finally unlocked from her tight heart, she had mixed feelings. New love was always exciting, scary and lovely. There was so much surprises and new things to learn. Clarke liked new things.

Tired as she was, she didn't want to sleep. She found her book and read until she fell asleep. Her book was resting on her chest, she was too tired to remove it.

* * *

"What the hell are you looking at?" Raven frowned at Finn, looking at his phone. He jumped a little and swiped the picture of the naked girl away. "Nothing"

Raven laughed. Finn rolled his eyes. "Grow up, it's normal. We guys do stuff like that" he looked over his shoulder, facing Raven that stupidly smiled and shook her head. "It is. I just didn't know It was normal to watch it while you're visiting people. But she had nice boobs tho"

Finn laughed, agreeing with his best friend. "Wonder what Clarke is doing" He turned his phone off and used the couch as a bed.

"Probably watching series" Raven sat on the edge of the couch.

"I want donuts…" Finn said out of the blue as he stared at the ceiling. "Clarke went to the mall today, there's no way that she had gone there without buying donuts. Let's go and see if she has it, if not she probably has anything else" Raven shrugged.

They took the elevator up to the top floor and both knocked on Clarke's door. "Clarke?" Raven asked as she opened the door. It wasn't locked so it meant that she was home. Clarke had told her friends that her door would always be open when she was home, so they could come straight in if it was an emergency or if they wanted to. As she always said, "Me casa es su casa". Bellamy, Octavia, Raven and Finn have a key to the pent house, in case they needed something.

Raven walked to the kitchen, trying to look in the bags but it was mostly clothes and presents. She found a box with pictures of tools on it. "That must be for me" She smiled and put the gift back in the bag. As she looked in the smaller bag she finally found donuts. "Jackpot!" Raven looked to face Finn. She thought he was right behind her but he wasn't. "Finn?" She asked a little low.

Raven looked in every single room he might be, she went upstairs to see if he was there. She noticed light coming from Clarke's bedroom and a shadow. It had to be Finn. "Finn!" she 'shout-whispered'

"What the hell are you doing, idiot!" Raven said low as she saw he removed a book from Clarke's chest. "I got the donut's, let's go" Raven waved her hand, making Finn hurry out so they wouldn't wake poor Clarke up. He removed some hair from Clarke's face and smiling to the sleeping blonde and placed a kiss on her forehead.

Raven rolled her eyes and walked out. Finn turned of the night lamp and left the room. "Jesus, Finn" Raven could only say. It was obvious that he was still in love with Clarke. Even though she had moved on for a long time ago, and so had Finn. At least that's what he says. He's been dating a lot of girls, but Clarke would always be the one and only. The first person that comes to his mind every time someone mention something beautiful, he thinks of Clarke. He knew very well that she was a lesbian, but had a little feeling that he had a chance on her. He felt like deep down in Clarke was a place for Finn. And that place was called 'boyfriend'. He could only dream.

Finn and Raven went back to Raven's apartment and ate their donuts while watching a comic show on TV. "You still love her, don't you" Raven asked, still looking at the TV. She wasn't mad but she wasn't exactly glad either. Her ex and her best friend, that would be too hard for even Raven to handle.

He sighed. "I will always love her. Don't take this wrong Rae, but Clarke was the one that really understood me. She was always there for me, even though it was just some stupid things such as studying. I knew I could share everything and everyone with her, because no matter what, she would always love me and that was what made our relationship safe. It's not like she isn't here for me now, she is… but not the same way… I want a relationship with her… I want kisses and other girlfriend and boyfriend stuff…"

Raven nodded. "I understand. I'm sorry" she faced Finn. He looked sad. "and now she is dating Lexa… she looks so… happy you know? I don't want to ruin that…"

"You're a good guy, Finn" Raven shared a smile. She meant it. Finn was indeed a good guy, he was a real gentleman. He respects everyone and accept them for who they are. Whenever someone made a mistake, he wasn't telling them how stupid they were, he was the one who told them that everyone makes mistakes and that everything was going to be okay eventually.

* * *

"I know, I know" Costia mumbled. "I mean it Costia. Lexa is not just my best friend, she is my sister too" Anya walked forth and back. She met the sadness in Costia's eyes. "Costia, you're my best friend too… It's just that… you see, Lexa is happy…"

"No, I understand Anya. I was too late. I missed my chance, can't complain. But I can't hide what I'm feeling for Lexa… it's too damn hard. I see her every day at work and we talk almost all the time. It breaks my heart to hear Lexa talk about Clarke… to hear Lexa talk about any girl…" Costia swallowed hard. "I think I maybe need to leave town again…"

"No. Don't leave" Anya took Costia's hands. "Honey, everything is going to be okay. You will get over her eventually. It just takes some time. In the meantime, why don't I hook you up with some hot guy?"

Costia wiped away her tears while laughing. "That'd be nice" she nodded and hugged her friend. "I love you, Anya"

"I love you too, Cossie" Anya hugged a little harder.

Anya started to show Costia some pictures of her hot friends. "Do you mind if I hook you up with a girl?"

"of course, not"

"What about her?" Anya showed Costia a picture of a beautiful brunette. She had long wavy hair, brown eyes, brows on fleek, tan skin, beautiful smile. She was lovely.

"perfect"

"lucky for you she's bisexual" Anya opened the message app and scrolled down her contacts, stopping on someone by the name 'Lucy'. Anya found a sexy picture of Costia and sent it to Lucy and typed, "Wanna go on a date with this hottie?" and added three flames emojis and a wink emoji. Costia laughed at her friend.

"you're a good friend, An" Costia leaned on Anya's shoulder. "And I wish you were into girls, then instead of dating Lexa, I've could have just dated you and married you. Then we could get us a dog and adopt kids. And grow old together of course" Costia joked. Anya laughed.

"You know Luna is gay" Anya reminded her.

"Ya, but she is dating someone" Costia pouted. "Love is complicated"

"That's why I don't date" She let out a short laugh, her phone buzzed once. It was a text from Lexa.

 **Lex** : Hi

 **An** : Everything alright?

 **Lex** : Yeah, yeah. I was just wondering…

 **An** : …? About?

 **Lex** : Christmas

 **An** : oh, that. Lex come over and we can talk

 **Lex** : ugh, it will just be a short visit… have to get up early for job tomorrow

 **An** : get your ass over here!

 **Lex** : I'm coming!

It just went a quick five minutes and Lexa and let herself in. "Anyaaa?"

"In the living room!" Anya gently shouted.

"Hey, I didn't know you were here" Lexa sat beside Costia.

"I actually have to go, I'm going to be crazy tired if I don't go to sleep any time soon. Bye babes" Costia hugged her friends and made a kissing noise. As Costia left, Anya clapped her hands together. "About Christmas"

"yes"

"Mom and dad want us to come to them and spend Christmas over there"

Lexa sighed at Anya's words. "Anya… you know I can't…"

"I know, Lex… but you have hired a few people the last days... and you deserve a break, and you now you can take a few days off work... you have been working so fast and now you're getting off work at 3 pm every Thursday and Friday. And on Monday, Tuesday and Wednesday you get off work 3.30 pm! That's pretty impressing, Lex"

Lexa smiled to herself, considering it. "I want to see mom and dad again, I really do… but the thing is… if something goes wrong, I have to step in immediately and I can't do it from across the big ocean" Lexa said a little frustrated, hoping her sister would understand.

"I understand…" Anya looked a little down. Lexa sighed. "Anya, you go"

"What?" Anya frowned at Lexa since it meant that if she leaves for France then Lexa wouldn't have anyone to celebrate Christmas with. "No!"

"Anya, it's fine. Really" Lexa smiled a little insecure.

Anya wasn't convinced just yet but she was after twenty minutes. It was wonderful… Lexa was wonderful. She could make other people happy, even though she had to give up something to reach that happiness for her friends. The others had always admired the way she had been thinking. "I love you, sis" Anya smiled the sweet smile only Lexa was able to pull up. A cute and a little sad smile. The two girls embraced each other.

"I love you too, An" Lexa was happy. Sad, but happy. She wanted to see her mother and father again but work got in the way, it always does. But she is happy that her sister is not staying in town instead of visiting her parents in France because of Lexa. She didn't want to be the one making Anya stay because she has no one else to celebrate Christmas with.

"I have to go, tired as fuck" Lexa got up and groaned at the thought that it was work tomorrow.

* * *

Clarke groaned. After she had run her hands over her face, trying to wipe the sleepiness away. She frowned. Her book had been moved to the night stand and she couldn't remember that she had turned off the light before falling asleep. "What the hell?" Yeah, she had an idea that one of her friends were here, but go in to her bedroom? It had to be Raven. She turned on her phone and sent a message to the group.

 **Clarke** : Did someone come to my house last night?

 **Octavia** : Why, did someone steel anything?

 **Clarke** : No

 **Bellamy** : It wasn't me, what happened?

 **Clarke** : Someone clearly was in my bedroom…

 **Octavia** : What the hell… what did they do?

 **Clarke** : just removed a book that was on my chest and turned off the light, no big

 **Finn** : I'm sorry that was me

 **Bellamy** : dude, that's creepy

 **Raven** : Not as creepy as watching him

 **Octavia** : did he do anything else?

 **Raven** : Ugh…

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, Monday morning huh? I hoped you like this chapter ;) won't be long till next chapter gets published, I will work on it right after publishing this one. I have noticed that I've gotten new followers. Please leave a review of what you think of the story and what I can do better. I know my writing skills aren't the best, but hope it's understandable. No, I don't use a lot of 'complicated', 'hard to understand' words. Remember, English is not my first language. Warm my heart and write a review, thank you for still reading my story. Bye 3**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I want to say thank you to those who followed and added to favorites! It means a lot to me 3**

* * *

 **Octavia** : What the hell… what did they do?

 **Clarke** : just removed a book that was on my chest and turned off the light, no big

 **Finn** : I'm sorry that was me

 **Bellamy** : dude, that's creepy

 **Raven** : Not as creepy as watching him

 **Octavia** : did he do anything else?

 **Raven** : Ugh…

 **Clarke** : What? Finn what did you do?

 **Finn** : Nothing

 **Raven** : …

 **Clarke** : Raven tell me

 **Raven** : He didn't do anything else.

 **Clarke** : Are you lying? I'm coming over because you just made me damn curious

 **Raven** : No, I'm still in bed

 **Bellamy** : If I know Clarke right, she's probably getting dressed and will be at your place in a few minutes

 **Raven** : Exactly what I was thinking

Raven put down her phone and waited for her friend to come. She was just in her sports bra and panties but didn't care if Clarke saw her in it. They were best friends, she could have walked in the apartment naked without caring.

"Raveeeen!"

Raven sighed, getting prepared for what she was going to tell Clarke. It really wasn't a big deal that Finn kissed Clarke's forehead. Well… it was kind of creepy.

"Raven. Tell me" Clarke jumped in Raven's bed, pulling the cover over herself. She had just changed to a white crop top, black sweatpants and a black cardigan. She had put her hair up in a messy dot.

"okay don't freak out" Raven prepared Clarke. "Last night, Finn and I wanted some donuts so we went to your place. We didn't think you were sleeping, it was only 9 pm. I looked for the donuts but when I called for Finn he was upstairs… in your bedroom. I don't know if it was creepy or cute but he removed the book from your chest and kissed your forehead. Then he turned off the light and walked away…"

Clarke was speechless. She too, didn't know if it was creepy or cute. "Is he still…?"

"In love with you? Yes, I think so. But I talked to him yesterday, he knows you and Lexa are a 'thing' and that he would leave you two alone to be happy. I promise you, he won't do anything stupid" Raven promised her friend. Clarke crawled up next to her friend and leaned on her shoulder. "I hope I'm not hurting him"

"You wouldn't hurt anyone. Not even your enemies" Raven hugged her best friend. Loving this moment where adults like them could still be this close to each other. Clarke told Raven that she was going to have lunch with Lexa. She told her that it was a lunch date. Raven was happy that Clarke was dating again.

* * *

"No, you need to read those papers instead. Forget the others, they don't matter anymore, just take these papers and tell me what you think. Okay?" Lexa handed Costia the papers. "And tell Luna she has to call Roan from Azgeda company"

Costia wasn't moving. She sat sill in the chair and stared at Lexa. Lexa looked up from her computer and tilted the screen a little down. "Costia?" Lexa asked to wake her up. "Costia are you okay?" She asked again, but this time concerned.

"Yeah" Costia got up and held the papers until her chest and walked out looking for Luna. Lexa only frowned to herself. "Weird" Costia was acting weird. Lexa closed her computer and followed her. "Costia, wait up!"

The girl turned around and looked down at her shoes. "Yes" she looked up as Lexa was in front of her.

"Cos, is something wrong? If it is you can tell me?" Lexa asked worried, not caring about that they were standing in the large hall and any office door could open any time. When she was at work, she had to put on a new face and be bold. Costia shook her head. She sighed and opened her mouth.

"Something wrong?" Anya asked as she carried tons of maps and papers out of her office. She shut the door with her foot. "Everything is fine" Costia smiled and offered to help Anya with carrying some of the maps. They walked together to the elevator, leaving Lexa confused in the hall. She watched them as they got in the elevator and small chatted.

Was Costia hiding something? And most important, does Anya know? If Costia didn't want to share it with Lexa then the only thing she could do was to wait for her to come.

* * *

Just like old times, she was at Café Niy. She got there 40 minutes before she was going to. go. She had grabbed her book from home and cuddled up on the couch in the corner of the café. She thought it was probably okay if she rested on the couch since there was no one in the café right now.

"Hey, stranger" Ally came with a smoothie to Clarke. "Look, we are making ten different smoothies and this is one of them"

"Hey, Ally" Clarke accepted the green smoothie and tasted it. "oh my god, this good! How did you know I like green smoothies?

"Niylah" Ally smiled. "We are putting them on the menu later, you should come and taste some of them later, I'll even pour them in small cups for you"

"Yeah, I can stop by. Can even bring my precious book" Clarke said and took another sip of the smoothie.

"It was nice to see you again, enjoy your smoothie and book" Ally lightly waved her hand and walked back to the desk.

Clarke kept reading her book and drinking her smoothie. Twenty minutes had passed and she was still curled up in the couch, reading. She had finished her smoothie a long time ago. When she was about to start on reading another page, her phone buzzed.

 **Mommy** : Hey, baby. Want to come by and grab a cup of coffee?

 **Clarkie** : I can't I'm at café Niy

 **Mommy** : Oh, I can meet you there

 **Clarkie** : I'm sorry, I'm leaving in ten minutes

 **Mommy** : oh, want to come to me later then?

 **Clarkie** : I can't… I'm having lunch with someone

 **Mommy** : oh, okay. After your lunch, will you come and have coffee?

 **Clarkie** : Yeah, I guess I can stop by then

 **Mommy** : great! See you soon

 **Clarkie** : See you… Is it something special you want to talk about?

Clarke kept waiting for an answer. It said that her mom had received and seen the message, but she obviously hadn't replied. She looked at the clock and it was time to order the sandwiches. She walked over to the counter, Niylah would usually be working by this time and she was.

"Hi, Niylah" Clarke smiled. "the same as last time?" Niylah asked. "Yes, but instead of coffee, could I get the green smoothie Ally gave me?" Clarke asked, hoping she could order it since it wasn't on the menu just yet. "Yeah sure, so two sandwiches and two green smoothies?"

Clarke nodded and went back to the couch to put her book in her purse. Just a few quick minutes later, she got what she had ordered. She happily walked out of the café and drove over to Lexa's office.

She didn't let Lexa know she was in the building, thinking it would be nice to surprise her. She met Luna on her way to Lexa's office, chatted a little with her and then walked over to Lexa's office.

She had lightly knocked on the door. "Hey!" Lexa greeted the blonde with a hug. "Hey, I hope you don't mind but at café Niy they are going to put smoothies on the menu and green smoothie is one of them. I love green smoothie by the way. So, I bought green smoothie instead of coffee" she handed Lexa it and the sandwich.

"I don't mind, I actually love green smoothie too" Lexa took a sip of it. "mmm…! This is indeed really good"

Clarke cutely laughed at Lexa and started eating her sandwich as they sat bedside each other on the leather couch. The two girls began eating and talking. They talked about how Lexa had been able to hire people so that she could go off work earlier. Clarke told Lexa about Finn and Raven last night at her house and that a few friends of here have a spare key. Just in case an emergency. Lexa laughed and thought needing donuts was an emergency. She also told Clarke that she must have really trust in her friends to give them the spare key to her own apartment. A few moments had passed, the girls enjoyed their company.

A knock made itself heard and Clarke could only smile to Lexa as she rolled her eyes and asked who it was. "It's Costia" Lexa swallowed and gave Clarke an apology look before she walked to the door. Costia of course didn't see Clarke behind the door. "Hey, do you want to grab a quick bite with me?"

Lexa pushed the door against the wall so Costia could see Clarke. "I'm sorry, I'm having a lunch date with Clarke" Clarke smiled at Costia, trying to get a smile back but she didn't. As Lexa turned around to face Clarke and see how she was doing, Costia bitch looked at Clarke. She had to swallow hard and look away, didn't say a word to not cause any drama.

Costia told Lexa that Luna had called Roan from Azgeda company and that his mother had arranged a meeting tomorrow. "Tomorrow?" Lexa's eyes widened.

"Yeah, it was either tomorrow or about four months" Costia didn't change her face expression. It was the same boring, not caring face.

"That bitch knew I had a meeting with Trikru and Skaikru company tomorrow, she loves seeing me busy" Lexa had a little glint of hate in her eyes.

"Are you still mad at her" Costia asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Of course, I am! I can't fucking forget what she did! It's fucking unforgettable" Lexa almost shouted as her hated words flew out of her. Lexa was angry, so angry. Angry with Nia.

"Let it go" Costia walked away.

Clarke sat there and was a little confused. "What's unforgettable?"

Lexa sighed. Thinking about the time Nia was more around here to do her business. She wanted to take Lexa down but looked at Costia as a target because she knew Lexa had a thing for her. That bitch fucking took Costia as a hostage and locked her up in a shitty basement for a whole week. She only got prison food once a day and was questioned by Azgeda company that tried to make her tell the secrets behind the coalition and Lexa's secret.

Azgeda had wanted to take over the Coalition and Lexa's position for a long time, but to be close, was to join the coalition. It hadn't just been better with Lexa leading them but it had also been a lot better because Lexa transferred money to them every month to help them stand on their feet. She also helped them with work and other stuff. But their 'need' to be the leader of the coalition was bigger than needing Lexa's help and friendship. They wanted to become the new leader.

As for Lexa to give up her position and give it to Nia, 'the queen', current leader in Azgeda company. Nia would give Costia back to her. Nia had sent Lexa video of Costia getting tied and beaten up. How Costia didn't say a single word, just to protect Lexa and her people. Lexa always had admired Costia for that. For doing everything for her people, even though if it means she has to go down. She will.

Lexa did not want to give Nia her position but she did not want Costia to suffer anymore either. She had sent police over there to help Costia and Nia got of course arrested. But that rich bitch didn't have to go to jail because of her good ass lawyer.

Since that day, Lexa had 'hated', yeah hated was a strong word but that's what she was feeling for Nia. Hate, and only hate. She had wanted to kick them out of their coalition but knew better to not do it. Lexa had to be the adult and let them be, her company didn't have to lose their job just because of Nia.

"Lexa?" Clarke touched Lexa's hand. "What's unforgettable?"

"Nia, do you know who she is…? She's from Azgeda company" Lexa asked.

"Yes" Clarke swallowed discreet.

Now Clarke was the one dreaming away. Dreaming of Nia who had taken Clarke and her precious friends to hostage. They were locked in a basement for a whole month, maybe more. They were brutally taken care of. They've got scars and all that. After they had escaped from the basement they called the police and got Nia arrested. But as you know, Nia got an excellent lawyer. Clarke was afraid of people seeing her scar on the wrist, but she would normally say it happened when she was taken as a hostage by Nia. Only her closest friends and family knows the truth.

"I've been in a few meetings with her" Clarke nodded. She didn't lie, she had been in a few meetings with her. Clarke wasn't ready to share the story with Lexa just yet.

"I love this smoothie!" Lexa finished it and wish it could be re-filled.

"Ally, from Café Niy, actually asked me if I wanted to stop by later, they were putting up different smoothies on the menu, including the green one. Why don't you come with me?" She looked at Lexa who was beamed. "Yeah, I'd love to. What time?"

"I'm going to visit my mom after lunch, and you probably want to relax a little when you get home, so what about five or six pm?" Clarke suggested and smiled at the brunette. She finished her smoothie and curled the sandwich paper and pushed it down the empty smoothie cup.

"Six pm is fine" The brunette did the same as Clarke. Clarke told the brunette that her mother had moved to Octavia's neighborhood, that was only five minutes away from here. Clarke lived further in the big-city while Lexa lived a few blocks from the end of the big-city. As usual, a knock made itself heard. "It's Anya" she let herself in.

"Lex, I'm video chatting with mom. She wants to talk to you!" Anya sat beside Lexa, pushed the screen close to her face. "Oh, hey Clarke" Anya smiled at Clarke as she noticed her sitting beside Lexa. Clarke smiled and enjoy the moment of the two sisters video chatting with their mother. "Bonjour, Lex. We miss you so much! How come you don't call us anymore?" The women with brown hair asked. "I called you last week" Lexa chuckled, causing Clarke to chuckle too.

"Who's that? The blonde" The brown-haired woman asked as she heard the 'extra' chuckle and noticed the blonde hair appeared a little on the screen. "That's Clarke" Anya introduced her and turned the phone a little so her mother could see Clarke's face. "Bonjour" the brown-haired woman greeted. "Bonjour, madame" Clarke greeted back. A little happy she took French classes back in high school. Anya turned the camera back to herself. "Clarke and Lexa are dating" she smirked at her mother and turned the camera back to Clarke and Lexa.

Lexa's eyes widened, she turned around and faced her sister, wanted to hit her so bad but she didn't because Clarke was here. "Really?! How wonderful! Lex, why didn't you tell me?" Her mother almost jumped off the chair. Lexa rolled her eyes and smiled at Clarke. Clarke was beaming at her. "I'm telling you now, I'm dating this beautiful blonde" Lexa took Clarke's hand.

Clarke was surprised. Was she introducing her to her mother? They have only been on one/two dates and two lunch dates, but still? Wasn't it a little early? Clarke didn't mind, she thinks it was sweet of Lexa to introduce her to her mother. Clarke only introduced people to her mother when she thought they were the one. And telling her mother who she was dating was a big deal.

"oh Lex, this is wonderful news! I wish I could give you a hug right now! Oh please, you have to come to France and celebrate Christmas with us!" Her mother pressed her hands against her cheeks. Lexa sighed. Anya once again turned the camera back to her. "I've told you ma, she can't come because she has an important job to do. Too much is going on these days, and she really can't handle it from over France" Anya sadly looked at her mother.

"Lex, if Anya comes to France, who are you going to celebrate Christmas with?" Angelica asked her daughter concerned, not wanting her to spend Christmas alone. Lexa looked around the room, avoiding her mother's eyes and shrugged. "I'm too busy anyways…"

"No, you're not! You got the whole day off! The day before and after too!" Anya told Lexa, even though she knew Lexa already knew this.

"Lexa. I just don't want you to be alone" Her mother said with a calm voice. Lexa looked sad, she swallowed and slowly rusty nodded.

Clarke felt bad for Lexa. "She won't be. You can spend it with me and my family" Clarke offered. Squeezing Lexa's hand, they hadn't let go of each other yet. Lexa looked surprised at Clarke.

* * *

 **AN: Hoped you like it. Leave a review please 3**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for following, favoriting and reviewing this story. Someone finally said something that I could take in this story. Drama. You will get what you want my friend ;) enjoy**

 **Disclaimer: I don't owe the 100, just some characters and the journey they are on.**

* * *

Clarke felt bad for Lexa. "She won't be. You can spend it with me and my family" Clarke offered. Squeezing Lexa's hand, they hadn't let go of each other yet. Lexa looked surprised at Clarke. Wondering if she did it because she felt bad for Lexa or if she really wanted Lexa to spend Christmas with her family.

Angelica clapped her hands together and thanked Clarke. Angelica already liked her. Lexa told her mother that she loved her but she wanted to continue her lunch with Clarke. Anya left the room, still video chatting with her mom and sent a quick wink with a smirk on her face to her sister before she closed the door.

"Do you really want be to spend Christmas with you and your family?" Lexa asked quickly after Anya had closed the door behind her. Clarke gave Lexa a sweet smile. "yes, I have to check if it's okay for the others, but I think they are pretty cool with having their boss over for Christmas" Clarke laughed, and Lexa rolled her eyes as she let out a short laugh.

After lunch time was over, Lexa followed Clarke to the parking lot and kissed her cheek. Waving goodbye and waited to the car disappeared behind the building. She tried to warm herself while she was standing a little longer outside. Kicked in the snow, trying to dig a hole. She missed her parents so much. But she knew she had to stay here and work, even though she had three days off. Her mood turned to be sad. Now she had to act bold, like she didn't have feelings, like she didn't care.

"Lexa!" someone yelled from the across the parking lot, holding the door up. It was Costia. She ignored her, digging a little more on the whole she had made from the snow brown snow the machine had pushed to the edge of the parking lot. "What are you doing out here? Let's go inside" Costia crossed her arms, trying to get Lexa to look at her but she was only looking at the snow. "Lexa? Will you come inside, please?" Costia frowned when Lexa didn't want to look at her and didn't say a word. Not even nodding or shaking her head.

"Lexa, what is wrong? Have something happened?" Costia asked, still not getting Lexa to answer. "Lexa, did Clarke do something to you?"

"No!" Lexa finally said. Looking angry at Costia. "She hasn't done anything wrong! Can't you just go?! Like, do you even care, Costia? Do you want me to come inside so I can do fucking paper work or do-" She sighed and looked away when small tears had gathered in Costia's eyes. She continued digging on the hole. "just let me be alone… I can't have privacy in my own office… can't even have it outside either…" Costia sighed with sadness. A little hurt by Lexa's words. "Fine…" Costia whispered. She took of her coat and put in on Lexa, then hurried inside. Lexa looked down and sighed with regret. She had hurt Costia.

* * *

"Thanks" Clarke smiled at her mother as she had handed her the coffee. Abby exhaled as she sat across Clarke on an armchair. "How's things going?" She asked her daughter. "Fine" Clarke smiled. "How was lunch? Wait, who do you ate lunch with again?" Abby asked her daughter randomly.

Clarke took a sip of her coffee. "Lunch was great… I ate with Lexa" she mumbled at the last sentence. "Lexa Woods?" Abby gaped. "Yes. But mom, did you invite me over to tell me something special?"

Abby put the cup on the table and Clarke did the same. "Okay honey. Promise me you won't get mad" Abby linked her fingers together, in the hand position of praying or begging. Clarke already looked a little mad, because when her mother said that she wouldn't get mad at her, it was always something big that she would get extremely mad for. "When I was sixteen, I got pregnant" she could see Clarke widened her eyes and got curious. "Your father and I decide to have this baby… but give it up for adoption…" Abby met Clarke's confused eyes. "Honey, we were too young to take care of a baby. We had school and all that…"

"What are you saying, mother" Clarke asked her mother calmly but was upset. Abby cried, her voice broke. "You have a sister" she whispered. For this, Clarke had to lean against the sofa. She didn't want to blink because her tears would fall and she didn't want to cry in front of her mother, at least not now. "Why… why have you kept it a secret all these years?!" Clarke got up, bending a little over the table.

"Clarke, please sit down" Abby cried. "Your sister had never been adopted. She had lived in some foster homes but none of them were good. When she got old enough, she had been able to save up money to have her own apartment. She had given up on family because it all seemed so hopeless… that's what I heard"

"Yes, because her biological parents were too selfish to have her. They only thought about themselves" Abby actually agreed on what Clarke had said, even if it hurt. "Yes, we were selfish…"

"Anyways, when I heard that she never got adopted and that she lived nearby… I reached out to her" Clarke was waiting for her mother to finish and stayed quiet. "As I showed up on her door we greeted, she introduced herself as Emma Wallace Griffin, she of course didn't recognize me… but Clarke… she looks so much like you. And on her leg, she had this beautiful little girl that hugged her… I think it was her daughter. I couldn't wait any longer and the words flew out of me, I told her that I was Abby Griffin and that I was her biological mother"

"Then what happened?" Clarke asked curiously as her mother took a long pause. "I could see she was in shock, she frowned and told me to leave. She told me that she didn't want anything to do with me. She picked up her daughter like she was afraid I was going to do something to her. When I didn't leave she just closed the door in front of me. I was standing there for like a minute and had to leave when she told me she would call the police if I didn't leave her property"

"Where does she live" Clarke asked her mother. Abby walked to find a paper and pen to write down the address and handed the note to Clarke. She got up as soon as she got her sister's address in her hand and slammed the door behind her. Her heart was racing. She couldn't show up at her sister's house like this. She drove over to Octavia's to tell her about her sister.

"What, you have a sister?" Octavia hugged Clarke as she noticed tears were streaming down. She felt betrayed by her own mom. She had kept it a secret Clarke's whole life. She had never mentioned that she had another daughter a few years back. After ten minutes, she had been able to calm herself down.

"Hey, Clarke" Lincoln greeted as he came up from the basement. He was standing in his shorts and didn't have a t-shirt on, only a towel around his neck. He had probably been working out. Lincoln and Octavia were a sporty couple, they work out a lot and ran together almost every day. Lincoln was a professional MMA fighter. He had won gold medal and trophies in fights. He was a big man with a lot of muscles. He is very good looking.

"Hey, Linc"

Clarke nervously looked down on the piece of paper. Her sister's house was just a few minutes from here. Octavia hugged her good luck.

"I can do this" Clarke kept saying to herself as she drove. She was going to talk to her sister for the first time. Now the time had come. She couldn't believe that for like an hour ago she got to know that she had a sister. She was standing outside her house, slowly walking to the door. Exhaled deep and managed to knock on the door. She could hear the funny and cute sound of a girl running towards the door, laughing.

The woman opened the door and smiled at Clarke. Clarke smiled at the little girl who was shyly hiding behind her mother's legs, and beamed when she saw her sister. She looked so much like her! Her hair was blonde, she had clear blue eyes and almost same face shape as Clarke.

"Hello" her sister greeted. "Can I help you?"

"No, no- I was just in the neighborhood… I-I heard you moved here so I thought I might welcome you" Clarke smiled. "oh, how nice of you. I'm Emma Wallace Griffin by the way" She reached out her hand for Clarke. "Clarke G- I mean Woods. Clarke Woods" Clarke panicked. She thought about when her mother had told Emma that she was her biological mother, Emma shut the door and didn't want anything to do with her.

Yes, lying for her sister was one of the first things she did, but what had happened if Clarke had told her who she really was? She could have shut the door on Clarke, too. She didn't want to take that risk.

"And this is Isabella" Emma lifted her child up so she could be on the same height as Clarke. "Hey gorgeous" Clarke carefully touched her nose, the girl giggled. "Do you want to come in? We just finished packing out" Emma offered. "I'd love to" Clarke stepped inside the big house. "So, you live in the neighborhood?" Emma asked as she sat down on the large couch. "No, my best friend and mom live nearby, I often visit them. I know this neighborhood very well, I love it. I know a few people who lives here, too" Clarke explained. "I see. Then it's very generous of you to welcome me. I see why you love this neighborhood, people are really nice"

Clarke nodded in full agreement. "oh, this is my husband" Emma got up and laid a hand on his chest as he grabbed her carefully by her waist. "Hi, Cage Wallace. Nice to meet you" he offered her his hand. "Clarke woods" Clarke shook it with pleasure. "So, have long have you been married?" Clarke asked as the couple sat back on the couch. The happy couple looked at each other. "Two years" Emma rested her head on his shoulder. "The best two years of my life" Cage kissed his wife's hand. He looked like the kind of man who would treat her sister right.

"What about you? Do you have a boyfriend, maybe even a husband?" Emma asked, laughing a little. Clarke chuckled. "I'm single, and no. I'm not planning on getting married. I'm only 25, I want to live my life and explore the world a little before I settle down"

"Got it" Emma nodded. "This may not be anything I should have ask about, but are you seeing someone? Like dating or something?" Clarke chuckled at her curious sister. It wasn't weird telling about her life to her sister. "Excuse my curious wife, she's just so interested in love stories and all that. She loves romance! She's actually writing a roman about two people who are in love, I only got to read a few sides before she chased be away from the computer" Emma laughed at her husband, getting a little flashback.

"A roman, huh? So, you're a writer" Clarke asked. "Yes, I'm actually an author. I have published two successful books, or at least that's what I like to think. What do you do for living?" Clarke chuckled a little at her sister who was full of questions. She wanted to tell her so bad. I'm your little sister, I'm your little sister! Why was It so hard to say! Maybe she should wait, get to know each other a little better. Then when she tells Emma the news, maybe Emma won't reject her as she did to her mom.

The three adults had been talking and talking, questions after questions. Clarke even got to play a little with Isabella while Emma and Cage made some tea and brought some cookies. Isabella seemed to have a good time with this stranger. It was like she knew it was her aunt. Isabella were only two years, but she seemed to be a few years older. She was smart, she could talk and walk and the whole package. "Aren't you a cutie pie?" Clarke carefully tickled Isabella on the stomach side. Isabella giggled.

"Got a new friend over there?" Cage laughed when he was Clarke sitting on the floor, playing with a Barbie doll. "Seems like it" Clarke got up, waving goodbye to Isabella. The two adults started talking. "Have I seen you before? You seem so much familiar"

Clarke smiled. It was probably a little like this Emma looked like a few years back. "I don't think so" Clarke shrugged, taking a sip of the good smelling tea.

"Have you guys checked out the café Niy?" Clarke asked as Emma entered the room. "They are putting up a smoothie menu later, you should stop by"

"It's 25 minutes away from here, but I promise it will be worth it" Clarke chuckled. "Yeah, maybe we should stop by later" Emma thought about it. "Oh, I can't. But you two go" Cage suggested. They went with it. Emma and Clarke gave each other their numbers. Clarke texted her the address and which time to meet up.

* * *

A few hours had passed and Lexa was ready to go home. She hadn't seen Costia since they were outside. Costia was probably avoiding her. Lexa knocked on Costia's door and pushed it open. Costia wasn't here, but she walked inside the room to drop off Costia's coat. "What are you doing in here?" Costia asked Lexa as she caught her in her office. "just dropped off your coat" Lexa smiled thankfully at Costia, but Costia just threw a quick look at her and back at her computer. She picked it up and walked over to her coat, ignoring Lexa who was standing behind it. "Do you mind locking the door after yourself?" Costia asked as she walked towards the door. Lexa had an extra key to everyone's office. "Costia wait" Lexa walked over to Costia. "Look, I'm sorry I snapped at you, I didn't mean to…"

Costia sighed. She didn't like to see Lexa apologize and couldn't handle her sad green eyes. "Whatever, let's go" Costia said after a while, rolled her eyes with a smile and forgave her friend. They walked together to each their apartment. Lexa changed from her working outfit to her casual clothes, thinking she would facetime with her parents.

"Hello, mom" Lexa sadly said, showing her mom, she was feeling down. Angelica had an idea of what it was. "Hey, you…? What's wrong honey?" Angelica's face changed to the face every loving mother got when their child was sad. It was a little heartbreaking, she had to admit. "I want to see you again…" tears already gathered up in Lexa's eyes, making Angelica know for sure she meant what she said. "Hon- "Angelica started but was cut off by Lexa. "I just feel so selfish you know, it's like I put work before my family…" Tears ran down her cheeks but Lexa wiped it off before it hit the floor. "Lexa, we know how important your job is. We have to make sacrifices sometimes, and we know you miss us, there's nothing to be sorry about honey!" Angelica tried to encourage her. "this was going to be a surprise but we are coming to you on new years eve. We are staying there a whole month!"

Lexa's eyes widened. "a whole month! Mom, that's great!" Lexa was sure as hell happy now. "Mom, I'm so happy!" Lexa excitedly clapped her hands. "Mom, where is dad? I have tried to call him but he never answers"

"oh, his busy with work. All he does is work, work, work… sometimes I eat alone, sleep alone and do a lot of stuff alone, because he's always in his little office room and working" Angelica informed Lexa. The brunette nodded in acknowledge, pressing her lips to a thin line.

"Hey, honey" A man popped up on the screen and kissed Angelica on the cheek. Lexa brightened up. "Hey, dad!" Lexa tried to get his attention. He startled a little when Lexa's voice came out of the phone. "Lexa!" He happily raised his brows with a big smile on his face. "oh, I've missed you!" Roger came a little closer to the camera and stopped as he noticed how close he was.

"I've missed you too, I've tried calling you a few times but you never picked up" Lexa shrugged. Roger placed a hand on his forehead. "I'm sorry, lot of work to do. You understand that, right?" Lexa nodded her head, she was pretty busy herself. But now she has more time to family and friends. "I can't wait to new year's!" Lexa excitedly smiled at her father. She laughed at the way her father was looking at her mother, he gave her the 'you told her?' look.

The three of them talked for a moment, catched up. Angelica and Roger had told Lexa about how lovely people are in Paris. "A few days ago, I was sitting by this beautiful fountain. A young boy walked towards me and gave me a rose, giving me this gentle smile before he walked away" Roger was frowning at his wife. He was maybe a little jealous. Lexa only 'awwed' and chuckled.

"We actually have to go now, we are going to feed the birds some bread" Lexa smiled with a little frown. "Okay, have fun" she waved. Angelica kissed her hand waved, then they hang up. Lexa smiled to herself. Happy she had talked to her parents and was overjoyed that they were going to be staying here for a whole month. They were probably renting a hotel, but Lexa was more than happy to let them stay here.

She looked up at the ceiling, relaxing her head on the couch back. She closed her eyes for a few seconds but was interrupted by a buzzing sound from her phone.

 **Blondie** : _Hey_

 **Brunette** : _Hey, you_

 **Blondie** : _What are you doing?_

 **Brunette** : _I'm trying to relax, I'm a little tired_

 **Blondie** : _oh, do you maybe want to cancel our smoothie thing later?_

 **Brunette** : _no, no, I think I'm just going to take a quick nap and grab an apple then leave for the café._

 **Blondie** : _Okay :) Bye_

 **Brunette** : _Bye :)_

Lexa sat the alarm on 5.30 pm. Hoping she would wake up right away, and drive to the café. She curled up in the couch and slowly closed her eyes. Damn, how tired she was. After a quick couple of minutes, she fell asleep.

* * *

Clarke had just got home from Emma's. She threw her keys and hang her coat in the walk-in closet in frustration. "Why the fuck did I lie?!" she walked back and forth in the hall. Thinking how it would end and how hurt Emma could have been when she found out. But she couldn't just tell her, what If she lost her? It was a better chance she would lose her after lying to her. According to what Emma know, Clarke is Clarke Woods.

* * *

 **An: Was that drama? Idk, but next chapter I promise you it will be more drama! ;) I can be a little "drama queen" sometimes, but this time I didn't overreact. I may write a drama scene in the next chapter :) Thanks for following, reviewing and favoriting, it means a lot to me.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Back with chapter 15 :) I hope you will like this chapter, I know I did :) remember Clexa is endgame. Enjoy!**

* * *

As Clarke thought she finally got to get some time for herself, a knock made itself heard. Who could it be? She thought everyone had plans today. "Hey" Clarke opened the door wider so Finn could come in. "Hey, oh I'm not going to stay. I was just going to tell you something…" Clarke didn't say anything, he had her full attention. Finn exhaled deep. "Clarke, I'm still in love with you… after all these years… I can't think imagine my life without you…" Finn made his sad looking face, his eyebrows made him look like a sad little puppy. Clarke closed her eyes and sighed. "Finn…- "Clarke started but got interrupted by him. "I know you're dating someone, and I can't be her… I'm not her. I just want you to know that I will never give up on you… I'll be here when you need me… or want me…" He said a little low at the three last words.

Clarke frowned a little. "It's not like I want to use you like a backup, Finn. I don't think I even want to get with you again… I just don't know why you're not over me…"

"Clarke. You're the most amazing girl in the world. No one would have given up on you if they had a chance to get with you in the first place. I know I wouldn't. You don't know how happy you made me-"

"You don't know how sad you made me" Clarke reminded him when he screwed up his relationship with Clarke and Raven. "I know… and I'm sorry… I made a mistake Clarke, people make mistakes… that's what makes us human" Clarke was speechless. She didn't know if she was going to make him leave or just let him stare at her.

"I can't move on" He broke the silence. Clarke looked at him. "Finn, why?" Clarke asked, not understanding. Finn looked at Clarke's eyes. "Clarke, you don't know how an amazing human being you are. You're the funniest, cutest, caring, the most beautiful human being ever existed on earth!" It went silence for a moment. "I just wanted you to know…" Finn said before he turned his back and walked away. Clarke was staring at the wall. After a moment, she closed the door and threw herself on the large couch. She pulled her phone from her pocked and texted Octavia. C, is for Clarke and O, is for Octavia.

 _ **C** : Hey_

 _ **O** : How did it go? How did she take it?_

 _ **C** : I never got to tell her…_

 _ **O** : oh… you didn't visit her?_

 _ **C** : Yes… but I never told her I was her sister_

 _ **O** : oh, who do she thinks you are?_

 _ **C** : She thinks I'm a really nice person who welcome everyone that moves into the neighborhood ;)_

 _ **O** : Well, you are xD_

 _ **C** : And I introduced myself as Clarke…_

 _ **O** : yeah? You are Clarke._

 _ **C** : Clarke Woods…_

 _ **O** : Omg! Hahah_

 _ **C** : Don't laugh! I panicked!_

 _ **O** : Of all the last names you could have picked, you chose Woods xD_

 _ **C** : I panicked, it was the first name that popped up on my mind!_

 _ **O** : I'm totally telling Raven_

 _ **C** : Thought so xD_

 _ **O** : But how was she like?_

 _ **C** : She was nice, and she looked like me, just a little older_

 _ **O** : An older version of Clarke? :o_

 _ **C** : she has a husband and a daughter_

 _ **O** : Oh really? How cute!_

 _ **C** : Her husband is named Cage Wallace and her daughter is named Isabella Wallace Griffin_

 _ **O** : Griffin? Her last name is Griffin?_

 _ **C** : Yeah, Emma's last names is Wallace Griffin, that's why I couldn't tell her my last name_

 _ **O** : Why not?_

 _ **C** : When my mom told her who she was, Emma didn't want anything to do with her_

 _ **O** : But that's your mom! You didn't know about Emma, why should she be mad at you?_

 _ **C** : True._

 _ **O** : Go tell her!_

 _ **C** : I'm meeting her at Café Niy later_

 _ **O** : Can I come? Please I want to see her_

 _ **C** : Lexa is coming too…_

 _ **O** : Then I'll definitely come!_

 _ **C** : sure, it's not like own the Café_

 _ **O** : Yes! What time?_

 _ **C** : 6 pm_

 _ **O** : Then I'll leave in 15 minutes_

 _ **C** : Yeah_

 _ **O** : Okay, I'll see you_

 _ **C** : yeah_

Clarke swiped to Emma's number and started typing her.

 _ **Clarke** : Hey, I didn't tell you, but two of my friends are coming to the café too. Hope you don't mind. - Clarke_

 _ **Emma** : Oh, I don't mind. I would love to get to know people in your town_

 _ **Clarke** : one of my friends who are coming actually lives in your neighborhood_

 _ **Emma** : oh, how nice! Are we meeting there at 6 pm?_

 _ **Clarke** : yes :)_

 _ **Emma** : Sweet_

Clarke smiled at her phone. A little nauseous from all the texting but managed to text Lexa too.

 **Blondie** : _Hey, I don't know if you're awake, but I just wanted to tell you that Octavia and Emma are joining us at the Café later. Hope you don't mind. See you later_

She stared at the phone. The message had been sent but hadn't been open yet. Lexa was probably still sleeping. Sick of her phone, she turned it off and turned on the television instead, or the TV as most people called it. Fifteen quick minutes had passed. Clarke had been watching a documentary of puppies who had been homeless and treated bad by people. She always got so mad when people treated animals bad, what did they ever do to them? Other than looking thousands of times damn cuter. Her phone buzzed, Lexa's nickname "brunette" popped up on the screen.

 **Brunette** : _Just woke up. No, I don't mind :) I'm going to drive to the café now, see you in a bit_

Clarke smiled at her phone. Wishing Lexa lived closer and not twenty minutes away. She kept watching the documentary film. She looked away as she saw her favorite dog, a beagle, had been kicked and hit but a stone brick by a stupid old man. "come on! The dog just wanted to sleep…" She didn't understand why people would treat animals like that. Their life is worth something too.

Everyone month Clarke would donate money to 'dog paradise', It's a building a few minutes away from here where the dogs are getting their own big enormous cages with a bowl of food and water, a bed and toys. They also had a garden where they could let the dogs out to get some air and play with each other. They are getting baths and the whole package. The staff only consist of people who loves dogs. You could adopt dogs there too.

Time had passed and it was time for her to leave for the Café. It only took a five minutes ride, then she sat down on the couch in the corner that was surprisingly not taken yet, even though there was a lot of people here. "You came!" Ally said as she walked towards Clarke. "Yes, some of my friends are coming too" Clarke let her know. "Great, I'll get samples for them, how many?" Ally asked. "Three" Ally nodded with a smile and walked back to the counter.

Lexa entered the door, looking for Clarke. She walked over to her and sat beside her. "Hey, it's hot in here" Lexa took off her coat. "Yes" Clarke did the same. Just after she had taken off her coat Octavia was already making herself comfortable on the smaller couch across the table. "Hey, guys" she smiled. "Hey" Clarke and Lexa said at the same time.

The girls chatted a little about how their day had been. "Emma" Clarke called for Emma as she entered the door with Isabella. Emma smiled and walked over to Clarke, sitting beside Octavia and put Isabella between them. "Hi, Emma Wallace" She shook hands with Octavia. "Octavia Blake" She smiled. Emma looked across the table, noticing Lexa stare a little a her. She reached her hand across the table to shake hands. "Emma" She smiled. "Lexa Woods"

Emma frowned with a smile, looking back at Clarke. The last name seemed familiar. "Wait, are you two sisters?" Emma asked Clarke and Lexa. "What?" Lexa chuckled. Clarke widened her eyes at Octavia, asking for help. "Yeah, since you have the same last name" Emma took off her coat, looking at the confused Lexa who was looking at Clarke. "Or do you just happen to have the same last name?" Emma asked as none of them talked.

"They're married" it flew out of Octavia. Lexa frowned. She didn't understand anything but Octavia gave her the 'go on with it' look and Lexa just rusty nodded. Clarke pressed her lips to a thin line while closing her eyes in fear. "I thought you said you weren't in serious and committed relationship?" Emma remembered. Clarke avoided looking at Emma. It went silent for a while.

"Oh no… did you think I was homophobic or something? I totally support gay marriage! I think we are all worth the same, either we're into guys or girls, it really doesn't matter. Love is love" Emma nodded with guilt. "oh, no that's not what I thought at all. It's fine, really" Clarke smiled. Happy her sister supported their 'fake' marriage.

"I'm a little thirsty, do you guys want anything?" Emma asked the girls. "no thanks" Emma carried Isabella up and waited in the long line.

"Clarke! She looks just like you!" Octavia beamed. "I know" She turned to face Lexa. "Explain?" Lexa let out a short laugh, not mad just confused. "She's my sister… my mother just told me today that I had a sister… then I went to visit her, but didn't have the courage to tell her who I was. I was too afraid she wouldn't talk to me. When we greeted, she introduced herself as Emma Wallace Griffin. If I told her my real last name…"

"I understand" Lexa laid a hand on Clarke's shoulder. "I can play your wife for now, but you have to tell her eventually"

"Yes, I know. And thanks" Clarke blushed, turned to face Octavia to avoid Lexa's eyes. Octavia noticed Clarke was blushing. She had to a hard time not to laugh of the blonde at Lexa who was smiling to herself. They were so fucking in love, why couldn't they see that? This was like watching teenagers giggling every time they looked at each other.

"What are you guys smiling so much for?" Emma asked as she sat down with an ice coffee and Isabella on her lap. "Nothing much"

"so, how did you guys meet?" Emma asked the 'married' couple. "uhm…" Clarke stressed. Clarke wasn't good at lying, it would be hard for her to come up with what she was going to say. She wasn't good at improvising. Lexa took Clarke's hand. "We met at a party"

Emma smiled, wanting a few more details but didn't asked. Clarke told Lexa and Octavia that Emma was an author and that she was writing a roman about two people who are in love. Emma told them that she loved romance, so she would probably have smiled and pout every time she saw people holding hands or kissing.

"Hey" Niylah came by with a tray of little plastic cups with different smoothies. She put them in front of them. "Hey" Clarke smiled. The mood became a little awkward, here they were, the ex, the one she was currently dating, her sister, and her best friend. Emma cleared her throat. "Hi, I'm Emma"

"Niylah" She gave Emma a smile. Looking a little longer at her, then back at Clarke. What the hell? She thought, they looked so much alike. But Niylah threw on another smile and walked away instead of asking if they were related. It wasn't any of her business anyway.

An hour or more had passed. They had tasted and liked almost every smoothie. Emma wasn't a big fan of the green one, that shocked the three girls. They loved the green smoothie. Emma was more of a fan of fruits, it had a more sweeter taste.

"Mommy… I'm bod…" Isabella pulled Emma's sweater and tried get her mother's attention. It was the cutest thing ever. "Are you bored?" Emma talked with a lighter voice. Isabella just nodded. "Maybe it's time for us to head home" she looked at Clarke and her friends. "Thanks for inviting me, and it was nice to meet you guys" Emma took on her coat and lifted Isabella up. "It was nice meeting you too" Lexa smiled. "Yeah, we should meet another time" Octavia suggested, they lived in the same neighborhood after all. "Yeah"

"I think I'm going to head home, too" Octavia grabbed her coat. "Wait, can I talk to you?" Clarke and Octavia stood by the door. "Do you think Lexa can join us for Christmas…? Is that okay?" Clarke asked. "Yeah, sure" Octavia hugged her friend. Clarke exhaled in relief. "Thank you" and made her way back to Lexa. Now it was only Lexa and Clarke left. "I don't think I want to be here anymore, do you maybe want to go back to my pent house?" Lexa nodded.

The blonde and the brunette drove each their fabulous car to Clarke's building. Of course, did they run into Raven and Finn in the lobby.

"Hey" Raven nodded a simple nod at the brunette and the blonde. Finn only pressed his lips into a thin line as they were smiling at him. "we are going to grab a smoothie, Café Niy put up a new smoothie menu" Raven grinned. "I know, we've been there. Hey Rae, can you stop by later? I need to tell you something" Clarke asked Raven, but she already knew what the answer is. Raven would always stop by, they saw each other every day. "Yeah, sure"

"Everything okay?" Lexa asked Clarke as they got in the elevator and Clarke seemed to feel down. She put on a smile. "Yes" They didn't say another word the whole way up. As they got inside Clarke's penthouse, they had made themselves comfortable on the couch.

"Your sister seems nice"

Clarke looked up at Lexa, smiling at her. "Yeah… and isn't Isabella the cutest?" Lexa chuckled. "Yeah, she is" Lexa gently smiled at Clarke. "when are you going to tell her?" Clarke sighed, she ran her hands over her face. "I don't know… I just… She seems like a good person… but what if she doesn't want to have anything to do with me?"

"Who wouldn't want anything to do with you?" Lexa gently smiled, bending her head a little down to get eye contact with Clarke. They were both leaning on their side with their arm on the edge of the couch, facing each other. Clarke carefully removed the brown hair from Lexa's face that covered her appealing eyes. she smiled at the summer green-eyed woman in front of her. Her warm and soft hands on Lexa's cheek, slowly and lightly moving her thumb up and down without moving her hand. Lexa smiled at her, the beautiful blonde. Drowning deep into Clarke's ocean blue eyes. Kiss me, kiss me! Lexa thought.

Clarke slowly leaned against Lexa in to a soft kiss. Moved her body closer to Lexa and gently kissed her again. As Clarke was on her way to remove her lips from Lexa's, the brunette took a gentle grip on the blonde's back head, pulling her into another kiss, and kissed her again. As they seemed to end it, Clarke beamed and hugged Lexa's neck. Lexa leaned backwards, laying on her back and Clarke on top of her. Clarke could feel how warm she was.

"I have wanted to do that for a long time" Lexa whispered, running her hands through Clarke's hair. Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek, getting up and looked at her. "Me too" She kissed her cheek once again. "I'm thirsty, want anything?" Lexa shook her head.

Clarke left for the kitchen. It was getting hot so she took of her cardigan, leaving it on a chair and walked to the fridge, only wearing her crop top. "Hmm… what to drink, what to drink" She looked around the double fridge. She grabbed a bottle of water and walked back to the living room.

"Hey, you were welcome to join Octavia's for Christmas" Clarke sat beside Lexa. "Oh, and my parents are coming…" Clarke opened the bottle and drank from it. Lexa did know Clarke was going to celebrate Christmas with her parents, but didn't release she was going to spend it with them too. Lexa smiled at Clarke, letting her know she was okay with it.

Clarke turned on the TV, watching another documentary of dogs that have been treated bad. "I feel so bad for those dogs" Clarke pouted as she took another sip of the water, doing the bottle flip on the table and succeeded. Clarke gaped of happiness. "Woah, impressive" But the squeaking sound a dog made from the TV caught her attention. Clarke pouted once again, Lexa was just smiling at her. Clarke really cared about dogs. Lexa grabbed her hand and leaned on the blonde's shoulder. Clarke beamed and leaned on Lexa's head.

The TV had Clarke's attention but Clarke's hand had Lexa's attention. She drew circles on the blonde's hand, then drew a line from her hand palm to her wrist. Feeling a little bump, she slowly and carefully pulled Clarke's wrist to herself. As she saw it was a scar, her eyes widened. It was a big scar on her wrist, how did she not notice until now?

Lexa looked at Clarke curiously. "What's that?" Clarke hummed, turned her head a little to Lexa's direction but her eyes was still glues to the TV. As a commercial went on, she met Lexa's eyes. They were full of questions. Lexa was still holding on to Clarke's wrist, not letting go. "What's that?" She asked once again. Clarke's eyes slipped to her wrist. She swallowed hard.

Lexa took the hint that she didn't want to talk. "Did you do that to yourself?" she frowned. Clarke looked down, pulling her wrist to herself. "Clarke" Lexa said frustrated. This was clearly an emotional subject for Clarke. It was getting hard to see because of all the layers of tears had gathered in her eyes. One little movement and the tears would drip down. "Yes" Clarke finally whispered.

Lexa exhaled. Like it was hard for her, and it was trust me. She shook her head and got up. "Where are you going?" Clarke asked, her voice breaking by every word. "Home" Lexa said without looking at Clarke. She followed the brunette and grabbed her hand, Lexa shook it off. "Why Clarke. Why would you do that? You could have died! You could have caused your family and friends a life time of pain!" Lexa raised her voice, watery eyes. Like a rainy day in the forest. Still beautiful, but sad. Clarke didn't answer. Lexa just shook her head, wiped her own tears away and shut the door behind her.

"what the hell just happened…" Clarke whispered as she cried to herself. Getting flashbacks from that they she had caused the scar and the reason why she did it. At that, it made her fall on her knees, sobbing.

* * *

 **AN: was that drama? The next chapter can be published in a few days, because I'm going back to school so a lot of my time will go to that and homework. I have also three midterms coming up… but I will get up earlier on the morning, just so I can write on the next chapter :) Bye for now!**

 **Ps: please leave a review of what you think of this chapter or the story so far. You can also tell me what I should take in this story, how my writing is and all that so I can improve myself.**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: I'm so sorry this chapter took a few days longer to publish than the others, I had my hands full of homework and tests I had to study for. But I hope you like it!**

* * *

"what the hell just happened…" Clarke whispered as she cried to herself. Got flashbacks from that day she had caused the scar and the reason why she did it. At that, it made her fall on her knees, sobbing. She fell on the floor, felt depression hit her hard, and made her exclaim.

A knock made itself heard and the door opened itself, behind it was Raven and Luna. "Hey Cla - " She got eyes on Clarke, quickly knelt down in front of the crying blonde. "oh my god, what happened?" She embraced the blonde. Luna knelt too, looked confused and sad herself. Clarke just sobbed more at Raven's attempt to calm her down by cradle her.

Raven let it be silent for a moment. When she had managed to calm her friend down, she finally had courage to ask her what was wrong. Raven and Luna had seen Lexa in the lobby but somehow been rejected to look her in the eyes. But with Clarke, Raven was more than welcome to look at her eyes, they were drowning in tears, she could feel the pain.

Clarke told her about Lexa who had found out about her scar. Luna took a quick look at Clarke wrist, finding a big scar. How she snapped and walked out of here. "I know I did something stupid, but why were she _so_ mad?"

Luna sighed, took a step aback Clarke. The two of them turned to look at Luna. "Do you know why?" They were waiting, thirsty for knowledge. Luna shook her head, looking up at the ceiling then back at the girls. "She hasn't told you?" Then sighed once more when the girls shook their heads, frowning.

"That's how her mother died" Luna almost whispered. "No… Lexa told me she died after having Lexa and that her father left them when he found out she was pregnant. Then she lived with her grandmother till she died, and then she moved to her first foster home that was loving and adopted her after a few years…" Clarke told as she realize the story wasn't quite true.

"No…? I don't know why she told you that… her mother committed suicide when she was five, she was the one finding her… she was young but remembered every single detail when she told us. After her mother died, her father started drinking and couldn't take care of Lexa anymore. Lexa got sent to a crappy foster home" Luna's eyes were filled with hate. "I don't know if I should tell you, but you can ask her yourself. After two years in 8 different foster homes, Lexa finally got placed in a good one, Anya's. They took her in, made her welcome. She was seven when she first laid a foot in that house and nine or ten when she got adopted"

Clarke took a moment to take all this in. Her hands rubbed her forehead making space for this information. "oh my god, I'm so stupid" she hit herself on the forehead. "Hey, don't do that" Raven grabbed her hands so she wouldn't hit herself again. Clarke ran back to the living room, grabbed everything in her way to look after her phone. She tried to call Lexa but she had clearly denied the call. The blonde was swiping and tapping her way to the message app.

 **Blondie** : _I know you don't want to talk to me, but I'm sorry Lexa. It was a long time ago and I regret It so much! Luna told me the reason why you may have walked out on me. Again, I'm so sorry… for what I did and for what memories that must have come back to you… please just call or text me…_

* * *

Lexa stared at the phone. Read the text repeatedly. She threw her phone on the bed and made herself comfortable. Thought back to the time she had found her mother.

 _Lexa and her mother were building Legos together. She loved her mother, she really did. But she was too young to understand why her mother was depressed and what 'depression' even was. Lexa noticed her mother didn't smile, just 'faked' a smile when only Lexa was looking at her. This was the so called 'depression' her mother had talked to Lexa about._

 _"Mommy, are you okay?" little Lexa asked worried as tears ran down her mother's cheeks but her mother seemed to have a resting face, with no expressions. "Yes" she smiled at her daughter. "You know, I'm a little tired… I think I want to go to bed early, is that okay? We can build Legos…" her mother swallowed. "later"_

 _Lexa looked suspicious at her mother. "okay" she shrugged. "but promise we will play later?" Lexa embraced her mother, giving her a long 'goodnight' hug. "I promise…" her mother whispered. She hugged her a little harder, not too much that she wouldn't take her breath away. "I love you very much Lexa"_

 _"I love you more, mommy" Lexa beamed at her mother. Lexa watched her mother hug and kiss her husband, saying she would go to bed early. She waved once again at Lexa before she disappeared from the living room._

 _After half an hour had passed, Lexa shuffled to the couch where her dad was. "Daddy, I'm tired…" she rubbed her eyes. "okay honey, you can brush your teeth and go sleep with mom, okay?" her father messed with her hair._

 _"okay"_

 _Lexa did what her father asked her to do, she looked at herself in the mirror, smiled and nod her head in a rhythm to a song. As she finished getting ready for bed, she had carefully run up the stairs. After a few quick seconds, she was outside her parents' bedroom._

 _"Mommy…?" Lexa slowly opened the door, it was dark. She turned on the light, found her mother facing her back against her. Lexa crawled up in the bed, she came closer and closer her mom. "Mommy…" Lexa's eyes widened as she saw all the blood on the floor, dripped from her wrists. "Mommy!" Lexa exclaimed and tried to shake her mom alive again. She was crying so loud his father had hurried up the stairs and stormed in the bedroom. It was a shock for both of them. After that night, everything changed._

Lexa grabbed her pillow and hugged it hard. She had so many mixed feelings, heartbroken by Clarke's scar but also dead angry she had done it. She was feeling a little quilt for snapping at Clarke. She searched for her phone and pulled it against her with a moan. Luna and Clarke had texted her.

 _ **Luna** : Lexa, call Clarke!_

 _ **Luna** : Lexa, seriously. Just talk to her_

 _ **Luna** : Lexa! Don't ignore me, Clarke need you!_

 _ **Luna** : For fuck sakes Lexa, I've never seen someone cry this much before, it's kind of terrifying…_

 _ **Luna** : Lexa, Jesus. Just fucking call her!_

Lexa's eyes widened. Luna would never curse like this. She was always the calm person, but seeing Clarke cry must really have broken her. Lexa typed her friend back.

 _ **Lexa** : Luna, calm down. I need to be alone right now, I regret snapping at Clarke but I don't regret walking out of there. It was too hard for me to handle… you know that? I'm sorry but tell I'll text her later._

Lexa saw that Luna was typing but the three dots disappeared after a few seconds. Lexa always got curious about little thing like that. 'What was Luna typing?'. As she was deciding whether she should ask her or not, she changed to tight shorts and an oversized t-shirt.

The brunette made her way to the freezer, finding a halfway eaten ice cream box. "This is just great" Lexa said to herself as she turned on the TV. "I finally found someone I may have a chance on, and I actually 'like' … but of course did I turn all 'drama queen'…" Lexa stabbed the ice cream. "Why do I always screw things up?... Why couldn't I be more mature with it and just stay there and talk to her?" she fed herself.

* * *

"Raven, don't… it's fine, just let me go" Clarke tried to persuade Raven to let her go over to Lexa's so they could work things out. "I just think it's not a good idea for you to drive while you're this upset!" Raven waved her hands in the air. Luna touched her shoulder to calm her down. She seemed to have this ability to make people relax. "Fine… just be careful?"

Clarke finally let a little smile show. Whispered a little 'thanks' before she heads out of the door. She hadn't been able to stand still waiting for, and in the elevator. She almost ran through the lobby and parking lot. "Come on, come on…" She nervously played drums on the car, waited for it to turn on. "Yes!" She drove fast as she could, but still not crossing the speed limit. It was like she had a dead line.

"Okay. Just say… Hey Lexa, I'm so sorry… I was so stupid back then… I was going through a hard time… and I know that choice wasn't the best… but it just seemed to be the only one coming to my mind… and that was the most stupid choice, I know… I have a scar for life now and it will probably not go away any time soon. I'm so sorry that it brought you bad memories… I understand if it's too hard to look at me…" She swallowed hard and closed her eyes quickly so her tears wouldn't make it hard for her to see the road.

She repeated what she was supposed to say all the way to Lexa. Luckily, she didn't met any familiar people in the lobby or the elevator. "Okay" Clarke exhaled as she was standing in front of Lexa's door. Clarke was ready to knock on the door, but the thought of Lexa may shut the door on her made her pull her hand back. "Come on…"

She closed her eyes for a few seconds and finally managed to knock on the damn door. Her heart was beating so fast as she heard Lexa's footsteps getting closer.

"Hey…"

Clarke took a few steps closer to Lexa, grabbed her hand and was ready to apologize. "Lexa, I'm so sorry. I was so-"She started, but immediately stopped when Lexa let go of her hand and pulled her in to a sweet kiss. Clarke kissed her back, and they ended up making out.

They carefully leaned their forehead against each other. "I know. Just don't ever do that again" Lexa whispered.

"I promise"

Lexa felt the need to hug the blonde, and so she did. Clarke rested her head on Lexa's warm neck, it was giving her a warm feeling. Lexa invited Clarke inside. They made their way to the living room. "I like your outfit" Clarke complimented the brunette. It was the first time she had ever seen Lexa with shorts and an oversized t-shirt. She was also looking pretty cute with the messy bun she had tied.

"Oh, thanks" Lexa sat down on the couch, clapping a little on the couch pillow so the blonde would sit next to her. It went silence for a while, but it was not awkward. "Clarke… I'm sorry I left you… I shouldn't have done that… even if it was hard for me to be in the same room as you… I should've been stronger" Lexa started, she had Clarke's attention. The blonde was quiet, waited for Lexa to continue. "I just thought if I shut my feelings for you, then it wouldn't be hard for me to know that you tried to…" Lexa looked at Clarke's wrist. "I just thought… If I just forgot you… somehow… It wouldn't be hard for me if you tried it again…" Lexa looked over at Clarke, noticing a shy little frown on the blonde's forehead.

"But that's not true. I would've been devastated. I can't just cut you out of my life… even though you haven't been in it for a long time… Not having you in my life, it would have destroyed me… I don't mean to scare you away, I know we only met a few days ago… but it feels like you're my…" Lexa looked in Clarke ocean blue eyes.

She got completely lost in her eyes, and as she couldn't find any words. Clarke leaned in for a pleasurable kiss. Lexa kissed the blonde back. They kept passing each other kisses. The blonde slowly leaned on Lexa, carefully pushing her on her back. The blonde was currently on top of the brunette. Removed her lips from Lexa's and kissed her neck. Clarke took of her cardigan and threw it on the floor. She once again kissed Lexa's lips, her cheeks and her neck. The blonde was grinding on the brunette. She took of her crop top, leaving her in only a bra. She had her hands on Lexa's t-shirt, ready to pull it off. As she the shirt was halfway off, Clarke noticed a big scar going from her waist to her navel.

"Wait" Lexa pulled down her t-shirt. Clarke removed herself from Lexa. "I don't think we're ready yet…" she nervously played with her fingers. Clarke had completely shut her mouth, bent a little down to pick up her crop top. "Clarke…" Lexa tried to make her understand, but the blonde seemed pretty upset. She had already put on her cardigan. "Clarke"

"What?" the blonde responded.

"Look at me" Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand. The blonde shyly looked at the brunette. "You know… I haven't felt this way with someone before… Just by looking at you makes me happy" Clarke smiled at Lexa's words. "I don't want to move too fast, okay? I'll let you know when I'm ready" Clarke nodded once again at her words.

She beamed at Lexa. "You can take the long road and drive fast… or you can take the short road but drive slow" Lexa kissed Clarke's soft lips. "That was beautiful"

"Lexa?" Clarke asked after a moment. The brunette hummed. "Where did you get that scar on your stomach?" She could feel Lexa nervously turned her head to face her. She removed her head from Clarke's shoulder. "I… ugh…" she swallowed.

The blonde gave the brunette a warm look, made her feel she could tell her. "After my mom died… it was just me and my dad… he… he started drinking, like a lot! One glass turned to two, one day turned to every day… talking turned to yelling… and hugging turned to hitting"

Clarke thought it was heartbreaking. She squeezed Lexa's hand. "You don't have to tell-" Clarke started but was soon interrupted by Lexa. She was vulnerable, but didn't mind sharing this with the blonde. "No, it's okay… I remember when I got that scar…" She looked up at the ceiling and looked back at the time her father had caused the scar.

 _"Happy birthday, daddy" Lexa smiled her perfectly cute smile at her father, handing him a drawing she had made. Her father huffed as he received the drawing. Lexa sat next to him. "This is you" She pointed at the drawing of her father. Her fingers slipped to the next person that was holding hands with him. "this is me" Her fingers kept moving to the other person next to her. "And this is mom" She smiled at her dad._

 _He was not smiling at all. In fact, he looked angry. He threw his empty glass on the floor, it shattered. Lexa jumped. She was scared to death for what her father was going to do next. "MOM IS DEAD" he shouted at her. He got up and pointed at the glass pieces. "Clean up!" He walked over to the liquor cabinet to get another glass and filled it up._

 _Lexa knelt down and started picking up the glass pieces. She had run to the kitchen to get the dustpan. She had dumped all the glass pieces in the trash can. "Throw your drawing" her father told her. "But dad…-" Lexa tried. "THROW THE DAMN DRAWING, ALEXANDRA!" He threw another glass, but this time right next to her._

 _"I don't want to…" Lexa cried. Her father picked up the half-broken glass that was sharp as fuck and threatened her. "DAMN IT, ALEXA! THROW THE FUCKING DRAWING OR…" He pushed the glass piece against Lexa's stomach. "I will hurt you" His eyes were flaming, shooting fireballs at her as she tried to extinguish the fire. Lexa cried so loud. "NO!"_

 _At that, he had grabbed her so she wouldn't run away, and pulled up her shirt. His hands were bleeding from holding on to the glass too hard. He cut her. After the heartbreaking scene, cops entered the door. There had been neighbors complaining about loud noises coming from the house. Lexa just cried as they had to be violent with her dad because he didn't want to cooperate._

"After that, no one had been able to take care of me anymore. I got first sent to the hospital, then to a group home" Lexa cried. Clarke didn't say much, she wasn't a much of a talker when people shared something deep and emotional. She was only listening, nodding and understanding. Yes, she didn't know what to say when it came to these situations, but she knew exactly what to do, and that was to stay quiet and listen. Maybe hugged and touched them when they needed it.

"Lexa, I'm so sorry you had to go through that… I can't imagine what you have been through" Clarke embraced the crying brunette. The brunette embraced Clarke back, slowly pushed her backwards. Lexa was laying up to Clarke, almost on top of her. Her head were on Clarke's chest. She used Clarke's soft arm as a pillow. The blonde was almost on the edge of the couch. Lexa felt Clarke was slowly falling of the couch, she grabbed her by her waist and pulled the blonde closer to her.

The silent kept going for a good ten minutes. "Lexa?" Clarke whispered. She didn't get any response, so she figured Lexa was sleeping. She tried to remove herself from Lexa, but the brunette just pulled her back. "Don't go"

The blonde smiled to herself. Lexa wanted her to stay. It was crazy how connected she felt with Lexa. How the two of them seemed to be happy when the other one was around. Clarke's fingers softly went through Lexa's hair. She kissed the brunette's head. "okay"

* * *

 **AN: That was chapter 16! I hope you liked/loved it! :) if you did, please share it with me. Leave a review, follow or favorite. It would mean a lot to me :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Hey, I just wanted you to know that if it helps, you can search on Eliza Taylor (Clarke) interview or Alycia Debnam-Carey (Lexa) interview, just to have their voices in your mind while you're reading their lines. This is just a tip, you can do it with the other characters too. And if it's hard to picture them how they look in real life, just google them by their real name. Yeah, that was all. Enjoy!**

 **Btw: I want you to search on Nadia Hilker and Lindsey Morgan. It's Luna and Raven. There are super cute pictures of them! Please just take a quick look at the pictures. And please search on it on youtube too! There are really cute videos of them :) now, enjoy!**

* * *

 _The blonde smiled to herself. Lexa wanted her to stay. It was crazy how connected she felt with Lexa. How the two of them seemed to be happy when the other one was around. Clarke's fingers softly went through Lexa's hair. She kissed the brunette's head. "okay"_

The next morning, Clarke woke up alone on the couch. "Lexa?"

"Yeah?" The brunette walked in the living room, she wore her white blouse with a black tie and skirt. She sat beside Clarke. "I'm sorry I fell asleep on the couch, and wouldn't let you go" Lexa chuckled.

"No, it's okay" the blonde smiled, glad she stayed with Lexa last night. It was only fifteen minutes till Lexa had to go to work. "I think I'm going to go to my mom's house, we have a lot to talk about. And I feel bad for yelling at her"

Lexa nodded at the blonde, she leaned in to kiss her cheek. They said their goodbye's in the parking lot. Clarke drove to her mother's house, hoped she would be awake by this time. As she knocked on the door, she had second thoughts. Maybe she shouldn't forgive her mother just yet? She had hidden the secret from her for 25 years, why should she forgive her mother after one day?

"Hey, Clarke. What are you doing here so early?" Her mother looked at the clock. Yeah, it was only a few minutes past seven. "I came to apologize" Abby let her in. "I'm the one that needs to apologize, not you" Abby sadly confessed.

"Maybe, but I still snapped at you" Clarke grabbed her mother's hand. "I'm sorry, mom" Abby smiled at her beautiful daughter. She had raised a kind and loving person. "I'm sorry too, honey" Abby embraced her daughter.

Clarke made herself comfortable on the couch as Abby was making coffee for them. "There you go" Abby handed Clarke the hot cup of coffee. "Thanks, mom"

"Clarke?" Abby smirked.

"Yes?"

"How come you use the same clothes as yesterday?"

Clarke widened her eyes. Her hair was messy. It was clearly giving her mother the wrong signal. "Oh, I … ugh" She had to come up with a way to be honest, but not give her mother any wrong ideas. "I fell asleep at Lexa's, and thought I would stop by here before I drove home"

"Oh, you guys are this serious?" Abby asked curios, since she thinks "sleeping" over at the person she was 'dating' was a big deal. She thought about that Clarke invited her over for Christmas too.

"Oh, no, no…" Clarke immediately said. "We're not" She shook her head, tried to make her mom believe her. Before she got to say anything else, her phone buzzed.

 ** _O_** _: Clarke! Are you awake?_

 ** _C_** _: Hey, yeah_

 ** _O_** _: We are still throwing Bellamy a surprise party at your place?_

Clarke widened her eyes. "Shit" she totally forgot. It's Bellamy's birthday today. "What?" her mother asked worried.

"No, I just forgot it was Bellamy's birthday today… we are supposed to throw him a surprise party and all that. We have pretended that we have totally forgotten his birthday and I actually-"

"Forgot it"

Clarke was a little embarrassed. "I have to go and buy stuff, then remind people that it's his birthday and when they are supposed to come" She texted the others and told them to meet up at her place six pm. She texted Octavia.

 ** _C_** _: I'm sorry, O. I forgot. I will go to target right now._

"I can come with you" Abby offered. Clarke nodded and accepted the help. It would be nice to spend some time with her mother again, it had been a long time after all. Clarke drove the two of them target.

"What are we going to buy?" Abby asked as they took a cart. "I thought maybe soda, snacks, balloons and shit"

"Language" Abby reminded her daughter. "Sorry". Yes, Clarke was an adult, but her mother still treated her like a little girl. "And I'm going to order a few pizzas before the party starts" Clarke pushed the cart to the _party_ section. "Are you inviting, Lexa?" Abby asked with a smirk. "I don't know, maybe"

The two of them kept looking for party stuff. They actually had a good time. When they were on their way to the counter, two girls had walked up to them.

"Clarke!" Raven waved at her friend and carefully pulled Luna after her. "Oh, hey. Luna, this is my mom, Abby Griffin" The two strangers shook hands. "Luna"

"I guess you forgot it was Bellamy's birthday" Raven laughed. "Yeah". Raven took a long look at Clarke. "Wait, didn't you use those clothes yesterday too?" Raven asked her best friend. She knew that Clarke didn't like to use the same clothes two days in a row. "Wait a second…" Raven gaped, so did Luna. "You spent the night at Lexa's!"

Abby chuckled. Luna laughed at Raven. She was so making fun of Lexa later. Raven understood Clarke must have been embarrassed when Raven said that in front of her mother.

"Clarke, you have to invite her to Bellamy's surprise party!" Raven excitedly suggested. Clarke thought about it, Raven could see that. "Fine" She wanted Lexa to come, but she couldn't act all 'obsessed' with the brunette, she had to play a little discreet.

"You should come too" Clarke invited Luna. Raven still held Luna's hand. Abby noticed it but didn't say anything. She respected and understood them now. She understood that love is love.

"Yeah, I'll come"

* * *

"That was the most confusing meeting ever. I didn't know she wanted to have it so early. She even called me a bitch a few times" Lexa scoffed, it made Costia frown. "I hater her"

"I know, me too"

"Hey, why come Luna get the day off and not me?" Costia asked her friend. "Well, she asked for it. She had worked a lot, so I thought why not. She deserved it" Lexa shrugged. "Costia, I need you work late at Friday" Lexa told her friend as she was headed to the door. "What no, I can't"

"I'm sorry Cos, but you have to. Is it something more important you're going to do?" Lexa asked. Costia looked a little around. "It's just a date… you know what. I'll cancel it, it's okay" Costia closed the door after her. It didn't take long before Lexa opened Costia's door. "If you want, I can make someone else stay? Anya maybe?" Lexa threw away her 'bold' look and put on a warm smile.

"Yes. Thanks, Lex" Costia hugged Lexa. She made her way to Anya's office. "It's Lexa" she said as she was done knocking, it didn't take long before the girl let her in. "Hey, I need you to work late on Friday. Is that okay?"

"Yeah, okay" Anya calmly said, not sad or angry because she had to work late on Friday. Lexa's phone buzzed. "Are you okay?" Anya asked as she saw her sister almost gaped. "yeah…" Lexa mumbled and almost ran to her office.

 ** _Luna_** _: So, I heard Clarke slept at your place last night? xD_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Luna. You're getting it all wrong, we just slept._

 ** _Luna_** _: Nothing happened?_

 ** _Lexa_** _: nope_

 ** _Luna_** _: Okay then_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Having a fun day?_

 ** _Luna_** _: Yes, yes. Raven and I ran into Clarke and her mother at target. Raven noticed Clarke was wearing the exact same clothes as yesterday, so she asked Clarke if she spent the night at Lexa's. And her mother was just laughing._

 ** _Lexa_** _: omg xD poor girl_

 ** _Luna_** _: Yeah, but I have to go now_

 ** _Lexa_** _: okay, bye_

 ** _Luna_** _: Byee_

Lexa just had to smile. She started reading new emails she had received yesterday but got interrupted as always. "Yes, come in". Titus entered the door. "Here you go, Heda. I'm sorry for being late" he handed her the cup of coffee. "No worries"

* * *

"No! stop!" Luna laughed her ass off as Raven tickled her, like she was a little kid. "Raven, it tickles! Stop it!" Luna almost cried of laughing too hard. "You're cute" Raven beamed at the smiling curly haired girl. Luna pulled Raven's head to rest on her chest. She ran her fingers through Raven's hair.

"I think I may want to reach out to my sister" Raven smiled at Luna. "That's wonderful!"

Luna insisted that she should 'stalk' her right away. Raven leaned her head on Luna's shoulder and pulled a blanket over them. Luna gave Raven her phone. "Okay…" raven exhaled as she typed in her sister's name in the searching field. "Becca Reyes"

"Wow" Luna gaped as they looked at her pictures. Raven's heart was beating fast. Before she got to think what she was going to say, she had already sent a message.

 ** _Raven_** _: Hey, Becca_

Raven and Luna were excitedly stared at the screen. Raven bit her lip as the three dots appeared.

 ** _Becca_** _: Hey, Rae! It's been a long time, how are you?_

 ** _Raven_** _: Yes, it's indeed been a long time. I'm doing just fine. How about you?_

 ** _Becca_** _: I'm doing great_

 ** _Raven_** _: You're married and have a kid?_

 ** _Becca_** _: That's right, and you? I hope you haven't gotten married or had a kid without telling me?_

 ** _Raven_** _: No, no_

 ** _Becca_** _: Maybe Finn are going to pop the question soon?_

 ** _Raven_** _: I don't think so. We broke up ages ago_

 ** _Becca_** _: No really? Why didn't you tell me?_

 ** _Raven_** _: We weren't really talking…_

 ** _Becca_** _: I'm so sorry, Rae_

 ** _Raven_** _: Don't be. I'm glad we are talking now :)_

 ** _Becca_** _: Me too_

 ** _Raven_** _: Hey, you should come and visit. Stay here for a few days_

 ** _Becca_** _: Yeah sure_

 ** _Raven_** _: And you can take your family with you_

 ** _Becca_** _: sounds lovely_

 ** _Raven_** _: My apartment is too small, but you can stay at my best friend's place, Clarke._

 ** _Becca_** _: You sure that's okay for her?_

 ** _Raven_** _: I'll have to ask, but she's probably okay with it. She lives in a big penthouse and have like two or three guestrooms. I think it's two upstairs and one downstairs._

 ** _Becca_** _: Well xD let me know how it goes_

 ** _Raven_** _: I will. It was nice talking to you again_

 ** _Becca_** _: Nice talking to you too, Rae_

Raven beamed at her phone and hugged it. They texted like they were never going to stop. "Do you think it's okay for Clarke?" Luna asked. "Yeah, sure. I'll text her right away to make sure it's okay" she swiped her way to Clarke's name.

 ** _Raven_** _: Hey_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Hey_

 ** _Raven_** _: I got in touch with Becca again_

 ** _Clarke_** _: What? That's great!_

 ** _Raven_** _: Ya, is it okay if Becca, her husband and son stays at your guestroom for a couple of days? If it's too much to ask, I'll tell them to book a hotel._

 ** _Clarke_** _: No, It's fine. I'd love to have them over_

 ** _Raven_** _: great! Thank you so much, I'll text her ;)_

 ** _Clarke_** _: You do that, but Raven?_

 ** _Raven_** _: Yes?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Is she fine with staying at a stranger's apartment?_

 ** _Raven_** _: Trust me, she won't treat you like a stranger. She never does that to anyone. It's fine_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Okay, then :)_

Luna could feel how excited Raven was. Her shoulder grinned at Luna's. She had to let out a short laugh, but Raven was too busy texting her sister.

 ** _Raven_** _: Hey, it's okay. You can stay at Clarke's for a few days_

 ** _Becca_** _: How nice of her :) But when?_

 ** _Raven_** _: Whenever you want :D_

 ** _Becca_** _: what about Saturday 25_ _th_ _to Wednesday 28_ _th_ _?_

 ** _Raven_** _: Yeah sure. I'm going back to work 26_ _th_ _, but the office is in the same building as my apartment, so just stop by if you need me :)_

 ** _Becca_** _: I will. But I have to go, got to tell my husband that we are going to visit you_

 ** _Raven_** _: omg, I can't wait_

 ** _Becca_** _: me neither_

Raven was so happy she had just kissed Luna. The girl was surprised but glad Raven had kissed her. The two of them seemed to be pretty comfortable with each other already. "I'm sorry, I just got a little overexcited" Raven embarrassedly smiled. "No, it's okay" Luna whispered and leaned in for another kiss.

* * *

"Wow, it's beautiful here" Abby gaped as she walked in to Clarke's pent house for the first time in a long time. She had refurnished it. "Thanks" Clarke showed Abby where the kitchen was, it had clearly been a long time since her mother had been here.

Clarke put the bags of party decorations on the table along with her phone. She had faced the refrigerator for ten seconds and her phone buzzed. The blonde quickly grabbed two glass bottles and turned back to face her phone. Lexa's name had popped up on the screen. Her eyes slipped to her mother's, she had clearly seen who the texted her.

"What?" Clarke asked as she tried not to laugh. "Nothing" Her mother shrugged discreet. Clarke sat down, gave her mother a weird look before she read the message.

 ** _Brunette_** _: Hey, do you want to stop by for lunch later?_

 ** _Blondie_** _: I'd love to… but I can't. I totally forgot it was Bellamy's birthday today, and that I'm the one that is throwing him a surprise party_

 ** _Brunette_** _: What a bummer. But have fun planning his party, I'm sure it will be great_

 ** _Blondie_** _: It will. Do you want to come?_

 ** _Brunette_** _: Maybe I'll stop by ;)_

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, that was chapter 17. I'm sorry it was a short one, because it had many texts messages. I'm not sure if I will be able to publish the next chapter real soon, I have midterms coming up, so my time will go to studying. Be patient with me :) Thank you to all that have favorited, followed, reviewed and still reading this story :) That's what keeps me writing.**


	18. Chapter 18

**AN: I'm truly sorry I haven't updated in over a week, I've been so busy and tired. And I had this big writer block, just what I had on my exam.**

* * *

 ** _Brunette_** _: Hey, do you want to stop by for lunch later?_

 ** _Blondie_** _: I'd love to… but I can't. I totally forgot it was Bellamy's birthday today, and that I'm the one that is throwing him a surprise party_

 ** _Brunette_** _: What a bummer. But have fun planning his party, I'm sure it will be great_

 ** _Blondie_** _: It will. Do you want to come?_

 ** _Brunette_** _: Maybe I'll stop by ;)_

The blonde threw a smile at her phone.

"She makes you happy" Abby smiled at her daughter. Clarke just nodded, faced the fridge again to hide her blushed face from her mom. "Can't wait to meet her" Abby laughed. Clarke turned around and her eyes widened. "She's just a friend…"

"A friend you're dating"

"Yeah, but-" Clarke started but her mother interrupted her. "No, but. I'm not going to embarrass you or something" Abby swore.

"You know what, I'm totally fine with it. I have to be honest, I think Lexa and I are going to date each other for a while. She could be the one" Clarke looked at her mother. "And if things don't work out, we will still be friends. Maybe even best friends?"

"Who are best friends with their ex?" Abby laughed, but got her shit together as Clarke frowned at her. "…o-only immature people" Clarke nodded in agreement at her mother's words.

Clarke was a person that worried too much. What if she couldn't be friends with Lexa anymore, because it was too hard? Would it be difficult to be friends with her after they break up, if they get together? Would they forget what they had and just pretend like nothing ever happened? What if they couldn't be friends after all that drama? Her head was pounding.

"Are you okay?" Abby asked worried. "Yeah… it's just that… I don't know …" Clarke tried to explain, but really didn't know where she was going with it. "Me and Lexa … we…"

"It's okay. I understand" Abby gave her daughter a warm and understanding smile. "This is the beginning of something new and exciting. You can't know for sure if it's going to end well"

Clarke took a moment to look at her mother. She was right. And why worry? She should just enjoy this moment. The two of them helped each other set up the decorations and set the table. It was going to be dinner with the closest, and then party with the others.

"You're welcome to join us for dinner if you want" Clarke invited her mother. "I'm sure Bellamy would love it. Indra too"

Abby thanked her for the invitation but she wanted to go home to Kane. Clarke suggested it would be a good idea if Kane came too. They both could agree on that.

"Great. Those who will join us for dinner, it's going to be Indra, Octavia, Bellamy, Finn, Raven, you, Kane and me" Clarke happily put another plate on the table. "And then, a lot of friends are coming over after dinner, that's when we 'surprise' him" Clarke let out a short laugh.

"You're a good friend, you know that? Throwing him a dinner and a party. That's something you only do for yourself or your closest" Abby smiled proudly at her daughter.

"He deserves it. He has done so many things for me and I just want to do something nice for him" Clarke shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Hey" Raven entered the kitchen. "Heard about knocking, Raven?" Clarke laughed. Raven would usually come in like this, Clarke was fine with it. "Hey, Mrs. Griffin!" Raven greeted.

"Hey, Raven. Nice to see you again" Abby wrapped her daughter's best friend into a hug. "I've heard you moved here, that's great!"

"And I'm joining this dinner later" Abby informed, it made Raven gape of happiness. Clarke smiled at the relationship between her best friend and her mother.

"Wonderful!" She smiled at Abby and faced Clarke. "I was thinking stopping by Bellamy's, to say happy birthday. Want to come?"

"I have set the table, and the decorations are set up, so yeah" She shrugged. "Make yourself comfortable, I'll be back soon" She pressed her cheeks against her mother's.

"okay, let's go"

The two girls headed out the elevator. "Nice having her back?" Raven asked the blonde. "Yeah. I've missed her"

"I know"

They had reached Bellamy's floor. They walked to the hall and didn't take a second to wait, before they knocked on the door. "Maybe he is still asleep?"

"It's 11 pm. He is definitely awake" Clarke laughed. They knocked once again on the door and it didn't take long before they heard footsteps rushed around the house.

Bellamy opened the door, he had just got out of the shower. He had a towel around his hips, and his chest was wet. Guess he didn't have time to dry himself. "Hey" He opened the door wider and let them in.

"Happy birthday" Clarke and Raven said. "I'd give you a hug, but I don't want to get wet"

"Me neither" Clarke agreed. The three of them shared a good laugh. "It's okay" He waved his hand. Clarke let him know it was a dinner later at her place, and who was going to come. "Nice, thanks. Do you guys want to stay for lunch?" Bellamy offered. "Yeah, sure" Raven walked further in. Bellamy were waiting for Clarke's answer.

"Oh, I can't. My mom is upstairs. She moved in Octavia's neighborhood, I guess we will see her around" Clarke informed him. "Wait, your mom is back?"

"Yes, I'll tell you more later. Bye" Clarke hurried in the elevator.

* * *

Lexa checked the clock and laid papers in the top shelf. Busy or not, a knock made itself heard. "Come in"

Titus entered the big and fancy office of hers. "Hey, Heda. Are you sure you don't want me to drive you? You know I would be happy to drive and pick you up" He offered his boss. "No, but thanks, Titus" Lexa smiled at her assistant. As Lexa was on her way out, Anya almost bumped into Lexa.

"Oh, Jesus"

"I'm sorry, Lex. Are you in a hurry?" Anya asked her sister. "Yeah, I'm going to have lunch with Clarke at her place, I'm just going to pick up sandwiches from Café Niy first" Lexa nervously swung her body, in an attempt to pass Anya.

"Okay, have fun" Anya stepped aside. Lexa thanked her before she had run to the elevator. She had struggled with her car key. But gave up as her phone buzzed in her coat pocket.

 ** _Anya_** _: Calm down_

Lexa looked up at the building, she could see Anya stood right next to the window, looked down at her.

 ** _Lexa_** _: I will_

She put her phone back in the coat pocket and managed to lock up her car. She drove to the café, ordered two sandwiches and green smoothies to go and drove right away. After five minutes, she had parked her car outside Clarke's building. She had actually been relieved as she walked through the lobby. She hoped to not meet any of her friends. It was not like Lexa didn't like them or anything, she just didn't want it to get awkward.

As she was standing in front of Clarke's door, exhaled before she knocked.

"Hey, I'm sorry. Is Clarke home?" Lexa asked the woman who opened the door. Abby smiled, Lexa had clearly not remembered who Abby was.

"No, but she will be here any minute. You must be Lexa Woods" Abby reached out her hand for Lexa. As Lexa got a minute to think who this familiar person was, it hit her. "oh! Mrs. Griffin" Lexa said, as she remembered.

"Come in" Abby smiled a warm smile and let Lexa in. Lexa had just got in and reached for the handle, but as she was pulling it to her, someone opened the door. The blonde beamed at the brunette. "Hey, Lexa. What are you doing here?"

"Oh, since we couldn't have lunch at my office, I thought we could have lunch here" Lexa lifted the bag of sandwiches. Clarke looked at her mother. Abby took the hint. "I'll go to the living room upstairs"

Clarke chuckled. "You should have called, then I would have an excuse to make my mother go home"

"Oh, no. I don't mind having your mother here. But I wish I had called, then you would get to spend time with your mother" Lexa took of her coat and hung it up. "No, it's okay. I'm actually happy you stopped by" Clarke smiled at Lexa.

The brunette smiled back and took a few steps closer to Clarke. "oh yeah? Why?" Clarke smiled once again at Lexa. Having Lexa this close to her made her smile. She snatched the bag out of Lexa's hands and tried to run away from her. "Because I was hungry"

Lexa laughed at the blonde. It was funny because Lexa thought Clarke was going to kiss her. "Oh, green smoothie!" Clarke happily took out the two green smoothies out of the cardboard. Lexa sat down across the table.

She watched Clarke as she took of the cling film from the sandwich, and took a desperate bite. "So good!" Clarke enjoyed the sandwich. "What?" she asked as she noticed Lexa had this stupid smile.

The brunette shook her head, still smiled at the blonde. "I enjoy our lunch dates" Lexa started. "I enjoy talking to you, hanging out with you… I enjoy spending time with you" Lexa exhaled with a hidden laugh. "You know what, just forget that. It was too cheesy" she chuckled.

"No" The blonde smiled the most adorable smile ever. "I-I like… cheesy" she stammered. Clarke kept staring at Lexa, she wanted to jump out of her chair and kiss her. Instead, Lexa was the one to push away her chair and walked over to the blonde. Lexa leaned in for a sweet kiss. "You know" Lexa whispered. "Life is too short. I know I told you we should take things slow, but as I drove… I thought about you. How much I wanted to see you, I almost died because not seeing you kills me. I thought about how much I wanted you in my life… I-I" Lexa stammered. "I want to be with you, Clarke" She exhaled happily at Clarke.

"You mean like… girlfriends?"

Lexa nodded at the blonde. It made Clarke let out a short happy laugh and kissed Lexa. Clarke laid her hands on Lexa's cheeks and kissed her again and again. Before the kiss turned more intimate, Abby entered the kitchen. She had to cough to get their attention. Clarke embarrassedly looked at her mother.

"Yes?"

"I'm sorry for interrupting, but I think I'm going to head home. I'll see you for dinner later" Abby smiled at Clarke before she walked out of the penthouse. The two girls giggled, and Clarke pulled Lexa into a hug.

"Oh my god, Lex. I can't explain how happy I am right now. Like, I've wanted this for so long… or, it felt like a long time. I just… I'm… so happy! Now I can do all the things I've always wanted to do with you, without it affecting our 'friendship', because now we're in a relationship!" Clarke gaped, still overexcited.

Lexa could only laugh et her girlfriend. She was happy too. Her heart finally got what it wanted. And she was grateful for that. Now she could finally call Clarke hers. "oh yeah, like what?"

"You know" Clarke bit her lip. "hug you, kiss you, hold your hand, spend the night at your place…" Lexa smiled at her beautiful girlfriend. She understood Clarke wanted her to spend the night, but she had work the next day. "I have a day off one day before Christmas, on Christmas day, and a day after Christmas. I know you are spending the night at Octavia's the 23th, but If you want… we can have a sleep over at my place after we've celebrated Christmas with the others?" Lexa suggested. She could see the excitement in her girlfriend's eyes.

"Yes, yes!" Clarke embraced her girlfriend. They hugged for a while. Clarke lead them to the couch. She rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. "You are coming to the party, yes?"

"Yes"

* * *

"Honey, can you come here?" Emma asked her husband. Cage sat beside her. "What is it, Em"

"Okay. What do you think of me, as a counselor at a school" She excitedly waited for her husband's answer.

"I think it's great? But what about your book?"

"Well, I will put my free time to that, so whenever I feel like writing, I write. But working as a counselor, my god. I want to help people, I want them to feel like they have someone they can talk to, and that they can share anything with me" Emma tried to make him understand.

"I think it's a great idea. Honey, you're good at making people feel safe and that they can share everything with you. I know that" He put up a supporting smile and grabbed her hand. "I'm happy with your decision"

Emma kissed her husband and pulled him into a hug. He was so supporting. She could still not believe how this amazing man settled down with her. She thought back to the time she had met him for the first time.

 _Emma had gone to the library to find a good book. She struggled with which book to choose, since she had read almost all the romantic books. As she was on her way to give up, a man walked up to her and reached for a book on the top shelf._

 _"_ _this one is good" he put it in her hands._

 _"_ _Love is love" Emma read the title and looked weird at him. "did you read it because it was about lesbians?" she asked disgusted at the man._

 _"_ _of course not. I read it because I truly believe love is love. It's actually a very good book. They tell you about how feelings are between two persons, and not necessary between a woman and a man. The journey the two women are in, are beautiful. I really recommend this book" he patted gently on the book._

 _"_ _oh, you're gay" Emma nodded._

 _It made him laugh. "No, you don't have to be gay, just because you're a guy who respects and supports gay marriage" he shook his head, a little disappointed but still smiled._

 _"_ _Oh, I'm sorry" Emma smiled an innocent smile. "I'm Emma. Emma Griffin"_

 _"_ _Cage Wallace"_

She had to smile, and kissed her husband once again. "I was thinking of applying now" Emma turned on her computer and wrote an application right away. Her husband proudly kissed his wife's cheek and went to check on Isabella.

"Hey, baby girl"

* * *

"It's Finn!" he said after he knocked on Bellamy's door. "Collins" Bellamy greeted.

"Hey birthday boy" they clapped their hands together and patted the other's one shoulders. "happy birthday"

"Thanks, man"

"Who's in there?" he frowned as he heard a noise coming from inside his apartment.

"Raven" he opened the door wider and let him in.

"Hey, Rae" Finn shouted.

"Hey"

Finn had followed after Raven's little 'hey' and managed to find her. "food!" he walked towards her and snapped the grilled cheese sandwich out of her hands.

"Help yourself" she pressed her lips to a thin line.

"May I?" he asked with his mouth full of food and pointed at the glass of milk.

"Sure" she handed him the glass. She was hungry, but if Finn was hungry, he had to be fed. He can turn all psycho if he missed one meal.

"Can't wait for dinner at Clarke's later" Finn took a giant bite. "She always makes good food"

Raven nodded. "yeah, she does"

"You seem a little off, everything alright?" Finn asked worried, he even put down the grilled cheese.

"I'm not off… I'm actually on? It's that's an expression?" Raven smiled. "You know my sister, Rebecca, or Becca?"

"Yes"

"She will be visiting me soon! And she is staying in Clarke's penthouse. She has a husband and a kid, like oh my god! I can't wait to see her!" Raven excitedly jumped. Finn didn't seem as excited as Raven was.

* * *

 **AN: That was chapter 18. I hope you liked it. I would be happy if you left me a review of what you think of the story. Also follow and favorite. See you soon!**


	19. Chapter 19

**AN: In last chapter, Lexa and Clarke finally became girlfriends, how do you feel about that? Leave a review!**

* * *

"She will be visiting me soon! And she is staying in Clarke's penthouse. She has a husband and a kid, like oh my god! I can't wait to see her!" Raven excitedly jumped. Finn didn't seem as excited as Raven was.

"What's wrong, you're not happy?"

"Yes, of course I am. I remember Becca. She's nice" Raven gave him a hug. "I'm gonna go up to Clarke. Love you, bye"

"Love you too"

"Bye, Bellamy!" Raven shouted before she closed the door.

"You still haven't told her?" Bellamy asked his friend after Raven had left.

"No. And it's going to stay that way. She will never forgive me if it comes out" Finn kept eating the grilled cheese.

"You have to tell her eventually. This must come from you, she can't find it out by someone else telling her" Bellamy warned.

"But no one else but you know but you, well… if she hasn't told anyone" Finn started. "You haven't told anyone, right?" he looked at Bellamy and frowned as the Blake hesitated.

"After you told me… I ran into Clarke… and"

"You told her!? Clarke!" Finn said loudly frustrated. "Calm down. It's just Clarke." Bellamy tried to calm him down.

"Clarke is Raven's best friend!"

"She's yours too! She knows how much this will hurt Raven, why would she tell? Yes, she doesn't want to keep secrets from Raven, especially not if it's something about her… but she promised me, Finn. She promised she would never tell. But I had to convince you to do it" Bellamy said with a loud, yet calm voice.

Finn sighed. "I'll guess I have to tell her… maybe I'll tell her after the party. I don't want to argue with her during your party"

"Okay, but you have to tell her after the party" Bellamy pointed his fingers. He was serious. Finn nodded.

Bellamy thought Finn needed some comfort beer, so he searched in his fridge for two bottles of beer.

"Thanks" a little smile gathered in the corner of his mouth. "Do you think I'm a bad person?"

Bellamy looked at his friend and shook his head. "You are human, we make mistakes" he nudged his beer against Finn's. "All of us have made mistakes, even me" he took a sip of the beer and smiled as his friend chortled.

"I slept with her sister… while Raven and I were still together. I regret it so much. I guess drunk people are more convincing than sober ones" Finn almost drank the half bottle.

"I know all about that" Bellamy laughed. He thought about how many drunk women he has slept with. Unlucky for Bellamy, everyone he had slept with remembered it the next day, but Becca said she didn't remember a thing. She had really no clue.

"Alright, thanks for the talk. And the beer" Finn thanked as both of them had drunk it all up. "I'll see you later at Clarke's"

"Yeah"

* * *

"It's Raven!" her friend shouted before they could hear the door close.

"Raven is here" Clarke whispered to her girlfriend. She could feel Lexa tried to remove herself from Clarke, but the blonde just gently pulled her back. "Stay"

"Here you are, what's this?" Raven asked as she entered the living room and found the two of them rest on each other. Clarke's hand slipped from Lexa's thigh to her hand, she squeezed it and lifted it so Raven would take the hint.

"Are you guys?" She stopped and gaped as Clarke and Lexa happily nodded. "Oh my god! Congratulations you guys!" Raven happily waved her hands. "When did it happen? Why didn't you tell me, Clarke!" Raven walked over there to slap her arm.

"Ouch, Rae! It happened just now. No need to slap, Jesus" Clarke laughed at her friend. Lexa embraced Clarke and pulled her away from Raven.

"Oh, okay. Sorry" Raven _innocently_ apologized with her hands in the air. She had to admit she was a little afraid Clarke would slap her back. The blonde indeed slapped hard, Raven have experience of that.

"I have to go, gotta get back to work" Lexa sadly said with puppy eyes and brows, but still managed to show her beautiful smile. "Awwe" Clarke pouted. "okay" she sighed. "I'll followed you to the door" Clarke pulled Lexa's hand and lead her to the door.

After Lexa had put on her coat, the blonde couldn't wait any longer, she had to kiss her. And she did. "I'll see you at the party" Lexa smiled. "Yeah" Clarke kissed Lexa once again, she didn't want the brunette to go, but understood well she had to get back to work.

"okay, go" She smiled at the brunette. "Bye, beautiful" Lexa touched Clarke's shoulder, gave her a warm smile. The blonde watched the brunette walk in the elevator. She had butterflies in her stomach. Lexa called her beautiful. Clarke almost cracked up her face because of all the smiling.

The blonde made her way back to her friend, who was surprisingly enough not in the living room. "Rae?"

"In the kitchen"

As Clarke entered the kitchen, she had to laugh. Her friend had already taken a few bites of Lexa's sandwich who she never got to eat. Raven even took a sip of Lexa's smoothie. "I love sandwiches from Café Niy, those are the best" she said with her mouth full.

"I know" Clarke smiled. Raven noticed it and smiled back. "I'm happy for you"

"Thank you. I'm going to call Octavia and tell her"

"No, tell her at the party. The reaction in real life is better" Raven suggested. Clarke nodded in agreement. She wanted to text all her friends and tell her, but it would be easier to just _show_ them at the party.

"You want to scream, right?" Raven smirked. Clarke excitedly nodded and trapped her scream while she excitedly jumped up and down. It was like watching a kid who had gotten too much sugar. Raven had to walk over to the blonde and join her. The two of them was indeed happy.

"I can't wait to the party! I will get to see my… girlfriend!" Clarke's smile widened. Raven wished to be this happy with Luna. If only Lexa knew how happy Clarke was, she would have a hard time going back to work.

"You deserve this. To be happy" Raven smiled. She had noticed she just said something soft. "Like I deserve this sandwich" she sat down and continued to eat it. Clarke laughed at her friend. She always covered her soft side by saying something stupid.

"Let's watch orange is the new black" Clarke suggested.

"But what about Octavia, we can't watch without her" Raven frowned. "Well…" Clarke bit her lower lip. She always did that when she was going to say something that may cause madness in people. "She has watched it without us… I know you wanted the three of us to watch it together and that you get very mad when one of us watch it alone… but she did. And she didn't want me to tell you, because you would get mad…"

Raven exhaled. "I'm not mad" she tried to say with a calm voice. "okay maybe a little" she confessed. Clarke shrugged. "Do you still want to watch it?"

"With you? Of course"

* * *

"Titus?" Lexa called for her assistant. He came in right away. This one wall on her office, was of glass. Everyone could look straight in to her enormous office.

"Yes, Heda"

"Get Anya to this office, this instant" Lexa said with her serious hot bossy voice.

"As you wish" he bows his head before he walked out to get Anya. It didn't long before Anya was in her office. Titus closed the door after Anya and waited outside. "What is it?" She asked worried. She thought her sister would be angry because of the article that was supposed to be done by today. But it wasn't that. In fact, she looked happy.

"Smile much?" Anya chuckled. "Lexa, what is it?" her sister asked once again as Lexa didn't answer.

"Oh, I'm sorry" Lexa chuckled. "Let's sit" she leaded the way to the big couches. The girl exhaled to prepare her sister, and herself. "I have girlfriend now"

"What? Are you kidding? Oh my god! That's great! I'm so happy for you, Lex! Wait, who is it? WAIT! IS IT CLARKE? OH MY GOD! IT'S CLARKE!" Anya happily clapped her hands together in excitement. She knew how happy Clarke made her. And Lexa haven't had a real girlfriend in years.

"Yes, It's Clarke. And I'm really happy" the brunette said. She was all shaken up by excitement.

"Lexa, this is wonderful news! We have to celebrate… what about after work?" Anya suggested. "Anya. I know what you are doing. I remember your deadline for the article was today. You can't get away with this one, Anya. I really have to step up this time" the brunette said with a bossy voice.

"Wow, talk about mood changes"

"I'm serious, An. You have a deadline, and it's today" Lexa reminded her once again, even though she knew Anya knew when the deadline was.

"I was busy… you understand, right?" Anya gave her sister an innocent look.

"Anya!" Lexa said a little louder. "I can't keep giving you special treatment, just because you're my sister. It's unfair for the others"

Anya swallowed. She seemed a little frightened of what Lexa may do next. As Lexa saw how terrified her sister looked, she sighed. She couldn't bear to be the reason her sister was like this.

"Tomorrow. The deadline is tomorrow night, understood?"

Anya happily nodded and hugged her sister. It was crazy how much _not related by blood_ siblings could be this bonded. It didn't really matter for them if they had the same blood or not. Sure, blood was thicker than water. But they were ice. Like the thick ice in Antarctic.

"Love you" Anya smiled at her understanding boss before she headed out the door. Anya knew well that Lexa love her, but didn't have to hear it this time. She could see it through Lexa's smile.

"Anya wait, could you send in Costia please?"

Anya nodded, and it didn't take long before Costia entered the room. "I have read the papers you asked me to read, and I have written three pages already. I still have till tonight to finish the fourth"

"No… that's not why I asked for you to come. Please, sit down" Lexa pointed at the chair on the other side of her desk. Costia frowned. "oh no. You always say to _sit down_ when you think it's something serious. Oh no. Am I fired?"

"No! I would never do that, you're good at your job… I just wanted to tell you something" Lexa began. "Clarke and I… are a couple now" Lexa looked straight into Costia's eyes. She searched for pain and angriness.

"Tha-that's great...! This is what you wanted right? Yeah…" Costia forced a smile. "I'm happy for you…" she quickly wiped away a small tear that was on its way to fall. "See, I even get happy tears" she forced a laugh.

"Costia…" Lexa tried.

"This is great news, but I have to continue writing. I lied, I've only written one page, so I ave to hurry. bye" Costia hurried out of Lexa's office. The brunette could only sigh to herself. Was their friendship ruined? She didn't know. Obviously, Costia forced herself to be happy for her. Lexa just wanted some honesty… well… it hadn't change anything if Costia would have get mad.

"Titus!" Lexa called for her assistant again.

"Yes, Heda. He bursted in the door.

"Send Luna in here"

He bows his head. "As you wish"

* * *

"Oh my god! What a quick reply! Honey, I got in! I'm a counselor!" Emma excitedly shouted.

"Oh my god! Sweetie, that's great news!" Cage said as he entered the living room. "And what a quick reply, Jesus"

Emma laughed and continued reading. "And they want me to start working as soon as possible! That means after the winter break" she gaped with a huge smile. Cage leaned in to kiss his wife. "So proud"

Emma smiled so much with happiness and cuteness, she almost pouted. "I love you" Cage smiled. He carefully pecked on Emma's lips. The innocent, but still loving kiss, became to a hungrier one.

Emma put down her computer on the table and pushed Cage on his back. She was laying on top of him.

"Mommy…?" Isabella walked to her parents. Emma quickly removed her lips from her husbands and sat up. "Yes, honey?"

"I don't want to play alone… can you play with me?" the little girl asked as she had her sparkly puppy eyes to convince her.

"Sure, go and play, I'll come soon" Emma gave her daughter a promising smile. After Isabella had run to the other side of the living room. Emma's eyes went back to look at Cage. "We should hire a babysitter" she suggested.

"good idea. But who?"

"I don't know… what about Clarke and her wife?" Emma gaped.

"Wife? I thought she wasn't seeing anyone" Cage said with an unsecure voice. "Yes, she has. I met her at the Café. They were a couple, I could see it. I think she thought I may be a homophobic or something, so she hid it from me. I understand, telling others that you're gay aren't the most normal first impression"

Cage nodded. He thought back at the first time he and Emma met. Emma had though he was gay. "They should babysit then, if they want to. Maybe tomorrow will be a good day"

"I'll text her" she reached for her phone and leaned against her husband.

 ** _Emma_** _: Hey_

As always, Clarke was fast to answer her texts, she always carried her phone around. Twenty-four seven.

 ** _Clarke_** _: Hey, you_

 ** _Emma_** _: This may be weird, since we just met. But are you and your wife interested in babysitting Isabella? You can say no._

The three dots appeared on the screen and disappeared after a few seconds. It just went a few moments before the three dots came back.

 ** _Clarke_** _: Yeah, sure. I'll have to ask her first tho_

 ** _Emma_** _: Thank you, let me know if you can. Cage and I love Isabella, but we need some time for alone too_

 ** _Clarke_** _: understandable. I'll call her now_

 ** _Emma_** _: Thank you. And if you can, how sounds 4 pm to 7 pm? Too much?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: I want you guys to have a great time, we would love to stay there as much as you need us for_

 ** _Emma_** _: You're so nice! Thank you so much_

 ** _Clarke_** _: That's what friends are for ;)_

* * *

Clarke smiled at her phone. She was happy Emma trusted her enough to babysit her daughter. Even though they just met! She swiped her way to Lexa's number and pressed the call button.

"Hey, you"

"Hey, beautiful" she could almost hear that Lexa smiled on the other side of the phone.

"Weirdest thing ever, Emma asked me if we could babysit Isabella tomorrow" Clarke chuckled. So did Lexa.

"Yeah, sure. But you know I get off work 3 pm tomorrow"

"Yes, I know. She wanted us to come over 4 pm, and stay there to 7 pm or something, maybe longer or shorter, I don't know"

"That would be fun" Lexa said.

"So, you're in?" The blonde asked.

"I'm in"

The couple kept talking for a while before something important with Lexa's work interrupted them.

"I have to go, bye Clarke"

"Bye, Lex"

Clarke was felt enthusiasm bubble inside her body. First of all, she was going to babysit her niece, and the best part is that Lexa is going to do it as well. She was really looking forward to it. She quickly texted her sister, which by the way doesn't know their sisters yet, but Clarke would handle it soon. She informed her sister that Lexa and she were coming tomorrow four pm and will stay there with Isabella till Emma and Cage get back.

Emma was clearly happy about it. She had told her what Isabella likes to eat, play and watch. Isabella was shy, but after like ten minutes, she would get so damn comfortable with everyone. Which was great.

She went back to the living room were Raven was. "Hey! you started without me!" she jumped beside raven, gave her a little nudge on the shoulder.

"You were gone for a long time" Raven tried to defend herself and just laughed when Clarke pouted.

* * *

 **AN: So, yeah. That was chapter 19. I hoped you like it. And thanks to all that have followed and favorited the last few days. It means a lot to me, and I know I'm desperate for reviews, but I just want you to leave a little feedback, that's all I'm asking for. Well, thanks for keeping up with me. Chapter 20 will be out soon, I hope. Bye!**


	20. Chapter 20

**AN: So, I'm finally done with my midterms! It just feels so good, now I can cut myself a little slack, you know. Not having to stress the shit out of myself. And now I will have more time to write. Well, that depends on if it's a test, presentation or filing needs to be rehearsed on or written done. Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

She went back to the living room were Raven was. "Hey! you started without me!" she jumped beside raven, gave her a little nudge on the shoulder. "You were gone for a long time" Raven tried to defend herself and just laughed when Clarke pouted.

"Who did you call? You sort of just got up and walked away" Raven paused the TV.

"I called Lexa. Emma wanted Lexa and I to babysit her daughter tomorrow. Lexa was in for it, and I honestly can't wait for it! I'm so excited!" Clarke beamed at Raven.

"Wow. That's great!" Raven smiled. "I don't know what to say… it seems like everything is working out for you. First, you and your mom are talking again and you have this healthy loving mother and daughter relationship. You and Lexa got together, and now you're going to babysit your niece with you girlfriend!"

Clarke had to let out a short laugh. Things indeed worked out for her. "Any progress with you and Luna?"

Raven sighed. "haven't talked to her. Texted a little, but I don't know if there is any future for us. I'm 25, I don't want to hook around anymore… I want to… have a long-lasting relationship. A relationship where I'm not afraid to stand up for myself and tell her my feelings, get into a fight and still know I'm not going to lose her"

"but Raven, you guys have actually been on a date, and you haven't slept with her yet. That's what's different. You're taking it slow! I think you really want this, you want her" Clarke made it clearer for Raven.

"You're right" Raven nodded. She understood what Clarke meant. "Hey, the four of us should hang out some time" Clarke suggested. Raven nodded with agreement, that seemed like a good idea.

"What about Friday?" Raven asked. Clarke rolled her eyes. "Have you forgotten it's the 23th on Friday? We are supposed to be spending the night at O and Linc's place" Clarke reminded her friend. "Oh, right! I forgot" Raven was the kind of person who usually forgot plans and other stuff. But Clarke on the other hand, she was the one who remembered all her plans, even others plans.

She was the most responsible one in the friend group. She always took the fall and blamed herself is something went wrong. _"I bear it, so they don't have to"_ was what Clarke used to say a lot to one individual person.

Everyone appreciated Clarke's help. They were so grateful for the sacrifices she made for them. Even though it meant she had to lose something important to her. What can I say, she was the mom in the group.

"We're going to have a great time, just like old days" Raven smiled.

"yeah" Clarke turned on her phone to check the clock. "I have to start on the dinner, can you help me?"

"sure" the two of them walked together to the kitchen and took on each their apron. They were going to make roasted chicken with vegetables, and with salad on the side. Clarke buttered and spiced up the chicken, while Raven cut the vegetables and made a salad.

"Shit!" Clarke almost shouted as she put in the big tray of chicken and vegetables in the oven and closed the it quickly. "Did you burn yourself?"

"No, I forgot to buy wine and beer. I'll be right back" Clarke hurried out of the door and drove to the speed limits and rushed in to the store. It didn't take long before she was standing in front of the wine section.

She was always struggling with what to choose, especially if it was wine. There were so many great ones. As she had just reached for one and finally was going to leave the section, she ran into Costia.

"oh, I'm sorry" she saw who she had bumped to. "Hey, Costia right?"

"Yeah, hi Clarke" Costia forced a smile. It was clearly sadness in her voice. "oh, congrats on you and Lexa" she forced another smile.

Clarke noticed it, but thanked her anyway. "oh, thanks. Not to be rude, but what are you doing here? Isn't it a store just a few blocks from your apartment?" Clarke asked, hoped Costia didn't take the question wrong and think Clarke didn't want her here.

"Yes, but here they have my favorite wine" Costia walked closer to Clarke, too close. Her arm was until Clarke's waist as she reached for a two wine bottles. "You should try this" she handed her one of them and waved. "have a good day" Costia showed a little smile. A real one this time.

"Bye" Clarke smiled. She thought about how close Costia was standing in front of her. Maybe it was nothing, it probably wasn't. She thought it wasn't worth to mention it to Lexa. It wasn't a big deal after all.

She walked over to the counter to pay. Costia had just paid and got a paper bag to put the wine bottle in, so did Clarke. As she was walking out, Costia called for her.

"Hey, Clarke. Wait up" Clarke turned around and waited for Costia to catch up. "Damn, you walk fast"

Clarke chuckled, she knew she did. She waited for Costia to speak, since she was the one who had stopped her.

"We should hang out some time" Costia suggested. Clarke was a little surprised. Costia and her didn't really know each other, but she guessed _hang out_ was a way to get to know one another. "Yeah, sure" they switched phone numbers. She really didn't have any idea whether she was going to hang out with Costia or not. And if she decided to do it, she would have asked Lexa if it was okay for her first.

As drove back to her place and called for Raven as soon as she entered the penthouse.

"Hey, guess who I ran into" Clarke said as she out the two bottles of wine on the table.

"Who?"

"Costia"

"No way. What happened?" Raven asked curious. She leaned her elbows on the table and waited for Clarke to tell her what had happened.

"You may not believe me, but… she seemed a little off… she bought a wine, it's this one by the way" she pointed at the wine Costia had given her. "and she leaned like really close to me… it just felt a little inappropriate… and she know Lexa and I are together"

Raven gaped. "I see drama"

Clarke exhaled with boredom and tiredness of drama. She really didn't like it. Well, in series and movies, yes. But in real life, no.

"Well, are you going to tell Lexa?" Raven asked to break the silence. Clarke shrugged. "I don't know"

"You should text the others. Remind them that it's dinner in like thirty minutes. And can you ask Octavia to bring her special cookie that I love so much?" Raven bit her lip. Clarke rolled her eyes as she let out a chortle. She texted her friend.

 **To Lincoln, O, Bellamy, Mom, Kane and Indra:** _Hey, remember it's dinner at my place in 30 minutes. Ps: bring your cookies Octavia, Raven really want them_

The blonde showed her the message she had sent. And Raven popped her thumps up. It went a few minutes before the doorbell rang. "Has it gone 30 minutes already?"

"No?" Clarke went to get the door. It was her mother. "Hey, I'm sorry. We were already nearby when we got the text" Abby apologized and hoped it was okay.

"No worries, come in" Clarke let her mother and Kane in. She embraced them both. The three of them walked to the living room together. Clarke's eyes widened as Abby got eyes on the TV. They had paused when Alex and Piper laid on top of each other. She hurried to press the _off_ button on the remote.

Kane coughed. He tried not to laugh because he indeed thought it was funny. Abby on the other hand, was trying her best to ignore what she just saw.

"Raven!" Clarke called for her. She wanted an end of this awkward moment. Raven came quickly.

"Hey!" she pressed her cheek against Abby's and Kane's. "How are you, Raven?"

"I'm fine, Kane. Thanks for asking. In fact, I got in touch with my sister. She's coming to visit me soon" Raven smiled. Abby gaped. "How nice! I've heard you guys haven't talked in a long time"

"Yeah, that's correct" Raven nodded. The three of them sat down, Raven in the middle. They had only known Raven for a few years, and she was already super close to them. Raven was like Clarke's sister.

As Clarke watched over their heads, her phone rang. It was laying on the table so everyone saw who called her. Clarke almost ran to the phone and answered it right away.

 _"_ _Hey"_ She said with a light and cute voice. She ignored Raven's and her mother's stupid smirk on their face. Kane just looked confused back and forth at the girls. She walked towards the balcony. The wall was of glass so she could see if it was snowing or not, and it wasn't. She went outside on the balcony.

"Hey, I just wanted to ask you when the party was. I forgot" Lexa chuckled a little. "You can come after the dinner, I'll text you" Clarke smiled, but knew well that Lexa couldn't see it. "I can't wait to see you. I miss you" Lexa exhaled. Clarke could only smile to herself. "I miss you too" Clarke drew circles on the glass table in front of her.

"I have to call Anya now. Bye honey"

"Bye, Lex" she hung up. She was like _"oh my god. She called me honey"_. She still couldn't believe they were together. Now she was ten times more excited for the party later. As it became colder outside, Clarke decided it was time to go inside.

"What did she want?" Raven asked with a stupid smirk. "And why are you smiling so much, Jesus. Your face is going to crack up soon!" Raven joked. It made Abby and Kane laugh along.

"What's the deal with you and Lexa? I thought you said she was just a friend. When I was going to say goodbye to you, I found you two kissing"

"Well. We had actually become girlfriends then" Clarke let out a short chuckle. Abby smiled. "She's coming to the party later, so just act cool. No not cool, normal. Normal? Just… just be you, be nice, understood?" she looked at her mother, desperately waited for a yes.

"Yes, I promise. I will be the coolest mama bear ever" Abby smiled and tried not to laugh. Clarke exhaled. "oh my god mom. Don't" she put her hands on her face and sat beside her. Abby laid her arm around her and Clarke leaned at her shoulder. Abby kissed Clarke's head. "I'm not going to embarrass you or something similar. I promise I will behave" Abby chuckled.

Raven looked at Abby and Clarke. She admired their relationship. She wanted a mother too, but she thought it wouldn't be the right time to say it now. Abby turned around and faced Raven. They didn't say anything, just looked at each other. Abby laid her arm around Raven and she actually leaned on Abby's shoulder too.

This was a beautiful moment. Kane was kind of an outsider, but sometimes you must be on the outside so you know how good it feels to be in the inside. He pulled up his phone from his pocket and took a picture of the three of them.

"Perfect"

The girls laughed and tried to hide their face behind Abby's shoulder. They didn't get to say anything before the doorbell went off.

"It's probably Lincoln and Octavia. They like to show up early" Clarke removed herself from her mother and walked over to the door. She was right, it was Lincoln and Octavia.

"Hey, blondie" Octavia embraced her friend. Lincoln just lightly pressed his cheek against hers. "Hey, Clarke"

"Hey, come on in, the others are in the living room. Dinner is not ready yet, I wasn't expecting you guys for another twenty minutes" Clarke had lead them to the kitchen. They hugged and greeted everyone in the room and made themselves comfortable on the couch.

Raven gave Clarke that 'tell her now!' look, but Clarke thought it would be better to _show_ her. Trust me, she really wanted to tell her. The six of them catched up. They were excited for the dinner and after, because their friends would be attending.

* * *

"Why did you want to come grocery shopping with me? You hate it because I have a hard time choosing between what to buy, and I always look at every item just in case I want it" She said to Anya as she put some carrots in the cart.

"And don't forget that you often change your mind. Like that one time you used like a thousand years to decide whether you wanted a watermelon, or a cantaloupe. and when you finally managed to choose one, you were happy with it. But as we were on our way to the counter, you changed your freaking mind again" she laughed at her sister.

Lexa nodded in acknowledge. "True" she smiled. "oh my god, roses"

Anya rolled her eyes. They were probably going to be here for another thousand years.

"I'll buy these for Clarke" Lexa picked up a bouquet of roses and put them down on the cart. Her sister was a little surprised that Lexa managed to pick out a bouquet quickly.

"I'm leaving for France tomorrow" Anya said as they got in the car. "So, maybe we could grab a bite together?"

"Yeah sure. What about Café Niy? They have the best sandwiches ever, bet they have meals there too. But I want to stop by at Clarke's to give her the roses first, then we can go and eat" Lexa suggested and already drove in the direction of Clarke's penthouse, even though Anya hadn't answered.

"sounds like a plan"

After like fifteen minutes, Lexa had pulled up in front of Clarke's building. Anya waited in the car. Lexa still wore her work outfit. A black tight skirt, a white blouse and black nylon stockings. It was cold outside, so she had a coat with her. She looked damn hot.

As she was standing in front of Clarke's door, she was all nervous. She exhaled deep, and she finally pressed the doorbell.

* * *

"Guess everyone likes to come early for this dinner" Clarke laughed. She got up and walked towards the door. It was still fifteen minutes till the main time the others were _supposed_ to be attending.

"Hey, you're not the first one to come early-" Clarke stopped as she saw who was behind the door. "Lexa" she smiled. "Hi"

"Hey, beautiful" Lexa beamed and handed Clarke the flowers. "They are gorgeous! Thank you" she leaned in to kiss her girlfriend. Then pulled her into a hug.

"Do you want to come in? you can join us for dinner if you'd like. I'm sure the others won't mind" Clarke smiled and hoped Lexa would join.

"I'd love to, but I can't" Lexa grabbed Clarke's hand. "My sister, Anya, is leaving for France tomorrow, and we are going to Café Niy to grab a bite. You know, spend a little quality time together before she leaves" she tried to smile gentle at the blonde.

"I understand" the blonde sighed. "I just really want to be with you"

"I know, but I'll come to the party. I promise" Lexa smiled. As she got a smile back from Clarke, she leaned in for a kiss. They got interrupted by Indra. She looked surprise.

"Heda" she said.

"oh please, outside from work, you can call me Lexa" she offered her a smile.

Clarke hugged Indra as she walked towards her. "The others are inside in the living room" Indra walked inside, left the two alone. Both of them were a little embarrassed of Indra catching them like this.

"I have to go" Lexa was close to pout. Clarke pulled Lexa in for another hug. The blonde just wanted to embrace Lexa every time she got the opportunity to do it. They said their goodbye's and Lexa was in the elevator.

Clarke made her way to the kitchen. She found a nice vase and filled it up with water. She admired the flowers for a moment.

"Those looks nice" her mother complimented. Clarke just shyly smiled and nodded.

"Who did you get them from?"

Clarke let out a soft chuckle. She gently touched the roses. "Lexa" the blonde looked up at her mother. "She makes you so happy. I'm glad she does, I don't think I have ever seen you this happy before" Abby took a few steps closer to her daughter. "I really am. And I can't wait to meet her"

"Thanks, mom. And you will, she is coming to the party later" Clarke happily smiled. Just the thought of seeing Lexa in a few hours made her heart beat fast.

"Really? I'm allowed to be on the party, I thought it was just a joke" she laughed, but it was a little truth there. Whenever Clarke was throwing a party, her mother had to go home. Because who would want their mother there? But this time, it was different. She wasn't ashamed of showing her mother how she partied, and who she did it with.

"Of course, mom. As long as you behave" Clarke joked and pretended _she_ was the mother. The two of them were enjoying each other's company for a while before they went back to the others. It was only a few minutes till Finn and Bellamy were supposed to come.

* * *

 **AN: Yeah, that was chapter 20. I'm sorry this one took a little while to publish, I had writers block. My head was pounding, it's pounding right now, and I felt really nauseous, so I had to put the computer down.**

 **I finished the series supergirl, and I really didn't know what to watch next. So I sat down and watched The 100 for the sixth time, and counting. Well, I will try my best to write as much as I can after school. See you soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**AN: I'm sorry for not publishing in a while. I've had a hell of a week with headache's. I've felt nauseous… and something else happened. It's too personal, but I hope it's okay. Here you go, chapter 21. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _"_ _Of course, mom. As long as you behave" Clarke joked and pretended she was the mother. The two of them were enjoying each other's company for a while before they went back to the others. It was only a few minutes till Finn and Bellamy were supposed to come._

All of them had gathered in the living room. It was a huge living room, so there was more than enough space for everyone. Clarke also had three large couches, armchairs too. They talked and laughed, it was just lovely.

All of a sudden, everyone got quiet and had this stupid smirk on their face. Clarke frowned and asked them what it was, but before she got to finish her sentence. Bellamy had touched her shoulders and shouted "BOO!"

Clarke startled and screamed. Everyone laughed but Clarke was mad as fuck. Everyone could tell. She slapped Bellamy's shoulder. "Bellamy! Idiot! Why would you do that? You know I get easily scared"

"I know, Princess. And I'm sorry" he put his hands in the air. Everyone laughed once again. Bellamy was kind of a little frightened of Clarke. She was terrifying, he admitted that. He hugged everyone and thanked them for coming. Finn sat on the edge of the couch, next to Clarke, even though there was a lot of available places.

"Well this is nice. I want to thank you all for coming, it means a lot to me. Having my mom, sister, best friends… yeah, my family…" Bellamy started.

"Woah, going soft there, brother" Octavia chortled, it made the others laugh because Bellamy usually wasn't this _soft_ on people.

"I'm sorry. And by the way, I'm not _soft_. I'm grateful. Okay" Bellamy tried to cover the fact that he was actually going a little soft. "Anyways, what are we having?" he asked, and rubbed his stomach. He was clearly hungry.

"You'll see. Okay, dinner is almost ready. You can go and sit by the table" she pointed on the other side of the living room. It was dining table enough for them and more. There were also a lot of space between the couches and the dining table. It was a lot of space here and there. The penthouse was indeed huge.

All of them sat down on their seats and waited for Clarke to return with the food. "Is it done yet?" Octavia asked as she went to her friend.

"almost, just a few minutes left"

"Nice roses!" Octavia complimented. Clarke's smile grew bigger. Not again. She was thinking about Lexa. "yeah, they are"

"Hey, here you are" Raven smiled at her best friends. "I can't wait till Christmas!" Raven walked up between her friends and grabbed them both by their waist. Octavia turned to face Raven. "Hey, I brought the cookies by the way. They are in my handbag"

Raven gaped of happiness and let go of her friends and immediately ran to the Octavia's handbag. The two friends chuckled by Raven's need for cookies.

The oven let them know the dinner was ready. Clarke put on her pot mittens and carried the form out. "get the wine, beers and sodas" Clarke said to Octavia. The girl did what Clarke wanted her to do and brought it to the dining tables. As she went back, she helped Clarke with the salad.

"It smells delicious!" Indra said as Clarke put down the form on the table. It really did smell delicious spiced chicken and vegetables. The salad looked green and healthy and the glasses were filled.

* * *

"They didn't have other than sandwiches, donuts, cake, cookies and buns. But if you'd like, there's a restaurant nearby?" Lexa suggested.

"nah, let's just eat here. Those sandwiches do looks delicious, and I would kill for some cheese cake" Anya sat down and took off her coat, so did Lexa.

"Hey, Lexa. Do you want the usual? And let me guess. You want green smoothie?" Niylah asked the brunette. "Hey, Niylah. Yes, I want the usual, and oh my god how did you know?" Lexa let out a short laugh.

"I had a feeling. And who is this?" Niylah turned around and faced Anya.

"This is my sister, Anya. She works for me. That's right, I'm my sister's boss" Lexa laughed as Anya rolled her eyes. "And this is Niylah, Clarke's friend. They were… what can I say, pretty close?" Lexa pressed her lips to a thin line.

Niylah nodded and shook hands with Anya. Anya seemed to be smiling a lot. She didn't say anything but her smile told more than enough. "And what would you like?" Niylah asked after the two of them were done smiling to each other.

"I don't know" Anya shrugged, she still smiled. "do you have any suggestions?"

Niylah walked beside Anya. "You should try this one" Niylah pointed at a sandwich. Under the picture it said what the sandwich contained.

"Looks good, I'll take it. And the green smoothie too" she smiled at Niylah, and tried not to look at her ass, but she failed.

"Maybe I should leave you guys alone" Lexa joked. "you were totally into her". Anya made those. 'shut up now' eyes. It just made Lexa laugh more. Lexa knew Anya was into Niylah. That would have been a little weird. Imagining her sister is together with Niylah, who is Clarke's ex.

"Is she a lesbian tho?"

Lexa laughed. She knew well that Anya would melt every time she saw Niylah if she knew Niylah was gay. "Yes, she is"

Lexa could see the big smile that grew on her sister's face. "Lexa, you have to set me up on a date with her" Anya bend over the table.

"Anya. You can't use her as a one night stand, this is Niylah" Lexa said with her serious voice.

"are you close friends of what? Come on Lex, she looks good, tough, someone that could really beat some ass, you know? It's like she's perfect for me! Well, from what I could see" Anya waited for Lexa's respond.

"She's Clarke's ex. They were really serious… sure, they weren't speaking in months but they just got friends again. And I don't want my sister to screw my girlfriend's ex! Please, Anya. If you're not serious about her, then stay away" Lexa said with a louder voice, yet still calm.

"Oh, Lexa I didn't know. I'm sorry. I won't see her if it makes you feel uncomfortable" Anya forced a smile, but she really meant it. She would never do anything Lexa disapproved. The brunette sighed to herself.

"Anya. I won't stop you from seeing her. I just want you to think it through. Take is slow, just to see if she may be the one. And not to be rude, but you are 27 after all. You are a successful business woman, you have a big apartment, and money. Wont you maybe try to find someone? Someone you can have a long relationship with and maybe settle down?" Lexa suggested. She thought, and was actually agreeing on it.

Anya nodded. "You're right. Slow. Got it"

They talked about work, and how excited Anya was to see Paris and her parents again. Some time had passed and Niylah had come back with their food.

"I'm sorry for the delay, but hope it's all worth it. Everything is fresh" Niylah nodded at Lexa, then was caught in Niylah's eyes. "No, it's okay. I'm sure it tastes delicious"

"oh my god, I forgot your smoothie, let me go and pick them up" Niylah embarrassedly bit her lip. "I'll come with you" Anya offered.

The two of them walked to the counter where the two green smoothies were. "Hey, Anya?" Niylah asked as Anya grabbed the smoothies.

"Yes?"

"Do you maybe want to hang out sometime?" Niylah asked the smiling girl in front of her.

"Yeah" Anya happily nodded and tried to act a little more discreet. They switched phone numbers and waved each other goodbye.

"oh my god, I got Niylah's number!" Anya excitedly shook her phone in front of Lexa's face.

"Good for you!" Lexa blissfully smiled. The two sisters ate their sandwiches. After they had finished their meal and dessert, they ordered a cheesecake to go. Then they headed home to Anya's apartment. She packed the rest of her stuff and threw herself on the couch beside Lexa.

"I'm going to Clarke's later. She's throwing Bellamy a party. A lot of people will be there. Indra, her mother and step father included. I know Indra very well, Lincoln too. And I think I have worked with Abby and Kane before. I have to admit, I was a bitch to them. But that was my job"

Anya sighed. "That was a long time ago. And I'm sure they understand. You were just doing your job" she tried calm her sister down. "just focus on Clarke. Don't worry about the others. Have fun, okay?"

Lexa smiled at her sister. «yeah, I will. Can we watch orange is the new black?"

"of course" Anya laughed.

* * *

The family had finished their meal.

"Clarke, I'm so stuffed. This was delicious!" Bellamy drew circles on his stomach with his palm. The others were nodding and threw comments about how good the food was.

"Hey, I made the damn salad!" Raven threw her hands in the air and waited for someone to praise her.

"The salad was good too, Rae" Finn laughed.

Clarke started cleaning, and Abby helped her. The others went to the couch to talk. They heard Bellamy had found the speaker and put on loud music. Bellamy had a taste for a darker music. He had put on Machine Gun Kelly Rehab, Clarke chuckled and sang along.

She sang with her deep voice, it was fluent. "What do you see, when you look at me? Don't cover my scars, let them bleed" she could feel her mother's eyes dart at her.

"That's how the song goes, relax" Clarke continued to clean.

"It's a gloomy song" Abby said as she put the plates in the dishwasher. "How are you? Like, how are you feeling?" her mother asked.

"I'm fine" Clarke simply responded.

"are you sure? You know you can talk to me?" her mother carefully laid a hand on her shoulder.

"Yes, I know"

"I will always be here for you, no matter what. I will support all of your decisions, even if I'm not happy with them. I will always be happy for you"

Clarke embraced her mom. She always cried when there were emotional moments like this. "Thank you. I love you, mom"

"I love you too" Abby whispered.

"Everything okay?" Finn asked as he entered the kitchen. He always helped Clarke clean up after they had dinner or guests over.

The blonde wiped away her tears and removed herself from her loving mother.

"Yeah"

"I'll help her" Finn offered, so Abby could sit down. Abby gave Finn a thankful smile before she walked over to the others.

"You don't need to help, I'm almost done" Clarke said without looking at him.

"You can't even look at me, can you?" Finn swallowed. He knew Clarke knew that Becca was coming soon, and that she also knew he had slept with her best friend's sister. The worst part was that Finn and Raven were still together when he did it.

Clarke looked at Finn. "I feel terrible for not telling her. I feel so fucking awful for keeping a secret this big from my best friend! She will never forgive me" Clarke bursted out it tears, but tried not to sob. She didn't want the others to hear her. She quickly wiped away her tears and put on a tough face.

"I'm sorry Clarke. I promise I will tell her after the party" Finn grabbed Clarke's hands. He waited for her to nod. After a little moment, Clarke finally nodded.

The two of them went back to the others. Laughter and jokes started. It was only a few minutes till the others were supposed to come and surprise him. If everything went as planned, most of them were standing in front of Clarke door at the moment.

Octavia nodded at the direction of the watch, and told her with her eyes that she had to take Bellamy upstairs to distract him. Clarke got it.

"Bellamy, I have to show you something upstairs!" Clarke reached out her hand and Bellamy took it. She leads the way to the living room upstairs.

"Okay, I'll let them in" Octavia walked over to the door. She tried to get everyone to shut up. "Shut up!" she whispered. Monty and Jasper had bear. The others some chips, fruits and other snacks.

They dragged in helium balloons and neon sticks. A few minutes after, Octavia texted Clarke that she could bring him down again. They immediately shouted. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" as soon as they saw Bellamy walked down the stairs. He gaped of happiness and went down to greet everyone.

Monty put on some pop music on the speaker and handed out the neon sticks. Harper had neon paint to everyone so they could paint their face and glow in the dark. People had already dragged out big glass bowls from Clarke's cabinet and poured chips in it.

The table were full of snacks and on the floor, was a tray of beers. Everyone had painted themselves with neon paint and danced with their neon sticks. Clarke turned down the light a little, so they could glow in the dark but still be able to see.

Indra, Kane and Abby on the other hand couldn't handle all the noise. So they moved to the dining tables and talked there instead. Clarke told them that they could go upstairs, but they refused.

The doorbell was a little hard to hear over the loud music, but she still managed to hear it. And she knew exactly who it was.

"Hey, Lexa!" Clarke hugged her girlfriend and looked at her. Damn she was hot. She wore white tight jeans with a white crop top and a black cardigan that reached to her butt.

"Hey"

"You look amazing" Clarke bit her lip and leaned closer to Lexa. "so hot" the blonde whispered and leaned in for a kiss.

The brunette chuckled and kissed her back. She ran her hands through Clarke's hair, and just followed Clarke as the girl was pulling her hand. As the couple entered the living room, eyes were looked at them, and smiles were thrown at them.

The couple were holding hands. And Abby on the other side of the room could only smile to them. She was indeed happy for Clarke.

"Wait! Are you two together now?" Octavia asked as she walked over to them immediately.

"Yes"

"OH MY GOD! When did this happen? Why didn't you tell me?" Octavia asked a little frustrated Clarke had kept this away from her. "Screw it! I'm so happy for you guys, congratulations!" Octavia hugged both of them.

"Thank you" both smiled. She walked away as Abby was head to the couple.

"Hey, Lexa"

"Hey, Mrs. Griffin" Lexa greeted.

"You can still call me Abby" she laughed. "We've met before, as work persons, but how about dinner tomorrow at my place?" Abby suggested, she ignored the stupidly big smile on Clarke's face.

"Yeah, as long as it's after work time"

They planned a time that worked for both. This was going to be nice. Abby, Kane, Clarke and Lexa. Sure, both couples were a little nervous about the dinner. But if you want to get to know your daughter's girlfriend, you must start acting.

Clarke smiled at her mother. Said thank you with her eyes. "Dinner tomorrow" Clarke grabbed both Lexa's hands and looked straight in her eyes. Lexa smiled back and kissed Clarke. She knew well that the others looked at them, but didn't care.

Clarke was happy Lexa wasn't afraid to kiss her in front of her friends. The blonde pulled Lexa's hand to the table where the neon paint was. Lexa sat down on the couch and was ready to be painted. She had agreed on letting Clarke paint her.

Clarke gently drew on Lexa's face. She drew around Lexa's eyes. Lexa almost looked like a racoon, only it had a dripping affect from her eyes. Green neon really looked good on her. The brunette did have lime green eyes after all.

"It looks amazing!" Lexa gaped as Clarke opened the camera on her phone so Lexa could use it as a mirror. Clarke chuckled. "I know, it really fits you"

Now they could start dancing. Lexa got up and danced to the music, Clarke laughed and joined her girlfriend. After they had danced through three songs, they had thrown themselves on the couch. Clarke leaned on Lexa's shoulder, and the brunette held the Blonde's hand. Harper was the one in charge over the music now.

"I love this song!" Clarke gaped and sang along. "All I need is a little love in my life. All I need is a little love in the dark" she started.

"A little but I'm hoping it might kick start" Lexa sang. Clarke removed her head from Lexa's shoulder and had her eyes on Lexa. She admired the beautiful voice that was coming out of her girlfriend's mouth. "Me and my broken heart" both sang, and just smiled to each other while they fell deeper in love with each other.

"I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start. Me and my broken heart…" Lexa made the move. She leaned in for another kiss. Clarke kissed her back and gently touched Lexa's cheek. Lexa's hand was on the back on Clarke's head. The kiss became intense.


	22. Chapter 22

**AN: I'm sorry If I say this a lot, but please follow, favorite and review this story. If you do that, more people will read this story, and that will encourage me to keep writing. I haven't given up on this story, but it takes a lot of my time. I enjoy writing, I really do. It's like my hobby. But sometimes a little encouragement is needed. That's how I know people are still reading this story. So please just take a minute to follow, favorite and review. Now, enjoy!**

 **This is for those who like/love this fic: I'm going to write multiple chapters. I was thinking 50 or maybe more, I don't know yet. Years are going to pass in this fic, I'm going to get you to know all the important characters that I have picked out and all that. I promise this fic will end happily ever after. But before we get our happy ending, some drama has to ruin it a little.**

* * *

"I need a little loving tonight. Hold me so I'm not falling apart. A little but I'm hoping it might kick start. Me and my broken heart…" Lexa made the move. She leaned in for another kiss. Clarke kissed her back and gently touched Lexa's cheek. Lexa's hand was on the back on Clarke's head. The kiss became intense.

"Jesus, can you stop eating each other up! Clarke, your mother and stepfather are across the living room" Raven reminded her friend. Clarke buried her face in Lexa's neck and chuckled. Lexa held around Clarke and chuckled too.

"I hope you guys don't mind, but I invited Luna. She was just around the corner and is going to be here any minute" Raven carefully sat on the edge of the table and took a sip of her beer.

"No, that's cool" the blonde said as Lexa nodded. "Hey, wanna see my bedroom? I just got a new lamp" Clarke asked Lexa. Raven frowned. "are you trying to get laid or what?" she laughed, it caused Lexa to chuckle.

"No, really. I got a new lamp hanging from the ceiling, and love it! Come and see" Clarke jumped off the couch and grabbed Lexa's hand.

"okay" Lexa smiled as an idiot. Of course, they weren't going to leave upstairs without getting any attention on them. Octavia gaped and stared at Clarke, while Lincoln pointed both his thumps up at his boss. Finn looked a little down, but Clarke just ignored it. She didn't want to hurt Finn, but she has moved on. And It's been ages, he must move on too.

Abby had her eyes darted at the couple as they were walking upstairs. Yes, Clarke could have picked another timing to show Lexa the lamp, but for a weird reason, she just felt like she had to. "Tadaa" Clarke turned on the lamp and smiled at it.

"Wow, it's so cool" Lexa let out an impressed exhale, then her eyes slipped to look at her girlfriend. "so beautiful" she whispered at Clarke, but the lamp had her attention. Clarke must have thought Lexa was talking about the lamp, but really, she was talking about Clarke.

"What?" Clarke asked with a shy smile as she noticed Lexa was smiling at her.

"You're beautiful"

The blonde grabbed both Lexa's hand and smiled the most adorable smile ever. Hearing those words made her heart melt, and it melted even more because it came from Lexa.

"You make my heart melt. I don't know how you can be this sweet, and you make me so happy… I can't … I can't tell you how much or explain how I feel… I just really like you" Clarke shook her head with a smile. She thought she had just said something stupid.

"And I like you too, like a lot" Lexa smiled at her girlfriend, slowly leant in for a pleasurable kiss.

"What do you want for Christmas?" Lexa asked Clarke as she ran her hand through Clarke's hair.

"I already have everything. Family, friends, and you" The blonde looked up from their hands and straight in to Lexa's eyes. The brunette pulled the blonde in to a hug. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and leaned her head on her chest. Lexa held around Clarke's neck and shoulders, since she was a head taller than Clarke.

"Then I'll have to ask your friends" Lexa chuckled. Clarke closed her eyes and only smiled to herself. Lexa was so thoughtful. They kept on hugging and slowly moving their bodies a little side to side, till the blonde whispered. "Let's go down and get something to eat, the pizza will be here any minute" Lexa nodded and bit her lips. She was sure as hell hungry, and there was always a little room left for a pizza slice or two.

"There you are, what did you guys do up there?" Raven asked with a stupid smirk on her face. Clarke just shook her head and pulled Lexa's hand all the way to the table of food. Clarke took one slice of pepperoni pizza. "I love pepperoni pizza"

Lexa reached her hands to the jalapeno pizza, but quickly removed her hands from the slice as Clarke almost shouted "no!". The brunette frowned innocently at Clarke.

"I can't handle anything spicy, not even jalapenos. If you want to kiss me more tonight, you better not eat that evil pizza" Clarke confidently took a bite of her pizza. Lexa let out a short laugh and shook her head as she reached for a pepperoni pizza.

"Good girl"

"See how I'm willing to give up jalapeno pizza for you?" Lexa looked over the delicious pizza slices and back at Clarke with a pout.

"I see" The blonde placed a kiss on Lexa's cheek and lead her to the couch. It didn't take long till they had finished their slices. The doorbell rang, and they saw Raven running towards the door. Guess she was excited to see her future girlfriend.

"Hey lovebirds" Luna teased Lexa and Clarke as she entered the living room. The blonde sat right next to Lexa not leaving as much as a millimeter between them. She was leaning on Lexa's shoulder and tickled her girlfriend's palm.

"Hey, the woman who are soon to be called Raven's girlfriend" Lexa teased back. Clarke just laughed and hid her face in Lexa's neck.

Raven rolled her eyes and sat beside Clarke. "Shut up Lexa"

Luna just chuckled and sat beside Raven.

Bellamy clapped his hands together. "Hey, everyone! Let's play truth or dare!" he said with a loud voice as he caught everyone's attention.

"I love truth or dare" Clarke said with big eyes.

Everyone gathered around the table. It was enough places to sit on the couch, but apparently the floor was a much better place to sit. The "adults" were still sitting on the other side of the living room, not wanted to join their childish game. Bellamy was the one to start.

"Truth or dare, Finn"

"Dare"

"You have to kiss someone in this circle" Bellamy confidently raised his one brow.

Everyone knew who Finn wanted to kiss. And it was Clarke. But he didn't want the others to get hurt, if he chose her.

"Just choose one already" Raven waved her hands in the air. A little annoyed because he created an awkward silence.

He looked at Clarke, with a look that asked for permission to kiss her. Clarke shook her head and frowned a little. The brunette who sat next to her felt Clarke shake her head and understood what was going on.

Finn sighed. He just had to kiss someone now and not ask. Because he was a little afraid he would get rejected again. Before who got to think of the consequences, he quickly walked over to Raven. The girl didn't even know what was happening because she was talking to Luna.

Finn grabbed her both cheeks and carefully turned her face to look at him, and pressed his lips against her. First, Raven was calm. But I guess she realized Luna was sitting right next to her, and pushed Finn.

Everyone applauded, except the ones who knew their past. Luna couldn't get jealous, Raven was just a friend. She still got jealous, but she couldn't show it. "okay, Finn it's your turn"

The boy nodded. "Harper. Truth or dare?"

"dare"

Clarke smiled. She was amazed about her friends who always dared to pick dare.

"You have to make out with a girl"

"Wait what?" Monty laughed. "That will be fun to watch"

Harper nudged his shoulder and rolled her eyes. She looked at everyone in the circle and her eyes stopped as she saw Clarke.

"no way. Harper don't even think about it"

"Come on Clarke, it's just me" Harper opened her arms. Everyone tried to convince her to do it, but she didn't want to.

"What happened to you? You were like the queen on this game. When did you become such a pussy?" Harper teased.

Clarke just gaped and laughed at the same time. "I don't want to make out with you because I'm with Lexa. Imagine how uncomfortable she will be if she saw me make out with another girl. Like, how would you react if Monty made out with someone else?"

"Fine"

"but I'm not gay, so it's not a big deal" Harper tried once again.

"I said no, Harper" Clarke tried to say with a serious voice, but her face cracked up to the most obvious smile.

"Okay, Emori" Harper looked at her with puppy eyes. Emori let out a short chuckle and looked over at Murphy. He nodded.

The girl crawled down to the floor and gently laid a hand on Harper's face. She leaned in to make out with her. They continued making out as everyone was whistling and laughing.

"Maybe you're gay after all" Murphy teased his girlfriend. Remember that one time Emori had told him that she thought she was gay. That was before they were a couple.

Emori boxed Murphy in the chest. He laughed and wrapped his arms around his girlfriend, trying to calm her down.

"Where are you going?" Raven asked as Clarke got up.

"to my mother. Then to the bathroom" Clarke said. She bent a little down to whisper in Lexa's ear. "Don't kiss someone"

"I won't" Lexa kissed Clarke's lips, ignoring all the eyes they had on them.

"Hey Clarkie, having fun over there?" Abby asked her daughter as she was right beside her. Clarke pulled her mom into a hug. "Yes"

"Everything alright, honey?" She asked as Clarke hugged her.

"Just love you" She said before she walked to the bathroom. She left Abby almost teared up. It was like her girl was little again.

"That was so sweet" Indra smiled at Abby. "I know"

"Octavia doesn't show that much love to me anymore" Indra sighed.

"But Indra. She's an adult. And you know she loves you. She just has her own way to express that" Abby tried to make her understand that even though Octavia didn't say "l love you" as much as before, and hugged her every minute, didn't mean that Octavia didn't love her. "And when she hugs and tell you she loves you, don't you get happy?"

"Very happy" Indra smiled.

They kept talking for a few minutes. "Hey, mom?" Clarke asked as she entered the living room. She walked up behind her mother. Abby turned her head around and smiled. "Yes, baby?"

"Can I talk to you in the kitchen?" Clarke pointed with her eyes in the direction of the kitchen. She waited for her mother, then walked together to the kitchen.

"Everything okay?" Abby asked a little worried because she walked back and forth and bit her lip.

"mmm… yeah. Uhm, Lexa and I are going to babysit Isabella tomorrow, Emma's daughter" Clarke swallowed after she said the sentence. She was a little afraid of her mother's reaction. She didn't want her to get upset or sad.

Abby sighed. "You've been talking to her?"

"Yeah. And hanging out…" Clarke started. "I can cancel-"

"No. I think you should do it. But when are you planning to tell her who you really are? I think she will get mad if you she finds out. When she finds out" Abby corrected.

"I know. I will tell her… just not today, I really want to babysit beautiful Isabella and Emma seems to really like me. I think we will be great friends… sisters" Clarke let a small smile show.

"How is she like?" Abby leaned on the kitchen counter.

"She's full of spirit mom. Like, she looks so happy all the time, being positive… she's just giving me this feeling that she will understand why it's hard for me to tell her that I'm her sister" Clarke's face lit up.

Abby closed her eyes and smiled. Clarke felt the urge to hug her mother, and so she did. She knew Abby was a little heartbroken because Emma didn't want to meet her. She even hid Isabella away from Abby, as if she was protecting her daughter from a bad person. Yes, Abby screwed up by giving up on Emma. But she was 16 and she was just a kid. She didn't know better. It's a mistake she will have to remember for the rest of her life.

The two of them walked back to the living room. They had on music and everyone danced. Abby noticed Kane and Indra wasn't sitting by the dining tables, they must have gone upstairs to avoid all the noise.

Clarke enjoyed watching all her friends dance. But her attention was glued to Lexa. The girl was moving and shaking her hips, waving her hands and throwing her head in all directions. That's what a party lion looks like.

The blonde joined the others. They danced through a few songs, and was all exhausted afterwards. Everyone looked so tired of all the dancing. Finn suggested we could play never have I ever.

Clarke grabbed a beer box and opened it. Everyone who lived in the building took their own beer, except the ones who were driving home later. "Hey, can't you guys take a cab home? My treat"

"Yeah, one beer can't hurt" Luna grabbed a beer and took a sip as she opened it.

Lexa laughed. "She gets drunk easily" she said and opened one beer herself.

"Okay, I think everyone knows how the game goes. It's simple. One of us says something, and if you have done that thing. You drink. Understood?" Finn tried to explain. He was always a bad at explaining, but somehow, everyone understood it.

"okay, I'll start" Octavia said. "Never have I ever slept with a girl"

Laughter felt the room as Octavia took a sip, and Lincoln was shocked as fuck. All the boys and Luna, Lexa, Raven and Lexa took a sip. Clarke was not surprised at all seeing Lexa take a sip. The brunette was hot. Who wouldn't want to sleep with her?

"My turn" Finn raised his beer. "Never have I ever been with someone I regret being with. Like, dating"

Almost everyone took a sip, except Lexa. "Haven't you ever regret being with someone, Lex?" Clarke asked. The brunette had everyone's attention.

"No, not actually. I haven't been in many relationships, and there is really no one that I _regret_ " She started. "Well, define regret"

"Regret. Like, if you wished you never got together because your friendship would be so much better and stronger now. And that it won't be _awkward_ between the two of you. Like that" Luna tried to explain. She emphasized a few words, just trying to make her get a little hint of who she meant. Luna meant Costia of course.

"oh, I don't. I think It was worth it, what I and Costia tried. It didn't work out, and our friendship is kind of on hold. We may never be as good friends again, but I think it was worth it. I don't regret it" Lexa confidently said.

Clarke let her know she was supporting Lexa's opinion with laying a hand on the brunette's thigh. It must have tickled a lot because it sent shivers through Lexa's body.

Luna looked kind of sad with Lexa's opinion. It felt like Costia weren't 'friends' with them anymore. She never came to movie nights, sleepovers, dinner… not even smoothie dates… it's like she have completely forgot about them. I guess Luna was sad because she missed hanging out as a group. Anya, Luna, Lexa _and_ Costia. I get it why she's sad.

Lexa looked at Luna. Searching for any tears in her eyes. The brunette knew well that the brown-orange haired woman hadn't taken this good. The little friend group was everything to her.

"My turn" Bellamy raised his beer. "Never have I ever used someone as one night stand" It wasn't a surprise that almost everyone took a sip. Especially Bellamy. He would sleep with four different women's in a week.

Raven was up next. Her eyes were darted at Finn. "Never have I ever got my heart broken" Raven, Clarke, Finn and Lexa took a sip. Raven took more than the others just to show them that she had been more heart broken than them.

Raven looked at little mad at Finn. Clearly, she thought back at that time Finn had cheated on her. It happened sometimes, that Raven would just get angry, upset, then sad. Because something reminded her of it.

Luna noticed the way Raven was boiling up. The way the girl breathed just made it hard to ignore. Luna placed her hand on Raven's and leaned her head on Raven's shoulder. Raven started breathing normal again.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Luna whispered in Raven's ear. Raven shook her head. "Maybe some other time"

Luna kept leaning on Raven's shoulders. She closed her eyes and just wanted to sleep. Her hands slipped to Raven's thigh that made the girl jump a little. Luna drew circles on Raven's thigh, it was obviously sending shivers through the girl's body.

"Want to go to my apartment?" Raven whispered to Luna.


	23. Chapter 23

**AN:** ** _READ THIS!_** **Hey! Just to make it clear, one of you reviewed "Lexa's mom ran away and her dad raised her, now she died and her dad left. Whaaaaaat?" Well, that's not exactly right. First, you should know that Lexa told Clarke another story. It wasn't true, but she just came up with something quick to tell Clarke because it was obviously hard for her to share. Later, you find out what really happened to Lexa and her parents, because Luna told Clarke. And the truth is that Lexa's mother committed suicide when Lexa was five. After her mother's death, her father started drinking. Things went bad and he couldn't take care of Lexa anymore. She was in a lot of different foster homes after that, and I have to say, they weren't nice. But luckily after switching from home to home, she finally found a loving family. And it was Anya's. Angelica and Roger treat her like their own daughter, and Anya loves Lexa more than anything.**

 **Glad you read it all. I'm sorry for grammatical fails and typos. I was tired because I just came home from prom, and I honestly just want to sleep. (I SLOW DANCED WITH MY CRUSH!) Now, enjoy!**

* * *

Luna kept leaning on Raven's shoulder. She closed her eyes and just wanted to sleep. Her hands slipped to Raven's thigh that made the girl jump a little. Luna drew circles on Raven's thigh, it was obviously sending shivers through the girl's body.

"Want to go to my apartment?" Raven whispered to Luna.

The others had put up music in the background, so it was a lot of noise.

Luna understood what Raven wanted. She smiled at Raven and gave her a nod. Raven pulled Luna's hand and walked in the direction of the hall.

"Where are you guys going?" the blonde turned around as she noticed the two 'couple' were trying to sneak out. Lexa turned around too, and gave Luna a smirk.

"Get it girl" Octavia shouted.

Raven just laughed and ignored everyone.

"What do you think they're going to do?" Lexa asked with a big smile on her face, even though she knew what they were possibly going to do. It's just that Luna never did those stuff. She didn't sleep with people before they were together. Like, girlfriends.

"If I know Raven right, she will probably make love to her" Clarke said with a little smile, she didn't like to use the work 'sex'. Lexa just chuckled by Clarke not being able to say the word.

"Make love?" Lexa teased.

"Yeah, make love" the blonde giggled. "It's normal. A lot of people use those words"

Lexa leaned back at the couch, Clarke leaned against Lexa. The brunette laid her arm over Clarke's shoulder. "Yeah, but it's not difficult to say the word sex" Lexa shrugged her shoulders.

"It's not that it is difficult to say, it's just that I don't want to say it" Clarke said with a light voice.

"Just say it" Lexa smiled, letting out a laugh through her breath.

"Why is it so important for you that I say it?" Clarke removed herself from Lexa. Not mad, but just thought Lexa would stop trying to make her say the words.

"I just want to hear you say it. Once. That's all I'm asking" Lexa innocently raised both her hands in the air.

"Fine" the blonde exhaled. She threw her hair backwards till all of it hid behind her back. She sat straight up and smiled at her girlfriend. Clarke's blue eyes were looking directly in Lexa's green eyes.

"sex"

The music was so loud, and Clarke's voice was so low. It totally overlapped her voice. "What?" Lexa tried carefully, not wanted Clarke to get 'mad'.

Clarke knew it was hard to hear because of all the music and laughter in the background. Then she gave it a second go. "Sex" she tried to say a little louder. Lexa just smiled and shook her head. She has said it at least two times and Lexa haven't heard any of the times.

The blonde inhaled and exhaled deep. Tried to not get mad. She swallowed and was ready to almost 'shout' the word. Just in a very bad timing, Bellamy turned the music off because he wanted to choose a different song.

"SEX" Clarke said with a loud voice. As she realized she had just shouted the word 'sex' and probably everyone heard it. She placed her hand in front of her mouth. Lexa tried her best not to laugh. She felt bad for Clarke.

The blonde closed her eyes and tried hard not to smile. She leaned her head on Lexa's lap. The brunette ran her hand through Clarke's hair and tried to calm her down. The blonde was already calm, but Lexa could feel she was a little shaken up.

Laughter felt the room. Octavia wanted so bad to make a mean joke, but knew better so she let it be. Octavia knelt in front her Clarke and Lexa's legs. "Hey, it's okay Clarke" she tried to make her feel less embarrassed. "It's just us, okay? And hey, at least your mother wasn't downstairs"

"yeah" the blonde murmured.

"What do you think Raven and Luna are going to do?" Octavia smirked at Clarke. The blonde chortled and showed her face. "Sex"

Lexa had to laugh, so did Octavia. The Blake nodded and made her way back to Lincoln, thinking she would leave the two of them alone. "I want some water, do you?" the blonde asked the brunette.

"Yeah"

They held hands all the way to the kitchen. They were still able to hear the music, but it was a bit low.

"Uhm, I ran into Costia in the store" Clarke said as she poured water in a glass.

"You did?" Lexa asked. Because Costia was supposed to be working overtime, and she didn't have more than ten minutes breaks.

"Yeah, in the store not far away from here. She bought her favorite wine…"

Lexa sighed. "Her favorite wine, huh? She always drinks when something is bothering her" she shook her head. Afraid Costia may do something stupid. "Did she say anything to you tho?" the brunette laid a hand on Clarke's hand.

The blonde slowly pulled away her hand, and tried not to let it seem like she rejected her. Instead, she poured water to herself. "Well…" she started. Not knowing if she should tell her how _close_ Costia was.

"She wanted to hang out sometime" Clarke shrugged her shoulders. "probably because she wants us to get to know each other better. We are important people in your life, so I figured I'd hang out with her. If that's okay with you" she looked at her girlfriend, placing a warm hand on hers.

Lexa smiled. "Of course" thinking it was a good thing that Clarke thought she was an important person in her life. And she indeed was. From day one, she had Lexa's heart. Even though it wasn't love at first sight. It's indeed now.

As Lexa was looking beautiful because of all the smiling, Clarke had to kiss her. She kissed her beautiful lips, then both cheeks, then her beautiful forehead.

"What was that for?" the brunette chuckled. She Looked in Clarke's eyes with nothing but love.

"You just make me happy. And you're beautiful, I just had to" Clarke leaned in for another kiss, and slowly pulled away. She bit her lower lip. "I just want to kiss you all the time"

It made Lexa's smile brightened. She removed some hair that was in front of Clarke's face and pulled her in to a pleasurable kiss. One kiss led to another and they were standing there, making out with no worries that someone could come in any minute. But there wasn't anyone who interrupted them.

* * *

As for Luna and Raven, they had made out all the way from Clarke's loft to Raven's apartment. Even in the elevator. Raven sat down on the couch, pulling Luna down. Luna sat on Raven's lap and kept making out with her. Raven held Luna and carefully carried her down to the couch. She pecked her lips and cheek, and placed a few kisses on her neck.

Raven sucked on Luna neck a little too long. "That's gonna leave a mark" the girl whispered while Luna let out a soft chuckle. Raven kept kissing her way down. Right before she was on her way to literally rip Luna's pants off, Luna came back to reality.

"Wait stop" she said, and pulled down her shirt.

"What?"

"What are we doing?" Luna tried to make her see that this wasn't the time.

"Well, I was going to-" Raven began.

"No, I know what you were going to do" Luna interrupted Raven. "Just, what are we _doing_? We were going to have sex, and we aren't even together. I don't do stuff like that Rae. And we have only been on one date. Don't you think this is a step too early?" Luna tried to make her understand.

"Yeah. I'm sorry" Raven got off Luna and sat leaned against the couch. She ran her hands through her face and sighed. "I'm sorry"

"Hey, it's okay?" Luna tried to comfort the girl who looked really sad. "It's not a big deal…" she tried.

"Yes, Luna. It is. It's you, and you're a big deal to me. You're different from the other's I have dated. I actually like you. And we have only been on one date…" Raven said with a strong voice. "I'm not the kind of person who likes talking about feelings and stuff like that… I don't open to a lot of people, but with you… it's all so easy"

Luna looked surprised, but in a happy way. She placed her hand on Raven's back and let her know everything was okay. "Let's go out on a date after Christmas" Luna suggested.

"or" Raven started. "we can have a date right now"

"Here?" Luna looked around the apartment. It was big and nice. But just not what she imagined.

"It will be romantic. I'll cook. You turn the lights a little down, so it's not too bright but still not too dark. Then we pick a romantic movie together. After dinner is done, I will light up some candles and then we eat" Raven suggested. She exhaled with a proud smile. It was indeed romantic. Raven had never thought of something like this before.

"Wow" Luna beamed at Clarke. She was sending love, and Raven could feel it.

"What?"

Luna shrugged. "I didn't know you were this romantic. After what Clarke told Lexa, and Lexa told me. You were a tough person. Not a kind of person who wanted to talk about feelings … and stuff like that"

"Well parts of it is true" Raven had to admit. "It's true that I don't like to talk about feelings, but just with people I care about. And I care about you. I just met you, but I still feel like I can open up to you. Like, you're doing something to me Luna. You're making me want to tell you everything, every detail from the scratch. And I have never felt that with someone before"

Luna smiled at Raven. She placed her warm hand on Raven's. "I'm glad you feel that way"

"Me too" Raven kissed Luna's cheek. "I'll get started on dinner. Do you want to help me or do you just want to chill on the sofa"

"I want to make dinner too" Luna slipped her hands in Raven's, and let the Latino lead her to the kitchen.

It was modern. Black, white and wine-red. The whole building was modern. With all kind of electrical stuff that looked so complicated but actually a little smart. Luna noticed there was a few metal designs, like a robot or something. Raven was a mechanic after all, one of the best.

"You made all these stuffs?" Luna asked. Raven nodded. "yup" and found a cook book that was in one of the trays.

It was a little robot she had built from scrap metal. She controlled it with a little remote, it could go back and forth, side to side, and even pick up small items. It wasn't bigger than two heads but it was really cool. At least that's what Luna thought.

The two of them got started on the dinner. Raven turned on some music and danced a little while humming to the song. Luna laughed and sang along.

Raven had honestly never been this happy (romantically) with someone in a long time. Dancing, singing and damn. Cooking. She hasn't cooked in a long time. Just for herself, other times she ordered food or ate at Clarke's.

* * *

It was 11 pm, and the music was playing low in the background. A few people had already left, because they had to get up early tomorrow to get to work.

"I have to go" Lexa whispered.

Clarke was half asleep on Lexa's shoulder. "aawe" she removed herself from Lexa's shoulder. They threw a smile at each other before Lexa got up.

"Are you leaving?" Octavia asked with a sad voice. A little drunk.

Lexa walked to Octavia. "Yes, goodbye" she said to Lincoln and Octavia. Lincoln pulled Lexa into a friendly hug. You may take this by a surprise but Lincoln and Lexa were actually really close friends. In fact, they were so close that they even treat each other like they were siblings.

One day, Lexa somehow became the boss. The leader. The owner. The head of everything and everyone. She became busy and bossy, slowly changed and became cold. She met Luna and Costia, the other bosses, in the top floor. That's when she became a little less cold to people. She started smiling again, showing to her people that she was a human after all. But even though she was kind and loving again, everything between Lincoln and Lexa had changed.

It was too late. Yes, they saw each other at work every day but just as boss and employee. That's why it's a good thing she is dating Clarke. In that way, she will get to spend time with her girlfriend, and her friends. She wanted to be a part of the group. Especially if Lincoln was there.

"Drive safe kiddo" Lincoln patted the top of Lexa's head. The brunette giggled. Lincoln used to do that all the time after they hugged. He never said why, but he always did.

Clarke looked at little confused. They were clearly sharing a past together. But what? After Lexa said her goodbye's, Clarke followed her to the door. She leaned against the door, smiling to Lexa as she put on her coat.

"What's the story about you and Lincoln?" the blonde asked as she couldn't hold her curiosity in anymore.

The brunette let put a short chuckle. And walked up in front of Clarke. "Believe it or not. Lincoln and I were very close-"

"Were you two together?" Clarke asked, a little bit jealous.

"No" the brunette shook her head and smiled. "We were like best friends. Even closer. He was like a brother to me"

Clarke smiled. She had known Lincoln for a while, and he had never mentioned Lexa in that way. Just as his boss. But she knew better than to mention it, because she didn't want her to get hurt.

"What happened between you two?"

"I got offered a higher position. I had more power, more responsibility and I got busy. I was stressed, and I just threw it all on him. I started getting angry at him and just pushed him away. And one day, we just talked whenever we had to. We never brought up whatever happened to us, just acted like professionals" she shrugged her shoulders.

"Well it's time you two fix this" Clarke tried to convince her.

"I think it's slowly fixing itself. But yes, I will try to talk to him" Lexa gave a thankful smile to Clarke. She leaned in for a kiss. "Bye"

Clarke embraced Lexa and didn't let go for a couple of ten seconds. "Bye"

She watched the brunette turn around, she put both hands in her pocket on the coat and got in the elevator. The blonde closed the door after Lexa was out of sight. She opened the door was again as she saw there was a few people walking towards the door. They said their goodbye with hug and kisses before Clarke closed the door.

She spotted her closest friends gathered in the living room. Just Octavia, Lincoln, Bellamy and Finn. Raven wasn't here, but she was probably with Luna.

"Hey" Finn smiled. As he was happy Clarke was finally out of Lexa's hands.

"Hey" she said and sat beside him. Yes, she knew he still liked her. But that didn't stop her from treating him like they were nothing else but friends. Good friends. Which was maybe a stupid thing to do.

"Lexa seems nice" Finn forced a smile. He thought she was nice, a little fake, but nice. "very hot"

"okay" Clarke pressed her lips to a thin line and tried to avoid the 'awkward-jealous' moment.

"Yeah she's smoking hot. I have to agree on that" Bellamy raised his beer and nudged it against Finn's. The three guys laughed and took a sip of their beer. Lincoln let out a little 'sorry' to Octavia as she frowned at him.

"She's beautiful" Clarke corrected. She agreed that Lexa was hot. But that wasn't how she wanted to see Lexa. She wanted to use a different word that described her with more love.

Octavia smiled at her best friend who finally had found a love. "For Clarke" she placed her beer in the air and waited for the others to gather their bears around hers.

"For Clarke" the others said.

"We couldn't help but notice the bass of the music had been turned off. So we thought we might as well come down" Abby smiled, holding Kane's hand on their way down. Indra was right behind them.

"I'm going to go home now" Indra said as she was on her last stair steps.

"Thank you for coming" Bellamy said as he opened his arms and walked towards her. Indra smiled at her son. It was heartwarming her he wrapped his arms around her. Octavia on the other hand, just threw a smile at her and waved her hand.

"Bye Octavia"

"Bye" Octavia shortly said.

"We're going home too" Kane said, looking at Clarke.

The blonde made her way to her parents. "I'll follow you to the door" and so she did.

"Goodbye, Indra" she said and hugged her mother's best friend. "Goodbye Kane. Goodbye mom" she hugged both of them. "Love you"

"Love you too" both of them said with a smile on their face.

"I'll stop by at your house tomorrow" Clarke said as they were out of the door. The adults smiled and got in the elevator where Indra was waiting. Clarke couldn't stop smiling. She was already excited to spend the day with her niece, and the best part is she gets to do it with Lexa.

As she was just to walk, Lincoln, Octavia and Bellamy were headed to the door. They were tired and wanted to go home. They hugged each other, first individual and then a big group hug.

"Love you guys, bye" Clarke waved to her friends. She hurried to the living room, because Finn were the only one there.

"Hey, do you maybe want to go home and get some sleep?" Clarke asked soft, not wanting him to think she didn't want him there.

"Uhm…" he started. "I have to tell you something first…"

Clarke frowned and sat beside him. She waited for him to continue. Finn swallowed and sighed. "I couldn't afford to pay the bills anymore…" Finn started. "Bellamy have been paying for me… and I don't want him to do it anymore… because I already owe him a lot"

Clarke kept frowning at him. "Why didn't you tell me? I could have helped you"

Finn grabbed Clarke's hands. "Clarke, you always help me. And the others. I didn't want you to do this. I'm sorry but I'm going back to my foster parents in DC. I can work for them, and live at their house"

Clarke shook her head. "No! I won't let you go back there. I can't let that happen"

"Clarke. I'm and adult. I can take care of myself. I can fight back this time" Finn nodded confidently, still a little insecure.

"No. You can stay here. As long as you have to. I'll give you a job, there's some available places. You can stay here till you can afford to move back home. But you still have to have money you can buy food with, and a little extra" Clarke said with a clear voice. Not exactly thinking through what she just said.

"Okay" Finn nodded and hugged Clarke. "Thanks princess"

* * *

 **AN: Well, this chapter was the longest so far. I hope you liked it. There will be a chapter out soon, I think. I can make that happen. Follow, review and add to favorites. Bye for now!**


	24. Chapter 24

**AN: Hey, this may be weird to ask, and it's really your choice, but I would like it if you don't unfollow this story when it's done. Because there's a second fanfiction I'm going to write, which is in connection with this one. We can say that it's the "** ** _second book"_** **. And for those who haven't read this story, but starts on the second, it will not be hard to understand. Yes, the second book is like a continuation, and I will write a different story, just with the same background. So, don't unfollow just because you're done reading. Follow this story to the next book. (there will be plenty chapters till this story is done) Thanks.**

* * *

"No. You can stay here. As long as you have to. I'll give you a job, there's some available places. You can stay here till you can afford to move back home. But you still have to have money you can buy food with, and a little extra" Clarke said with a clear voice. Not exactly thinking through what she just said.

"Okay" Finn nodded and hugged Clarke. "Thanks princess"

"You can choose which guestroom you want to stay in" Clarke smiled at him.

"I'll take the one that's downstairs" Finn pointed in the direction. Clarke nodded and told him to go and get his stuff. This was really happening. Finn was going to move in. But just for a while. She hope.

As Finn was out of the door. Clarke bit her lower lip and thoughts started to stream. 'How would Lexa react to this. Is this good for our relationship? Will Lexa totally overreact and break up with me? Will she get jealous? Will it be weird to see Finn every morning, every day? Will Finn just be more in love with me if he lives here?'

She sighed. Shook her head and just wanted to fall. She pulled her phone from her pocket and called Raven. It took a few seconds before the girl picked up.

"Hey, I know you're busy and all that. But I need your advice. Or not. I just want to hear what you think of this. Okay? Okay. So, Finn can't afford to live in his apartment anymore. And he wanted to go back home to his foster parents-"

"what no!" Raven shouted on the other end of the phone.

"I told him that it wasn't a good idea. But for a minute, he was so determined. It was like he was actually going to work for them and live with them again. But I told him no. I said that he could stay with me for a while, just till he gets back on his feet's again" Clarke bit her lip and was all nervous. It was like she knew how much her friend were thinking right now.

"Do you think that's a good idea, Clarke?"

"I don't know. It's better than his! And I can't change my mind now, he just got out of to his apartment to get his stuff and move in"

Raven sighed. "I don't think it's a good idea… and do you even know if Lexa is okay with this? Think about it Clarke. Your ex-boyfriend is going to live with you, and if that's isn't hard enough, he's still in love with you"

The blonde placed a hand on her forehead. "What am I supposed to do?" Clarke said with a breaking voice.

"are you crying? Don't cry. I didn't mean to make you cry. Hey, it's all going to be okay. Just talk to Lexa. Okay?"

Clarke nodded but realized Raven couldn't see it. "okay" she whispered, and hung up. She was trying to decide whether she would call or text Lexa now, or talk to her tomorrow. She couldn't wait any longer. She had to talk to her now. The blonde scrolled through her contacts and took a deep breath as she saw Lexa's name appear on the screen. She pressed the call button and waited for her girlfriend to pick up.

"Hey, babe. I just got home. Everything alright?" Lexa said with a loving voice. Clarke heard she threw her keys in the bowl that was placed in the hall. The blonde smiled and warmed her voice. "Yes. I just wanted to tell you something" she prepared Lexa.

"okay, what is it?"

This felt weird. Stuff like this were going to be told face to face. She shook her thoughts off and just told her. "Finn have no place to stay. So, I offered him to stay at my place for a while. I will get him a job and when he has enough money, he will move back home right away"

It was silent on the other side of the phone. "mhm" the brunette simply answered.

Clarke got stressed. "But if you're not okay with this, I will tell him that it would be better if he stays at Bellamy's-"

"no, no" Lexa interrupted. "it's okay. I think it's sweet of you"

"You think?" Clarke said with relief in her light voice.

"Yeah of course, but I have to go now. I've gotta shower, then get some sleep. I'll call you later to say goodnight, okay?"

Clarke smiled. "Okay" they hung up. Clarke could only smile to herself. She was relieved that Lexa was so understanding and sweet. She had something to look forward to, and that was waiting for Lexa to call her later.

In the meantime, Clarke cleaned after the mess. It only took around fifteen minutes to clean it all. After that, she changed to her pajamas and went down to grab a bite. As she was looking for something to eat, she heard the door slam.

"Sorry Clarke" Finn said with a loud voice. The blonde made her way to the hall. Finding Finn struggling with his bags. It was only two big bags and one little, but he was so clumsy. Clarke helped him carry the two bags to his temporary room. The boy didn't want any help, but he struggled enough with taking his shoes off.

"Thanks, I could have carried them by myself" Finn pressed his lips to a thin line and put his little bag next to the other bags. He started opening his bags and putting clothes in the closet. He was already making himself at home.

Clarke told him that she had talked to Lexa, and she was okay with it. But there's got to be some kind of rules. Clarke had to talk with Finn and Lexa first, and see what they're not comfortable with. He agreed on that.

They thought it would be better to talk tomorrow, since it was getting late. Clarke offered to help, since Finn was terrible at folding his clothes. The boy just smiled at Clarke. He thought she was looking so beautiful without her makeup. She was a natural beauty. Her pajamas made her look so cute, and her voice were a little deeper and darker when it got late.

"Collins!" Clarke called at Finn. "Stop day dreaming" she laughed. It made the boy smile even more, he was admiring her laugh. It was so beautiful. Clarke always laughed a lot, especially when it got late. Her laugh reminded him of the times they were up till late at night. Clarke always laughed at every dumb joke he said. To Clarke, everything was funny.

"Are you hungry? I was just going to grab a bite" Clarke asked as she was on her way out of his room. Finn nodded and tried to get to the kitchen before Clarke, but failed because Clarke managed to pull him and run.

Clarke laughed so much, because it was funny how Finn reacted. He was like, 'bitch what the fuck'. The two of them laughed. But the buzzing from the phone interrupted them a little. The name 'brunette' appeared on the screen.

"Hey babe" Clarke happily greeted Lexa. She could hear Lexa chuckle on the other side of the phone. I guess she was happy to hear the word 'babe'.

"Hey" the brunette said with a loving voice. "I just wanted to say goodnight" she said with a tired voice, then yawned.

"Stop, Finn! Put it back" Clarke laughed. He was going to pour lots of ketchup on a plate. He would do that all the time and eat it with a spoon. It was so disgusting, but he appeared to like it. "I'm sorry Lexa, Finn are just being disgusting" the blonde said with a chuckle.

"oh… okay" Lexa said with a tired voice.

"okay… goodnight Lex" Clarke tried to avoid the awkward silent. Without hearing anything else, the brunette hangs up. Clarke frown at her phone. Lexa was acting a little weird. Maybe she was a little jealous because of Finn. Even though she said that she was fine with it.

"Everything alright?" Finn asked as he poured ketchup on the plate.

"Eww that's disgusting! I said stop" Clarke chuckled. "But yeah, I think everything's alright" she squeezed her phone a little before she put it down on the counter. "I'll meet her tomorrow… so I can talk to her then" she pressed her lips to a thin line.

Finn just nodded and picked up a spoon out of one of the trays. He put a spoon full of ketchup in his mouth.

"Oh my god Finn, I don't get why you think that taste good. It looks awful" Clarke placed a hand in front of her mouth, and her other hand on her stomach. To show Finn how disgusted she was, by looking at him eat a spoon full of ketchup.

"Do you want some?" Finn took another spoon full of ketchup, but this time closer to Clarke's face.

"Ew, no!" the girl laughed and tried to turn her head. Finn just shrugged his shoulders and ate the rest of the ketchup. Clarke made her way to the refrigerator and found the ingredients.

The two of them were sitting there for like twenty whole minutes. Just talking and laughing. Ate snacks and made mean jokes about each other. Time had passed and the clock was already a few minutes pass midnight.

The blonde figured it would be best for them to clean up and go to bed. Clarke was tired, she nearly fell asleep. Finn offered to help her to her room but she said she could get there herself. They said their goodnight's, and went for an awkward hug.

Clarke exhaled deep. She wanted to read her book, but was so tired the book was too heavy to lift. She turned off the lights and closed her eyes. Tomorrow was going to be a great day! First breakfast with Finn. Oh, the boy Finn. Her best friend who had found their way back. After breakfast, they would probably talk or something. Then she would go to her parents' house and stay there till she was going to babysit Isabella with Lexa.

And with that thought she fell asleep. Thinking of Lexa and her with her beautiful niece, Isabella. She also thought about her loving sister Emma. She had to tell her soon, and that fast. Because it was Christmas in a few days after all. She felt a little bad for not telling her who she really was. She didn't want this lie to go too far. And Emma thinks Lexa and Clarke are married. When was this lying going to stop?

* * *

Another beautiful day. It was the 21st, just three days until Christmas. She went down to make some breakfast for Finn and her.

"Morning" Finn greeted as Clarke entered the kitchen.

"Morning. Are you up already?" Clarke yawned. "what do you want for breakfast? Maybe egg and bacon?" she suggested and looked in the fridge after some egg. The bacon was in the freezer.

"Actually, I got up like one hour ago, and made a sandwich. But thanks" Finn took a sip of his coffee.

"Well it didn't take long for you to make yourself feel at home" Clarke happily smiled at her friend. She knew that her friends had a spare key to her penthouse and used to come her whenever they liked it. She closed the refrigerator and took an apple instead. "By the way, I'm going to swing by the office later, you can join me if you want. Then I can see if there's any available jobs for you"

"That would be great. And thanks again Clarke. You don't know how much this means to me. It's not every day you get to live at someone's place for free and get a job" Finn let out a small chuckle.

"Well I will have to convince the employees to give you an interview. But I'm sure you'll get it. And is there any special jobs you want?" Clarke asked and took a bite of the green apple. She sat down across the table and waited for his answer.

"Well, I know you're going to say no… but I really want to do it" he began. He got nervous as he saw a little frown on Clarke's forehead. "I-I know about the secret troop. That they are fighting for you and the company. Because I know you've told me there's disagreement between the companies. Lexa's companies"

"Finn. We are not doing the secret troop anymore. The companies can talk to each other with words without involving any swords. The killing had to end, we are not doing that ever again" Clarke made it clear. "is it any other jobs you want? Something simpler, and official"

"I don't know. What you are doing is kind of complicated and confusing. You multitask. I don't know how you keep track of everything and everyone" he widened his eyes at Clarke, making her see that her job was important and that she was good at it.

Clarke smiled. She appreciated that. "Finn? Maybe you don't want to work for this company. You've never seem like the guy who want to be stuck with paper work or in front of your computer. Especially not go around and give orders to people" she said with a soft voice.

Finn nodded. It made him see that he didn't want to work for Clarke. But he didn't know what else to do. "But I don't know what I'm good at" he shrugged his shoulders.

"It's not what you're good at. That will come eventually. It's about what you want. If you want to be a chef, but you're not good at cooking, it's okay. You will learn and pick up some tricks, and will be good at it eventually. You should think about it. Don't rush, and there's absolutely no pressure" Clarke raised her hands up. She would do it every time she gave up on something or just tried to make people calm down.

"I know what I want to do" Finn smiled. "I want to be a secret agent"

It made Clarke laugh. Finn smiled. He wanted to be a top agent, but that was more like a dream than a reality. Clarke tried to help him to come up with an idea. She told him that it didn't have to be something big, as long as you make a couple of bucks.

Clarke's phone started ringing. The name brunette appeared on the screen. She smiled and hurried answering the phone.

"Hey" Lexa said with a soft voice.

"Hey babe" Clarke said with a cute voice. It went a little silent on the other side of the phone. She figured Lexa was blushing.

"Do you want to come to the office and have lunch later?" the brunette asked.

"Yeah sure"

"You don't have to pick up sandwiches. I'll ask Titus to go and pick up some food for us. What do you think about hamburgers and sodas?" Lexa asked.

Clarke smiled. "Delicious"

"okay, see you then. Bye" Lexa said with a light voice. Clarke beamed at her phone. "bye" she stared at the black screen. "Was that Lexa?" Finn asked. "yes" she simply answered. He nodded and pressed his lips to a thin line. "Hey… you know Becca is coming soon…"

"You have to tell Raven" Clarke immediately said.

"I can't! She will never forgive me!" Finn said upset. He frowned and looked a little angry. "I'm sorry. But I can't tell her. Not now, she hasn't seen her sister in a while. And I don't want to be the reason she won't see her sister soon"

Clarke sighed. "She will forgive you eventually. The real question is, will you?"

Finn shook his head. "I don't know. I feel terrible for cheating on her. And the worst part is that it was with her sister! I'm a terrible person. She will never forgive me, and I will never be able to forgive myself" his voice almost broke. That's how Clarke knew he meant it. Yes, he did something awful. But it's not unforgivable.

Clarke placed a hand on Finn's hand and tried to comfort him. "I know it's hard…"

"Not for you. You didn't do anything wrong…"

Clarke closed her eyes and sighed. "Yes. I did, and still do… I keep this big dirty secret from her…"

Finn looked in Clarke's eyes. "I'm sorry for making you do this. I will try my best to at least try to tell her… a-and-" he stammered. "I will try to talk to Becca"

Clarke nodded. "okay" she said through her breath. "By the way. I'm having lunch with Lexa later. And after lunch I was maybe thinking I could stop by the mall, then go to my parents' house, and stay there till I'm going to babysit Isabella"

"Isabella, your niece, right?"

Clarke nodded and smiled. Finn looked happy. He always was when Clarke was smiling. She had such a beautiful smile that it spread happiness to everyone.

"I think it's fantastic that you found your sister. And that you were able to forgive your mother…" he started, and took a little paused to think. "wait. You forgave your mother. Because you know it wasn't easy for her. And she lied because she had no idea how she would tell you. But you still forgave her. That means…" he paused and gaped at Clarke.

"that Raven will be able to forgive you too" she smiled at her friend, and was happy that he had positive thoughts.

* * *

This wasn't right, she thought. She couldn't just show up at her house like this, not again. Abby was thinking hard through it all. She didn't want to give up on Emma. Not leave her, not again. She managed to knock on the door after she had shook of her thoughts that tried to convince her to go home.

"Hey" Abby greeted at the man who had opened the door.

He smiled. "Hello, can I help you?" he said with a generous voice. It made Abby smile. She looked at his finger, it had a ring on it. So she figured they were married.

"I'm … a friend of your wife. Emma" Abby said. "my name is Abby G-…" she stopped before she said her last name. The man reached out his hand. "Cage Wallace. Nice to meet you Abby. Emma is out, she went for grocery shopping. It's been a while, so I guess she will be home soon. Why don't you come in and wait?" Abby smiled at the generous man. He was kind. She stepped inside their home. It was colorful.

Cage went to make some coffee. Abby sat down on the couch. Isabella were playing on the floor. "Do you want to play with me?" Isabella walked up to Abby. She was so gorgeous. Abby nodded and played with the little girl.

* * *

 **AN: hey! Tomorrow is school again, but I have no homework that week so I will get plenty of time to write when I get home. I hope people are still reading this story, because if no one does, I stress my burned ass to write this story for nothing. Please leave a review, follow and add to favorites. See you soon!**


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: I'm tired. Just so tired. And thank you 'guest' for leaving a nice review, letting me know you're still reading this story. It means a lot to me, but I think you have to create an account if you want me to give you a short comment back. Thank you so much. And for another guest that left a really nice review, telling me you love this fic and that I shouldn't use my time to write this fic if it's only to please others, I'm not going to stop writing. I enjoy writing, I enjoy spending my time on this fic. Because it's both for me** ** _and_** **you.**

* * *

Cage went to make some coffee. Abby sat down on the couch. Isabella were playing on the floor. "Do you want to play with me?" Isabella walked up to Abby. She was so gorgeous. Abby nodded and played with the little girl.

"These are very pretty Barbie dolls" Abby smiled at Isabella. The two-year-old girl smiled back. "I know. Mommy bought it for me" She admired the little girl, she looked so much like Emma. She loved being a mom, but being a grandma would be fun too. They played a little with the Barbie dolls in the enormous Barbie house.

She just had to pause it right there. It felt like everything was going so fast. Just as fast as her heartbeat. She was in her daughter's house, and beside her was her precious little granddaughter. Whom she finally got to see. Even though the little girl had no clue of who she was. The sound of the coffee machine that was just done, made Abby nervous. That meant Cage was soon to be entering the living room with fresh pressed coffee.

"Here you go" he gave the woman a smile, and handed her the warm coffee cup. She took a deep breath to smell the coffee before she got up to sit on the couch. "Thanks" the brown-haired woman smiled back.

"Your daughter is sweet like sugar" Abby said, and regretted it as soon as it came out. She would always say dumb things like that, even though she meant it to be a cute little comparison.

"Yes, she is. She got that from her mother, not me. Emma is the sweetest, and I believe Isabella will be just like her mom" Cage chuckled. It was clear how much he loved Emma and Isabella. The way he smiled when he said her name, is the what everyone wants.

Knowing that Emma was in good hands made Abby happy. She knew that her daughter was been taking good care of and that she had this little angel too. The two adults watched Isabella play with her Barbie dolls for a couple of minutes. It was awkward silence, but Abby was kind of relived he didn't ask any questions.

If Abby wasn't dying inside, she was sure dying now. The sound of the door open made her startle a little. "Emma?" Cage asked from the living room, getting a simple 'yes' back. Abby placed her mug on the table and prepared herself to talk.

"Hey honey, can you come to the living room? Your friend is here" Cage informed his wife. When he said 'friend', Emma thought it was Clarke. She entered the living room with a smile, but it seemed to disappear behind her big frown on her face.

"You" Emma said with an angry voice, and sending hate out of her eyes. She didn't say anything more, just stood there and stared at Abby till she got up off the couch. She raised her hands up, and was a little shaken. "I just want to talk. Please"

Cage looked confused. Who was this woman he had let in to their house? Well, according to how angry Emma looked, it was not her friend. His head kept moving, it looked at Abby and Emma. At Abby, again and then back at Emma. He didn't know if he should say something, do something or just sit there and wait till one of them makes a move.

"Please Emma. Let me explain…" Abby's voice almost broke. Tiny tears started to gather in her eyes, but Emma didn't care. She was still mad at her mother. For Emma, this wasn't her mother. It was just her biological mother. Not her _real_. To Emma, a real mother was a loving person that treated their daughter with nothing else but love. She meant that blood didn't matter. Family wasn't about who shares the same blood. It's who shares the same _love_ , who love you no matter what, and will always be there for you.

"Then explain." Emma crossed her arms and waited for Abby to talk. The way Emma looked at Abby made her feel unsure whether she should tell her or not. Because it felt like no matter what she told her, she would just get mad.

The older woman took a deep breath in. "I was 16…" she began. Emma shook her head and let out a short laugh. But she still let her continue. Cage widened his eyes. He realized who this woman was. It was his wife's mother. He almost gaped of surprise, and threw a quick look at Emma. She looked crazy mad, almost like she was going to explode.

"We were kids, me and your father-"Abby stemmed, she tried her best to say the sentence without breaking. Before she got to say anything else, Emma interrupted her faster than lightning.

"Kids…?" Emma asked with a scowled face. "so, what? Were you afraid you were going to get yelled by your parents? Bad roomers getting spread?" she walked closer to her mother. "Where were you when you weren't a kid anymore? When I was two years old, and you were eighteen. Where were you? Or when I was five and you were 21? You could have taken care of me… came back to get me… why didn't you?" Emma's voice broke.

Abby's heart broke when tears streamed down Emma's face. The mother was all shaken up and reached her hand to wipe the tears away, but got rejected. She wanted to say something. But her words got stuck inside her. Her mouth was open, it moved but not a single word escaped.

"Where were you when I said my first word? And when I got my first boyfriend? or when I got my heart broken for the first time? Where were you when I had my first prom? My first job? My first house? My first husband? My first child…" Emma began, but this time, with a stronger voice. And with a little hint of madness, but it was most emotional and sad.

Abby's eyes were full of tears, they were ready to stream. She wanted to say something, but was cut off by Emma.

"Where were you when I was laying sick in bed?" the girl started. She moved a little closer to her mom. "When I got the flu, the time I coughed, threw up and cried. Nobody was there to hold me…" she tightened her fist. And spoke with a lower voice. "Where were you when I broke my leg…? When I sat on the end of the stairs, crying, after my foster father had thrown me down…"

Abby's tears streamed down her cheeks. She felt bad for not being there for Emma. That poor girl had been through a lot. "I wanted to be there for you…" Abby started. Afraid it would have triggered the crying blonde in front of her.

"You wanted to be there for me…? Why didn't you come sooner?" she asked with a broken voice. Not mad, but not glad either. "I'm here now. And I'm not leaving" Abby laid a hand on Emma's shoulders. She offered a careful smile, and got a little nod in return.

* * *

"I think I'll go grocery shopping tomorrow" Clarke said to herself as she got in the car. Some hours had passed and she was going to have lunch with Lexa. She startled a little when the car turned itself on, it made a loud noise. Clarke always startled when loud noises surprisingly showed up. She would scream sometimes too. The blonde was easily frightened.

Twenty short minutes later, she pulled up in front of Lexa's building. She didn't mind texting the girl, because she thought it would be better to surprise her. She said hello to the people she recognized downstairs and in the elevator. But as she reached the top floor, she greeted everyone.

"Oh hey Clarke! Are you here to see Lexa?" Indra smiled. The dark-haired woman had this amazing smile. Before, she didn't smile often. It was before Octavia and Bellamy came in to her life. And that's why every time she smiles, everyone smiles back. They never realized how beautiful people can be if they smile.

The blonde pulled the 'acting stranger' into a warm hug and gave her a simple yes. She smiled back to Indra and walked in the direction of the Lexa's office. Here it was. The enormous office. It was kind of good her walls weren't made of glass. Well, it was on the other side, because she wanted to look out of the building and to the view of thousands of skyscrapers.

"Hello?" the blonde carefully knocked on the door and pushed it farther open, because it was already a little open. But Lexa was nowhere to see, it was only one person there. One brunette, but it wasn't Lexa. The girl sat on the couch and jumped as Clarke got in.

"oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you Costia" Clarke apologized. "Where's Lexa?" the blonde asked as she tried to decide whether she should sit on the couch or stay where she was.

"She's at a meeting" Costia began. She patted on the couch, sending little hints to Clarke that she could come and sit beside her. And that's what she did. "Nia called in for a meeting with no warning. I just hate that bitch. Lexa do too. That old woman calls herself "queen". Puh! Queen of the bitches, yes" Costia chuckled. The blonde smiled.

"Hey, I talked to Lexa. And she's fine with us hanging out" Clarke smiled at Costia. The girl gave a careful smile and a nod back. What did that mean? "Well if you still want to hang out" Clarke quickly said, to avoid being rejected by Costia.

"Yeah, yeah! Sure! Of course I still want to" Costia waved her hands, shrugged her shoulder, nervously looked at Clarke. But I think she wanted to hang out with the blonde. Clarke looked a little weird at Costia and laughed. Was she usually acting like this? Or was it because they didn't know each other and that made Costia nervous. I mean, here you are, sitting next to your best friend's girlfriend. She understood the pressure.

"You should meet my friends too, they're the best" Clarke smiled. She actually meant it. It would be nice if Costia got to know the group too, since Luna already are in it. With raven. And Anya had been introduced. Costia thought it was a great idea and she wanted to be a part of the inseparable group.

"Hey" Lexa said with a question mark on her face. She closed the door and made her way to Clarke. She kissed her cheek and caressed her shoulder. It was a soft and gentle touch. It made Clarke smile.

"Hey" Clarke smiled as Lexa sat down beside her. The two of them looked at each other with a stupidly cute smile on their face. Costia coughed to get attention from both of them, and she got what she wanted.

"ugh, Lexa. Can I talk to you?" Costia bit her lip, a little unsure whether Lexa wanted to talk to her or not. She didn't want to get rejected, especially in front of Clarke. But Lexa didn't even hesitate, she got nodded right away and the two of them excused themselves for Clarke and went outside her office.

"What's up?" Lexa crossed her arms and showed a little smile. Costia tried to focus but she couldn't. The love of her life was standing right in front of her. Almost every day at work, Lexa used to have a pony tail. But now, she has taken the rubber band. Her hair was perfectly straight, and her eyes were shiny green as ever. Costia shook her head to focus.

She wanted to tell Lexa. But didn't know how. She wanted to be friends with Clarke, and best friends with Lexa again. But a part of Costia still wanted Lexa. She still wanted to be with her, and have her the rest of her life. She has even thought about settling down and growing old together.

"Costia?" Lexa asked. She looked at little worried, because she had that little cute frown on her forehead. She was so adorable when she was this caring person. Lexa laid a hand on Costia arms. "Costia?" she said once again after a little moment, because Costia never responded.

The girl came back to reality. "y-yes" she stemmed. "I-I just wanted to talk to you about…" she began. Oh Jesus. Costia was a terrible liar. "work!" she finished the sentence with a smile. Like she was proud of herself.

"Work?" Lexa removed her hand from Costia. "Could we talk about it after lunch? Because It's only like 26 minutes left and I don't want Clarke to wait any longer…" Lexa looked at the door.

"oh… yeah. Sure" Costia threw her hand down, as if it was no big deal. She walked fast back to her office and shut the door. Lexa frowned. This was odd. It was clearly something that bothered her, and it wasn't work. She wanted to be a good friend, but also a good girlfriend.

"I'm sorry" Lexa said with a gentle smile and carefully closed the door. She sat right next to Clarke and grabbed her cheek, slowly pulling her into a kiss. "Titus will soon be back with our hamburgers" she whispered. Clarke smiled and leaned in for another kiss. One thing turned to another and the blonde ended up with laying on top of Lexa, making out.

But as usual. A knock interrupted them, which made Lexa a little mad. "Jesus, we got to have our lunch dates another place next time" Lexa got up and opened the door. It was Anya. "Hey you. What's up?" Lexa asked.

"It's mom and dad" Anya simply said. She didn't have any face expressions, so it was hard for Lexa to read her face. "what about them…" Lexa asked a little worried. If something bad happened to them, she didn't want to hear it. Not now, not today, not tomorrow, not ever.

Anya smiled, and the smile just grew bigger and bigger the longer she didn't say anything. Lexa frowned, why was she smiling? "They are moving here after new year's! It was going to be a surprise, but I couldn't wait to tell any longer! And when I visit them for Christmas, I'm going to help them pack and clean and… we're going to be a family again!" Anya happily opened her arms and embraced Lexa.

The brunette was still a little bit shocked, but in a good way. She was speechless. Lexa loved her parents very much, and couldn't wait till they moved here. They could have dinners again, and visit each other. Have movie nights and drink tea. Just chat you and catch up. The last and biggest thought that hit Lexa was for Clarke to finally meet her parents. Lexa had never introduced her girlfriends for her parents before, because she didn't think it was serious enough. But with Clarke, she knew they were going to be serious.

"Oh my god!" Lexa finally said. She hugged her sister hard and jumped a little of excitement. After sharing the good news, Anya thought it would be better to leave the couple alone. Clarke smiled with love in her eyes when Lexa sat down. She liked seeing Lexa happy and excited.

"I'm sorry, I'm just so happy. I haven't seen them in a while, and I can't wait to hug them" Lexa tried her best to not smile, but failed as she let out a little shriek with enthusiasm.

"Don't ever apologized for being happy. I like it when you smile. You should never say sorry for smiling" the blonde smiled at Lexa. The brunette was so excited she embraced Clarke into a long hug. Clarke laughed and hugged Lexa back.

She wanted to pause the moment. Right here, right now. Lexa was embracing Clarke with all her love. She wanted to share this feeling with Clarke. Sending it from her heart to Clarke's. They didn't want to let go, never. But knew well that even good things had to end. It always did.

If the hug wasn't loving enough, the radio started to play their song. 'Me and my broken heart' It was a little weird that their song was a song about a broken heart. They didn't really care about the lyrics, just the fact the two of them knew the song and sang it together.

Lexa and Clarke both gaped at each other with big smiles on their face and started singing. Their hands linked together and their eyes were focusing on one another.

The music started fading away and the man on the radio started talking again. Their hands were still linked together. Lexa's eyes were drowning in Clarke's beautiful ocean blue eyes. Lexa leaned against Clarke's soft cheek and whispered in her ear. "You're beautiful"

She could feel the blonde chuckle, and as she pulled back to look at the blonde, she was blushing. As she was leaning in for a kiss, a knock interrupted them. Again, as always.

"Come in" Lexa said with her serious hot bossy voice. In came Titus with hamburgers and sodas. He bows to his Heda and gave a simple smile to Clarke. The blonde had a feeling that Titus didn't like her. Lexa must have made him be nice to her. Clarke only pressed her lips to a thin line and gave him simple 'thanks' as she received the bag.

Titus also handed Lexa some papers which made the brunette frown. "Let me know what you decide. I think you should do it" he said before he walked out the door. Lexa kept reading the paper, and browsed quickly through the other pages.

She sighed and put it on the table. "You okay?" Clarke had her head on the slope and placed her hand on Lexa's thigh. "Yes, it's just that Mr. Busy want me to take over his hotel, which is a few blocks away from here. He wants _me_ to run it" Lexa shook her head and took a bite of the hamburger.

"well do you?" Clarke asked and took a bite of her hamburger. It didn't take long before Lexa shook her head. Then hesitated. "No. But it would be kind of cool. To a run another building and own it. It means more money, but also more working and less time to spend with you" Lexa placed her hand on Clarke's.

"So you're just going to say no?" Clarke asked. She didn't understand how Lexa would make a decision so fast. And not even think about it.

"Yeah. It's okay. I have enough on my plate. I get offers like this all the time. This is nothing. They just want me to be the owner because they don't want to shut down the hotel. It's clearly going bankrupt. And they know if I'm the owner, I will pay the debts" Lexa shrugged.

Clarke just looked at Lexa. How could a 25-year-old girl know so much? How could she own so many buildings and be the owner of it? She was boss to more than thousand employees. But still manage to have time to spend with family and friends. She was indeed good at what she was doing, and Clarke admired her for that.

She started admiring everything Lexa did. Her cute comments about how beautiful Clarke was. How she was strong, but still was able to show her feelings for Clarke. She admired every little thing Lexa did. Every smile she smiled. Every time she touched her hair. Every time she would touch Clarke. The blonde was devoted to the brunette.

"What?" Lexa smiled as she noticed Clarke was stupidly looking at her with her cute smile. Clarke just shrugged and looked at Lexa with more love. "I don't know. I'm just so in love with you"

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry I used almost a week to write this chapter. I'm just going through a lot now. Tomorrow is Christmas, and I just don't know how it will be going to be. I've never celebrated it without my parents before… No, they're not dead… I'm just not living there anymore. Please leave a review and add to favorite!**


	26. Chapter 26

**AN: I'm sorry for not publishing in over a week… Like I said… I'm kind of going through a hard time. I haven't had much time to write, and I appreciate your patience.**

 **!** ** _SPOIL_** **!** **I'm not going to spoil much, but there's coming an important character in this story that's kind of based on me and my experience. She's going to have the same personality as me. In that way, you will get to know me and my background by reading about her. Yes, it's a girl.**

* * *

 _"_ _What?" Lexa smiled as she noticed Clarke was stupidly looking at her with her cute smile. Clarke just shrugged and looked at Lexa with more love. "I don't know. I'm just so in love with you"_

The brunette smiled her most beautiful smile. Her heart melted. She wanted to say something, but didn't want to ruin the moment. Clarke was the sweetest. She just wanted to kiss her all the time but didn't want to be intrusive.

She didn't know why Clarke would say that. She had never thought of herself that way. Never. But she never spoke bad about herself either. And I guess that is a good thing, to not be too confident and have too much self-esteem and over talk yourself all the time. But still have self-respect, and not talk yourself down.

The brunette gave a gentle smile to the blonde. Carefully grabbed Clarke's head and pulled her in to a pleasurable kiss. Clarke laid a hand on Lexa's cheek and kissed her back. The two of them took a moment to appreciate their relationship. The blonde started giggling quietly and made Lexa chuckle.

They talked about how fast time had passed. In a few days, it was Christmas. And Lexa were actually going to celebrate it with Clarke and her family. She finally got to _meet_ her family, for real this time and not just get introduced over and over again.

And believe me, Clarke wanted Abby and Kane to get to know Lexa. She wanted them to see how an amazing person she is. But according to Abby's face when Clarke talked about Lexa, the mother seemed to like the girl. Which is the opposite she felt for Niylah. And Kane seemed to like her too.

Lexa was dying to introduce Clarke to her parents. At least that's what she told Clarke. And the blonde couldn't wait to meet them. It was obvious how much Lexa loved them. The two of them finished their hamburgers and kept talking about Christmas.

"Well fuck" Lexa said after she let out a deep breath and threw her phone on the couch. She got up and that really made Clarke curios. The girl hurried her way to her desk and started looking for something.

"What's going on?" Clarke asked a little worried. She knew it was work stuff, but the way Lexa stressed it had to be something important. Lexa just shook her head. "I'm sorry Clarke" she began and continued looking for something. "There is just some papers that I had to send…" she stopped for a second and closed her eyes. Her hands ran through her face and she exhaled deep. "Oh my god, I totally forgot that Titus sent them"

Clarke walked over to Lexa, faced her and caressed her arms. She wrapped her arms around the brunette and tried to calm her. "Do you stress like this often?" Clarke said with a calm voice and rocked Lexa gently from side to side.

The brunette went along with the rocking. It helped. Clarke reminded Lexa a little bit of Luna. Whenever Lexa was stressed, sad, angry, frustrated, irritated or not calm. Luna were the one to calm her down. With her good hugs and her calm voice. She even popped in her office just to check if she needed a hug. And Lexa was grateful for a friend like that.

"Thanks" Lexa softly said. She looked at the clock that was behind Clarke. "Lunch is over" she hugged Clarke tighter. She heard the blonde whimper a little. She didn't want to let go of the brunette. "Thanks for stopping by" Lexa whispered and kept hugging Clarke.

The blonde slowly pulled away, but not too far. "I'll see you later at Emma's" Clarke said with a low sexy voice. Whenever she talked with a low voice, it was this deep and sexy voice. So hot. As Lexa wanted to kiss her so bad, she leaned in for a kiss but the blonde just turned her head so the brunette would place a sweet kiss on her cheek. Just to tease her the blonde bit her lip.

"Later babe" Clarke smiled and walked to get her purse that was on the couch. Lexa chuckled and chook her head. That was some girl. She kind of liked being teased by Clarke. But now she just wanted to kiss her more.

The brunette couldn't wait to meet her at Emma's later. About Emma by the way. When where Clarke going to tell her that she is her sister? "Clarke?" Lexa hurried asking the blonde before she walked out of the office.

The blonde turned around. "Yes?" she said simply as she reached for the handle.

Lexa didn't want to upset her but she just had to ask. Because lies like this never ended good. They didn't know that Abby and Emma were happy together now, but it did take a while. "I'm sorry. It may not be my place to ask, but when are you planning telling Emma you're her sister?" Lexa nervously asked.

Clarke didn't seem mad. Just insecure. "I don't know Lexa" she shrugged and let go of the handle. "What if I tell her… and she hates me? Just like she hates my mom" Clarke sighed and Lexa walked over to her and pulled the blonde into a long and warm hug.

"You're not getting anywhere with that lie…" Lexa began. Still not letting go of Clarke. "When we get there… you have to tell her the truth… it's only fair to her… she has the right to know who's going to baby sit her daughter… and…" Lexa paused. "We have to tell her the truth about us. We're not married"

Clarke sighed. She knew Lexa was right. And she had to tell Emma the truth. It wasn't so hard? Just words, right? She placed a kiss on Lexa cheek and gave her a thankful smile.

Clarke got nervous as she pulled in front of her mother's house. She prepared what she was going to say to her. "Mom. I'm going to tell Emma the truth… I'm going to tell that I'm her sister" It wasn't much. But she imagined her mother nodding and hugging her.

Clarke knocked on the door and opened it. "Hello?" she took off her coat and hung it on the coat rack. "Hello" she heard a woman's voice coming from the living room.

"Hey mom" she embraced her mom. The loving mother embraced her back. "Hey baby" she gave her a warm smile. "I have great news to tell you" The older woman smiled.

"I have something I have to tell you too" Clarke said, just not as happy as her mother was.

"You go first" The older woman offered. Clarke took a deep breath. "I'm going to babysit Isabella later, right?" Clarke began and continued as Abby nodded. "I think I may tell her that I'm her sister…" she looked at her mother.

"Yeah, I think that's a great idea" her mother started. "In fact, I went to Emma's house and came back just now. I talked to her and we're okay" She nodded and did nothing but nod and smile. She was obviously happy.

Clarke smiled. "She forgave you? For lying?" her face lit up. There was hope for Clarke. Emma would may not be mad at her. And Clarke only lied because she wanted to get a good first impression with Emma and not the impression Emma and her mother got. But I guess lying is not a good first impression either.

"we're going to be a family…" Abby smiled even more. They were already a big family, but with Emma, Isabella and Cage… they were bigger. Clarke couldn't wait to tell Emma. But she was still afraid the girl may reject her.

The two of them talked for a while. And after an hour, Kane joined the conversation. It was nice the three of them talked together. It had been a long time. Because Clarke used to talk to them every day. But then things happened to Niylah and Clarke, and the blonde blamed her mother. Then her parents moved away… they lost contact… but now… they're together again… and it felt like an amazing reunion.

* * *

"Are you sure we can get late lunch now? Lunch were hours ago Costia…" Luna said as Costia dragged her. "Of course, we can. We have to work overtime, so why not grab some food. And since Anya is in Paris, we have so much work- "Costia began.

"Yes, that's why it's not a good idea to grab food… especially without permission" Luna started. "permission from Lexa? Come on, she's out best friend. I'm sure she won't mind" Costia dragged Luna's hand and out of the building.

"Hope she won't mind" Luna pressed her lips to a thin line and went along with Costia.

"She won't"

Twenty-five minutes had passed and they were back in the building. Laughed as they got out of the elevator. "Where have you guys been!?" Octavia asked with an angry voice. Remember she was Indra's assistant? Yeah, she works in the same building and same floor as Lexa. "Lexa have been crazy mad!" she added.

Luna and Costia looked at each other. Frightened. "There you are" Titus said with a dark voice. "Heda want's you in her office. NOW" he commanded. Both girls nodded and followed Titus.

Titus opened the door and Luna swallowed as they saw Lexa sit in her chair. With her arms crossed. Luna and Costia sat down on the chairs. "Lex, I'm so sorry-" Luna started but shut her mouth as Lexa raised her hand up in the air. It meant silence.

She leaned a little on her desk. "What made you think that you could leave the building for I don't know, half an hour?" Lexa asked. But Luna knew well that she didn't want an answer. Either way, Costia took the chance to answer. "it was twenty-five minutes" Costia corrected.

"I don't give a flying fuck!" Lexa said with an angry and loud voice. Luna knew too well that she couldn't calm her down now. She could calm Lexa, but afraid to calm the great Heda. Costia didn't seemed frightened, in fact she didn't react at all.

"You can't just leave without asking" Lexa said with a less angry voice. "And don't drag Luna with you" she added.

"And what made you think this was my idea?" Costia asked with a big frown her forehead. It was her idea, but she was a little offended that Lexa always blamed her and not Luna.

"Because Luna never do these things. Just you." Lexa said with a calm voice. She didn't want Costia to get madder than she already was. "You have to act professional at work. And don't think that you have different rules just because we're … close"

Costia scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?" she shook her head. "To you, Luna have always been your favorite, huh? Well you know what Lexa. You're not my favorite either. And you want me to act professional?" She calmed her voice. "I will act damn professional" she crossed her arms.

"I don't have favorites" Lexa started. She tried to get Costia to look at her. "Costia look at me" Costia looked at Lexa. The brunette started talking as she got her attention. "I love you both equally. No one more or less" she looked at Luna and Costia and touched their hands. "You know that?"

Luna nodded and smiled at her best friend. Costia sighed and tried to smile. She nodded. She now understood that Lexa was right. "I love you too Lex… And I'm sorry… I won't do that again" Costia actually smiled this time. And it was beautiful. It made Lexa's heart beat faster. She hasn't seen that smile in a while now. And she loved it so much.

"oh get over here!" she got up and waved her hand. Luna and Costia ran to Lexa and embraced her. A group hug like this was always so loving. And it really helped. It had been a while since the three of them hugged as a group.

"oh Lexa. You have to hurry. You have to get home and change and meet Clarke!" Luna reminded her. "Oh shit" Lexa stormed out the office with laughter behind her back.

* * *

Clarke had been standing in front of Emma's door for more than ten minutes. It started to get cold. She was stubborn, and was determined that she was going to tell her the truth about who she really was.

She was just about to knock, but turned around as she heard a car. It was Lexa. The brunette looked so damn hot with her hair loose and with her black skinny jeans. Clarke bit her lip as Lexa walked towards her with an adorable smile on her face.

"Hey, you" Lexa greeted and kissed Clarke on the cheek. "Hey" the blonde greeted back. Her eyes rolled from Lexa's shoes to the brunette's green eyes. "You look hot" she said with a smile. The brunette chuckled. "You think?" she flipped her hair and thanked the blonde.

Since Lexa noticed how nervous Clarke was, Lexa grabbed Clarke by the waist and knocked on the door. Lexa could feel Clarke's arm around her waist too.

"Hey!" Emma smiled at them both with a big smile. She was all dressed up. She wore a blue dress, it looked so beautiful on her. "Wow, you look beautiful" Clarke smiled at her sister. Cage hugged Emma from behind. He had on a smoking. "And you look handsome" Clarke added, smiling at Lexa who fully agreed.

"Thank you again for doing this. I can't tell you how much I appreciate this" Emma thanked them once again. "Everything for my s… super good friend" Clarke saved herself. She wanted to tell Emma now, but what if she ruins the whole night for the couple?

Emma opened the door wider and let them in. Lexa and Cage made their way to Isabella. Clarke and Emma stood on the other side of the living room and watched their love of their lives play with a beautiful kid.

Clarke coughed to get Emma's attention. It felt like she couldn't breathe when her sister was looking at her with that smile. That nice warm smile. Clarke swallowed hard. "I-I" she stemmed. "I have to tell you something…" the blonde prepared the other blonde.

Clarke nodded in the direction of the kitchen where the two of them could talk in private. Emma still smiled at Clarke, but she had a tiny little frown on her forehead. Clarke exhaled and looked at her sister. Her mind was running wild, it said 'just tell her: "I'm your sister! I'm your sister!" but she panicked as Emma asked if something was wrong. She held Clarke's hand. And that's when Clarke started to heat up, she was burning.

"Well it's really not easy… I don't know how you're going to react… and I don't want you to get mad…" Clarke began. Emma had her full attention. She squeezed Clarke's hand to make her feel safe. And she did. But Clarke still panicked. As the truth chocked Clarke, she had to come up with something else.

"I just want to be clear that… Lexa and I… aren't really married" she pressed her lips to a thin line and let go of Emma's hand. Her heart was beating fast as hell and was a little afraid Emma could hear it.

"Why would I be mad?" Emma smiled at Clarke. "Just because you said you were wives doesn't mean you lied? You're married by heart, right?" she grabbed Clarke hand.

Clarke threw her most adorable smile at Emma and were pleased by her words. "I guess" she gently shrugged her shoulders. "We haven't known each other for a long time, but I guess love isn't about how long you have known the other. It's about how much love I've felt for Lexa in this little time we have known each other…" Clarke just realized that Lexa and she have only known each other a few days. It was strange because of what she felt for Lexa, was kind of what she felt for Niylah… but with Lexa… it was… different, but in a good way.

"Well said" Emma squeezed Clarke's hand. "I'm putting that in my book" Emma chuckled. Clarke laughed, and both of them made their way to the living room. Clarke leaned on the door frame. The sight of Lexa smiling to a two-year-old, and playing Barbie with her made her smile.

The way Lexa smiled and talked to Isabella made Clarke's heart melt. Emma noticed the way Clarke smiled at Lexa, and it was just adorable. A few minutes later, Cage came out of the bathroom and the couple were ready to go on their date. Emma kissed Isabella goodbye and thanked Lexa and Clarke once again for taking care of her.

A few hours had passed and the three of them had settled on the couch. Isabella laid half asleep between Lexa and Clarke. "You're good with kids" Clarke smiled at Lexa as Isabella had her head on Lexa's lap, almost falling asleep while watching a movie. Lexa smiled back at the blonde. "You know, I wasn't _just_ a dog walker… I worked in a kindergarten too" she said and tried not to laugh.

"Kindergarten, really?" Clarke raised her brows and smiled. She was surprised Lexa had never mentioned it. Lexa chuckled. "When I had summer break, I volunteered to help out in the kindergarten, since they didn't have a lot of people. I gave it a try, and ended up liking it. And I don't regret it, those kids were adorable and I'd rather wipe some kid's ass than stay at home" Lexa chuckled. It made Clarke chuckle, but it hurt a little to think about Lexa's childhood. It was though, the brunette had a rough childhood. She knew better than started asking questions about her childhood. It wasn't the time.

Instead the blonde jumped of the couch and sat beside Lexa. The brunette was looking at Clarke. Studying her face. Clarke removed some brown soft hair that was in front of Lexa's face. Not that her eyes weren't hidden, she could admire them. Oh how much Clarke loved Lexa's green sparkling eyes.

Clarke bit her lips and gently touched Lexa's cheek. Her thumb was slowly moving up and down, making Lexa chuckle. Clarke put her hand down on her lap. Clarke's body faced Lexa's, her head rested on her arm that was leaning against the couch. She kept smiling at Lexa as the brunette looked back at the tv.

Once again, the blonde got butterflies in her stomach. How did we end up here? She thought. From meeting a 'bitchy business lady' at Lincoln and Octavia's engagement party, to sit next to the love of her life. Yes, Clarke already knew… this woman next to her was the love of her life.

* * *

 **AN: I'm sorry for such a late publish, but you have to understand… I'm just busy… and I'm going back to school soon. So, I won't have much time to write. Well, thanks for now. Add to favorites, follow, leave a review and don't unfollow! Thanks.**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Hey. I know that Finn isn't exactly the best character here, but that's how he is. I thought I may give you what you want. I will try my best to make Finn the loving gentleman he is. Enjoy!**

* * *

 _Once again, the blonde got butterflies in her stomach. How did we end up here? She thought. From meeting a 'bitchy business lady' at Lincoln and Octavia's engagement party, to sit next to the love of her life. Yes, Clarke already knew… this woman next to her was the love of her life._

Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's hand on leaned on her shoulder. She felt Lexa's head barely touched hers. The brunette kissed the top of the blonde's head and squeezed her hand gently. Lexa exhaled.

Lexa had to pause this moment. Having Clarke beside her and a cute little girl sleeping on her lap, was an incredible feeling, yet a little weird. This felt a little strange, because it was new. Lexa beamed even more as Clarke gently ran her other hand through Isabella's thin soft hair.

"are she sleeping?" Clarke whispered. Lexa threw a quick glance at Isabella. She was sleeping. Lexa thought it would be best to carry her to her bedroom, and so she did. Clarke watched Lexa as she carried her niece to her bedroom.

Lexa put her down carefully. She tucked her in her bed and smiled at her. "Wish I could sleep as peaceful as you" she caressed Isabella's tiny cheeks with her finger and left the room. The baby monitor was on, so they could hear her if she woke up.

Lexa sat beside Clarke. The blonde laid a blanket over both of them. The blonde grabbed Lexa's hand and leaned on her shoulder. They watched the rest of the movie. Some time had passed and they didn't say one word throughout the whole movie. Just cuddled.

Lexa liked it when two people didn't have to talk with each other to avoid awkwardness. With Clarke, things were never awkward. The silence between them meant that they were comfortable with each other. And that felt incredible.

"Are you tired too?" Lexa asked the blonde as she was half asleep on Lexa's shoulder. "mhm…" the blonde sighed. "It's been a long day"

"Maybe you should sleep at my place tonight. I don't want you to drive all the way home. It's like 25 minutes away" Lexa suggested. She hoped Clarke wouldn't think she wanted to her to stay over at her place just because Finn were living with Clarke.

"If it's okay for you?"

Lexa nodded. "Of course, it is. I would love to have you over at my place" she played with Clarke's hair. Clarke sat straight up in the couch and reached for her phone. She scrolled through her contacts and called Finn.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I'm going to stay at Lexa's place tonight. So, you have the whole apartment for yourself" Clarke informed Finn. Clarke went silence for a few long seconds. "That's great!" she said.

Apparently, Finn got a job. But what Clarke didn't ask about is as what. It was just a temporary job, till he found a real job. He was hired at Niylah's café, and didn't mind telling Clarke because it was really not a big deal.

"Okay bye. Don't tear the penthouse down" Clarke laughed and hang up after Finn said goodbye. Lexa put her arm around Clarke. Right before she was going to put her phone back on the table, her phone buzzed. She got a message from Finn.

 ** _Finn_** _: PARTY!_

Clarke laughed. She felt Lexa chuckle too. Lexa saw the text too. Clarke typed back.

 ** _Clarke_** _: No party! And no girls!_

 ** _Finn_** _: I'm just kidding. No party, I promise._

Clarke let out a short chuckle. Down on the screen, it appeared three dots. He was writing something, but then they disappeared. And after a few seconds, it appeared again.

 ** _Finn_** _: and no girls. I promise. There's only one special_ _girl_ _, but she couldn't make it here tonight._

Clarke re-read the text. It was obvious who he meant. She turned off her phone so Lexa wouldn't see it. But it was too late. Lexa removed her arm from Clarke and coughed. "I have to go to the bathroom-" she got up but Clarke just pulled her hand.

"Lexa wait. Hey, you know there is completely nothing going on between Finn and me. And I don't have any romantic feelings for him" Clarke tried to get some sense in Lexa.

"But he has obviously feelings for you" Lexa said back. She didn't want to argue, but she didn't want to be the one to get hurt either. "You're living together now Clarke… what if he tries to kiss you… I can't help getting jealous when I know he might see you in your bra, or you are seeing him shirtless… or if you get sick, and he will be the one taking care of you…" Lexa looked at Clarke with puppy eyes.

"Lexa, babe" Clarke stood up and grab Lexa's other hand. She squeezed both hands. "He's not replacing you. No one can. And there's really no reason to be jealous" she kissed Lexa's cheek.

"And he can move in with Bellamy. I think it's okay for Bellamy, and Finn offered it himself" Clarke said. "I'll fix this okay?" she hugged Lexa. "Nothing to worry about" Lexa hugged Clarke back.

"Hey you guys" Emma beamed as she saw the two of them hugging in the living room. "Hey" Clarke and Lexa said. They still held hands.

"How was it?"

Cage smiled. "One of the best nights of my life" he hugged Emma from behind.

Clarke told them that Isabella had been such a nice girl and that it was fun taking care of her. She also told them that Lexa put her to bed and that she was sleeping peacefully. Emma hugged Clarke and Lexa and said goodnight to them.

Clarke were going to drive to Lexa's apartment, luckily it was only five to ten minutes away. "I'll see you in a few" Clarke said before she got in her car. Lexa nodded and blew a kiss to her.

As they pulled up in front of Lexa's building, Lexa reached out her hand for Clarke to hold. They linked their hands together and walked in the building together.

"Wow. This penthouse still takes my breath away"

Lexa closed the door. "Hm… It may be the flowers" she joked. Clarke rolled her eyes and let out a short chuckle. Lexa's penthouse was full of beautiful flowers and plants. "Do you want to eat, or watch a movie or do you just want to go to bed?" Lexa hugged Clarke from behind.

"I'm actually really tired. I think I'm going to go to bed" Clarke said. Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek. "I'll get you a toothbrush and find a pajama to you. Do you want pajamas pants and t-shirt, or just an oversized t-shirt?" Lexa asked.

"Oversized t-shirt"

Lexa smiled. "same"

As Lexa looked for a toothbrush and an oversized t shirt, Clarke sat down on the couch and waited. She noticed it was a guitar across the living room and picked it up. It was a Spanish guitar. She loved those! She wasn't a big fan of guitars with metals strings. She liked plastic better, it had a more likeable sound.

"Do you play?" Lexa asked as she came with the toothbrush.

"a little" Clarke simply said and tried to play some chords.

"Can you play something for me?" Lexa sat on the edge of the table and smiled at Clarke. "please?" she asked with an adorable voice. It was irresistible. But Clarke shook her head. The only thing Lexa could come up with was one thing. A sweet kiss. She leaned against Clarke and kissed her soft lips.

The blonde chuckled. "okay" She beamed at her girlfriend. "just because you're so damn cute"

Lexa chuckled and payed attention to the blonde. Clarke was so focused. She started gently hitting the strings, up and down. Making a catchy rhythm. The blonde looked at Lexa and smiled.

"I found a love" she started. Lexa's heart melted. Clarke had such a beautiful voice. A voice of an angel. The brunette couldn't stop smiling at Clarke. The blonde shook her head with a cute giggle. "for me" she continued.

"Darling just dive right in. And follow my lead. Well I found a girl" the blonde looked directly in the brunette's eyes. "beautiful and sweet. I never knew you were the someone waiting for me"

She kept gently hitting the strings. "Cause' we were just kids when we fell in love. Not knowing what it was, I will not give you up this time. Darling you kiss me slow, your heart is all I own… and in your eyes, you're holding mine…" she beamed at Lexa. Her sparkling green eyes were as beautiful as always. _Lexa_ was beautiful as always.

Lexa was shocked. She thought Clarke had the most amazing voice ever. And the blonde sang to her, that's what made it thousand more times special.

The blonde kept smiling and shook her head. It was like she was a little embarrassed. But she still continued. "Baby I'm… dancing in the dark, with you between my arms. Barefoot on the grass, listening to our favorite song. When you said you looked a mess, I whispered underneath my breath. But you heard it, darling you look perfect tonight" Clarke hit the strings softly for the last time. She put the guitar next to herself.

Lexa smiled like an idiot. "Babe! That was amazing, I didn't know you could play the guitar and sing!" Lexa gaped. Clarke just giggled and blushed. Lexa opened her arms and embraced the blonde.

Both of them brushed their teeth. And they changed in Lexa's bedroom. Clarke had to be honest, she did take a glimpse at Lexa as she undressed herself. Lexa probably did the same.

The two of them gathered in the middle of the bed. Lying next to each other. Both laid on their side, facing each other. Lexa ran her fingers through Clarke hair, then caressed her arm. Lexa pecked Clarke's lips. It made Clarke chuckle. Lexa's gentle touch tickled the blonde's arm.

Clarke turned on the other side. Lexa just chuckled and moved closer, so they would lay in a spoon. Lexa laid her arm over Clarke's waist. She even laid her hand on top of Clarke's. As she couldn't sleep, she gently ran her finger down Clarke's back. It made the blonde giggle.

"Stop, it's tickling" the blonde said with her sleepy sexy voice. "Sorry" Lexa whispered with a chuckle. Instead she kissed Clarke's head. Then her neck. The blonde turned around and chuckled. "Stop it Lexa! It's tickles"

Lexa just smiled. Clarke was facing Lexa. The brunette finally closed her eyes. But Clarke didn't. she leaned in for a kiss. And the brunette kissed back. The kiss became intense, and Clarke laid herself on top of Lexa. They made out for a good while.

Clarke carefully sat on top of Lexa and leaned down to kiss her. Clarke's rose soft lips kissed Lexa's cheek then down her neck. Lexa's body bend a little, because yeah, it tickled as hell. She softly kissed Lexa's neck and sucked on it a few places. It was definitely leaving a mark.

She made her way up to Lexa's lips again. They continued making out, and after a few minutes, they slowed down. Clarke removed herself from Lexa and exhaled. Lexa laid on her back with her arm on her stomach. Clarke laid on her side and buried her face between Lexa's neck and shoulder.

Clarke grabbed Lexa's cheek and kissed her on the cheek. "Goodnight baby" The blonde whispered and rested her arm next to Lexa's arm that was on the brunette's stomach.

"Goodnight beautiful" Lexa whispered.

* * *

Abby stared on her phone. She wrote a message to Emma. Tried to decide whether she should send it or call her. But enough was enough, she had already written it. The least thing she could do was send it.

 ** _Abby_** _: Hey Emma. I'm just wondering if you would like to come by my house and have a cup of coffee? Then we can catch up and get to know each other._

It didn't take long before Emma responded to the text.

 ** _Emma_** _: Yeah, I would love it. When?_

 ** _Abby_** _: 12 am? Or is it too early?_

 ** _Emma_** _: No, it's perfect. 12 it is_

 ** _Abby_** _: Great, I will see you here tomorrow then_

 ** _Emma_** _: Yeah. Goodnight Abby_

That's when Abby's heart stung a little. Emma called her "Abby". Her name… and not "mom". She understood well why Emma called her Abby, it just hurt a little.

 ** _Abby_** _: Goodnight Emma_

Abby was just on her way home. She had worked overtime at the hospital today. She was so tired, felt like could fall asleep anytime. It was dark outside. She started the car and turned on the radio to help her stay awake.

She thought it would be a good idea to go and buy some coffee at a café. Since Café Niy wasn't far away from the hospital, she headed there. She drove fast, the roads were empty so it wasn't a big deal.

Unfortunately, this car came out of nowhere and crashed in Abby's car. It all went to fast, she couldn't react before the other car was planted in hers. Abby's car got totally wrecked, and so did she. It was quiet but also so loud. The sound of car alarms was loud. She could even hear fire. Her ears started hurting because it made a squeaking sound.

Luckily there was someone who wasn't badly hurt and was able to call the ambulance. They carried Abby out of the car, but as they arrived, she was unconscious.

People who worked there informed the closest family members about what happened to Abby. They manage to reach Kane, and he drove to visit Abby right away. She was still unconscious, and they wouldn't let him see her, but he could wait.

They couldn't reach Clarke, so Kane tried to call her himself. But she never picked up. He figured she was sleeping. It was almost midnight after all.

As he tried to not fall asleep, he failed. He fell asleep on the couch with a magazine on top of him. He had been up for hours. The clock was almost 4 am and no one came to talk to him. It was like he was forgotten. At least that's what it felt like.

* * *

This lie couldn't go on any longer. Finn had to tell Raven. He didn't get any sleep tonight because he was up all night, thinking about what he was going to say to Raven. Better be honest now than never. He stood in front of Raven's door. Feeling like he wanted to scream so loud, because this was killing him. He lost her once, and couldn't handle to lose her again.

He finally manned up, and knocked on the door. He heard the Latino shout 'COMING' as he heard footsteps running to the door.

"Raven, I have to tell you something-" Finn said but Raven interrupted him. "Did you hear about what happened to Abby?" Raven asked. She hurried taking on her shoes and coat. Waiting for Finn's answer.

"No…? but I have to-" Finn tried but he got interrupted again.

"She was in a car crash! She's in the hospital now, and we can't reach Clarke" Raven stressed. She tried to find her car keys. "It's 8 am, she's probably sleeping. We have to go up and wake her" Raven walked out of the apartment and locked it.

"She's not home…" Finn said.

Raven frowned. "What do you mean she's not home? Where is she?" she asked. It was a little terrifying.

"She said she were sleeping at Lexa's" Finn said and followed Raven. She tried to call Clarke but just came to the answering machine. Then she tried to call Lexa.

"Lexa!" Raven said as the brunette picked up after second call. "Where's Clarke?" she asked right away.

"Hey Raven. Nice to hear your voice too. And I'm fine by the way, how are you?" Lexa asked. She found it a little weird that Raven didn't greet her.

"No time for joke Lexa! Clarke's mom is in the hospital and we've been trying to reach Clarke, but she won't answer the phone" Raven informed. The elevators opened and she hurried out of the little metal box room.

"What? Oh my god" Lexa said. "She's probably sleeping. I'll go and wake her up, and then we will meet you at the hospital." Lexa said as she got up.

"Thanks Lexa. See you in a bit"

The brunette opened the door and looked after Titus. "see you" she said and hung up. "TITUS!" she yelled for him. He came immediately. Lexa told him what was going on. He said he got in, and let Lexa go. Of course, he wasn't too pleased of letting her go. He wanted her to stay and work, because to him, that's what was most important.

Lexa stormed in her penthouse. "CLARKE?" she called after the blonde. She didn't get any response back. She hurried up the stairs and found her still sleeping in the bed.

She looked so beautiful, but this was not the time to admire the blonde. She knelt down and tried to gently shake her. "Clarke" she tried to wake her. "Clarke" she said once again.

The blonde grunt. "Shouldn't you be at work" she asked with her eyes closed.

"Yes, but this is more important" Lexa prepared the girl. The blonde opened her eyes. "what is?" she asked curious.

Lexa swallowed. "Your mom is in the hospital"

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you like it! Well, I hope you didn't like that Abby ended up in hospital, but I hope you like the chapter. I will try my best to publish as soon as possible. Add to favorite, follow and leave a review. See you next time!**


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: I'm back at school… luckily, there's weekend in a few days. We have no homework this week so my spare time will go to writing. Yeah! I just love writing, it's so fun. But I also must read a little, to learn new words. In that way, my writing skills will get better. And I'm sorry if it's some typos here, I try my best to read through everything and rewrite the typos, but I can't see them all. Enjoy!**

* * *

Lexa swallowed. "Your mom is in the hospital"

Clarke frowned. "what?!" she removed her duvet and jumped off the bed. "What happened?" she picked her clothes up and got dressed.

"I don't know. The others have been trying to reach you, but you were sleeping. Raven only told me she was in the hospital, but didn't tell me how she ended up there" Lexa told her everything she knew. "Come, I'll drive"

Clarke called Kane and apologized to him. She told him that they were on their way to the hospital. Clarke didn't say one word the whole way to the hospital. Neither did Lexa, because she knew Clarke had enough to think about.

Clarke hurried out of the car right after Lexa had pulled up in front of the hospital. The blonde hurried inside and Lexa ran after her. Clarke and Lexa took the elevator to the second floor.

Raven and Finn were already here, Kane got up as soon as he saw Clarke running towards him. He embraced the girl. Clarke was all teared up. "What happened?" she asked with a broken voice.

"Honey, she has been in a car accident. She was driving home late at night, and some drunk man drove in the wrong direction… and his car hit your mother's" Kane tried to say with his calm voice, but failed as his voice cracked. Clarke's hand trembled as she placed it in front of her mouth to cover her emotional gape.

Kane pulled her into another hug. "I've been waiting here all night, and no one had come out to talk to me" Clarke sniffed and listened to him continue. "I have to go home and get some clothes for Abby and me, can you sit here and wait?" Kane asked, Clarke nodded.

The second after Kane let go of Clarke, Raven embraced her. She hugged her even tighter as Clarke burst out in tears. "Everything is going to be okay, Clarke" Raven tried to comfort her.

Lexa was standing behind Clarke, it really broke her heart to see her like this. And the worst part was that she didn't get to wrap her arms around her. Lexa wanted to cry herself, but managed to breath deep so her tears would disappear. Because watching someone you love cry, is heartbreaking.

When Clarke managed to calm down, Raven stepped aside so Finn could hug her. Raven went to hug Lexa, because it seemed like she needed it. Finn made his way to Clarke. He embraced her with all his love and kissed her on the cheek. "I'm here for you. Never forget that" he said.

Lexa's eyes were darted at Finn. He kissed Clarke on the cheek, and he hugged her. There was really not a good time to play jealous girlfriend. She pulled herself together and pretended like it didn't affect her.

As their hug were lasting for minutes, Lexa sat down on the couch next to Raven. The Latino noticed the way Lexa tried not to look at Clarke and Finn, and whenever she did, she just looked away.

After Clarke had calmed herself down. She sat on the couch next to Lexa. Still not saying a word. Lexa tried to exhale deep in silence. Yes, the whole 'Finn and Clarke' thing made Lexa extremely jealous. But Clarke needed her. The brunette placed a hand on the blonde's hand and squeezed it. Letting her know she was there for her.

"Thanks for driving me" Clarke looked at Lexa. But Lexa kept staring at the plant that laid against the wall. The hall was about four meters wide. It was indeed a big hall. Lexa looked at Clarke and smiled. "of course"

"And thank you for being here for me" Clarke's eyes started to water. She was so emotional right now. Lexa's heart broke. Seeing Clarke this sad made her heart break in a thousand pieces. And knowing you can't promise everything is going to be okay, terrified Lexa even more.

"I will always be here for you, Clarke" Lexa said and pulled the blonde into a long hug. "I promise" she whispered. The blonde looked at Raven that had pressed her lips to a thin line and nodded. She had her thumb up.

Lexa slowly pulled away. "You haven't eaten anything today. Can I get you some food? And maybe anything to drink?" Lexa offered.

"Yeah, maybe something to drink" Clarke shrugged. "Water or something" she added. Lexa nodded. "okay, I'll bring something to eat too. You need energy" she said as she got up. She kissed Clarke's cheek.

"Do you want anything?" Lexa asked Finn and Raven. Finn may have had or have romantic feelings for her girlfriend, but she had to be nice. He couldn't starve. And he was just trying to comfort Clarke. Finn didn't want anything and Raven just wanted water because she ate breakfast at home.

Raven moved closer to Clarke and let out a careful smile. "She cares about you" she said and looked at Lexa disappear down the hall. Clarke just nodded and smiled. "And I have noticed how happy she makes you" Raven continued. "The way you smile when you talk about her or to her. It just warms my stone cold heart" Raven smiled and looked at Clarke. "There's not a lot of people like her" Raven kept smiling. She had Clarke's attention and the blonde seemed to agree.

"She's a keeper" Clarke added. Raven nodded and agreed. The girls totally forgot about Finn. He sat right next to Raven, but that didn't stop them from talking about Lexa.

"oh, and was it anything you wanted to tell me?" Raven turned around and faced Finn. "You didn't get to tell me, because I kept interrupting you"

Finn stressed. "oh, uhm… nothing… It was nothing important" he pressed his lips to a thin line. And avoid looking in her eyes.

Raven frowned a little. "you sure?" she asked to make sure he still wanted to tell her. Finn nodded and looked at the big green plant across the hall.

* * *

Kane was stressed. He stormed in the house, not taking his shoes off, not even closing the door. He ran to the bedroom, found a bag and opened Abby's closet. The smell of Abby flew out of them closet. It was like a warm gentle wind of light perfume.

He bursted out in tears. He barely touched Abby's clothes and started shaking. He started sobbing and fell down on his knees. He tightened his fist and hit the floor. As he hot up, everything went in slow motion. It started to blink black, without really closing his eyes. He started to feel tired, and whenever it wasn't black. It was too light to see. Like a filter, that made everything unclear.

His heart beat faster as his body crashed to the floor. He had fainted. The reason why was because he stressed too much. Abby was everything to him. He loved her with all his heart and wanted to do everything for her. It killed him that he didn't got to know what was going on with her and if she was okay or not.

His body resisted waking up. He had to be calm, or not he could have had a heart attack. Because stress is not good for his heart. Hours had passed and he was still laying there. Helpless. He had gotten thousands of phone calls from Clarke, but his phone was in the car.

The clock was almost twelve, and Emma was soon to be knocking on the door. She frowned as she saw the car door and the front door open. She tried to knock but no one answered. "Hello?" she tried, but not a single sound. She stepped inside. "Abby?"

She walked careful, so the floor wouldn't creak. She didn't want to scare anyone, or get hit because they thought she was an intruder. As she reached the end of the hall, she noticed Abby's and Kane's bedroom door was open. And on the floor laid Kane unconscious. He must have hit his head pretty hard when he fainted.

Emma hurried her way to Kane and tried to wake him up. "Kane!" she tried. He grunted and massaged his head. Emma tried to help him up so he could sit against the closet. "oh my god, what happened? Did you get hit?" Emma asked as she saw there was blood on the side of his forehead.

"No" he simply answered. "I fainted" he added and got up. He started packing Abby's clothes and his clothes, completely ignoring the confused girl behind him. "what happened?" the girl asked curious.

"Abby is in the hospital" He said, and tried not to burst out in tears. "you can come with"

Emma nodded and followed him. Both got in the car and he drove them to the hospital. "What happened to her?" Emma tried to ask carefully, not wanting to trigger him.

"Car accident" he simply answered. He didn't want to tell her in detail, because it would hurt too much. Whenever he was emotional, he tried to be cold.

Kane and Emma stepped in the second floor. Emma stopped to tie her shoes, but Kane kept walking. He walked towards Clarke as she was walking towards him. She hugged him. "I thought something happened to you" she pulled away. "oh my god what happened?" she asked.

Kane huffed. "It's nothing" he said and look behind him as he saw Emma were just done tying her shoes. Clarke didn't see Emma, so she just dragged Kane back to the others. Indra, Bellamy, Octavia and Lincoln were there too.

"Lexa?" Emma said with a question mark on her face as she saw the brunette was sitting here on the chair next to other familiar faces. "Clarke?" she asked with a damn curios face. Why where Clarke, Lexa and the others here with Kane? Were they friends maybe?

Everyone saw how much Clarke panicked. She got up and tried to say something, but the words were completely stuck in her throat. "Emma" she said and tried not to show her how panicked she was. Before she got to say anything else, a doctor came.

"Who is Abigail Griffin's family members?" the doctor asked and took a quick look at everyone who sat on the couch and chairs. Kane got up quickly. "I'm her husband"

Without thinking over it, Clarke told him who she was. "I'm her daughter" she said and threw a quick glance at Emma's face to see her reaction, then looked at the doctor again.

The doctor took his hands out of his pocked. "Abigail were in a horrible car crash. It left her bruises and deep cuts, but nothing serious. I will say that she was lucky" the doctor began. But he didn't exactly smile, and it didn't seem like he was finished.

"Was that all?" Clarke nervously asked, and hoped that what all. The doctor shook his head. "I'm sorry, but she is in a coma" the doctor said. "we don't know how long, it could be days, weeks, months… even years" he said.

Kane frowned. "years?! I thought you said there weren't anything serious" he said with a loud voice, clearly angry. But regret it as soon as the words were out. "I'm sorry… I'm just in shock" he apologized.

The doctor accepted the apology. "In ten minutes, you will be allowed to visit her. But only four in the room at the time" he said. Clarke and Kane nodded. Both hugged each other, and Clarke didn't want to let go, because she knew what was waiting for her. Emma. She knew.

Clarke slowly turned around and nervously played with her fingers. Emma had a little frown on her face. "I should have known it…" she said. Clarke shook her head, almost tearing up. They were standing in front of all their friends.

Clarke pulled Emma's hand and dragged her far away from the other's, but she was still able to see her friends. "Emma, I never meant to lie to you" Clarke started. "You have to understand, I didn't want you to hate me" Clarke's voice broke. Emma had tears in her eyes too.

"Why would I hate you? You didn't know about me" Emma said. Clarke felt relieved, she was almost on her way to smile. Then Emma swallowed and shook her head. "But when you knew about me… you chose to lie…" the little frown appeared on her forehead again.

Clarke shook her head. "I panicked. Emma, I swear. I never wanted to lie to you" Clarke bursted out in tears. She was already emotional, and this just broke her. Emma shook her head and tried not to feel sorry for Clarke.

"You lied about being my friend…" Emma started. She whispered because she tried to avoid a voice that was soon about to break. "I left you all alone… with my daughter…" Emma shook her head again. "I trusted you" her voice broke and tears successfully escaped from her eyes. They streamed down her cheek, falling on the floor… one after one.

Clarke tried her best to talk with an unbroken voice but failed. "You can… trust me…" she said. "I am your sister!" she whispered, crying for Emma to understand.

Emma took a step closer to Clarke. Blue eyes met blue eyes. Emma swallowed. "You're not my sister" she said with a stable voice and walked away. Clarke lost her breath. She fell on her knees and started to sob.

Lexa came running towards Clarke. She knelt down and embraced Clarke. She tried to rock her gently but Clarke didn't seem to calm. Lexa kept whispering. "It's okay. It's okay" she said those words repeatedly till Clarke finally managed to calm a little bit down. When she took a deep breath, her lungs made her automatically breathe faster when she inhaled.

This is what Clarke was afraid of. She already had a good relationship with Emma. The only disadvantage was that the relationship was based on a lie. And now, truth ruined everything. Christmas is in a few days, and knowing that someone hates you when it's Christmas, was one of the worst feelings ever.

Lexa helped Clarke back to the other's where they hugged to comfort her. "Everything will be okay, Blondie. Your family is very stubborn, but she will come around eventually" Raven tried to make Clarke feel better. It was true. Both Clarke and Abby were very stubborn.

Octavia hugged Clarke. "Just think about how great tomorrow will be. You, me and that stupid mechanic over there-"

"Hey!" Raven offendedly raised her brow.

Clarke chuckled. Octavia continued. "Eat lots of snacks and watch movies together. It will be so much fun" Octavia smiled. The blonde nodded and gave her a tiny adorable smile. "And in two days, there is Christmas. Everyone we love will be there" Octavia said. "Lexa too" she added.

Clarke's smile grew bigger. At least hearing Lexa's name made her smile. Clarke smiled to Octavia and to Raven. They had made her feel better. Then her eyes slipped to Lexa's. The brunette started smiling and her eyes started sparkling. It was like they tried to hypnotize Clarke, by making her continue looking at her.

Clarke didn't know how to thank Lexa. She wanted to thank her for being there for her. And for taking care of her. How could she say thanks? As the blonde thought it was stupid to just stand there and stare at her, she hugged Lexa. At first, the brunette lost her breath, but managed to breath after she let out a chuckle.

Clarke kissed Lexa. In front of everyone. She didn't care. They were grownups, and so was she. She wasn't embarrassed. She wanted everyone to know that she was taken, and so was Lexa.

Without looking, she knew everyone around them smiled. They were happy for Clarke. A lot of people were smiling, but the only person Clarke had eyes for was Lexa. She had the most beautiful smile. Every move Lexa made fascinated Clarke. Every word that came out of her mouth was always smart, clever, funny or cute. Everything the brunette did, satisfied or thrilled the blonde.

The doctor said they could come in to see Abby. Those who went in was Kane, Clarke, Lexa and Raven. Raven had a special relationship to Abby. Abby was like a mother to her. Lexa was there to support Clarke and hold her hand.

Clarke was the last one to step in. She swallowed hard as she saw her mother lay still in the bed with her eyes closed. She had bruised and stiches almost everywhere. It must have come from glass or metal that had cut her. Clarke started tearing up.

"oh my god" she whispered as she got closer. She barely touched Abby's cheek because she didn't want to hurt her. Abby looked so peaceful. If they only knew how hard she was fighting to wake up again.

Kane almost cried, but knew it would just made Clarke cry even more. He manned up and grabbed Abby's cold hand. He placed a soft kiss on it, and put her hand carefully down, still holding on to it.

Clarke did the same. She caressed her hand with her thump and ran her hands carefully through Abby's hair. "I hope you wake up soon…" Clarke started. "I need you" she said with a broken voice. "I love you" the blonde whispered and placed a kiss on Abby's forehead.

Lexa held around Clarke's waist as the girl pulled back and let Raven talk to Abby. Raven didn't like to show feelings either, just like Cane. Both liked to act cold whenever they were sad. But this time, Raven wasn't afraid of letting her tears fall. And she let them.

Raven grabbed Abby's hand and looked at her closed eyes. She sniffed and wiped her tears away. "I knew you were too stubborn to die" Raven joked, but shook her head with a sad face after she said it. "Just like Clarke said. We need you. I need you" she began and wiped her tears away again. "you're like family to me Abby… and I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you. I wouldn't be the same again..." Raven cried.

This moment was so emotional everyone in the room cried. Even Lexa. If she cried, it would be ten times harder for Clarke. Seeing her mother and her friend like this. It killed her. But it also warmed her heart to see Raven open up like this to her mother.

"Just keep fighting and never give up" Raven squeezed Abby's hand. "I love you" she whispered and placed a kiss on Abby's hand.

Now it was Kane's turn. He wanted privacy so the girls said goodbye to Abby and let him be alone in there. Kane was planning on sleeping on the couch next to Abby's bed. He wanted to be there when she wakes up. He didn't want to go home. And he had permission from the doctor to stay there.

Clarke, Lexa and Raven waited outside with the others. After Kane was done, he had red eyes and went to the bathroom to avoid more emotional scenes. As everyone had seen Abby, they took their goodbye's and hugged each other.

As everyone had left, Clarke and Lexa were just about to leave. But stopped as she saw a blonde girl down the hall. She was standing still, just looking at Clarke. Clarke recognized the blonde as soon as she showed herself.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked this chapter. I know it was a little sad, but that's life. Follow, add to favorite and leave a review.**


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I regret to inform you that I will only write when I feel like it. This story has a great potential, and I won't stop writing. It could take a while before I publish next chapter. If you really love this story, it's worth the wait. And I really hope you are patient because I'm sure you will love the ending. I think this story will end around 50 chapter? I don't know, maybe more or less. I hope you enjoy this!**

* * *

As everyone had left, Clarke and Lexa were just about to leave. But stopped as she saw a blonde girl down the hall. She was standing still, just looking at Clarke. Clarke recognized the blonde as soon as she showed herself.

It was Emma. She walked towards Clarke. Not saying a single word. Clarke was speechless as Emma was standing in front of her. She didn't want to say something wrong. It looked like Emma didn't knew what she was going to say either.

"Hey…" Emma said with a low voice. Clarke pressed her lips to a thin line and tried to say hi, but her voice was so broken she only managed to whisper. She tried to cough to get the annoying weak _whisper voice_ away.

"I'm sorry…" Emma began. She avoids looking in Clarke's eyes, because it was clearly too hard. "for the way I reacted when I found out… I guess I wouldn't have made a different choice than you if I were in the position you were" Emma bit her lip and looked carefully in Clarke's eyes.

Clarke smiled. She really didn't know what to say. "I'm sorry too" Clarke began with apologizing. Emma nodded her head. Clarke asked if she wanted to see Abby, and she wanted.

When Emma saw Abby, it didn't really hit her as much as it hit Clarke and Kane. Emma didn't know this woman, but knew who she was. Abby was Emma's birthmother, but not mother by heart. Not yet. She looked at the stranger who seemed to be in a peaceful sleep.

Emma wanted to tell the others that she was glad Abby was in a coma, but didn't want the others to misunderstand. Yes, she was glad Abby was in a coma, it was better than being dead. She figured it would be better to keep her mouth shut and say something else.

Kane offered Emma to sit on the chair next to Abby. Emma accepted it and sat down. First, she looked at Lexa and Clarke who were sitting on the couch, then she looked at Kane who stood beside her. Then she looked at her birthmother.

"Hey Abby" Emma whispered. "I'm happy that you're still here. Because when you wake up, we are going to get to know each other" Emma smiled. She looked at Clarke who was looking at her. The two sisters shared a moment.

"and in the meantime, I'm going to get to know Clarke"

Clarke smiled and caused Emma to smile back with a delightful chuckle. It was quiet, but in Clarke's head it was noisy as fuck. Her mind was going wild. She was so excited to get to know her sister. Her big sister. She has always wanted a big sister, and now, she finally got one. Still, her mother was in coma and it was Christmas soon, but her sister? It was the biggest thought in her mind right now.

After the elder sister was done. The three girls said goodbye to Kane and headed out the door. Clarke offered Emma a ride home, and she gladly accepted. The ride was entertaining. Emma sat back in the middle and turned on the radio. The song 'Thousand miles by Vanessa Carlton' came on and Emma started singing.

Emma clapped her hands together and started singing. "Makin' my way down town, walking fast, faces past and I'm home bound" Emma sang carefully. Lexa thought it was funny and joined Emma. Lexa sang with a louder voice so Emma wouldn't be afraid to sing with a louder voice. "Staring blankly ahead, just makin' my way, makin' my way, through the crowd"

Lexa and Emma shook her head fast, looking to the left, then to the right. Clarke could laugh and smile at the reflection of her sister singing with her girlfriend. It seemed so fun, so Clarke joined too. "And I need you. And I miss you. And now I wonder"

Lexa turned the volume up. "If I could fall into the sky. Do you think time would pass me be? Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you tonight" The three girls started dancing in the car. It was crazy how much fun they had. After the song was done, they shared a good laugh.

It was like Clarke had known her sister her whole life. It was like reunion. It felt like they hadn't seen each other in years, but was still comfortable with each other. And she was glad it wasn't awkward between them. Because Clarke really don't know what to do when it comes to awkward situations.

It was unexplainable how hard and easy it was for Clarke to see Emma get out of the car. She wanted to smile, and get over excited about the thought of the secret that was finally out. She wanted to scream and hug the shit out of Lexa. Because she was so overjoyed. But on the other side, she wanted Emma to stay. Wanted her to be with her and not leave. They had been apart for 25 years, she didn't want to be a second more from her.

Lexa laid her hand on top of Clarke's. Pulled her hand and softly placed a kiss on it. Lexa smiled with proud smile at Clarke. The blonde didn't exactly know what Lexa was proud of, but she was grateful for it.

Clarke shrieked in silence and squeezed Lexa's hand. "ouch" Lexa pouted, she didn't actually get hurt, just wanted to let the blonde know the squeezing was a little hard. "oh my god, I'm sorry babe- I'm just so…" Clarke couldn't find a word to describe what she was feeling.

"I know babe. I know" Lexa simply said.

Clarke beamed at Lexa and leaned in for a sweet pleasurable kiss. She started gently pecking Lexa's lip and sat back against her seat. She admired that Lexa knew what was going on in her head. It was like they shared thoughts. And that was an incredible feeling. Lexa suggested Clarke could eat at her place today. Lexa lived only a few minutes away and both were pretty hungry.

* * *

"That was some heartbreaking stuff" Raven said to Finn as they stepped inside her apartment. She took of her scarf and hung it up. The Latino had a lot of body confidence so she wasn't afraid of undressing herself. She took of her t shirt and pants in the hall. Finn didn't really care, they were comfortable with each other. She changed to shorts and a sports bra.

"Raven" Finn started. He watched her take two beers out of the fridge and continued as she turned around. "I have to tell you something…" he sat on one of the bar chairs she had in the kitchen. Raven leaned on the stone kitchen table and payed attention to him.

"I'm really sorry" he started. "I didn't mean to do it… and I regret it so much… and you know I love you, okay? Never forget that" he grabbed Raven's hand. The girl pressed her lips to a thin line and nodded.

Finn took a deep breath and didn't hesitate a second. "Becca and I slept together when we were still together" he quickly said. Raven frowned and pulled her hand back. She took a few steps back and Finn got out of the bar chair and walked to her.

"You did what?" she said with a confused tone. "slept with Becca…? Be-behind my back… while we were still together?" Raven shook her head. "oh my god Finn" she looked up to the sealing, trying hard not to cry. "I can't even look at you" she turned around.

Finn turned her carefully around and tried to look in her eyes. But thousands of layers with hate were in the way. "I'm sorry-" he tried.

"you're sorry?!" Raven frowned and said with a stern voice. "What the hell Finn? Couldn't you control your fucking dick? You fucking cheated on me. I thought I was a bad girlfriend, but you're the one that's damn bad" she pushed Finn's chest.

"I don't even know who you are anymore" she said with a calmer tone. But was still angry with him. "who are you, Finn?" she asked and crossed her arms with a little frown.

Finn swallowed. He remembered the scene they saw in a movie together. A movie they liked so much. He tried to re-write the scene and improvised. "I'm just a boy. Standing in front of a girl. Asking her to forgive him for the horrible mistake he made when he was a stupid kid" he said.

Raven looked at him with less hate. She thought back to the time where Finn and she were together. They were so in love. He was the sweetest boy in the world. Giving her flowers, compliments and lots of kisses. She didn't want to be so hard on him, but it was just so hard not to. It was a long time ago after all, and she did make some mistakes too. But she didn't cheat.

Finn always wanted the best for everyone. And he always saw the best in everyone. He wanted them to feel loved, even though they didn't show love back. He helped old people get over the street, and helped children that weren't tall enough to reach the top shelf in the grocery store. He wanted to help everyone, and he always spread happiness. He was a good boy, and now, he's a good man. Only a real man is capable of telling the truth.

Raven inhaled. "Maybe if I gave you more attention and not studied all the time for school and didn't work in the garage…" she started. Finn shook his head. "Rae, it's not your fault. This is on me. I made the mistake, and you're not the reason why. You did nothing wrong" he grabbed her shoulder to get some sense in her. Finn always took the blame, just like Clarke.

Raven slipped her arms around his waist and rested her head on his chest. "Let's just say that the past stays in the past" she said. Finn wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head. "love you" he whispered. Raven smiled to herself. "love you"

This right here. Two people hugging. A boy and a girl, saying "love you" to each other. Not anything romantically, just a very strong and good friendship. Boys and girls can actually be really good friends without anything romantically in between.

Finn was relieved. His secret was finally out, and it felt amazing. And he had a job at a café. The only problem is. He is living with his crush, and he had to fix that. He didn't want Lexa to get upset so he thought about it and went to Bellamy's to ask him if he could move in. Bellamy nodded and said it was okay. He told Finn that he was welcome to stay as long as he needed. The boy was so grateful. He hurried to Clarke's penthouse and packed his stuff, did a little cleaning around the apartment and left.

* * *

"What do you want for dinner? I feel like I want some chicken" Lexa looked in the fridge. Clarke was thinking and Lexa just kept talking. "What about skillet chicken with Brussels Sprouts and apples? Or Chipotle Chicken Fajitas? Or maybe roasted parmesan chicken with tomatoes?" Lexa kept looking in the fridge and Clarke tried not to chuckle.

"oh!" Lexa said. "or grilled spiced chicken skewers with salad?" she suggested. Looking at Clarke who sat on the kitchen table. Clarke chuckled. "What about chicken and rice?" the blonde suggested.

"oh, that sounds actually really good. And simple" the brunette chuckled and turned around to cook. She poured raw rice in the rice cooker and fetched some chicken out from the fridge.

"Do you cook often?" the blonde asked. Lexa was busy finding all the small ingredients to the chicken. "Yes, I took a few cooking classes in my spare time" Lexa told. "I tried out a lot of things to see what I really wanted to do. I thought of myself as a dogwalker because I adore dogs, but it's not for me. I liked cooking but that was not enough, I wanted to do something more and bigger" Lexa said and walked to Clarke. The blonde was sitting on the table, so she was a bit taller than Lexa.

Clarke nodded. "did you try something else?" the blonde asked. Lexa laid her hands-on Clarke's thigh and thought. "hmm… yeah, but I don't remember everything. I was also tried to be an electrician for a week, but I zapped myself on a cable and it fried my shoulder" Lexa chuckle.

"oh no" Clarke laughed. "can I see?" she asked the brunette. Lexa nodded, she didn't know whether she would just bend over Clarke or turn around. She suggested it would be easier for them if Lexa just bend forwards and rest her head on Clarke's chest. Lexa pulled her sweater a little down and let Clarke look at the scar. "oh" the blonde whispered and carefully touched it. The blonde carefully placed a kiss on the scar and kissed her way up to Lexa's neck.

The brunette chuckled and grabbed Clarke's waist. Clarke rested her arms on Lexa's shoulders and linked her hands together behind Lexa's neck. Lexa bit her lip and looked at Clarke's rosy soft lips. "I'm so attracted to you" Clarke leaned in for a kiss. She pecked the brunette's lips and smiled broadly as she pulled back.

Lexa began cooking, and Clarke just admired her ass. She did get caught for looking at the brunette's ass and she blushed. A few seconds later, the catchy doorbell rings. Lexa went to get the door and smiled as she saw who it was. It was Costia and Luna.

"Hey Lex. Don't mind us, we're just going to borrow something" Costia said and dragged Luna in. They headed to the kitchen and noticed Clarke sitting on the kitchen table. Luna smiled and gave Clarke a warm hug. Luna just loved hugs, she hugged almost everyone. Costia just smiled.

"Hey, Lex? You didn't tell us your girlfriend was here" she said with a teasing voice. Clarke laughed because it seemed like Costia was beginning to get comfortable with Clarke and Lexa dating.

"Oh shit, are you guys on a date?" Costia bit her lower lip. Lexa walked in the kitchen and looked at the beaming blonde. The brunette murmured a simple "mhm" which means yes.

"Oh sorry, we just had to borrow something. You see, Luna and I are trying to bake a cake!" Costia started looking in Lexa's cabins. As Costia tried to reach something on the top shelf, Lexa just laughed at her and helped her.

"thanks, Lex" the orange curled girl hugged the brunette and waved a sweet goodbye to the blonde. Now Luna was the one grabbing Costia's hand and dragging her out of the kitchen. On her way out, Costia took an apple and let Luna lead her out. Lexa just shook her head as Clarke was laughing of Costia.

"I'm sorry, they come in all the time" Lexa apologized and kept cutting the ingredients for the chicken. Clarke let out a short chuckle. "At least they knock or ring at your doorbell" she shook her head with a smile. "My friends just pops in whenever they feel like it and take everything they want. Sometimes, I come home and find the whole group sitting in my living room"

Lexa laughed. She walked to Clarke and caressed her thighs. "You're really the mother of the group" Lexa smiled. "And I've seen how happy you make them, and how happy they make you" the brunette started. "As I have seen it, they mean indescribable much to you, and you would do endless everything for them" Lexa smiled carefully and looked deep in Clarke's eyes. "I have never seen someone care so much for everyone before. And you should know that I really admire that. And I care for you"

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa on the lips. "I care for you too" she removed some of Lexa's hair from the face and fastened it behind her ears. "and you're right. I would do anything for them. They're my people, and I always put my people first" Clarke smiled at Lexa. "and now _you're_ my people. And I will always put you first too" Clarke beamed at Lexa. "I know" Lexa whispered. "That's why I-" Lexa started. Clarke widened her eyes a little and slowly straightened her back.

* * *

 **AN: I'll leave it there xD. I hope you don't die of excitement, haha. I will write the next chapter as soon as possible, and I hope I publish it in a few days. (probably will) thanks for being patience and supporting me. Leave a review, follow and add to favorites. Bye!**


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: Just to remind you. I don't owe the 100 or any of its character. Well, just the sisters, Emma and Ally, but all rights belong to Jason Rothenberg and the CW. Enjoy!**

* * *

Clarke smiled and kissed Lexa on the lips. "I care for you too" she removed some of Lexa's hair from the face and fastened it behind her ears. "and you're right. I would do anything for them. They're my people, and I always put my people first" Clarke smiled at Lexa. "and now _you're_ my people. And I will always put you first too" Clarke beamed at Lexa. "I know" Lexa whispered. "That's why I-" Lexa started. Clarke widened her eyes a little and slowly straightened her back.

Lexa slipped her eyes from Clarke's eyes to end up looking at the kitchen table. She looked up at Clarke again and smiled carefully. "That's why you're you"

Clarke smiled. A little disappointed by Lexa's words. It wasn't exactly what she hoped to hear, but that was maybe for the best. It was too early for them to say the _L_ word. Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek. The brunette closed her eyes and rested her head on Clarke's chest. The blonde ran her fingers through the brunette's hair.

"Hey, you know what I just remembered?" Clarke smiled. Lexa was still resting her head on Clarke's chest. "hm?" she said. Clarke made Lexa look at her. "Today was your last day at work. You get three whole days off work, starting tomorrow!" Clarke smiled.

Lexa widened her eyes. "oh how awesome!" Lexa squeezed Clarke's hand. Both figured it was best to keep cooking, since the rice was done in half an hour. Clarke set the table and threw herself on the couch. Waiting for Lexa, but she knew that the brunette wouldn't come before like 20 minutes.

She opened her phone and saw the message she had received. It was a message from the company and Finn. She opened Finn's first because he was more important.

 **Finn** : _Hi, Clarke. Thanks for letting be stay at your place. I just moved in to Bellamy's and his cool with it. Thanks again for taking care of me._

Clarke smiled at the phone. She typed.

 **Clarke** : _No problem, I'm glad you're happy._

He also started typing.

 **Finn** : _And I hope you don't mind, but I got a job at Niylah's café. I can quit if it makes you uncomfortable._

 **Clarke** : _No, it doesn't make me uncomfortable in any way. I'm happy for you. Thanks for telling me_

She smiled at her phone and opened the message from the group chat of employees of the company.

 **Harper** : _Clarke, we need you. I didn't want to bother you on your deserved break, but I couldn't reach Kane. And I know Abby don't work here anymore, but I tried to reach her too and she's not answering. What is going on?_

 **Clarke** : _I'm sorry. I should have told you. My mother is in the hospital and Kane is there with her. What's going on?_

Clarke nervously bit her finger and waited for Harper to answer.

 ** _Monty_** _: it's okay Clarke, we can handle this._

Clarke frowned. Now she was curious, what was going on over there?

 ** _Clarke_** _: Tell me what's going on_

 ** _Jasper_** _: Monty, we can't handle this without Clarke. You have to come here right away. The company is in danger. The money we saved and put in the company's bank is gone. It's all gone Clarke. The state will shut the company down if we don't pay them at least 5 million._

 ** _Monty_** _: He's right. I saw the bank system, it's only 2 million there._

 ** _Raven_** _: Those goddamn bitches. They have made us pay this price every year. Clarke, I love to work for you, but I don't think it's worth it. For the past 5 years, you've paid 25 million, right?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Yes, but It's nothing I can't handle. I'll fix it._

 ** _Jasper_** _: Wait, if you have paid 25 million the past 5 years, how money do you actually have?_

 ** _Raven_** _: She won't even tell me. But guess how rich her girlfriend is_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Stop it Rae_

 ** _Monty_** _: I've read about Lexa before. She is one of the richest person alive. She pays around 30 million every year, but earn more than 400 million._

 ** _Raven_** _: are you fucking kidding! That's crazy. You're lying. If she had that kind of money, she would have bodyguards and one car in front of her and one back. Just to protect herself._

 ** _Monty_** _: I'm not lying! Check for yourself_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Guys, stop. Never talk about mine or Lexa's money. Don't ever ask her about money, she doesn't seem like the person who likes to talk about it. And yes, she has a lot of money, but that doesn't mean she'll buy anything. Remember, she's just a normal girl. She doesn't want others to think that she is any more worth than others and that she is special. And pretty much every business people know Lexa, and they adore her. No one wants to hurt her._

 ** _Raven_** _: yeah, understand_

 ** _Jasper_** _: Sorry_

 ** _Monty_** _: Sorry, promise I'll never ask her about her money. Not even mention it again._

 ** _Clarke_** _: Thanks. About the company, I'll fix it. And Monty?_

 ** _Monty_** _: Yes_

 ** _Clarke_** _: delete all the messages so no one else can see_

 ** _Monty_** _: as you wish_

Clarke exhaled. She thought about the whole conversation. Before she sent a message to Monty, telling him that he had to email her the person she had to send money to. Even though she knew who it was, but she had to be sure.

Clarke looked at the email and recognized it. She asked Lexa if she could borrow her computer and she could. It was a mac laptop. It was cute. Clarke knew Lexa also had a little office upstairs with a stationary computer and a screen.

She quickly sent the money and exhaled. She turned closed the laptop and put it on the table. She leaned down on the couch and made herself comfortable. As minutes passed and she was bored to death, the blonde slowly fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey, you" Octavia said as she saw Lincoln shirtless with his boxing gloves. She handed him a protein smoothie.

"thanks babe" he kissed her and wiped away the sweat with the towel. "Is everything ready for the sleepover tomorrow?" he asked Octavia and took a big sip of the smoothie.

"yeah, we are going to sleep in the guest room together. The madrassas are there, and lots of pillows and blankets. The only thing missing is snacks and something to drink. So, I figured I'd drive to the grocery shop" she said and kissed him.

"Bye" he smiled. "drive safe" Lincoln said as she was on her way up the stairs. When she got home, they were going to set a date for the wedding. Neither of them could wait.

Octavia sat in her car and pulled her phone out of the pocket. She went to the group chat that Raven and Clarke were in.

 ** _O_** _: Hey, I'm thinking of buying some snacks and something to drink till tomorrow. Any wishes?_

 ** _Rae_** _: Chips, smoothie, chocolate, cake mix (so we can bake cake together), uhm and maybe carrots and cucumber._

 ** _O_** _: What a weird combination_

 ** _Rae_** _: You're weird._

 ** _O_** _: okay, what about you princess, any wishes?_

A whole minute had passed and Clarke hadn't even seen the message. She was always available on answered fast on the phone. Octavia got a bad feeling.

 ** _O_** _: You don't think Clarke's very upset and may do something stupid…?_

 ** _Rae_** _: Why? Because you sent the message a minute ago and she haven't answered? Don't be dramatic_

 ** _O:_** _You're right. But think about it. Can you go and check at her?_

 ** _Rae_** _: Fine_

 ** _O_** _: Thanks_

Octavia connected her phone to the speaker in the car and turned on some music. She was a little worried about Clarke, but didn't want to get all dramatic. She pulled up in front of the grocery shop and only spent a few minutes. As she sat in her car, she checked her phone.

 ** _Rae_** _: She's not home… and she's not answering any of my calls_

Octavia's eyes widened. Her heart started beating fast. It's hard to explain how worried she got, because she knew whenever Clarke was upset and sad. The blonde didn't want anyone to see her cry. But she didn't want to be alone either. She needed someone to hold her, but chose to be alone. Because she's afraid she may say something dumb and will regret it later.

Octavia drove to Emma's house to see if she was there. She tried to call Lexa but she didn't pick up either. Lexa's phone had died because her battery was empty, but Octavia didn't know that, so she figured Lexa went back to work.

Octavia desperately knocked on the door. "Hey, we met in the hospital" (barely) Octavia thought as she finished her sentence. She shook hands with Emma. "I'm Octavia"

"Emma" the blonde who looked like Clarke just in an elder version smiled.

"Hi, I know my best f- Clarke" Octavia corrected herself. "and you aren't getting along-"

Emma frowned a little. "oh no, we are getting along. I came back for her and we talked. We're okay" she informed Octavia. "oh, that's great" Octavia said with a shocked face, and with a little smile. "I can't reach Clarke, and I'm worried. I thought maybe she was here?"

Emma frowned. "She's not here. Have something happened?" the blonde asked worried.

"I hope not" Octavia took a few steps back. "I'm just worried she's…" Octavia thought if she could tell Emma that Clarke was suffering from depression and was suicidal sometimes. But it was not her secret to tell. "alone… since her mother is in the hospital, she must have not taken it easy"

Emma nodded. "Uhm, Lexa and Clarke gave me a ride home. I don't know if Lexa gave Clarke a ride home, but maybe she went home with Lexa?" Emma shrugged.

"thanks" Octavia smiled. "I'll go and check if she's there" Octavia hurried to her car and smiled when Emma wished her good luck. Octavia messaged Raven and told her that she was going to see if Clarke was in Lexa's apartment.

She hurried in the building after she parked her car in front of the building. It was a good thing Octavia remembered that Clarke told her that Lexa lived in a pent house. Octavia took the elevator all the way up to the top floor.

She rang on the doorbell and knocked. "Hey" Lexa smiled with a little frown. Why was Octavia here? she thought.

"Hey, is Clarke here?" Octavia asked a little worried.

"Yeah, she's sleeping on the couch in the living room. I was just going to wake her up since dinner is ready" Lexa opened the door wider. Octavia exhaled with relief. "oh, thank god!" she said, and leaned on the door frame. She placed her hand in front of her eyes. "I-" Octavia started.

"Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she saw Octavia almost cried. She could hear that the dark-haired woman had an emotional voice. Octavia sniffed and wiped away her tiny tears that gathered under her eyelashes. "Yeah, I'm okay"

"you sure, what's going on?" Lexa asked and gave her a calm and caring face. She had a warm voice and smiled carefully at Octavia.

Octavia shook her head. "I'm sorry, I overreacted. I thought Clarke… was going to do something stupid" Octavia said, but managed to keep talking with a normal voice.

"Something stupid?" Clarke said as she was in the hall. She must have overheard what Octavia said. "Octavia…" Clarke started. The blonde got a sad face and hugged the brown-haired woman.

Octavia didn't have any face expression, she didn't seem sad, just like she was resting her face. But her tears ran down her cheeks and it made Lexa confused. Why was Octavia crying? She did have a little suspicion. It was almost like the first day she had met Clarke, and her friends were gathered in the lobby, they were dead worried about Clarke.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry… I'm so sorry I worried you… I just fell asleep…" Clarke said, still hugging Octavia. Octavia pulled herself out of the hug. "I'm just glad you're okay" she smiled carefully. Clarke caressed Octavia's arm.

"I better send Rae a message and get home to Lincoln" she waved her hand in the air and got in the elevator. Clarke sighed. She felt bad for worrying her friends like this. Lexa didn't know if she wanted to ask her what they were worried about, so she let it be. "dinner is ready" Lexa smiled and kissed Clarke's cheek and closed the door.

* * *

"Hey, Niylah" Finn smiled at the woman behind the desk.

"what would you like to order" Niylah smiled. "oh, I'm not here to order. I thought maybe I could try to work today? Just to see how it is" he smiled. "I can work for free. Today" he added.

Niylah laughed and gave him an apron. "You can go back there with Ally. She bakes, you can bake, right?"

Finn nodded. "yup. I took cooking classes" he put on the apron and said hi to Ally. The girl smiled a lot. She was a few years younger than Finn but was so immature and smart. Smarter than him.

"You're doing it wrong…" Finn tried not to be bossy with his tone. He looked at Ally as she tried to knead the dough. "I have worked her longer than you mister, I know how to do it" Finn walked beside her and laid his hands-on top of hers and helped her knead the dough. "you see?"

Ally chuckled. Finn removed his hands from her hands and washed them. "Hey, do you maybe want to take a coffee break? The others can cover for us" Ally asked Finn.

The boy shrugged. "sure" he asked Niylah to be sure they were allowed and she said yes. It wasn't exactly overcrowded here.

"so, do you like, have a girlfriend?" Ally asked as she took a sip of her coffee.

That's when it hit him. Ally was hitting on him. "Well, no. I'm not ready for any relationships. I'm gonna wait till I'll find the one" he took a sip of his coffee. It was a little hot so hit spit it in the cup again. It made Ally laugh and he embarrassedly chuckled.

"I'm 20 and I already want to settle down" Ally said. "I also want to wait till I'll find the one, but what if I have to do something to find him?" she asked. It really made Finn think. "You can't just sit there and hope the person of your dreams will show up in front of you" Ally looked at Finn. "you have to make a move"

* * *

"That was delicious, I'm full" Clarke drank the rest of her water. Lexa smiled and admired Clarke. "What" Clarke said with a normal tone.

The brunette shrugged. "You look… dazzling" Lexa chuckled. Clarke let out a short laugh, "dazzling? You compare me with the sun" she smiled. "yeah, cause you're my sunshine, you're hot and totally blind my eyes with your beauty" the brunette smiled.

Clarke blushed. "Awe, you're romantic" the blonde bit her lower lip. Both got up from their chairs and put the plates in the dishwasher. "Thank you for dinner" Clarke hugged Lexa. The brunette smiled and embraced the blonde. "thanks for having dinner with me" she smiled and kissed Clarke's cheeks on both sides and placed the last kiss on her forehead.

"Let's watch a movie" Clarke suggested. Lexa went on with it and brought some wine. Both had settled in the couch and Lexa poured wine in their wine glasses. "Clarke" Lexa asked the blonde. "do you maybe want to sleep over? I don't want to be alone tonight"

The blonde smiled and grabbed Lexa's hand. "Of course, babe" she reached for the wine and took a sip. They chose a movie together and never let go of each other's hand. They watched two whole movies together and still held hands. Clarke had rested her head on Lexa's chest and it was just the most romantic sight ever.

Neither of them felt tired, so they suggested that they could watch a series together. It did take a while to choose which one they wanted to watch, but they finally agreed on watching the classic comedy Friends. After watching a few episodes, Clarke had fallen asleep. Lexa tried to carefully wake her up.

The brunette leads the blonde to the bedroom. Both slept in their sports bra and in pajamas pants because it was a little cold. Clarke had borrowed Lexa's pajamas pants and it just looked adorable on her. The blonde kissed the brunette goodnight turned around to lay on her side. Sending Lexa hints. Lexa took the hint and moved closer to Clarke. The brunette and the blonde were spooning. Lexa kissed Clarke's neck and it sent shivers through the blonde's body.

"Lexa" Clarke whispered. "I'm sorry" the brunette chuckled and stopped. Clarke turned around. "no" the blonde grabbed Lexa's hand. Clarke wanted to tell Lexa that she loved her. Because she did. They had only been officially together for two days, but it felt like more. She couldn't say it, not yet. Instead, she kissed Lexa's hand and fell asleep.

* * *

 **AN: Hope this wasn't too frustrating. I wanted Clarke to say that she loved Lexa, but they have only been together for two days. I know there's been 11 chapters since they got together but there's really just been two days. It's shocking, right? Hoped you like this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Bye for now! See you next time. Leave a review, add to favorites and follow. It means the world to me. Bye!**


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I'm sorry I haven't posted in a while. I suffer from extreme depression. Hope you understand, but I feel much better now. I couldn't be happier. So, I was thinking this could be a happy chapter. I'm trying to get time to pass here because It's been more than 30 chapters and it has only been a few days (in the story). I hope this doesn't make it less interesting. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Lexa" Clarke whispered. "I'm sorry" the brunette chuckled and stopped. Clarke turned around. "no" the blonde grabbed Lexa's hand. Clarke wanted to tell Lexa that she loved her. Because she did. They had only been officially together for two days, but it felt like more. She couldn't say it, not yet. Instead, she kissed Lexa's hand and fell asleep.

The blonde struggled with blinking slowly with her heavy eyelids. The ocean blue eyes narrowed as the strong sunbeam danced on her face. She noticed that Lexa wasn't in the bed and that the brunette had pulled the curtains open. Clarke groaned a little irritated by the sun and ran her hands over her face, trying to wake herself up.

"Good morning beautiful" she heard a warm and familiar voice. Clarke's still had her hands covered on her morning face. She slowly removed her hands and her smile grew big as she saw the brunette. The day was already bright, but Lexa just made it brighter. "Good morning sunshine" the brunette's morning voice was adorable. It was deep and sexy.

Lexa was still in the pajamas, that means she hasn't been up that long. Lexa made her way to Clarke and kissed her on the cheek. "I was thinking of making some breakfast" Lexa smiled. Clarke removed her duvet from herself and jumped out of bed, slipping her hand carefully into Lexa's.

"how sounds smoothie with egg and bacon?" Lexa gently questioned Clarke, leaning on the kitchen table. The blonde threw a quick smile. "sounds good" The brunette hurried to the fridge and fetched some egg and bacon. Clarke offered to make the smoothie.

They sat down, it was silent. The food tasted delicious. They kept on smiling at each other with lots and lots of love whenever they looked at each other. "I was thinking we could visit your mother later" Lexa tried with a low and insecure voice. She didn't know if Clarke wanted her to come with or if she wanted to go at all. Clarke didn't answer, she just watched Lexa nervously staring at her plate and eating her egg. The blonde threw a warm smile. The brunette didn't seem to _feel_ the smile that was meant for her, she just knew that Clarke was thinking. The brunette looked up from her plate, surprised by the smile on her girlfriend's face. It was what she had hoped, but she did have a feeling that Clarke would be sad or mad. The brunette took it as a yes.

When Clarke thought Lexa couldn't be more caring, the brunette gently made her way to Clarke and hugged her from behind. Her arms wrapped around Clarke, not letting her go. The brunette placed a sweet kiss on the blonde's cheek and hugged her tighter before she let go. But Clarke held her back, not wanting Lexa to pull herself out of the hug. Clarke rested her head and caressed Lexa's arms. "Thanks" she whispered. The simple appreciation made Lexa more than grateful. It wasn't what Clarke said, it was how she said it. And the way the blonde caressed her arms, it just made her heart beat right off her chest.

The brunette strolls back to her seat, beaming at the beautiful blonde as the sunlight danced in her eyes. "You have beautiful eyes" Lexa began. She leaned on the table, admiring Clarke's eyes. "It's like watching a peaceful blue ocean" Lexa's eyes narrowed to focus on the details, she leaned a little closer. "It's like a picture of an ocean with waves. So beautiful"

Clarke smiled and blushed. She bit her lower lip and admired Lexa. It warmed Clarke's heart in the way Lexa's perfectly adorable eyes looked at her, and her soft rosy lips smiled, and how her light brown hair was a little wavy. Her hair was so beautiful. Clarke studied Lexa's face, not saying anything. "I love the way you described me" Clarke began. "Not that I agree, but it was beautifully described" she added, not wanting Lexa to think that she was selfish. "I think you should agree. It's good to have some self-esteem now and then" Lexa smiled, she knew Clarke had self-esteem. Damn, and she was confident. The blonde just nodded in agreement at Lexa's words.

After finishing breakfast, Lexa put the plates in the dishwasher. Clarke slowly dragged herself to the living room, feeling a little lazy. She threw herself on the couch, didn't care how stupid she looked. She was tired and wasn't feeling well. She had a little headache, but a pill would probably help. But she was still too lazy to call for Lexa, so she waited for the blonde to come. Impatience as Clarke was, she fell asleep.

"Clarke?" Lexa asked after a few minutes. Clarke was half asleep. "mhm?" she murmured. "Are you tired?" Lexa asked, sitting beside her and pulled a blanket over her. The blonde opened her eyes. "Yes, and I have a headache" she placed a hand on her forehead. Lexa pouted a little and ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. "poor baby, I will get a paracet for you" Lexa made her way to the kitchen. And came back with a glass water and a box with paracets. Clarke took one and swallowed it with water.

"I was thinking we could watch a movie, then I'll drive you to the hospital, then on our way back we stop at your house so you can pack your stuff to go to Octavia's. Then I'll drive you to her" Lexa smiled. "How does that sound?" she carefully drew circles with her palm on Clarke's back. "You don't have to do that, I can take a cab to the hospital and home, and drive by myself to Octavia" Clarke sat up and leaned against the couch, placing her hand on top of Lexa's.

"But I want to. In that way, I get to spend more time with you" Lexa warmly smiled. Clarke leaned on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa cut some carrots, cucumber, and apple as a snack to the movie. They chose a movie together and cuddled. Lights were dimmed to dark, the curtains were down and candles were lit. It was just cozy and romantic.

After the movie, they were headed to the hospital. Just chatting about the snow that had beautifully covered the grass perfectly. It was white and amazing. They gaped as they saw a big snowman in the parking lot. It was like enormous. Clarke just had to take a picture of it, then she took a picture of Lexa standing next to it. And Lexa offered to take a picture of Clarke standing next to the enormous snowman. After taking a lot of pictures with a different pose, Clarke took a selfie of Lexa, the snowman and her. She saved it as her background and they shared a good laugh before headed into the hospital.

Clarke carefully knocked before she opened the door. Kane was sitting on the couch, reading a book. He smiled as he saw Clarke. The blonde made her way to the lonely man on the couch and embraced him with lots of love. She turned to look at her mother, seeing her made her mood turn upside down. She tilted her head a little and swallowed. She ran her fingers through the woman's hair and caressed her arms. She held her mother's hand and sat down on a chair next to her.

Lexa talked a little with Kane while Clarke had her silent moment with her mother. Clarke didn't exactly know what to say, but just being there must have been enough. She knew that Abby would have appreciate it. "I hope you wake up soon" Clarke whispered after a moment. "I know it must be boring to feel like you are in a dark and empty room, just hearing voices" Clarke began. "But just keep fighting. Because soon, you will find the light in the end of the tunnel" She smiled at her mother.

"I love you" the blonde kissed the woman's forehead. Holding to her hand a little longer before she went to talk to Kane. The man informed Clarke that the doctor said it was a big chance that she would wake up since everything is okay, but it was a little chance for her body to just collapse. Clarke frowned because she didn't exactly know what Kane was telling her. She was fine, but there was a chance her body might have collapsed?

They talked about it for a while and hoped she would be just fine. And she would. Clarke and her family were the ones who had big hopes. They were pretty much positive all the time and believed in themselves. They hugged it out and Clarke couldn't wait to see him tomorrow. Even though he thought he might stay with Abby on Christmas. And Clarke understood that.

They were silently smiling at each other and held hands all the way to Clarke's penthouse. Lexa laid down on Clarke's bed and stared up at the ceiling while Clarke packed her stuff. Lexa could feel how excited Clarke was, her silent screams were even louder and sharper than a normal scream.

After a couple of ten minutes, Clarke laid beside Lexa. The brunette placed a kiss on the blonde's forehead. Both stared up in the ceiling. Lexa laid on her side, put her arm over Clarke's stomach and buried her face in the blonde's neck. Clarke just laid on her back, placing her arm on top of Lexa's and smiling at the ceiling.

Clarke thought back at the time when she was a little kid. When she watched movies, seeing two people who were in love. Clarke always wanted that, but unfortunately there were just drama and bad relationships in her childhood. But she had a little hope that the future would get better. When she grew up, she would find her own love. A person she would wrap her arms around in the early morning. A person she could kiss in the rain. A person she could lay next to in couch and cuddle. And it just felt like she finally found that person.

"I'm happy with you" Clarke whispered. Lexa kissed Clarke's shoulder and pulled her closer, even though they were almost laying on top of each other. "I'm happy with you too" the smiling brunette whispered back.

"I just want to lay here with you all day. I don't want to go to Octavia's, I want to be here with you" Clarke pouted. It made Lexa chuckle. "oh honey, you don't mean that. I want to be here with you too, but you couldn't wait to be with them today. I mean, you were literally overexcited"

"Yeah, I do want to be with them… but I want to be with you too" Clarke said with a cute voice but still managed to be taken serious. "me too. But hey, I will see you tomorrow? Okay? And you can call me whenever you want. We can even facetime" Lexa smiled, hoping Clarke would smile back.

"yeah. And I can really call you?" Clarke asked with excitement. Lexa nodded. "of course you can. I'd be thrilled to hear your voice" Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek and crawled out of bed. "Let's get you to your friends" Lexa reached her hand out for Clarke to take. The blonde grabbed the brunette's hand and got gently pulled out of the bed.

The ride to Octavia's was entertaining. Both sang and laughed in the car. They were talking non-stop. As Lexa pulled up in front of Octavia's house, she stepped out of the car to kiss Clarke goodbye. Clarke embraced Lexa and they stood in each other's arms for a moment. Just enjoying each other's company.

"Hey lover birds" Octavia opened the door wide open. "come on in" she welcomed. "you can come too, Lexa" Octavia smiled. Lexa did hesitate but Clarke grabbed her hand and dragged her inside.

"I'll leave soon though" Lexa said as she took off her coat. "oh, why's that? Can't you stay here till tomorrow?" Octavia asked and looked over at the beaming Clarke. "oh, um… I was supposed to be hanging out with Costia and Luna today" Lexa began. Clarke nodded, not looking at Lexa. Octavia tried to avoid the awkward situation. "Well… can't you come after you've hung out with them?" Octavia asked carefully, not wanting to sound desperate and make her feel uncomfortable.

"I guess, if it's okay for you?" Lexa asked Clarke. The blonde was nodding with a smile. "of course, babe" the blonde turned to face Octavia. Octavia showed Clarke and Lexa where they were going to sleep. Octavia had a big guest room, more than enough for four people. "looks cozy" Lexa commented. Octavia nodded. "I'm gonna go and change to pajamas" Clarke said and was on her way out of the door. "oh Raven is in the bathroom"

"I'll just go in the bathroom downstairs" Clarke shrugged. Octavia stopped her. "Lincoln is showering" Octavia chuckled. "just change in here" she said and stepped outside, closing the door. Clarke shrugged. "okay". Lexa didn't know what to do. Should she stay in the room or get the fuck out. Was Clarke comfortable with this? Clarke went to the other side of the room, looking out the window. Lexa was sitting on the edge of the bed, her back facing Clarke's back.

What Lexa did notice was that it was a mirror next to the TV. She peeked a little at the mirror, seeing Clarke's reflection. She saw the girl taking of her shirt and slowly took of her pants. She was standing in her underwear. Her blonde hair softly touched her back. Lexa bit her lip. Seeing Clarke slowly undressing and dressing herself was so entertaining. She knew she shouldn't watch her, but it was hard to take her eyes off.

Clarke turned around and caught Lexa staring at her through the mirror. The blonde licked her lips and bit her lower rosy lip. Lexa pressed her lips together and looked at the floor, in an attempt not to smile. The blonde crawled up in bed, hugging Lexa from behind. Placing sweet kiss on the brunette's neck.

The blonde caressed Lexa's arms, and wrapped her arms around the blonde and pulled her on top of her. Lexa chuckled and Clarke rolled on top of Lexa, smiling at her. Clarke placed her hands-on Lexa's cheek and leaned in to kiss her. The brunette kissed her back. They kept making out for a moment.

"Woah! Sorry" Raven raised her hands in the air as she entered the room. She laughed as she saw Clarke embarrassedly hiding her face behind her hands. Still laying on top of Lexa. Octavia came in. "sorry what-"Octavia pressed her lips together. "oh." She simply said and looked at Raven. "we will give you some privacy" Octavia said and shut the door. They could hear Octavia and Raven chortle and laugh their ass off behind the door.

Clarke rolled off Lexa with a huge smile. "I'm sorry…" she chuckled. "Nah, it's okay" the brunette smiled, sitting up against the wall. "I should get going, but um, I'll come by later?". The blonde smiled, kissing Lexa once again.

"Oh, are you leaving already?" Raven pouted. Clarke rolled her eyes at Raven. "You're coming back right?" Octavia asked and walked with Lexa to the hall. "Yeah" the brunette simply answered. Clarke and Lexa shared a sweet goodbye kiss, or to be more specific, three sweet goodbye kisses. She couldn't ignore the fact that Raven and Octavia were giggling in the background.

As Lexa was out of the house, Clarke turned to face her friends. "grow up!" she smiled, almost cracking a laughter and sounded like she was going to cry. Raven and Octavia burst out in laughter. Clarke laughed a little too.

"What's so funny?" Lincoln asked, he had his pants on but he was shirtless. He didn't care, neither did the girls. "They're being childish" Clarke began. "they are "giggling" because Lexa and I kissed" she exhaled. Raven let out a short laugh. "yeah, on top of each other"

"Oh nice!" Lincoln said, putting his hands in the air for Clarke to high five him, and she did. "Way to go" he nodded and went to the kitchen. "okay I'm so sorry" Octavia tried to say with a serious voice. "Aren't you glad I invited her to stay over?" Octavia smiled, trying to get Clarke to smile. And she did. "Yes" the blonde chuckled and leaned on Octavia's shoulder. Clarke grabbed Octavia's waist and hugged her. "Hey, I want to hug too!" Raven waved her hands in the air. Octavia and Clarke laughed and dragged her into the group hug.

* * *

"It's Lexa!" The brunette shouted as she entered Costia's door. She could hear sounds coming from the living room, so she just followed the noise. "We started without you" Costia said without looking at Lexa. They were too engrossed by the movie. Luna normally didn't like scary movies, but now she seemed like to enjoy it. Lexa sat down next to Luna, she was squeezed in the middle.

Lexa's phone vibrated as she received a message. Costia and Luna shushed her and still had their eyes glued to the TV. Lexa just chuckled and mumbled a little sorry before she opened her phone.

 ** _Blondie_** _: Missing you already_

The brunette beamed at the text and started typing.

 ** _Brunette_** _: Missing you too. But try to have fun, you will see me later_

 ** _Blondie_** _: I'm having fun. Can't wait to see you_

 ** _Brunette_** _: Can't wait to see you too_

 ** _Blondie_** _: Hey, it's Raven_

 ** _Brunette_** _: um, hi Raven? xD_

 ** _Blondie_** _: Ya, I took Clarke's phone, Octavia is kind of sitting on top of her now_

 ** _Brunette_** _: poor baby, why are you doing this? xD_

 ** _Blondie_** _: Just for fun I guess? xD Clarke can't wait to see you. She literally talks about you all the time_

 ** _Brunette_** _: awe_

 ** _Blondie_** _: ya, sweet I know. But Lexa?_

 ** _Brunette_** _: Yes, Raven_

The three dots appeared on the screen, making Lexa curious, then they disappeared.

 ** _Blondie_** _: Clarke here, sorry, my friends are idiots._

 ** _Brunette_** _: It's okay_

 ** _Blondie_** _: Well, I'll see you later babe_

 ** _Brunette_** _: See you later sunshine_

The brunette smiled at her phone. "hey, turn that shit off" Costia said and grabbed Lexa's phone and turned it off. "Hey!" Lexa tried to get her phone back but Costia just threw it on the couch. "You'll get it when the movie is done. Now, pay attention" Costia tried her best to be serious, but both knew that she was just kidding.

"Yes mom," Lexa mumbled and rolled her eyes. Luna laughed. The three of them were covered by blankets and pillows. Startled whenever a jumpscare came, and Costia startled as hell when Lexa yelled "boo!". Luna, on the other hand, she screamed. Lexa felt so bad and felt even worse when she laughed at Luna.

* * *

 **AN: hoped you like this chapter. Leave a review. Follow, add to favorites. Thanks for being patient.**


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: So sorry for the late publish. I am truly sorry. Thanks for leaving me reviews, it warms my tiny little heart. Remember adding to favorites and follow this story. Thank you very much for being so patient and understanding. I made this chapter longer, just because you deserve it. And by the way, I'm having a hard time concentrating… and it's kind of hard for me to focus on reading through everything I have written. I know it's important to check if there are any types of errors or grammatical fails. But I have written chapter after chapter, but I can't post it because I haven't read through it. So, what do you think I should do? Post right away or take the time and read through?**

 ** _(I haven't check error or grammatical fails in this chapter. Forgive me)_**

* * *

"Yes mom," Lexa mumbled and rolled her eyes. Luna laughed. The three of them were covered by blankets and pillows. Startled whenever a jumpscare came, and Costia startled as hell when Lexa yelled "boo!". Luna, on the other hand, she screamed. Lexa felt so bad and felt even worse when she laughed at Luna.

After the movie, Lexa went to her penthouse and packed. She packed pajamas, a dress for tomorrow and other stuff. As she sat in the car she sent Clarke a message and let her know that she was on her way.

She was greeted by Clarke's embrace. "I told you I missed you" Clarke said and hugged Lexa harder. Clarke helped her with her bags. She still couldn't believe that Lexa dared to spend the night with people she barely knew. And she probably did it because Clarke was there. Everyone made their way to the room where they were going to sleep. Raven and Octavia left the room with a smirk and said Lexa could change there. Clarke was busy, tapping her phone while Lexa undressed and dressed. Sure, would have been a beautiful sight though.

The day passes quickly. All four girls had laughed all night long. First, they chatted a little in the kitchen before they started baking. Lexa had baking experience and everyone was amazed by her tips and tricks. There was more chatting and laughing and Clarke was relieved everyone got along so well. An hour or so had passed and their cake was done. Lincoln got some pieces of cakes, then Octavia carried the whole tray upstairs. Everyone helped cutting vegetables and fruits Octavia had bought earlier. They helped her getting bowls to chips, candy and other sweets.

When they were all set, they crawled up in the master bed. There was good enough space for all four, even though they were almost sitting up on each other. Raven sat next to the wall, and next to her sat Octavia, and Lexa sat beside Octavia. Clarke was sitting on the edge of the bed, almost falling over, but Lexa noticed just in time and pulled her close to her.

They scrolled pass lots of movies and after ten minutes they finally agreed on watching a comedy. The movie was good. Everyone laughed. Clarke couldn't help smiling at Lexa whenever she made a joke or threw a comment at the movie. Just like Octavia and Raven did. She fit perfectly in the friend group. Like, where have Lexa been all these years? The girls seemed to get along SO well. It was like they were already comfortable with each other.

After the movie, they turned off the movie and put on some music. Turns out, Lexa had the same taste in music as everyone. They sang for a whole hour with loud music, Lincoln had to come up and turn down the volume and convinced them to be quieter because he was going to sleep. And since it was midnight in a few minutes they thought they could brush their teeth and get in the bed.

Luckily, they enjoyed lying next to each other and it was comfortable. Clarke and Lexa were spooning, with of course Clarke was the little spoon. Octavia laid on her back, looking up at the ceiling. So was Raven.

"Can't believe it's Christmas soon" Raven began. "mhm" Octavia murmured, obviously tired. Raven liked talking late at night. That's when her thoughts were streaming wild inside her mind and she just had to share it with everyone. Even though she was sleeping alone, she always called Clarke or Octavia or chatted. "Hey, have you heard that Ellen from Ellen The Show is turning 60? Like, I thought she was 30 or something" Raven began and continued as she heard the others chuckle. "Wait. Maybe it's all a prank" Raven thought. Octavia patted Raven's shoulder. "She's 60"

"Are you sure she's 60? Or maybe it's the Ellen show that's 60" Raven shrugged. That's when she heard Clarke chortle and Lexa and Octavia breaking out in laughter. "What?" Raven frowned. She didn't know what they laughed about. "If the _Ellen_ show was 60, then Ellen would definitely be 60, in fact, she would have been more than 60" Clarke laughed. "You dumb-dumb" Octavia laughed. Raven just realized and let out a loud laugh.

It went silence for like a whole minute. Clarke and Lexa were still spooning, enjoying each other's company. Raven sighed loudly. "What" Octavia asked a little irritated. "I wish Abby would wake up soon" Raven swallowed. Clarke could feel Lexa pulling her closer, placing a kiss on her neck. It went silence for a while. All they could hear was Lexa's gently touches against Clarke's arm. "Me too" Clarke whispered. Raven regret that she said it. She knew Clarke was vulnerable now. The blonde removed herself from the spoon and faced Lexa. The blonde slowly leaned in for a sweet kiss. Octavia frowned and crawled out of bed. "I think I'm gonna sleep with Lincoln…" she said with a smirk. Raven chuckled, I'm gonna sleep on the couch…" she dragged her duvet over Clarke and Lexa, and tried her best not to laugh.

"We got the whole room for ourselves. Not bad" Lexa chuckled. Clarke laughed along. Whatever they did, Clarke ended on top of Lexa, they were passing soft kisses to each other. "I'm sorry I scared your friends away" Lexa apologized. Clarke slowly rolled of Lexa. "What? You didn't. Don't worry. We will see them tomorrow. And I enjoy sleeping with you" Clarke smiled. After a few kissed later, both fell asleep.

Today is the day. Christmas. Today is the day that Clarke was going to introduce Lexa for real this time, to her parents. Or Kane, if he wanted to show up. But as she knew Kane, he wouldn't leave Abby. So, it was just going to her, Lexa, Raven, Octavia, Lincoln, Indra and Bellamy. It must be a little weird for Indra, since her boss is here. And isn't it weird to think that Octavia is her mother's assistant? And that Lexa is the head boss of her? And talking about bosses. Clarke was the boss of Bellamy and Raven. Well, technically, Bellamy was a boss too, but Clarke is in a little higher position. That was indeed weird.

Last Christmas, the living room was full of gifts. Clarke had gone crazy and bought everyone at least ten gifts each. And the others did as well. They made a deal, one gift, and only one. That's why the gifts had to be perfect. Because only one gift means the person who receives it will only focus on that one present. Clarke and the others still thought it was a little bummed, but it was for the best. And Christmas isn't about presents anyway. It's about spending time with people you love.

Clarke slowly opened her eyes as she felt someone gently tickling and caressing her back. It made Clarke's back bend a little. Lexa placed a kiss on Clarke's shoulder. "Merry Christmas" Clarke turned around and beamed at the beautiful brunette next to her. The sun made her green eyes sparkle of beautify. Her smile just grew more beautiful each day. Clarke leaned in for a sweet kiss. "Merry Christmas honey" she said with the sweetest smile.

Lexa kissed Clarke back and so they passed on some kisses. The little kiss turned to a more intimate one. Both laid on their side, almost sitting. The blonde's hand slowly made her way from Lexa's neck to Lexa's waist. They kept making out while Clarke slowly moved her hand to Lexa's ass, pulling her closer. Clarke' s hand slowly climbs up and rested on Lexa's hips. Her hand gently, yet slowly, slipped under Lexa's panties. She gently waved her hand in under Lexa's panties and teased her with running her fingers over Lexa's clit. One thing turned to another, and Clarke made Lexa moan.

A few minutes later, they were both laying on the bed, looking up at the ceiling. They didn't know what to talk about or what to do. No, they didn't have sex, but Clarke just gave Lexa an orgasm. Either way, Lexa seemed to be grateful. It wasn't awkward, not at all. They just didn't see that coming.

"Are you hungry?" Clarke asked Lexa. "Starving" the brunette simply replied with a smile. Before they managed to unwillingly drag themselves out of bed, a knock made itself heard. "knock knock" Octavia said. "come in" Clarke said and removed her duvet. "Merry Christmas you guys!" Octavia smiled. "Merry Christmas" the brunette and the blonde said in choir. "breakfast is ready" she said and headed out the door, but before that she said; "don't mind getting dressed. Everyone is in pajamas"

As they entered the kitchen, all they could do was gape in amazement. The whole kitchen table were covered with food. Different toppings, eggs, cooked and fried, bacon, fruits like mango, apple and watermelon. There were four drinks to choose between. It was just amazing. Raven was already sitting there and provided herself. Clarke sat next to her and Lexa sat next to Clarke. "We're not going to be able to eat all of this" Clarke said with a huge smile. "Talk for yourself Griffin, I'm hungry as fuck" Raven took a big bite of the delicious sandwich she just made. Lincoln shook his head. All of them laughed. "I actually invited my brother, Bellamy" she mentioned his name in case Lexa didn't remember who he was. "and since Finn lives with him, he is coming too"

"How lovely" Clarke smiled and started making her sandwich. Raven couldn't help looking at Lexa, she was obviously not too happy about that. But it looked like Woods tried her best to ignore her jealousy.

"excuse me" Clarke said and scooped herself out of the chair as her phone rang. "Hello?" Clarke said with a tired morning voice that Lexa thought was sexy. "Merry Christmas, Clarke" Emma said on the other end of the phone. Clarke's heart beat faster. She was happy her sister had called her to say Merry Christmas. "Merry Christmas, and say it to Isabella and Cage for me too" Clarke smiled.

"Hey, I was thinking I could drop off a present for you?" Emma asked. "A present? You didn't have to do that, I feel bad for not buying you anything" Clarke said with guilt. "No, no. Don't feel bad. It's really nothing. It's just something that I made…" Emma said. "That's cute" Clarke chuckled. "I'm actually not home. I'm at Octavia's. I can send you the address" Clarke bit her lip. "Yeah, thanks" Emma took a little pause. "Bye, see you later" Emma added. "Bye"

Clarke texted Emma the address and headed to the kitchen, but the sound of the doorbell made her turn. "I'll take it!" she shouted to Octavia so she wouldn't get up. It was Bellamy and Finn. Finn just got out of the car so Bellamy was the first to hug Clarke. "Merry Christmas Princess" Bellamy said with a huge smile. "Merry Christmas," she said while rolling her eyes with a trapped laugh.

He made his way inside and Clarke opened her arms for Finn. He embraced her with lots of love and lifted her up. What Clarke didn't see was that Lexa had gotten a call from Anya, she was calling from Paris to say Merry Christmas. As they hung up, Lexa was at the other end of the hall watching her girlfriend getting lifted up by her ex-ex. She knew she shouldn't be watching them, but she couldn't help herself.

"Here, I have something for you" he said and pulled out something made of thin metal. "Remember that time we watched a movie together about radiation? We saw a reindeer that had two heads and you were like, "oh my god, it's so cute" Finn tried to say with a girly voice and it made Clarke laugh. Lexa got jealous. "I made it for our anniversary, but we broke up before that… so here you go" he smiled. Clarke accepted it and studied it. "It's beautiful, thanks"

Lexa hurried back before Clarke or Finn noticed her. "That was Anya, my sister," she said and sat down. "oh, what did she want?" Octavia asked with a smile. "She just wanted to say Merry Christmas. My parents were there too" Lexa pressed her lips together and tried to smile. Octavia thought it was someone emotional going on with her parents. "They live in Paris, right?" Octavia asked carefully. "Yes, but not for long, they were moving here" Lexa beamed, it was good to be reminded of that. "oh, well that's great news!" Octavia smiled. "Are you going to introduce Clarke to your parents?" Bellamy asked with a smirk. "Yeah, I think so" Lexa nodded. "Is that too soon?"

The other's shrugged. "maybe. Clarke was planning to introduce you to her parents today since you guys had only said hi but not gotten to know each other or anything. But If you think your relationship is going to last long or forever, I think you should do it" Bellamy encouraged Lexa.

Lexa thought about it. Her parents would come to visit in a week or so and stay at probably Lexa's penthouse in about a week. They were going to look after a house nearby, and then they're going back to Paris to say goodbye to everyone and probably be moving here in a few months. If Clarke and Lexa are still together, Lexa would probably introduce her to her parents.

"What do you think Raven?" Lexa asked the Latina because she was the one that was most honest and but always said it in a way that they didn't get hurt. Raven shrugged. "Maybe it's too soon?" she said. The others shook their heads but Lexa couldn't help but think about that one comment from Raven. Raven quickly regret what she said. "Or not, I mean, relationships aren't about how long you have known each other. It's about how much connection and love you feel for each other in the short time you have known each other" She said and took a big bite of the sandwich.

"Hey" Finn greeted everyone. Clarke was behind him. Lexa smiled at Clarke as she sat down. Yes, she was jealous as fuck, but she couldn't help smiling at the beautiful blonde. Raven was right. Love isn't about time. Love is about love. If that makes sense.

The friend group enjoyed themselves and laughed. After the big tasty breakfast, they settled on the couch. "oh, you guys. I was just wondering, I have a friend that is alone for Christmas, I was just wondering if she could join us for Christmas dinner?" Octavia asked nicely. "Yeah sure" the other's nodded and shrugged and was already looking forward to meeting this girl. "Her name is Ofelia, she owns one of the companies in your coalition" Octavia looked at Lexa. The brunette was thinking. "From Trishanakru?" Lexa hesitated a little. "yeah, that's right"

"Wait, I think I have read about her. She was the one leading the pride parade here in Ton DC, right?" Raven smiled. "She's gay?" Clarke asked. Lexa and Octavia nodded. It went silent for a while. Raven noticed the piano on the other side of the room. That was new. "Do you play?" she looked at Octavia, then at Lincoln.

"I do" Lincoln said. Raven let out a short laugh. " _you_ play?" she asked surprised. "Yeah? Can't an MMA fighter learn how to master the piano?" he said as he walked to the piano. Knitting his fingers together and played the piano. He played the Classic Für Elise. As he was done, everyone gave him a loud applause. "Very good Lincoln" Lexa clapped slowly after the others were done. "I learned from the best" he winked at Lexa.

"Wait, you learned piano from Lexa?" Clarke asked Lincoln in surprise. Lincoln nodded. "And you play?" Clarke's eyes widened. "She's the best" Lincoln said after Lexa nodded. "We were really close, weren't we?" Lexa smiled warmly at Lincoln. The muscled man nodded with a smile. Lincoln and Lexa were indeed old friends. "Remember we used to spy on Anya whenever she had a boy over?" Lexa laughed at the sentence Lincoln had brought up. It was funnier than she remembered. The others smiled because it was a bit funny and that they were finally reunited again.

Hours had passed. The time just passed so quickly. Everyone had so much fun, they drank beer and wine and just had a lovely time. It was about an hour till dinner was ready. Octavia, Clarke, and Raven were the ones to made dinner, and Lexa was talking with the boys. She already knew Lincoln well. She liked Bellamy, he seemed nice. And she was actually being kind to Finn. And Lexa had to admit that he was a very likable and charming guy. But it still annoyed her a little.

When Lexa was on her way to the kitchen, the doorbell rang. "I'll take it!" Lexa shouted so the others could hear her. Behind was Emma with a present. "Hey, Emma" Lexa smiled. "Hey, Lexa. Merry Christmas" The blonde pulled Lexa into a hug. "Merry Christmas" Lexa smiled and let Clarke know that Emma was here.

"Hey" Clarke smiled at her sister, totally blocking of the present she was carrying. "Merry Christmas" Emma smiled and handed Clarke the present. Or presents. It was two. "Thank you so much, and Merry Christmas" Clarke smiled and pulled her sister into a long hug.

"Do you want to come in?" Clarke opened the door wider. "oh, no thanks. I have to head back home, I'm making dinner soon. Cage's father is coming" she smiled. "oh, well. I hope you have a great time" Clarke smiled. Emma turned around and looked at her car. She took a few steps before she stood still. Clarke frowned. "Everything okay?" she asked worriedly. Emma turned around, sparkling blue eyes met ocean blue eyes. Emma half-run to her sister and embraced her. Lexa smiled and walked away, leaving the two sisters alone. Clarke didn't exactly know what was going on. But she wrapped her arms around her sister.

"I watched this movie… about two sisters. They grew up loving each other more than anyone and anything. They were best friends. They were inseparable. They argued a few times, but that's normal. Everyone does that" Emma began, still holding on to Clarke. She had Clarke's full attention. "But one day, their parents died in a car crash. They only had each other. They started arguing. A stupid fight leads to that one sister moved away. They didn't see each other for years. And ten years later… ten years later, one sister writes a note to the other sister. Telling her how much she regrets that stupid fight and how indescribable much she loved her. The second sister burst into tears because she was touched by those beautiful words… so she takes a flight back home. But as she is home, her sister is dead…" Emma slowly pulled herself away from Clarke, looking deep into her eyes. She grabbed Clarke's hands.

"Time… all these years Clarke… I didn't know about you. But now that I do… I don't want to waste more time by "getting over" that big fat lie Abby held in years. I'll forgive her. It feels like I have known you my whole life… I'm already comfortable with you… and I just feel like I can trust you" Emma smiled. Clarke was speechless. "You are my sister, Clarke" Emma beamed at Clarke, shaking her head in disbelief because she had such an amazing sister. Yet, she hardly knew anything about Clarke. But I guess it's a sister thing. Clarke didn't know what to say, she was so touched. She burst out in tears and pulled Emma into a hug. "You are my sister" Clarke whispered with happiness.

It took some time for them to say goodbye but after that. Clarke went inside. All teared up. She helped the others with the dinner and laughed and enjoyed the company she got. "I love you guys" Clarke smiled, almost crying. Raven and Octavia looked at each other with curiosity. When Clarke knew that they weren't going to say I love you back, she kept cutting some vegetables. But as she reached for the knife, she felt arms wrapping tightly around her. "WE LOVE YOU TOO" Raven and Octavia said in a choir. Clarke burst out in laughter as Raven and Octavia placed small kissed on Clarke's cheek.

When they let go of her, Clarke shook her head and checked her phone. She had five missed calls from Kane the last minutes. She read the texts. "pick up. Important. Answer. Clarke, call me". She called Kane, dead worried. "Hello?" she said as Kane picked up. "Hi,Clarke" he said with a low voice. "What is going on?" Clarke asked worried. It went silence a little bit. "It's Abby" he managed to say.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for leaving it there. Hope you don't die of excitement. I'm at a place called "Sjusjøen" you can copy and paste that and look at the pictured. Anyway, for those who have watched fear the walking dead, that Alycia (Lexa) plays in, you know who Ofelia is. There is ships going on between Alycia and Mercedes (Ofelia). And I wanted to create some drama. Well, see you next time!**


	33. Chapter 33

**AN: It's winter break and I don't have any friends. So, lots of time to write. Just kidding. I do have friends, but I also do have a lot of time to write. Well, I haven't felt great these last days. Don't seem like anyone cares… but fuck it. Life is about surviving on your own, right? I hope you enjoy this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Hi, Clarke" he said with a low voice. "What is going on?" Clarke asked worried. It went silence a little bit. "It's Abby" he managed to say. Clarke's heart beat faster and louder than ever. "what about her…" she asked, not wanting to hear the answer. It went silent for a few seconds. "She woke up from the coma" he said. Clarke could hear the smile he let out. "w-what" Clarke said with overjoy. She looked at Raven and Octavia. "oh my god" she said to herself. "I'll be there as soon as I can" Clarke said and took off her apron. She hung up and smiled broadly to her friends. "My mom woke up from the coma…" she bit her lip. "OH MY GOD!" her friends said.

She told the other's and they rented a cab for Clarke and Raven. The two girls were so excited to see Abby. She had only been in a coma a few days, don't remember how many but I have just felt like a year. Clarke paid the driver way too much but she didn't care, she wanted to see her mother again, and that now.

A nurse was standing in front of Abby's room. "Are you family?" she asked Clarke and Raven. Clarke said yes, Raven didn't answer but Clarke pulled her in. Because to Clarke and Abby, Raven was family. Abby was sitting against the wall, she was just done by getting checked out by a nurse. Jackson was there too. Raven talked to Jackson while Clarke made her way to Abby.

"mom" she whispered and half-ran to her mother. She embraced the woman and cried of happiness. "Shhh, don't cry honey" Abby ran her fingers through Clarke's hair. "I've missed you" Clarke said with a broken voice. Abby kissed Clarke on the cheek. "I've missed you too" Clarke stepped aside so Raven could hug Abby. The Latina embraced the woman. Abby closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment. "I knew you were too stubborn to die" Raven started the whole thing with a joke. Abby let out a short laugh. "you know I am"

"Your mother has been very lucky. She had just a little brain injury, was just in a little coma. But she's fine" Jackson said. Abby smiled gratefully. "It's a Christmas miracle" Clarke whispered. "Can we take her home?" Clarke asked right away. "I don't see why not. She's perfectly fine" Jackson said. Everyone smiled and helped Abby up. The woman could walk just fine. Instead of taking the cab to Octavia, they took Kane's car.

When they were back. Indra's car was outside. And another car, it must have been Ofelia's. Clarke made her way to the living room since it was there everyone was. She could hear someone play the piano beautifully, and someone sing. She thought it was Lincoln that played the piano but it wasn't. It was Lexa. And the one that was singing was Ofelia. The two of them were a great team. Lexa played beautifully and Ofelia had a wonderful voice. It was just amazing, but what triggered her was the way Lexa and Ofelia looked at each other. And the way Ofelia smiled at her and had her hand on Lexa's shoulder. She had to shake the jealousy off. Lexa was hers, and only hers.

When Abby entered the room, everyone went to greet her. Check on her and hug her. Indra was very happy to see her friend again. Clarke shook hands with Ofelia. She seemed nice. Beautiful attractive Lesbian. "You must be the lucky one," Ofelia said. Clarke frowned with a smile and looked at Lexa. "yeah" Clarke said. "Lexa and the others have told me so much about you"

"I don't think Lexa have ever noticed me, even though we have been on meetings a few times" She placed her hand next to her mouth, making a wall so Lexa couldn't hear what she whispered to Clarke. "Of course, I've noticed you" Lexa put her arm around Clarke's waist. Ofelia excused herself and went to talk to Octavia. "Are you okay?" Lexa smiled. Clarke smiled. "Yeah" Lexa pulled Clarke into a hug. Not wanting to kiss her in front of everyone in case Clarke didn't feel comfortable with that.

"Heda, can I have a word?" Indra interrupted. "Indra, please. If this is about work, we can discuss it later. Now we enjoy Christmas, okay?" Lexa smiled at Indra. "And please call me Lexa outside work" Indra let out a relieved exhale. "okay," Indra said and walked away. "You handled that well" Clarke smiled, looking up at Lexa. She leaned in for a sweet kiss and it caught almost everyone's attention.

The rest of evening was basically just talking and laughing. The food was incredibly good. And dessert was delicious as always. Lexa talked a lot with Abby and Kane, trying her best to impress them, which she did. Abby and Kane liked Abby very well. Clarke was happy to see Lexa sitting there on the corner of the table, talking to Kane and Abby. All three were laughing and talking non-stop. Lexa just had this thing that made her very likable. She was just glad her parents could see what an amazing person she was.

When it approached night, they opened their gifts. Everyone liked what they got. There was a lot of hugging and kissing. It was one last gift again and it was to Clarke from her dear sister Emma. Abby got goosebumps as she heard that name. It reminded her of when Emma came to talk to her in her coma. Abby heard everything.

Clarke opened it, inside was a painting. There was a painting of two blonde girls holding hands. And under it said: "Sister's forever" and it was also a note there. "Read it out loud" Raven encouraged her. Clarke read it out loud.

"Dear, Clarke. Honestly, my whole life, I knew there was something missing. I knew I had a birthmother out there, and my social worker told me she had a daughter. And for me, that meant that you were my sister. I was thinking of you almost every night. Thinking how great friends we would me. But when you told me who you were, I got mad. I waited for this my whole life, and I ruined it by getting mad at you. But I know now that there is nothing to be mad about. What is done is done. And we can still be great friends. We can still be sisters. I want to learn everything about you and get close to you. I missed you, and now, my life feels complete. Your sister, Emma"

"aaawe" the crowd said. "it was the cutest gift ever…" Clarke began. "and the painting? Wow… I didn't know she could paint" Clarke admired the painting. "What do you see. Both sisters can paint" Finn went to look at the painting. Everyone went to look at the painting. The rest of the evening was just perfect.

* * *

Almost three months had passed. Everyone was back to work. Lexa had been invited to family dinners and gotten to know Abby and Kane better. Lexa and Clarke were closer than ever. They went on lots of dates, and lots of sleepovers and kissed in front of friends and family. They were totally out and proud. They couldn't be happier. The brunette fits perfectly in the big friend group. Lexa was really getting along with everyone. As for Clarke, she did hang out a few times with Luna, Costia, and Anya but they weren't exactly as close as Lexa were with Octavia and Raven.

Emma and Clarke had become closer too, in only a few months they were best friends. And Clarke became a great aunt to little Bella, and the little girl seemed to like Clarke very much. There was just happiness among everyone. And it was soon to be better. Lexa's and Anya's parents were moving into Octavia's neighborhood in a few days. Lexa couldn't honestly wait to see them again, even though she saw them a few weeks ago. But this time was different. They were going to stay, permanent.

Becca visited Raven and she met Clarke for the first time. Raven and Becca finally had a family reunion and it was like they were never apart. They couldn't stop talking to each other, it was conversation after conversation. Since Becca stayed at Clarke's apartment, she got to know Clarke and Lexa, because Lexa was at Clarke's penthouse often.

Abby and Emma had gotten along. It was a little awkward the first few times. But as a daughter as a mother, they weren't shy at all. They actually turned out to be really good friends and had lots of fun together. Abby also had a beautiful relationship with Emma.

And how could I forget? Octavia and Lincoln are getting married in summer. There will be a beautiful wedding outside with flowers and everything that gives a really good romantic summer vibe. Well, that's everything that's happened in those months.

* * *

"God, I honestly don't want to go to work tomorrow" Clarke groaned, resting her head more heavily on Lexa's shoulder. Lexa laughed and caressed the blonde's arm. "I know baby, I don't want to either. But I can come over for lunch?" Lexa suggested happily. Clarke sighed. "I'd loved to, but I know you have this big meeting with Trishanakru tomorrow after lunch, and I don't want you to be late"

Lexa smiled. Grateful that Clarke actually remembered it. "another time then" Lexa rested her head on Clarke's head. "Why don't you come over for dinner, now it will be my turn to cook" the blonde removed her blanket and started carrying the plates from dinner Lexa had just made. "I'd love to" Lexa smiled at Clarke before she disappeared with the plates into the kitchen.

"It's getting late, I should drive you home" Clarke knelt in front Lexa, resting her palms on Lexa's thighs. Lexa pouted and grabbed Clarke's cheeks. "Since when is seven pm late?" the brunette said with a cute baby voice. And stopped pressing Clarke's cheeks, but still holding on to them. The blonde chuckled. "I'm going to swing by at Emma's, just to check in, then say hi to mom and Kane"

"A short family visit I see. Can I come with you? To keep you with company while driving? You can drop me off after we have visited them" Lexa smiled, already knew what the answer was. "Yes of course. I promise I won't be there too long. We both got work tomorrow" the blonde smiled. The brunette leaned in for a long kiss. I don't know what was most amazing, the kiss or the moment after the kiss. The way they looked at each other, they had so much love for each other.

When Clarke pulled up in front of Emma's house, Lexa stopped Clarke before she opened the door. "yes?" the blonde answered with a smile. "In a few days, my parents will be here" Lexa began. Clarke nodded and waited for Lexa to continue. "Do you maybe want to meet them?" the brunette nervously played with her fingers, avoiding Clarke's eyes. "Of course, I want to!" Clarke smiled broadly. "oh that's great! I was thinking maybe a restaurant?" Lexa said and smiled as Clarke agreed. When they were done talking about meeting Lexa's parents, both got out of the car and knocked on the door.

"Hey" Emma smiled as she opened the door. She carried Bella on her side and still managed to pull Lexa and Clarke into a hug. "Auntie Clarkie" Bella beamed at the blonde. Emma let Clarke carry her. "Hey, Bella baby" Clarke tickled the little blonde. Bella laughed a lot and it made Clarke happy to see her smile. "Coffee?" Emma pointed in the direction of the kitchen. "oh, no thanks. We were just stopping by to say hello" Clarke said to Emma, still paying attention to little Bella.

"How are you?" Emma asked Lexa. But Lexa was paying attention at Clarke. She was watching her how her face lit up whenever she saw Bella. She was really good with kids. It looked like Bella loved her so much. "Lexa?" Emma tried to wake her. She looked over at Clarke and Bella, then back at Lexa, smiling. "oh, Sorry" Lexa woke up. "err… I'm fine" Lexa smiled at Emma. "That's good to hear"

"Lexie?" Bella asked. Clarke put her down. The little blonde walked to Lexa and pulled her hand. "Come, I made something for you" Bella dragged Lexa to the living room. She pulled a drawing she had made and gave it to Lexa. It was a drawing of Lexa, Bella and Clarke. Clarke was on one side, holding Bella's hand and Lexa was on the other side, holding Bella's other hand. "It's beautiful thank you" Lexa smiled and gave Emma a hug. "What did you make there?" Clarke knelt down and looked at the drawing. Bella pointed at the drawing. "This is Lexie, me and you" She smiled at Clarke. "My aunties" she added with a cute smile. Clarke and Lexa hugged Bella and tickled her. They said their goodbyes and drove to Abby and Kane's house.

"Hey! Good to see you" Kane greeted Lexa with a hug. "Good to see you too, Kane" Lexa smiled pleasantly. "Hey, Kane" Clarke came with open arms and was pulled in to a hug. They saw each other often, but lately, he has been thinking that you should embrace the people you love with all the love you got because it there is a chance it's last time you ever get to do it.

"Lexa, good to see you honey!" Abby said as she saw who entered the living room, and opened her arms for the brunette. They hugged for a moment. "Hey, sweetheart" Abby pulled Clarke in for a hug. "I'm sorry I had to cancel our dinner this Thursday" Abby apologized to Clarke. "No, it's okay" Clarke said as she sat down. "Hey, Lexa. This is a little embarrassing, but I don't know what's wrong with the coffee machine. You know these technical kinds of stuff are too complicated for me. Could you help me?" Kane pointed at the direction of the kitchen. "sure" Lexa said and got up.

"So, how's things with you and Lexa? You've been going out for three months" Abby smiled. Clarke smiled back. "It couldn't be better mom. She's amazing and makes me really happy. And her parents are moving here soon and she wants me to meet them" Clarke had to bite her lip to not let out lots of excitement she wanted to let out. Abby widened her eyes with a huge smile. "That's a step higher! It must really be working out for you two" Abby laid a hand on top of Clarke's. "Yeah, it is" Clarke nodded.

Lexa and Kane came back with coffee for everyone. "oh, we can't stay that long. I have work tomorrow and it's a twenty, twenty-five minutes ride home" Clarke pressed her lips together. "one coffee can't hurt honey" Lexa smiled and handed her the coffee. Clarke exhaled and accepted the coffee. Hours were passing and it felt like it had just been half an hour.

"Oh shit!" Clarke rose up from the couch. "Language" Abby warned Clarke. "Sorry, mom. It's just that there's almost midnight. Shit. I'm gonna fall asleep in the car" Clarke ran her hands through her face. Lexa rose up beside her trying to calm her down. "Hey, don't worry. Just stay at my place tonight" Lexa caressed Clarke's arms. "I'll have to wake up super early-"Clarke stressed. "It's okay. I can wake up super early too, and I'll even have breakfast ready" Lexa smiled. "Really? Thank you" Clarke exhaled in relief.

"I'll drive" Lexa grabbed Clarke's keys right out of her hand as they were headed out the door. Clarke laughed. They said goodbye to Abby and Kane and happily got in the car. They were both exhausted. Clarke fell asleep on the five minutes ride, but she woke as soon as Lexa turned the engine off. "Tired much?" Lexa teased. Clarke made a grimace and hurried out of the car.

Poor Clarke was so tired Lexa had to help her take off her jacket. Lexa reached out her hand for Clarke to take, just in case she would have problems standing. Clarke crawled in bed, taking her pants and sweater off, and so did Lexa. Good thing Clarke had on sports bra because sleeping with a bra is uncomfortable. Lexa had on a bra and she had to take it off. She tried to look after a sports bra but there wasn't in any of the drawers. Clarke just admired Lexa topless, smiling at her like a stupidly cute creep. Once she finally found one, she snuggled up in bed.

"Lexa!" Clarke groaned and turned her back on Lexa as the brunette pulled her phone and started typing. "Sorry babe. It's Luna" Lexa apologized.

 ** _Luna_** _: It's been months since Raven have talked to me_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Well have you talked to her?_

 ** _Luna_** _: No_

 ** _Lexa_** _: I have :P_

 ** _Luna_** _: Screw you_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Sorry. Bad timing for a joke_

 ** _Luna_** _: Yes._

 ** _Lexa_** _: Sorry. Didn't mean to piss you off_

 ** _Luna_** _: It's okay. Didn't seem like Raven was interested in me anyways_

 ** _Lexa_** _: I don't know. Maybe she was_

 ** _Luna_** _: Let's talk about something else_

 ** _Lexa_** _: okay. What_

 ** _Luna_** _: How's things going with you and Clarke?_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Amazing. She's sleeping here tonight_

 ** _Luna_** _: ooo_

 ** _Lexa_** _: My parents are moving here soon, so I was thinking I could introduce her to my parents_

 ** _Luna_** _: What? That's a really big step. You have never introduced anyone to your parents before! Not even Costia_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Glad I didn't introduce her to my parents in that way. IT would be kind of weird now, don't you think_

 ** _Luna_** _: What happens if you and Clarke break up and you get a new girlfriend. Won't it be weir to introduce her to your parents?_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Clarke and I will last forever. We are never going to break up. That's why I want to introduce her to my parents, because I think this relationship is going somewhere_

 ** _Luna_** _: Look at you! Having a bright future for yourself and all that_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Yeah, it feels good_

 ** _Luna_** _: I'm jealous of your relationship_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Like hell you are xD_

 ** _Luna_** _: Seriously. I want what you and Clarke have_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Luna, you will get it soon. I promise_

 ** _Luna_** _: I really want a girlfriend and I want it now_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Jesus, don't be so desperate xD_

 ** _Luna_** _: I don't mean to sound desperate…_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Okay, sorry. Hey, you know Ofelia?_

 ** _Luna_** _: From Trishanakru?_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Yeah. Why don't you date her? She's single_

 ** _Luna_** _: She's into someone else…_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Bullshit. She will get over her if she sees you_

 ** _Luna_** _: She has seen me a thousand times, and I didn't think she liked what she saw._

 ** _Lexa_** _: what do you mean? You're pretty_

 ** _Luna_** _: Nice, date me Lex_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Now you're desperate. Just try and ask Ofelia out_

 ** _Luna_** _: No… she likes someone else_

 ** _Lexa_** _: yeah, like who?_

 ** _Luna_** _: You…_

* * *

 **AN: Woah. Should she put down the phone and cuddle with her girlfriend or should she let her curiosity question Luna? Guess You'll have to read the next chapter to find out! Add this story to favorites, follow and leave a review. See you next time!**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: I haven't checked if there is any typos or grammatical errors. I'm sorry, I'm just having a really hard time concentrating. Anyways, hope you like this chapter. Remember to follow, add to favorites and leave a review. It's would mean a lot to me.**

* * *

 ** _Lexa_** _: Now you're desperate. Just try and ask Ofelia out_

 ** _Luna_** _: No… she likes someone else_

 ** _Lexa_** _: yeah, like who?_

 ** _Luna_** _: You…_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Wait… when did this happen?_

 ** _Luna_** _: Christmas._

 ** _Lexa_** _: How do you know?_

 ** _Luna_** _: I've been hanging out with her_.

 ** _Lexa_** _: Are you serious?_

 ** _Luna_** _: Yeah? Haven't you noticed_

 ** _Lexa_** _: I thought she always was that nice to everyone_

 ** _Luna_** _: Not everyone, just you_

 ** _Lexa_** _: This is insane. You are overtired. I'm gonna go to bed. Night_

Lexa put down her phone and ignored it as the phone buzzed. Instead, she spooned Clarke. Resting her arm over Clarke's waist and placing a sweet kiss on Clarke's neck. "Tomorrow is work and I have a meeting with-"Lexa began. They always small talked before they slept. "Shhhh" Clarke interrupted. Lexa sighed. Clarke turned around and faced her. Their forehead was against each other. "What is it" Clarke asked while she was half asleep. Lexa didn't answer so Clarke slowly opened her eyes and removed her forehead from Lexa's so they could have eye contact. "Are you okay?" Clarke whispered. The brunette just smiled. "I'm more than okay" she whispered back.

Clarke bent over Lexa, placing her hand on Lexa's soft cheek and leaned in for a kiss. Clarke got out of bed and Lexa sat against the bed. "Where are you going?" Lexa asked. Clarke didn't bother turn around. "Bathroom" the blonde simply said. Lexa just enjoyed watching Clarke in her underwear and sports bra. Damn her girl looked good. In the meantime, Lexa opened her phone.

 ** _Luna_** _: Seriously. Ofelia is having a huge crush on you!_

 ** _Lexa_** _: Don't be ridiculous, I'm having a meeting with her and other leaders from Trishanakru tomorrow. I'm sure you're just overreacting because_ _you_ _have a crush on her._

 ** _Luna_** _: I do not! She's just my friend._

 ** _Lexa_** _: Okay. You should get some sleep. You're supposed to be on the meeting too_

 ** _Luna_** _: okay. Get some sleep yourself_

 ** _Lexa_** _: I will. Goodnight_

 ** _Luna_** _: nighty night_

Lexa put down her phone. A few minutes later, a tired blonde walked in the room. She crawled up in bed and sat beside Lexa. "Is something bothering you…?" Clarke asked after a few seconds. "No" Lexa answered and slowly shook her head while letting a little smile show. "I feel like something's wrong… you know you can talk to me?" Clarke turned her head and faced the brunette. The brunette looked at the blonde and grabbed her hand.

Lexa looked at Clarke like she was going to say something important. Clarke was patient and showed a little smile. They just kept looking at each other and Clarke was so tired she rested her head on Lexa's shoulder. "You know you're the only woman I want?" Lexa asked. "Yeah? Why are you saying that?" Clarke asked as she let out a short chuckle. "I just want you to know that you mean a lot to me…" Lexa began. "I can't explain how happy you make me. These past months have been the most amazing months in years… and it's all because of you. You're good for me, and I just want you to know that you're an amazing person. You're hot, sexy, kind, loving, caring, understanding, … and the most beautiful woman on earth…"

Clarke removed her head from Lexa's shoulder and faced her with a smile. "I love you" Clarke whispered. I think both got butterflies in their stomach. Clarke had waited so long to say this. And she knew now that now was the time. She just hoped that Lexa knew that _she_ was the one making her happy and feel great about life. "You do?" Lexa asked, almost pouting of cuteness.

"Yes, of course love" Clarke said obvious. Lexa bit her lip in an attempt not to smile too much. It was normal to get overexcited when someone said, _I love you_ , right? Lexa leaned in for a pleasurable kiss. Both tried to get some sleep. Lexa was the first one to fall asleep, because Clarke was a little longer up, admiring Lexa's beautiful face. She didn't want to wake the beautiful sleeping blonde, but she had this urge to kiss her. But she fought it. She closed her eyes and before she knew it, it was morning.

Lexa had just woken up. She had just taken her sports bra off and took on a regular bra. Clarke watched the brunette as she got dressed. The blonde admired the way the light sun set on the brunette's skin and hair. She was glowing. And her perfectly shaped body… Clarke was almost drooling.

"Stop watching" Lexa said with a laugh. She still hadn't turned around. "How did you know?" Clarke wondered. The brunette turned around with a smile. "There's a reflection in the mirror, honey" she pointed at the mirror. The brunette walked beside the bed and leaned in for a kiss. "Good morning, sunshine" Lexa smiled. Clarke loved being called sunshine. "Good morning, love" Clarke smiled, pulling Lexa in for another sweet kiss.

They ate delicious breakfast and Lexa followed Clarke outside the building. Clarke said she was fine taking a cab to work. Lexa waited for the cab to come and pick Clarke up before she got inside the building again. They shared a sweet kiss and went to work.

Lexa was greeted with smiles on her way to the elevator, even in the elevator. It was normal. She was the head boss after all. When she reached the top floor, Titus was already standing next to the elevator. Ready to greet her.

"Good morning, Heda. Meeting is in 20 minutes. There's a lot to catch up with the files" Titus informed Lexa as they walked to her office. Lexa let out a sigh. "I'll take a look at it" she said after she sat down on her comfy office chair. Titus nodded and brought the files to her. "Thanks" Lexa smiled. Titus seemed confused. Lexa never smiled. She was always so serious. He had to admit that she was beautiful when she smiled and that it made his day. "Can you get Costia here, please?" Lexa asked gently. Titus nodded before he went to get Costia. He left the room.

About a minute later Costia sat down on the chair across Lexa's big desk. "What's up" Costia smiled at Lexa, already knew what she wanted. It was a high pile of files and who were the ones that had to work with them? Costia. Well, Anya, Luna, Indra and Octavia too. But they weren't here. "Take those files and read them please" Lexa pushed the files to Costia. "Just that?" Costia wondered. Surprised she didn't have to do anything more. "Well. It's just offers from other companies. I trust you that much to tell me if there is a great opportunity for me and that you know me well enough to know if I'm not interested at all" Lexa pressed her lips together. Turning her computer on without looking at Costia.

"You trust me that much? What if-" Costia stemmed. "Not what if. Costia I have known you for years, honey. Of course I trust you that much" Lexa smiled happily at Costia. The woman who had a high pile of files in front of her were touched by Lexa's words. She made her way to her and didn't know what she was going to do. She wanted to embrace her boss so hard. But instead, they just looked at each other. Costia pulled her into a hug. She was even excited to pull out of the hug. And without thinking, she quickly leaned in for a kiss.

Costia pulled away quickly. Just realizing what she had just done. To avoid awkwardness, Costia pretended like nothing had happened. "Thanks for trusting me" she said with a huge smile and embraced her files and carried them out the door. Leaving the door open. Lexa rolled her eyes and sighed. She walked towards the door and startled as it was standing a woman there.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to startle you" Ofelia laughed and removed her hand from the door. "Oh it's okay. Can I help you with anything?" The brunette smiled politely and waited for Ofelia to answer. "oh no. I just wanted to say hi before the meeting" Ofelia crossed her arms and smiled. Lexa pressed her lips together and smiled. "oh well. Hi" she remembered what Luna said yesterday. That Ofelia had a crush on her. It was insane.

"Please, sit down" Lexa nodded at the direction of the couch. Ofelia sat down and smiled at Lexa. "Would you like some coffee?" Lexa asked Ofelia. The other brunette with brown beautiful eyes nodded. Lexa called Titus. "Hey Titus, could you come to my office with two coffees'? Thanks" she said and hung up.

"So, how's it going" Lexa sat down on the couch, trying to start a conversation while Titus fetched them some coffee. "Fine. Great" Ofelia shrugged. "Just a little nervous for the meeting" she pressed her lips to a thin line. "Nothing to be worried about. I'll be there with you. You can even sit with me" Lexa smirked. Ofelia laughed.

They kept talking for a couple of minutes before Titus came in with the coffee. Titus reminded them that it was meeting in ten minutes. The two-brunettes kept talking for ten minutes. Non-stop. They were laughing and had just the best ten minutes ever. After the quick ten minutes passed. They walked to the meeting room together.

Ofelia sat down next to Lexa. Costia and Luna weren't far from them. For Lexa, it was a little weird sitting this close to Ofelia. It got her thinking about those things Luna said yesterday. That Ofelia was into her. It was just weird knowing that you had a secret admirer. Lexa was left alone with her thoughts.

Ofelia and Lexa's arms were on the long table. Lexa laid eyes on Ofelia's hand. Then she threw her hair back and tried to focus on the meeting. Then, Ofelia laid eyes on Lexa's hand and she rested her palm on Lexa's arm. The brunette looked down on her arm, finding a warm and soft hand on top of her cold arm. Both stared down at Ofelia's hand that was touching Lexa's arm. Until they both looked up at each other. Ofelia beamed at Lexa and Lexa only let a little smile show. But the way she looked at Ofelia was more precious. It was like she smiled with her eyes. Ofelia kept smiling at the brunette and Lexa kept looking at Ofelia. They had a moment. Both tried to shake it off and focus. Ofelia was looking at her hands. She was nervously playing with her fingers. Lexa looked at Ofelia for a few quick seconds. I don't even know what that was.

They took fifteen minutes break from the meeting. Lexa made her way to the water machine to get some water. Luna half-run to her and het her on the shoulder. "What the-" Lexa frowned at the wavy orange haired woman that seemed to be frowning too. "What the hell was that?" Luna questioned Lexa. "What was what…?" Lexa asked confused. Costia had wider eyes the closer she was to Lexa. "Oh my god! She totally flirted with you, Lex!"

The brunette closed her eyes with a frown. Throwing the water since she clearly didn't have time to drink it. "What the hell are you talking about?" Lexa asked a little mad. "You know what. Don't answer" she said and stormed out of the meeting room.

Lexa planted her stressed ass on the comfy office chair and exhaled deep. She looked after her phone and called Clarke.

"Hey, Love" Clarke said on the other end of the phone. Hearing her voice made the brunette's face lit up. And her heart beat so loud. "Hey, babe. How are you?" Lexa asked Clarke with a soft and caring voice.

"I'm fine. How are you?"

"Fine. We are just taking a break from the meeting. From what I know this could take hours. But after that, I have nothing to do here for today so I could just go home" Lexa said and drew circles on desk.

"Lucky you! There's a tight schedule here" Clarke sighed.

"Oh, is this a bad time? Should I call you later" the brunette bit her lip. In hope she didn't interrupt anything.

"nah it's okay. But I have to go now, see you at dinner at my place?"

"Yes, baby. I miss you" Lexa said with a cute voice.

Clarke bit her lower lip and just hoped Lexa was beside her so she could kiss her. "I miss you too babe"

They kept talking and telling each other how much they missed one another and how they couldn't wait to see each other. They agreed on that when Lexa was done with her meeting she could go to Clarke's apartment and Clarke could just swing by say hi for five minutes then head back to work. They thought it was a good idea.

* * *

"You're the social teacher, right?" a 14-year-old girl asked. "Yes" Emma answered with a smile, shutting her computer down and walking to the door. "I'm worried about my best friend… Madi" the teen began. Emma offered her a seat at the little couch. She sat down and waited for Emma to sit down too. The adult sat on the chair. "I'm not sure… she's… safe at home" the teen said, not wanting to say anything wrong.

Emma nodded. "Hm. I see. Thanks for telling me. You're a good friend for telling this to me. You must really care about her" the blonde smiled at the teen. A little smile appeared on the teen's face. "I do. She's the most amazing person I know. She deserves to be happy" she said. Emma smiled and thanked her once again. "I'll talk to her, okay?"

"Okay" the teen said and walked out with a smile. Emma sighed to herself scrolling through the list of students and found out which class Madi went to. She walked to her class and knocked on the door and asked the teacher if she could talk to Madi.

"Hey, Madi. I'm Emma the social teacher" Emma reached out her hand for Madi to shake. "Hi" the little brunette said with a low voice and let a little smile show. Emma wouldn't exactly say that she was good at reading people, but it seemed like Madi was shy. And for a good reason. But she looked very sweet though.

"Your friend told me that she is worried about you. Is there anything you want to talk about?" Emma asked carefully and with a warm voice so Emma could feel like she could trust her. The blonde smiled carefully at the little brunette. She noticed how much Madi was nervously playing with her fingers. She wanted to say something, it was obvious. But then, Emma just pressed her lips to a thin line and shook her head.

Emma sighed. "I'm just going to tell you something. If you isolate your feelings inside, not wanting to talk or share… you sit alone with so many feelings that it will hurt you more than talk about it. I promise you Madi, if you just talk about it you will feel so much better. You will feel relieved. I promise" Emma warmly smiled at Madi.

The little brunette didn't say anything. She threw a quick look at the smiling blonde and managed to look deeply into her eyes before she looked down at her hands. From that little second, Emma could feel the pain Madi had locked up inside her.

"There's nothing to talk about" Madi looked up, not smiling but she didn't look sad or mad either. Emma guessed Madi put on a tough face and changed her personality to be more "cold". "Okay" Emma sighed, a little disappointed Madi didn't trust her enough to talk about her situation. But it was understandable, they have only known each other a few minutes. As Madi rose up from the little sofa, Emma stopped her. "Remember you can always come and talk to me, okay?" Madi nodded at Emma and walked out. The blonde put her hair up in a ponytail and sighed. She knew Madi would come around, but she did worry about her.

* * *

"God, I'm so glad the meeting is over!" Costia exhaled and leaned on Luna. Lexa laughed but she was happy it was over too because now she was going to Clarke's. "Hey, do you wanna grab some lunch with us?" Costia asked Lexa as she was headed to get her stuff from her office. "umm…" Lexa began. Luna pressed her lips together. "You're barely with us anymore… It's like you totally have forgotten about us" the pretty ginger said with a sad voice.

"What?" Lexa scoffed. "oh no, is that how you feel?" She looked at Costia then at Luna. Both tried to avoid looking in Lexa's eyes. The brunette sighed. "I'm sorry. Of course, I'll have lunch with you" Lexa said and held around Costia's waist, leaning on her shoulder. The brunette pulled her phone from her pocket and texted Clarke on her way out the building.

 ** _Brunette_** _: Done at work for today. I'm going to grab lunch with Luna and Costia. I'll come to your apartment right after._

 ** _Blondie_** _: I'm going to grab lunch with Raven. Have fun_

 ** _Brunette_** _: I will. Cya later_

 ** _Blondie_** _: Cya_

"Where do you want to eat?" Luna asked the two brunettes. "You know what. I'd kill for a sandwich from that … umm… Café Niy!" Costia nodded and bit her lower lip. Making Lexa laugh. "Yeah, sound good" Lexa commented. Luna had to admit she wanted to go there too. It was twenty minutes away, but totally worth it. They were done at work anyways.

Lexa entered the café with a big smile. The three girls made their way to the disk, Finn shoved up. "Well isn't it the bad loser" Lexa teased Finn. The boy rolled his eyes and laughed. "I'm not a bad loser Lex. I'm just not used to lose against a girl" Lexa scoffed as he said the word "girl". Finn widened his eyes, already knew what Lexa was going to say. "I didn't mean that" he raised his hands up innocently. "I'm sorry"

"Whatever. I'll have the normal" Lexa said and stepped aside so the others could order. "Okay," Finn said and wrote it down on the machine. "By the way, Clarke and Raven are sitting in the corner over there" Finn pointed at them. Lexa smiled at the blonde who didn't saw her. Luna widened her eyes. Shit. Raven was there. She hasn't talked to her in months.

The blonde looked up, noticing the brunette. They walked towards each other and met in the middle. "Hey" the blonde smiled and pulled Lexa in for a kiss. "Hey" the brunette smiled. Clarke noticed Costia and Luna were just done ordering and looked for a place to sit. "Why don't you come and sit with us? There's more than enough space" Clarke smiled. Lexa shrugged. "okay"

* * *

 **AN: I hoped you liked the chapter. I know some of you have been dying for one of them to say, "I love you". And Madi is finally in the story. What do you think is going to happen to her? Guess you have to read the next chapter to find out. See you next time!**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I haven't checked if there's any typos or grammatical errors here. But if it is, I'm truly sorry. It's late and I'm getting visitors tomorrow and after that, I'm headed to a birthday party.**

* * *

The blonde looked up, noticing the brunette. They walked towards each other and met in the middle. "Hey" the blonde smiled and pulled Lexa in for a kiss. "Hey" the brunette smiled. Clarke noticed Costia and Luna were just done ordering and looked for a place to sit. "Why don't you come and sit with us? There's more than enough space" Clarke smiled. Lexa shrugged. "okay"

Luna widened her eyes. "With Raven?" the ginger whispered to the brunette as the blonde walked back to her friend. Lexa rolled her eyes with a funny look. "Come on, you are adults" Lexa tried to convince her. Luna sighed. "But it's going to be so awkward!" she pouted. Costia laid a hand on Luna's shoulder. "If it gets too awkward just let me know and we're out of here" Costia smiled supportively. Luna thanked her and they walked to the others.

Raven almost choked on her coffee as she saw Luna. "Hey" Costia nodded towards Raven. "H-hi" Raven winked and put down her coffee. Luna made herself comfortable next to Costia and tried her best not to lay eyes at Raven. The Latino on the other hand, couldn't take her eyes of the beautiful orange haired woman.

"oh, I think I want a smoothie instead…" Lexa rose up and put down her coffee. Clarke laughed and shook her head. Luna took the opportunity to follow Lexa. "I think I want smoothie too" she said and half ran to the brunette.

"Oh, shit Clarke. I think Luna's mad at me" Raven whispered to Clarke. Costia smiled. "She's not mad" Costia said simple and took a sip of her coffee. She had Raven's and Clarke's attention. "She's… sad… a little hurt that you lost touch" Costia pressed her lips to a thin line and didn't want to be more specific because she didn't want to hurt Raven.

"oh…" Raven swallowed. "I messed up… I'm sorry" she apologized to Costia. "Don't apologize to me, apologise to your future girlfriend" Costia let out a short laugh. Raven nodded and walked to Luna. Now it was only Clarke and Costia.

"So, how's things going?" Clarke asked Costia with a smile. "Great. I actually found out that Lexa trusts me so much she lets me make big decisions. I mean, what if I betrayed her and took over the twelve companies? Because I could. And I just got so overexcited, I wanted to run till I was out of energy you know?" Costia chuckled. Clarke laughed. "yeah, I know that feeling. There was this one time when Finn took me to a concert with my favorite artist, Demi Lovato, and I just got so overexcited that I kissed him" Clarke pressed her lips to a thin line.

Costia laughed. "Damn! So you were straight?" she asked with a funny voice, trying to make it sound not-offensive. Clarke laughed. "Well, I'm kind of bisexual. I love girl and they are totally my first choice, but if there is a nice boy that is able to steal my heart, I would have date him" the blonde confessed. "Does Lexa know?" Costia wondered.

"That I kissed Finn because I just got caught up in the moment? No, we weren't even together. Haven't you ever kissed someone because you were too excited or just got caught up in the moment?" Clarke waited curiously.

"Well… I did get a little too excited _and_ caught up in the moment when I found out that Lexa trusted me so much… that I kissed her…" Costia looked deeply into Clarke's eyes. The blonde wasn't reacting, she was just looking at Costia with no facial expression. The blonde started slowly nodding her head.

"Hey, guys," Lexa said and sat down next to Costia. Costia smiled at Lexa. The blonde forced a smile at Lexa and pretended everything was okay. "Where's Luna and Raven?" the blonde asked the brunette to distract herself. "They went outside to talk"

It went silent for a moment till Lexa frowned. "Why are you so quiet?" Lexa awkwardly chuckled. "Tired, I guess," Clarke said. Costia nodded in agreement. A few seconds later, Raven and Luna entered the room with their hands linked together.

"What's this" Clarke wondered with a huge smiling. "We've talked, and figured things out. I guess we're okay now" Raven smiled at Luna. "We're okay" Luna smiled back. "That's great" the others smiled happily for them. They talked for a few minutes, and Finn jumped over the couch and sat next to Clarke. Clarke screamed.

"Jesus Collins! You scared the shit out of me" Clarke pushed his shoulder. Luna and Costia had never met Finn before. "Sorry, Princess" Finn apologized. "Hey. I'm Finn" he reached his hand over Clarke's lap to shake hands with Costia. "Costia" the brunette smiled. He reached his hand out for Luna to shake. "Luna. Nice to meet you" the orange haired woman smiled.

"Do you have a break?" the blonde asked. Totally ignoring the others and turned her back on Raven. In an attempt to make Lexa a little jealous. Finn did the same, just without the whole "making Lexa jealous thing". "Yes," Finn nodded. "No, you don't!" Niylah said behind Clarke. "get back to work" Niylah nodded in the direction of Ally. Finn sighed and said bye to the others.

The girls laughed. "Hi" Niylah smiled a warm smile at Clarke as the beautiful "princess" turned around. "Hey" Clarke smiled back at the other blonde. Niylah's eyes slipped to look at Lexa. "Hi, Lexa". The brunette just gave Niylah a simple nod and smile. "Shout at me if you need anything," Niylah told the girls. They nodded.

"Who was that?" Luna wondered while looking at the blonde with an apron walk back to the desk. "That's Niylah. Clarke's friend. She's the one who owns this café" Raven informed. "Ahh! That's why it's called café Niy" Luna nodded in understanding.

"Well, we should be getting back to work" Clarke rose up, smiling at the brunette. The brunette did as well. She hugged Luna and Costia. Clarke couldn't help taking her eyes off when Lexa embraced Costia. Jealousy was running around in her body. But she forgot it as soon as the brunette smiled at her and grabbed her hand.

Raven, Clarke, and Lexa walked to Clarke's car. "Yay, I can't wait to get back to work," Raven said sarcastically while drawing circles on the car window. Lexa sat in the front seat next to Clarke, laughing at Raven. "Poor you" Lexa pouted, but she didn't feel bad for Raven, she just wanted to tease her. Raven made a grimace. "oh, shut up Lex" Raven said and pointed her tongue out, Lexa did the same. Clarke just laughed and shook her head. She wanted to say, "grow up" but let it be because it was kind of fun that Raven and Lexa had a good friendship where they could annoy each other. A solid good friendship.

A few minutes later they were back at Arcadia. The big ass building. Raven went straight to work and Clarke followed Lexa to the penthouse. When they were standing in the hall Clarke was quiet. She went to the living room and Lexa followed her. "Are you okay?" Lexa asked as she stood in front of Clarke. "Yes," Clarke simply said without making eye contact. "Are you sure?" Lexa wondered, a little confused because Clarke just walked past her. "Yes, why wouldn't it be" the blonde sat down on the couch, still not looking at Lexa. "Because you haven't said anything on the entire ride and the way up here. And you're not even looking at me" Lexa said a little upset.

Clarke sighed. "When were you going to tell me" the blonde looked at the brunette. "Tell you what?" Lexa asked, taking a few steps closer to Clarke. "That you and Costia kissed" Clarke looked deeply into Lexa's eyes. Except now the brunette was the one who didn't make eye contact. "It was just a little kiss…. It didn't mean anything" she knelt in front of Clarke, looking at her with honesty. "Then why wouldn't you tell me?" Clarke asked with a frown. "Because I didn't think it was important. And it didn't mean anything to me" Lexa grabbed Clarke's hands. "I promise". Clarke shook her head. "Well if it didn't mean anything to you then why didn't you tell me? And maybe it didn't mean something to you but what if it meant something to her?" Clarke asked rhetorically.

Lexa swallowed and kept her voice calm. "I didn't mean anything to her. I know it. We're just friends. And there's no need to be jealous- "Lexa said but Clarke interrupted her right away. "I'm not jealous," She said determinedly. "okay, honey" Lexa smiled her beautiful smile. Clarke couldn't resist that smile. She was so cute. The blonde smiled. "I can't be mad at you. You're too cute" the blonde crossed her arms. The brunette chuckled and leaned in for a long king.

Clarke kissed her back and they kept passing on kisses. Lexa gently rose while they were still making out and slowly pushed Clarke down to the couch. The blonde collaborated with gently pulling Lexa closer to her. The brunette was laying on top of the blonde, letting her knees and her on palm support her weight. While her other palm was pressed against the back of Clarke's head.

Lexa took off her blouse, letting Clarke study her body before they went back to making out. The blonde smiled gently and pulled her back to her lips. It was so passionate. As they kept on for a moment, Clarke whispered in Lexa's ears. "bedroom?" the whispering and the word "bedroom" sent shivers through Lexa's body. Lexa removed herself from Clarke. The blonde grabbed Lexa's hand and pulled her to the bedroom shutting the door.

Clarke started taking off her shirt, pants, and socks. And when Lexa noticed it, she took off her pants and socks too. Clarke half-ran to Lexa and jumped on her. Now the blonde was on top of the brunette and she liked it. They moved to the middle of the bed, Clarke pulled a duvet over herself covering her and Lexa. Lexa enjoyed having Clarke on top of her, her fingers tickled Clarke's waist and made their way up to her back. The brunette took to Clarke's bra.

The blonde placed kisses on Lexa's neck, making Lexa inhale for air. The brunette grabbed the madras and squeezed it. While Clarke was distracting Lexa with kisses on her neck she took of Lexa's bra. The blonde kissed her way down to Lexa's stomach. The blonde went lower and lower until she reached her … "goal". Lexa bit her lip and inhaled deep with a little shriek and squeezed the madras hard.

… and … xxx

* * *

"Why are you so late! I thought you were only going to be there five minutes!" Monty followed Clarke while she rushed her way to her office. "I'm sorry. I had to do… stuff" she awkwardly avoided Monty's curious eyes. He tried to shake his thoughts of and stood in front of Clarke.

"We're a target," Monty said. It caught Clarke's attention. She waited for him to continue. "The other companies. Lexa's companies want to buy us-"Clarke rolled her eyes. "That doesn't mean we're a target. Just deny their offer" Clarke shrugged, with her "It's simple as that" face. Monty shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. Some of Lexa's companies want to help us out by buying this company. While others are threatening to wreck this building down because they're allowed to"

Clarke frowned. "Allowed to?" she questioned, taking a step closer to Monty. It scared him a little so he got nervous. "y-yeah. Technically, we are in their territory. And since we didn't ask for their permission to set up a company where they have the right to wreck it down…" Monty swallowed. "Are we under attack or something?" Clarke swallowed too. It went a few seconds before Monty answered. "I guess so"

Clarke rushed to her office and made thousands of phone calls to the other companies that wanted to help them. But she didn't want them to buy it. Because that meant that she wasn't the head boss anymore and that she could get fired anytime. Her friends too. And she didn't want that. She liked to be a leader. Not to follow one. But she had to if she was going to lose this company.

After listening to two or three offers, which were awful, they wanted to do many changes, hire, and fire. It was just nothing Clarke would have accepted. She tried calling the companies that wanted them gone but she couldn't change their minds.

"Hey. Monty told me what was happening" Raven leaned on the doorframe. "It's not good. But sit down, I have news!" the blonde smiled widely. As Raven sat down, the words flew out of her immediately. "Lexa and I did it!" she excitedly announced. Raven smiled with her mouth open. "That was about time! I thought Lexa was asexual or something. It's been three months for god sake!" Raven joked. Clarke rolled her eyes with a laugh. "We've been taking it slow okay. And I told her that I loved her… but she hasn't said it yet"

"oh," the smile disappeared from Raven's face. "It's okay. She will come around. Maybe she is just waiting for the perfect moment. You are special to her after all" Raven smiled carefully. "You're probably right" the blonde threw a thankful smile. "I should get back to work"

After hours of trying to make phone calls, Clarke couldn't handle more for today. She let some other people do it for her and went home. She came home and smelled food. "You cooked?" Clarke asked with a grateful smile as she entered the kitchen, watching Lexa wash something. "Yes, I figured you were having a busy day, so I thought you may be exhausted when you came home," Lexa said and kissed Clarke.

"Thank you, babe. And you were right. I am exhausted" Clarke sighed. She told Lexa about what Monty had told her. Lexa understood it was a hard decision to make. And it was even harder because it was about her _people's_ future. They sat down, small chatted about their day and ate good food.

It was around 8 pm and Clarke jumped out of the couch. "Everything okay?" Lexa asked the blonde who looked stressed. "Yeah, I just haven't taken my pills in a few days…" she murmured as she walked to the kitchen. Lexa frowned and followed her. "You take pills? Are you sick?" the brunette asked worriedly.

"No…" Clarke looked to the side and looked at Lexa again while taking a pill out of the box. Lexa got a glass and filled it up with cold water and handed it to Clarke. "No?" Lexa asked a little relieved but still unsure. "Well," Clarke shrugged and threw the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with water. "I'm healthy and fine. Just … not … mentally …" The blonde forced a smile. She always did that to distract her feelings from making her vulnerable.

Lexa didn't actually get it. She was confused and didn't want to say anything wrong, in case it would trigger Clarke. "I'm on antidepressants. I take… pills for my… depression" Clarke tried to explain. "whoa…" Lexa said shortly and low. She walked closer to Clarke, grabbing her hands. "Why haven't you told me?" she said with her sparkling green eyes that were totally trustable. "I'm sorry. It's just… not an easy thing to talk about" Clarke pressed her lips to a thin line. Lexa nodded in understanding and pulled the blonde into a warm hug. Clarke exhaled and wrapped her arms around Lexa. She really needed it. I think both really needed it.

* * *

Almost a whole week had passed and this was going to be one of the best days of Lexa's life. It was time for a family reunion! Her parents just moved into Octavia's neighborhood. Lexa was so excited. They came around midnight and packed out a few stuff. The moving van is supposed to come in a few days. They must be exhausted Lexa thought. But happily, they got a good night sleep and wake up with even more energy. They even told Lexa to bring Clarke with her. That's why she's so excited.

It really began to look like spring. The snow was gone, it was still a little cold in the air but no snow! Tree's, stones and rivers had thawed. Flowers started to flourish. The grass became greener. The trees got tiny baby leaves. It was just beautiful!

"oh my god, here we are!" Lexa excitedly said as she turned the corner. The brunette hurried out of the car as she saw her parents on the terrace. She opened her arms and ran to them as they walked fast to her. "I've missed you so much!"

"We've missed you more. You have no idea" Angelica smiled. "Let me take a look at you. Oh my god, honey, you look so beautiful!" Lexa blushed as her mother complimented her. "You're a grown up now, Lexie" Roger nudged her carefully on the shoulder. "Grown-ups doesn't get called Lexie" the brunette chuckled.

Clarke got out of the car. She closed the door, smiling in the direction of Lexa and her parents. She made her way to the other side of the car to close Lexa's door. Since Lexa was too busy running to her parents. The blonde felt the cold air sneak up on her neck. She had gotten a haircut. Now her hair was shorter and she rocked that hair.

"You must be Clarke" Angelica warmly smiled and grabbed Clarke's hand. "Yes. Nice to meet you Mr. And Mrs. Woods" Clarke smiled beautifully. "oh please" Angelica waved her hand in the air with a funny smile. "Call us Angelica and Roger"

They went to a café nearby to get a cup of coffee. Clarke seemed to really get along with Angelica and Roger. Roger told many dry jokes that were just not funny at all, but it seemed like Clarke had the same humor as Roger. They laughed so loud and hard that they got tears in their eyes. And Angelica seemed like to like Clarke. Like really really like her. Lexa could tell that Angelica wasn't faking it.

A few hours passed and unfortunately, Clarke had to go. "oh, are you sure you can't stay a little longer?" Angelica pouted. It was cute. "I'm just going to check on my mom. But it's been really fun getting to know you" the blonde smiled at Roger and Angelica.

"It's been lovely getting to know you, honey" Roger smiled politely. Clarke just had to smile back. They were so lovely. Clarke understood well why Lexa loved them so much. "I'll follow you out"

"Thank you, for letting me meet them" Clarke smiled at Lexa. "Thank _you_ for being so cute and lovable. I knew they would like you. I think they love you" Lexa smiled, it made Clarke laugh. They shared a sweet kiss. Clarke waved her said a cute little bye before she turned around. Lexa just watched Clarke walking. After Clarke had taken two or three steps Lexa smiled. "I love you," she said. She didn't have to shout because she wasn't more than a meter away. And the wind _carried_ her voice to Clarke's ears so she heard them well.

Clarke turned around slowly. She had the cutest smile, it was adorable. "what?" the blonde asked with the cutest voice ever and took a few steps closer to Lexa. The brunette smiled at the beautiful blonde. The sun shined on her face, making Clarke's blue eyes sparkle. And there it was again, her beautiful ocean blue eyes, sparking at her. "I love you," Lexa said once again, this time with more love.

Clarke looked even cuter now, she almost pouted of too much cuteness. "I love you too" the blonde smiled at the brunette. Lexa leaned in for a kiss and Clarke kissed her back. And there they were, kissing outside a café. The wind wasn't so cold anymore, it was gentler. A perfect breeze on a spring day. A beautiful spring day.

* * *

 **AN: Hope you liked it! Please leave a review and recommend this story to others. I would like it if I got some more followers. And thank you for being so patient and for still reading my fic. Love you all! See ya**


	36. Chapter 36

**AN: This is the longest chapter so far. I hope you like it! (remember to add to favorites, follow and leave a review. Because that's what keeps me writing).**

 ** _Warning:_** **I haven't checked this chapter for typos or grammatical errors. If you have a problem with that then contact me on Instagram ( adc_is_queen) or my main user ( TiniMandini)**

* * *

"I love you," Lexa said once again, this time with more love. Clarke looked even cuter now, she almost pouted of too much cuteness. "I love you too" the blonde smiled at the brunette. Lexa leaned in for a kiss and Clarke kissed her back. And there they were, kissing outside a café. The wind wasn't so cold anymore, it was gentler. A perfect breeze on a spring day. A beautiful spring day.

Lexa got back inside with to her parents. "She's lovely, dear" Angelica placed a hand on Lexa's and smiled a beautiful smile. "She's a keeper" Roger nodded. Was this their blessing? "How long have you been together?" Angelica wondered. She just ordered a smoothie and took a sip of it. "Almost four months Lexa" The brunette beamed proud. "It's maybe early to ask, but do you want to marry her?" the older woman asked.

Lexa thought for a moment. "Marry her? We don't even live together… I do love her- "Lexa began. "You love her?" Angelica's face lit up. "yes, I do" the brunette smiled. "I really do, mom" Angelica and Roger smiled at each other. They both warmly smiled Lexa. And Lexa just felt so loved whenever they smiled at her. They were the most loving parents she could ever have.

* * *

Three whole months passed and a lot changed. Clarke and Lexa are in such a better place. They drive to each other constantly after work just to see each other. Clarke's relationship with Roger and Angelica have been growing. Clarke had a special relationship with both. Lexa's relationship with Abby and Kane have also been growing. Abby, Kane, Angelica, and Roger were going to meet each other in a few days. And the couple were really excited. But you know who else's relationship have been growing? Yes, Clarke and Lexa. (SO MUCH). Can you believe that they have almost been together for 6 months? But I'm talking about Luna and Raven's. They were so in love. They haven't made it official yet, but they have been dating for three months now. Emma's relationship with Abby, Kane, Lexa and her friends were so solid. Everyone was so good friends with each other. Now they were a BIG family.

Emma had been doing so great at her new job. She has talked to some students and helped them with their problems. But It was something that bothered her. It's been months since Madi was here. She was worried, after what her friend told her, she had a good reason to be worried.

The long-haired blonde managed to shake off her thoughts as something knocked on the door. "Come in," Emma told the person behind the door. In a little brunette with sparkling blue eyes. It looked like she had cried. "Hi…" she said with a low voice. "Hello" Emma smiled and offered her a seat on the couch. The girl sat down. "I'm Madi… do you remember me?" she asked, trying not to break. "Yes, I do"

Emma gave Madi some peace and quiet to let her calm down a little. The little brunette inhaled deep and Emma could hear that she was shaking. "It's not… so easy… or good at… home" Emma managed to say. Tears gathered up in her eye. Emma nodded with a smile, encouraging her to keep talking. "Why not?" the woman asked gently.

"Because of my mom…" Madi said, taking a long break. "She… screams… and-and yells at me… I know a lot of people says that they're getting yelled at… but my mother… she screams and yells so loud. And the things she yells… it's just…" Madi cried and shook her head. This was a hard thing to talk about. "She gets mad and has tantrums a lot. She gets mad if I haven't done the dishes, laundry… work really. And she also gets mad when… I'm with my father. My stepfather"

"Why's that?" Emma asked carefully but Madi just looked at the table and didn't answer. Emma understood that she didn't want to talk about it. "What does she yell at you?" Emma asked, trying to get eye contact with Madi. The brunette's arms started shaking. "That… I'm lazy… she always says that in the meanest way when I don't have time to do the laundry or something. She just doesn't understand that I have other things to do, like, homework and school stuff. It takes a lot of my spare time"

"Does she yell other things at you?" Emma wondered. "She says… I'm useless…" the brunette began. And swallowed before she continued. "that she regrets having me. That she wants to send me away… that she wants to kill me…" Madi cried once again. Emma didn't think it was annoying, not at all. It's good to let her feelings.

"I understand this is a difficult thing to talk about…" Emma said. She tried her best to be the strongest one. Madi was strong, she saw that. But sometimes strong people break too. "Have she… physically hurt you?" Emma asked. It went a few moments before Madi talked. She nervously played with her fingers. "Most mentally… and it still hurts… but yes…" Madi nodded. Emma sighed. "When was the last time?" the blonde asked gently, not trying to push her to speak. "yesterday…"

"Yesterday? Do you know why she did it?" Emma asked lower. "because I helped my stepfather build a shelf to the hall…" Madi answered. "Why would she get upset by that?" Emma asked. "Because a few days I went shopping. With-with money I have saved myself. You know I sometimes get paid for doing laundry and vacuuming and stuff. And when she saw me in the hall helping my stepfather. She walked past me with hate in her eyes and hit me in the head. Without saying anything. And when she came back she pointed her fingers at me, saying. "that's how you got money?!". Her voice… is not exactly warm and caring… it-it's terrifying. My eyes started tearing up, and I couldn't stop them. I couldn't do anything. She looked at me like she wanted to kill me. And I was too afraid of wiping my tears away because I was afraid to move. She told me I was a slut, called me names I have been called my her before… She also got mad when I cried. But how could I not cry when she hit my head, pulled my hair and yell horrible things at me…? She said, "just cry in front of your daddy". My stepfather tried to stop her but she got mad at him too, and it went over me. She got furious with me. She said; "That's how you made money? I wonder what else you did" Madi broke. She cried so much, trying not to make too loud sounds.

Emma handed her tissues. "This is not okay, Madi. You know that? It's not normal and It's not supposed to be this way. A mother should know better. She's the adult. It's not your fault" Emma said and stopped as Madi just cried more. "You know it's not your fault, right?" Emma asked, but sighed as Madi didn't answer. "I have heard… horrible things about myself… things that aren't even true. But when you hear them a lot of times… you started to believe them"

"Madi, this is not your fault. May I ask how your usual days are?" Emma crossed her legs. "I wake up. Getting dressed, making lunch for both me and my little sister. Helping her get dressed. Avoid talking to mom. Get as fast out of the house as possible" Madi swallowed. "Do you feel like you're not safe?" Emma wondered. Madi nodded. "Every time I take the bus home from school, my body just get filled with dread. I live in fear every day. Whenever I sit in my room I'm afraid that mom will come in and suddenly get mad at me for no reason. And I'm so afraid that she will hit me… and I'm having a hard time sleeping because I'm just too scared to fall asleep…"

"Does she come into your room at night?"

"Yes. She is checking if I'm sleeping. And I can't sleep, so I just have to fake it till I make it. And I'm just so terrified that she will just come in when I sleep and… and kill me" Madi cried. Emma's heart hurt. That poor little girl. "I understand" Emma nodded. "It's not good to come home and not feel safe. Are you often in your room?" she asked. Madi nodded. "All the time. I like… isolate me"

Emma shook her head. "I'm so sorry to hear about your situation. I get that it's hard. How long had this been going on?" Emma asked curiously. Madi thought for a few seconds. "a few years…" Emma sighed at Madi's words. It was indeed sad. Heartbreaking. "Okay, you know what, honey. I'm going to have to call the child welfare. Is that okay?" Emma asked gently. Madi thought for a moment but went on with it.

Emma made a call, told them about what had happened. She told them that she had a girl here and a little about what Madi had told her. After a few minutes, Emma hangs up. "Okay, honey, they're coming here and going to talk to you"

Madi breathed heavily. She was a little afraid, Emma could see that. "They're not dangerous. They are on your side and want to help you. Okay?" Emma smiled. Madi pressed her lips to a smile. Still nervously playing her fingers.

Ten minutes had passed and two women came in. One young and one that looked like she was twice as old as the young one. They talked to Madi for like fifteen minutes. It was still hard for Madi to tell them about her situation and answer the difficult questions they asked.

"okay, Madi. We are going to call your parents. Let them know that you've been talking to us. We will also tell them a little bit of what you have told us. We are also going to talk to your mother and get her to calm down, think about what she is doing. Okay?" The young one informed Madi. Madi's heart beat fast. She knew her mom was going to be crazy mad. Madi nodded.

"do you think you can go home today, or do you want to sleep over at someone's house?" the older one asked with care. Madi swallowed. She didn't want to go home. And that the Child welfare is going to talk to her mother made her more terrified. But she kind of wanted to know if anything would change. "I think I can go home" Emma sighed. She didn't want to let Madi go home, but she couldn't do anything with it.

* * *

Clarke knocked on the door to Lexa's office. They were having lunch together. The blonde had bought Lexa's favorite sandwiches. She waited a moment before the door opened. A few people came out of the room. "Hey" Lexa beamed as she saw the blonde. The blonde closed the door and kissed Lexa.

Both sat down and began eating right away. Guess both were hungry. "Are you having a great day so far?" Clarke asked Lexa. "yes. And you?". Clarke nodded. She wanted to tell Lexa about the situation about losing Arkadia, but she didn't know how to tell her.

"So… I've been thinking" Lexa put down her sandwich and looked at the blonde. Clarke did the same, it sounded like something serious. "We've been together for almost 6 months… and I love you so much and want to spend as much time with you as possible" Lexa smiled. Clarke got curious but still smiled at the brunette. She waited for the brunette to continue. "How do you think about… us living together?"

Clarke widened her eyes with happiness. She was speechless. "I-I" Clarke began. "oh, I'm sorry. It was a stupid idea" Lexa awkwardly scratched her head. "No, no! I think it's a wonderful idea!" Clarke beamed at the blonde and grabbed her hands. "Do you really want to do this?" the blonde asked with an excited voice. "yes, yeah! Do you?" Lexa excitedly asked. "Yes!" the blonde answered with a big smile. Both were so excited they finally agreed on this. They embraced each other with lots of love and excitement.

"Oh, Lexa I love you so much!" Clarke hugged Lexa harder. Lexa's breath was taken away for a second. "I love you more, Clarke" the brunette carefully pushed the blonde against the couch. Putting the blonde on her back. The brunette pecked Clarke's lips and kissed her forehead, her cheeks, basically her whole face.

The blonde laughed. It tickled so much and it was so cute. The blonde grabbed the brunette's cheeks and pulled her in for a long kiss. "I really really really love you" the blonde smiled beautifully at the brunette. The brunette looked deep into Clarke's ocean blue eyes. "I love you with all my heart, sweetie" Lexa gently smiled. She ran her fingers through Clarke's short hair. Oh, how much the brunette admired Clarke's short hair. She was so cute.

They sat up with their back against the couch. Leaning on each other. They talked about whether Lexa should move in with Clarke or Clarke with Lexa. It took a long time before they made their final decision. Clarke was surprised they only used like ten minutes to decide. Because it was a big decision to make.

"This is wonderful! If I move in with you, I will be closer to Octavia, Emma, Isabella and my parents" Clarke bit her lower lip with a smile. Both were so excited. "When are you planning on moving in?" Lexa asked in an attempt not to sound desperate. "When you're ready" Clarke shrugged. "What about this Friday? I don't work and neither do you" The brunette suggested. The blonde nodded and kissed the brunette, and wrapped her arms around her.

"I love you" the blonde said with a hot, yet still cute voice. It made Lexa smile. They had told each other that they love each other maybe a hundred times by now, or more, but those words just made them both happier each time someone said it. It still sent shivers through their bodies and made their heart beat a little faster. "I love you more" the brunette smiled her most beautiful smile.

* * *

The next day, Emma hoped to see Madi again. Madi did stop by after lunch, and Emma was more than happy to see her. But what did break her heart a little was that Madi's eyes were teared up. "Hey…" Emma said with a smile as Madi sat down on the comfy little couch. "Was it a tough day yesterday?" Emma asked carefully. Madi's tears ran down from her cheeks, but she wiped them away quickly. She nodded.

"I understand that it's hard to talk about… I really do. But do you want to tell me what happened?" Emma asked with a soft and gentle tone. That's why she fits perfectly for this job. She was calm, caring and understanding. Madi nodded slowly.

It took a few minutes, maybe ten before Madi was able to speak. It was a good thing that Emma was patient. "My mom… got really mad at me. She told me that I gave her problems with the child welfare… and that I was stupid to tell _lies_ to them. She got so mad that… she screamed at me… p-pushed me and slapped me" Madi looked up at Emma with tears streaming down her face.

"I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have let you go home…" Emma apologized. Madi was too vulnerable to say anything. She couldn't even look at Emma. "I think I'm gonna have to call the child welfare… okay?" Emma asked Madi with a calm voice. Madi nodded.

Emma picked up the phone and called the young lady they met yesterday. Emma told her about what happened to Madi yesterday when she came home. The young woman, Inger J, told Emma that she would come over to talk to Madi. Ten minutes later, Inger J showed up at the school. She knocked on the door and Emma let her and the older woman in.

"Hey" both smiled carefully at Madi. The little brunette had managed to calm down, but she was still a little bit shaken up. "Madi, after what Emma has told me, I don't think you should go home today," Inger J asked the little brunette. "Do you think you could stay at a friend's house a day or two? So, we can figure out what to do?" The older woman asked. Madi nodded. "Yes"

They talked a couple of minutes about stuff that could happen. Like, Madi had to live in a foster home. And they talked about how she felt about it. Madi was a little afraid, but she knew it was for the best. So, they went on with it. They didn't exactly know someone that Madi could live with at the moment. So, they had to find someone, tell them about Madi's situation and let Madi meet them. If Madi thought she felt safe, she could live there. There lived so many people here in Ton DC, yet they didn't know any foster homes or anyone that could foster Madi.

* * *

It was Friday and it was moving day. Clarke had packed everything she needed two days ago. She knew Lexa a big walk-in closet to both. Furniture's and stuff like that didn't she have to bring because of course Lexa had everything they needed. Clarke just brought a few suitcases of clothes and some stuff she needed.

She didn't have to stress about selling her penthouse of anything. She decided to keep it, just in case something happens between Lexa or her, which by the way will not happen. They were adults and could take to each other. And Clarke thought it was a great idea to not sell the penthouse because she figured that her friends and she could still go there to chill or throw parties. Sleep there, whatever they wanted. Clarke did have more than enough money to pay the rents for the penthouse, even though she wouldn't be living there. Her friends must like the idea of an "open penthouse" too. They would, of course, miss Clarke, but they could still see each other.

Lexa helped Clarke carry some of her suitcases, they even got help from someone that worked in the building. When they entered Lexa's enormous modern penthouse, they smiled at each other. There was a lot of unpacking to do, and Clarke really hated that, but she had to do it now or later.

"I still can't believe that I'm moving in with you. I haven't even told my parents" Clarke laughed. Lexa smiled. "Neither have I" she laughed. Both shared a good laugh. They had told their friends, and they were shocked. Someone even said that it was too early, but they didn't think so. They loved each other so much and wanted to spend as much time with each other as possible.

Lexa helped Clarke carry her suitcases to the master bedroom. That, by the way, had its own bathroom. Lexa opened the walk-in closet. Half of the side was Lexa's clothes and the other side was empty. Ready for Clarke. Clarke unpacked while Lexa made them dinner. She hangs up her jackets, dresses and other hangable things. Socks, underwear, and bra were separated in each drawer. The walk-in closet was so huge it was ridiculous. After an hour's time, she was finally done unpacking. Well, a whole suitcase of shoes left but she figured she could unpack them after dinner.

Clarke's phone buzzed on the floor. She reached for it. It was Emma. She smiled and accepted the call. "Hey" Clarke greeted as she rose up. "Hey, Clarke. Okay, I kind of has something big to ask you… and you can say no, it's totally understandable" Emma said with a nervous tone. "sure, what it is?" Clarke wondered curiously. "I have this girl, Madi, her situation at home is really bad. She has not been treated good and she can't go home today. So, I wondered…" Emma took a little pause. Clarke frowned, she didn't know where this conversation was going. "Could she stay with you? Could you foster her?" Emma asked.

Clarke widened her eyes. "uh, well" Clarke stammered. "Emma, I actually just moved to Lexa's apartment… It's fine by me… but Lexa and I just took a really big step, and fostering a child is bigger one…" Clarke began. "oh, I understand". "But I'll talk to her," Clarke said. She heard the other blonde exhale of relief on the other side of the phone. "Thank you so much. I love you". Clarke smiled, hearing her sister say I love you made her heart melt. "I love you too. Bye" Clarke said and hung up.

Lexa just walked in, frowning a little of curious. "Who do you love?" she leaned on the doorframe, a little jealous. Clarke hugged Lexa, and squeezed her cheeks. "that was just my sister, honey" Clarke said with a hot low voice. Lexa smiled. "She wondered… if we could foster a girl. I bet she's between 13 or 16. I told Emma that we have already made a big step by living together and that fostering a kid is a bigger step. I thought a little… and I'm in if you are. What do you think?" Clarke wondered while holding Lexa's waist.

"you're right. It is a bigger step" Lexa began while she slowly nodded. She looked Clarke deeply in her eyes. "If she has to live in a foster home, she must have been through something rough. I haven't told you about the foster homes I've been in. Some of them were just … horrible. And … I don't want that girl… whoever she is… to be put in an unsafe foster home" Lexa swallowed. "But with us. She will be safe" the brunette smiled. Clarke smiled too. "is that a yes?"

The brunette removed some of Clarke's hair that half-covered one of her eyes. "Yes"

* * *

 **AN: Are you excited or what? As motivation for me, you can leave me a review. In that way, the next chapter will be published sooner. That you for still reading and being so patient with me. Love you**


	37. Chapter 37

Clarke smiled too. "is that a yes?" The brunette removed some of Clarke's hair that half-covered one of her eyes. "Yes," she smiled at the blonde. Clarke embraced Lexa. "I do have some guestrooms, and I don't work as much as I did before," Lexa said. "Neither do I" the blonde commented. "I'll call Emma. Are you sure it's okay? Because I think she's going to come here today" Clarke bit her lower lip, a little insecure by Lexa's answer. "It's okay" The blonde called her sister and told Emma that Madi was welcome here.

Emma told Madi the good news and the little brunette was relived. After school, Emma was going to drive Madi to Lexa's, I mean, Lexa's _and_ Clarke's apartment. Inger J had already called in for a meeting with Madi's parents. She was going to tell them what they decided to do.

After Inger J had talked to Madi's parents. It just got confirmed their decision. Because Madi's mother was crazy mad, she shouted and hit things. Luckily, Madi wasn't there. Poor girl, she had been through a lot. Inger J had to admit that she was a little terrified my Madi's mother too. And she's an adult, Madi must have been thousands of times more terrified by her mother. And she lived with her for years. That girl must be hurting.

After school, Madi got in the car with Emma. Ignoring the looks she got as she got in the car. "Are you okay?" Emma asked to check on the little brunette. Madi was too vulnerable to speak. She had told her friends that she was going to live in a foster home, and they were happy for her. A little worried if the foster home was safe or not. Madi was too.

Madi nodded as she saw Emma looked at her by her reflection in the mirror. "Are you a little afraid?" Emma asked as she started the engine. Madi startled a little. Emma noticed it. As you know, Emma was good at reading people. Poor Madi, she must have been so afraid of her mother that she startled easily.

"Yes," Madi answered with a low voice. "I understand. But you should know that Clarke and Lexa are very caring and funny people. I have never seen them mad, and if they get mad, they certainly not yell" Emma started driving out of the parking lot. Madi swallowed, afraid to meet these people.

You should know that Madi has social anxiety. She has told Emma that, but Emma hadn't told Lexa and Clarke yet. After ten minutes, Emma pulled up in front of the building. Emma smiled carefully at the little brunette that almost seemed to be tearing up.

"Inger J will come by with your clothes later," Emma said as they got in the elevator. Emma pressed the PH button, that stands for a penthouse, and Madi's eyes widened. She had heard about penthouse's and they were huge and modern. As they reached the top floor, Madi followed Emma to the door down the hall.

Emma knocked on the door. Madi looked at the doorbell. What is it with people these days that still knock even though it's a doorbell right in front of their eye. As Lexa opened the door, Madi looked directly into her eyes. She studied them. The brunette had green eyes and they were directly looking at Madi's blue eyes.

"You must be Madi" Lexa smiled and reached out her hand for Madi to shake. "I'm Lexa" Lexa introduced herself. Madi smiled. The three of them headed to the living room. Clarke just walked down the stairs. As Madi saw the blonde she started to wonder. Lexa and Clarke. Were they sisters, or partners? But she didn't mind asking. She respected it anyways. Because love is love.

"Hey" The blonde smiled widely at Madi. "I'm Clarke" the blonde admired Madi's blue eyes, it had the same color as her. Madi felt like her throat was swelling up like she was going cry. Emma hugged Clarke. The three adults sat down on the couch and Madi sat in the corner next to Emma. She was quiet.

"So, Madi. How're things going at school?" Lexa asked the little brunette as she reached for a strawberry that Clarke had put in a bowl before she went upstairs. Madi nervously played her fingers. She was so nervous that she was afraid of talking. It happened when her anxiety kicked in. Poor Madi has social anxiety and normal anxiety when it comes to meet people that she _must_ get to know.

It went a few longs seconds and Madi couldn't look at Lexa anymore. Her tears started to tear up. That's when Lexa's heart broke. It was like seeing a mini version of herself. She got a little flashback of herself in her first foster home. She was so scared. She didn't speak either. Clarke understood well that it was hard for Madi to talk.

Emma noticed that Madi wiped her tears away. "After what her teacher has told me, she's doing really great. She's one of the best in class. Good grades and stuff" Emma smiled at Madi. The little brunette focused on her fingers. Tears dropped on her hands. "Wow, I was never great at school" Lexa laughed. "It's okay honey, because look how you turned out" Clarke waved her hands, trying to get Lexa to look at the penthouse.

Madi smiled a little. And it melted Clarke's heart. Seeing someone that was vulnerable smile was just one of the best things in life. "Hey, I just fixed your room. Do you want to go and see it?" Clarke asked carefully. Madi looked at the blonde, showing a little fear. But the way the blonde smiled at her made her feel safe. Madi slowly nodded. As Clarke rose from the couch, Madi did the same and followed her.

"This is the biggest guestroom" Clarke smiled and opened the door. And she was right. It was indeed big. Four times bigger than Madi's normal room size, and she shared a room with her little sister. Madi gaped. "Wow," she whispered. It was a modern room. Simple. Gray. Just like Madi likes it. It was just what a teenager could imagine.

"Do you like it?" Clarke bit her lower lip. Madi widened her eyes. Like, of course, I like it. Madi nodded at Clarke. The blonde exhaled in relief. "Good. Because it was a little short notice and we just had to de-decorate and stuff. But if you want to do some changes, feel welcome to do it. It's your room so you're in charge of it" The blonde walked next to Madi, putting her palm on her shoulder.

"Thank you," Madi said with a low and cute voice. "You're welcome" the blonde smiled at the little brunette. Madi walked to the bed and sat on it. The double bed. Oh, that bed was big and soft. Clarke stood beside her, smiling at how happy Madi looked. That's when Lexa walked in. She walked to the bed and stood next to Clarke. Both looked gently at Madi, not wanting her to feel that she was begin started at. Madi was beautiful. She indeed was.

"Inger J is here with a bag or your clothes. Your… mother had packed them. I don't know how well she knows you but if it's clothes that you don't use we can drive back tomorrow to get some more clothes" Lexa pressed her lips to a thin line. Madi nodded. The three of them went down.

Inger J wanted to talk with Madi a little so they went upstairs again, leaving Lexa, Clarke, and Emma in the living room. When Madi and Inger J closed the bedroom door. Clarke exhaled. "Did you feel that Lexa?" Clarke put her hand on her heart. "Yeah, she's a really hurt soul" Lexa grabbed Clarke by her waist. Emma nodded. "You should know that she's not shy. Well, she is shy, by she also has social anxiety and normal anxiety when it comes to meet new people" Emma informed the couple. "and from what her teacher has told me. She's the sweetest kid. She's quiet. But in the breaks between the classes the teacher has noticed that she talks a lot and laughs when she's with her friends. So, I thought maybe having some of Madi's friends over would be good for her. Because this is all new to her, and she has anxiety after all"

Clarke nodded. "Is there anything we can do?" the blonde asked her sister. "I think the only thing you can do is to not push her to talk. Because she was problems with talking to. She speaks well, it's not that. But she just has this… low self-esteem. Like, really low. And if she cries, I want you to hug her. Because she has told me that no matter what she said, deep down she wanted a hug. But she's too afraid to ask"

Lexa nodded. It was a lot to take in. "Is there anything else we should know about?" the brunette wondered. "Not that I can think of. But don't worry. You got this. And if you need help with anything, you call me, okay?"

Clarke nodded and hugged Emma. "Thank you" she whispered. "Thank _you._ You are such good people that do this. Madi really deserves a good home" Emma said with a sad voice. "Yeah. Everyone does" Lexa added. Emma nodded in agreement. Clarke and Lexa sat down on the couch while Emma went to the bathroom.

"I think…" Lexa began. "I think she has to live here for a while. She can't get moved from home to home, she will never be able to feel safe. I want the best for this girl. We are a safe and loving home, we have to- "Lexa said with tears in her eyes, her voice broke. "I think it's for the best that she lives with us for a while too" Clarke wiped Lexa's tears away. "oh, honey. You're such a caring person. And that's one of the thousand reasons I love you" Clarke beamed at the brunette. Lexa leaned in for a sweet kiss. "I love you" the brunette grabbed Clarke's hand on leaned her forehead against Clarke's forehead. "I love you so much, Clarke Griffin. You have no idea"

Clarke's heart melt. Her heart beat so fast it almost fell out of her chest. 6 months had passed, but hearing Lexa say those words just froze the whole world. And Clarke's heart beat too loud. It was like she plugged her heart to a speaker and the whole world froze just so they could listen to Clarke's heartbeat.

After a few minutes, Emma settled down on the couch next to the blonde. "It's finally Friday" Emma leaned on Clarke's shoulder. "Yes. Finally, Friday" the younger blonde leaned her head on her sister's head. Lexa leaned on Clarke's shoulder too. They didn't hear Inger J and Madi walking down. But as Madi was only a few meters from the couch she walked slower. She had to let a little smile show as she saw the little family curled up on the couch. When Inger J and Madi was next to the couch, they still didn't notice them, so Inger J had to cough to get attention. The three women almost jumped out of the couch. Inger J and Madi had to chuckle a little.

"Okay, here's my number" Inger J handed Clarke her card. The blonde let out some little thanks. Inger J smiled carefully at Madi. "Call me if you need to talk, okay?" Madi nodded. Emma and Lexa followed Inger J out of the house. As Emma got back, she decided to leave so Madi could get to know Lexa and Clarke a little. "Bye, Madi. If you need someone to talk too, you can talk to me at school, text me or call me. Okay" Emma smiled gently. Madi nodded and let a thankful smile show. Clarke followed Emma out of the building and down to her car because Emma had something for her. Leaving Lexa and Madi on the couch alone.

"Do you want to watch a movie?" Lexa opened Netflix as Madi nodded. "Are you freezing, do you want a blanket maybe?" the brunette asked the little brunette. It went silent. Lexa could see that Madi swallowed. Lexa sighed. "Hey… I know this is not easy" Lexa began with a low voice. Madi looked at Lexa. "And I honestly don't know when it's going to be easier. But I just want you to know that you are safe now. I promise. Clarke and I are going to take good care of you, Madi" Lexa smiled a little. Madi's eyes started to tear up again, and as she blinked she quickly wiped her tears away. "And just so you know it. It's okay to cry. Just let out your feelings, because sadness is one of the hardest things to lock up inside you" Lexa smiled a little at the little brunette. Madi smiled back. The little brunette already liked Lexa. She seemed lovely.

Lexa took a blanket and laid it over Madi and caressed the little girl's shoulder. "Do you have any suggestions?" Lexa asked after a few seconds of silence. Madi shook her head. Lexa let out a little 'okay' before she scrolled past movies. "So, do you like school?" Lexa asked. She was the kind of person that just had to talk when it was silence. But if she knew Madi, she would have known that Madi doesn't talk much, or little for that sake, with people she _has_ to get to know. Madi nodded. "Really?" Lexa chuckled. "Who likes school" Madi smiled at the brunette. She was funny. "I personally, didn't like school. I was good, someone even called me a nerd. But what I didn't like was being bullied" Lexa said as she focused on the TV. Madi looked at Lexa, and Lexa could see that Madi was looking at her. "I got bullied for being gay" Lexa swallowed.

Madi frowned. "I don't know why love bothers people" Madi began. Lexa looked at Madi, surprised that she said a whole sentence. "People should be able to love who they want to love. No matter what gender" Madi took a little pause and smiled to Lexa. "You and Clarke. You're, together right?" Madi asked carefully. Lexa nodded with a smile. Madi smiled back. "You should know I totally respect it" the little brunette smiled carefully. "Thanks, Madi. It means a lot"

Clarke walked in. As she entered the living room, she had to admit it was kind of cute seeing Lexa's and Madi's head. It was like a mini version of Lexa. And Lexa noticed Madi had blue eyes, just like Clarke. Who knows, maybe this was faith. "Hey" Clarke smiled at Madi and Lexa. She stopped as she saw they were going to choose a movie to watch. "Should I get some snacks?" Clarke asked. Madi didn't answer but Lexa nodded with a smile.

"Do you want some soda, Madi?" Clarke asked the little brunette with blue eyes. Madi nodded with a smile too. Clarke went to the kitchen while Lexa and Madi chose a movie. Lexa asked Madi what kind of movies she liked and Madi told Lexa that she liked all kinds of movies. But her favorite was comedy romance. Lexa 'aawed' and said that it was her favorite too. As they scrolled through the romance movies, they finally landed on something they wanted to watch. The movie 'Every Day'.

Clarke pulled her phone out of her pocket. Opened her group chat with her friends. She had to tell them about Madi, just in case they wondered who she was.

 ** _Clarke_** _: Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I have moved in with Lexa._

 ** _Raven_** _: Awesome! How's it like?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: It's good. I've only been here a couple of hours, but it's good._

 ** _Octavia_** _: You will feel closer to her now. Who knows, maybe she will propose to you soon_

 ** _Clarke_** _: dream on_

 ** _Monty_** _: Should I throw a party?_

 ** _Jasper_** _: Let's throw a party!_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Okay. Just not now. I actually wanted to tell you guys something. It's kind of important_

 ** _Octavia_** _: What is it?_

 ** _Raven_** _: Do you have cancer? T-T_

 ** _Harper_** _: NO! not cancer!_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Guys, I don't have cancer. Jesus. I just wanted to tell you that Lexa and I are fostering a teenager_

 ** _Bellamy_** _: What?_

 ** _Finn_** _: What? A kid?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Yes. Her name is Madi. She's 14. And she's been through a rough time. I just wanted you to know because I didn't want you to get all "who's this?" when you meet us in the grocery shop or somewhere else._

 ** _Raven_** _: Wow… This is big_

 ** _Octavia_** _: Indeed. Are you sure you're ready?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: We're ready. Besides, she's a teenager, how hard can it be_

 ** _Bellamy_** _: Teenagers are the worst. Take it from me, I had an annoying teenage little sister_

 ** _Octavia_** _: Shut up_

 ** _Lincoln_** _: xD_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Madi seems… different than other teenagers. She seems… calm_

 ** _Raven_** _: Really? Maybe she's just shy_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Oh, I forgot to tell you. She has social anxiety. Especially when it comes to people she has to get to know. So, If I invite you guys over, she will get anxiety and maybe cry. I hope you understand. But I guess I can introduce you one person at a time_

 ** _Octavia_** _: Poor thing. I hope she learns that we don't bite_

 ** _Lincoln_** _: You bite_

 ** _Bellamy_** _: Ew. Gross._

 ** _Raven_** _: oooo. Are we still on for tomorrow, Clarke? Or should we cancel it._

 ** _Clarke_** _: I'll have to ask Madi if she's okay with it_

 ** _Raven_** _: Great._

 ** _Clarke_** _: Thank you so much for understanding. I love you guys._

 ** _Raven_** _: We love you too, Princess_

 ** _Clarke_** _: I have to fix some snacks now. You know how Lexa gets without snacks_

 ** _Raven_** _: xD I know_

 ** _Lexa_** _: What's that supposed to mean_

Clarke widened her eyes. She totally forgot that Lexa was in the group chat too. She hoped that Lexa didn't get offended by it.

 ** _Raven_** _: HAHAHAA_

Clarke sighed. She turned off her phone and poured chips into a bowl and popped some popcorn. A few minutes later she carried two bowls to the living room and placed It in the middle of the table. "So sorry" Clarke apologized and laughed. Lexa let out a short laugh and said it was okay. Clarke quickly went back to the kitchen to get a bottle of soda and three glasses.

Clarke sat down next to Madi. Not to close, but not too far away either. Lexa gave her a blanket and Clarke smiled as she accepted it. Oh, that smile. Clarke always kissed Lexa when she smiled like this. But she didn't because Madi was here. Teenagers do get uncomfortable when adults kiss. Lexa knew it too.

Lexa started the movie and that's when they for the first time, as a little "family" watched a movie together. Madi didn't talk or commented the movie, but Clarke and Lexa did see her smile a few times. And it was the most adorable smile ever. Lexa and Clarke just wanted to embrace Madi because of all she went through and it hasn't affected her personality at all. Well, she has social anxiety. Her situation at home is probably what's cause it, but she was nice. She seemed very lovely.

* * *

 **AN: I hoped this wasn't too much to take in. By the way, Madi was going to be the character that was based on me, but she's not anymore. Some of the experiences that Madi will have in the story have I experienced. So, this is going to be a little hard for me to write. And maybe I don't describe it so well, but that's because I have talked to my teacher, the school nurse, Child Welfare, a social teacher, my aunt and lots of my friends. And I guess I'm just done explaining things, so I'm making it short. Thank you for still reading.**


	38. Chapter 38

**AN: I'm sorry for having published in a while, I've had such a tight schedule with school and stuff. And I had birthday the 24** **th** **march, it was awesome. I got four of the hundred books and I love it! I didn't feel like writing, and it kind of bothered me, but I know that I should put me first. Because I learned that I'm important, and that I have to take care of myself. I just don't want to push myself to write when I don't feel like it anymore. I want to write whenever I feel like it, and I will, because I love writing.**

* * *

It was morning. The sun was shining through Madi's curtains. She couldn't sleep anymore, but she didn't know what to do. She just wanted to stay in bed all day. As she reached for her phone on the night stand, she groaned. The clock was only 7 am. Madi was a morning person, and when she woke up, it was hard for her to go to sleep again. But this time, she wanted to sleep more than anything. She was so tired, and she didn't want to leave the room. She managed to close her eyes, but not fall asleep.

Minutes later, she still laid in bed. Not being able to fall asleep. She just wanted to be away from this reality and in the dream world where everything was perfect. She couldn't fall asleep, and that's what kept her up. The little brunette started breathing heavily. A few breaths later, her tears started streaming. It felt like she was choking, of air, of pain… of something horrible.

She sat up against the wall, helping herself try to breathe normally. But it didn't work. When she got out of bed, she nervously walked back and forth while breathing heavily with her mouth. As she couldn't calm herself down. She quietly opened the door and walked carefully to the bathroom, in an attempt to not wake up Lexa and Clarke.

When the little brunette locked the door, she started sobbing. This was one of those times when Madi would just have a mental breakdown and don't know what to do with herself. She couldn't stop crying out loud, but guessed none of them heard it since it was early in the morning. It just got harder to breath and the pain was worse. Her heart beat loud and heavily, but beat faster as a knock made itself heard. Madi didn't say anything but she tried her best not to cry.

"Madi?" a voice asked on the other side of the door. Madi heard it was Clarke. Madi still breathed heavily. "Is everything okay?" the blonde asked with a gentle tone, but Madi could hear that she was worried. It went a moment and Madi didn't answer. She didn't move either. She didn't do anything. "Can I come in?" Clarke asked the little brunette but she didn't get any response. All Clarke could hear was that Madi sniffed her nose.

"Look… I know it must be hard for you… I can understand that. And you're maybe not used to getting comfort… It's different... and scary" Clarke began, Madi was listening. "But I want to be there for you. I want to comfort you and care for you when you are sad… you're not supposed to cry by yourself, it's just heartbreaking… It's not how it's supposed to be…" Clarke said and swallowed. Thinking back at the time when she was extreme depressed. And when she didn't want to let anyone in, because she thought no one would understand. It went silent for a few seconds. It was dead quiet that Clarke could hear Madi got up from the floor and made her way to the door. The little brunette slowly locked up the door. Clarke carefully opened the door, finding the sad teenager with red eyes.

Clarke's heart broke. It was so heartbreaking. "It's okay" Clarke embraced Madi. Madi did not wrap her arms around Clarke, but she did let Clarke hold her. Madi started sobbing and it broke Clarke's heart even more. The blonde ran her fingers through the little brunette's hair and tried to calm her down. "Crying is good" Clarke said. "Do you want to go downstairs and watch a movie? I can cut some fruit for us"

Madi slowly removed herself from the blonde. She let a little smile show and nodded. The little brunette felt safe with Clarke. Madi came yesterday… but that moment with Clarke… that's when she started to feel safe. It's hard to explain, but it was like… this was meant to be… like Madi was supposed to be here with Clarke. Clarke smiled at the brunette and caressed her shoulders. That touch made Madi smile. This was so new to Madi, having an adult care for her… a stranger… it was just so different.

Madi waited in the living room while Clarke was in the kitchen. _'Things are going to change so much._ ' Madi thought. _'It's going to be new and different'_ she thought more. 'Different is good. Right?' Madi frowned a little. She exhaled deeply and closed her eyes. She started imagining her life here with Lexa and Clarke. Coming home every day from school… getting to share to Lexa and Clarke about her day. Not isolating herself in her room but actually being able to get comfort when she cries. Watching movies instead of doing homework. Play board games than watching Netflix. Be with Lexa and Clarke instead of being alone. Everything was going to change.

"You're up early" Lexa said as she got down from her last step on the stairs. Madi looked back and smiled at the brunette. A few meters behind them was a glass wall, and the sun shined in. It made Lexa's hair and her crystal green eyes shine. Madi turned her head back at the TV as she saw Lexa pick up a remote that made some kind of modern curtains cover the glass wall. It got darker in the room now, but Lexa turned on lights that was built in the ceiling and dimmed them so they were shining weaker. "Good morning" Lexa smiled as she sat next to Madi. The brunette hugged Madi, but Madi did not her hug back, but didn't push her away either.

"Did you sleep well?" the brunette asked. Madi swallowed and tried to avoid looking the brunette's eyes. Madi's eyes looked at the brunette, making Lexa know that Madi was insecure of what to say. The little brunette's eyes slipped back to look at her fingers that were nervously playing with each other. "I couldn't sleep" Madi looked at the TV, avoiding Lexa's eyes. Lexa noticed that Madi swallowed. She kind of swallowed the thing that got stuck in your throat when you were about to cry.

"Why is that?" Lexa asked carefully, letting a little smile show to make Madi feel comfortable. And she did. "I… think too much" Madi said. But this time it was like she wasn't sad, scared, happy or anything. It was like she was totally dead inside. It kind of looked like she shut her feelings inside, so she wouldn't cry. It was just what Lexa did when she was in foster homes. She locked up her feelings inside because then it was easier to talk. And live. Because feelings made everything so complicated. But really, they just help you.

Since Lexa didn't know what else to say. Lexa told Madi something. "Hey, did you know that I have been to a foster home too?" Lexa asked. Madi looked at the brunette and waited curiously to hear more. "Well, I have been to many different foster homes… and they weren't nice" Lexa said. "After my third foster home, I was sick of crying… so I locked my feelings inside and kept them for myself. I didn't get any love. And I thought it was good, because at that time, I thought love was weakness"

Madi pressed her lips together. "Love isn't weakness" she said with a low voice. Lexa smiled at the little brunette. "No, it's not. Love is strength" the brunette said. Madi nodded in agreement. "I may not have gotten so much love at home… but I got lots of love from my friends. They are like the most important people in my life. They are my family" Madi smiled. Lexa nodded. "Family isn't always about blood, but about those people you feel so much love for, just like they were your family"

Madi nodded. "It's like you're not afraid to argue with them… because you are not afraid to lose them. Because they're family" Lexa smiled at what the little brunette said. She was right. "You are right. You know that?" Lexa was impressed by the teenager's words. "You know, I sort of think I was lucky. Even though I went through a lot of hard stuff, I finally found a good foster home. And they adopted me" Lexa smiled.

Madi's eyes sparkles. It was like a thin layer of tears appeared. Madi wanted to get adopted, but didn't know how to form the sentence. She didn't want Lexa to think that she was desperate to get adopted by her and Clarke. "How are they? Your family" Madi asked. Lexa smiled because she thought about her family. And she was glad Madi talked so much. "They're amazing. They welcomed me with open arms. And they were patient with me… they understood me. Even though I had lost all hope and I was completely … cold. They still smiled to me and talked to me with a calm voice. They didn't get mad at me. They were understanding people. And I love them so much. My parents actually moved back from France not so long ago, you should meet them"

Madi nervously swallowed. Whenever she had to meet someone close to a person that was close to her (Lexa and Clarke were kind of "Close" to her since she would be living there now) Madi got super nervous. "Whenever you feel you're ready" Lexa added as she noticed how Madi reacted. Madi exhaled in silence of relief. "I should go and call them" Lexa rose up on her feet and quickly smiled at Madi before heading to the kitchen.

"Good morning sunshine. You're up early" Clarke beamed at the brunette. Her eyes were greener than ever. The blonde gave Lexa a sweet kiss. "Morning beautiful" the brunette smiled and looked for her phone that was on the kitchen counter. "Have you told your parents about us fostering Madi yet?" Lexa turned and looked at the blonde who was chopping fruit. "Yes. I called them yesterday while you were in the bathroom" Clarke said without looking at Lexa. "I wish I had talked to them face to face though, because they had so many questions and kept interrupting me whenever I tried to talk" Clarke found plates for the fruit and moved them over to the plate.

Lexa nodded while thinking. She grabbed her phone that laid on the counter and dialed her mother's number. "Hey mom. I'm sorry for calling you so early but I was wondered if you, dad and Anya could grab some lunch with me later" the brunette bit her lower lip and smiled as the blonde carried plates with fruits out of the kitchen. "okay, what about 1 pm?" Lexa waited for her mom's answer. "Good. See you" Lexa said and hung up.

* * *

After hours had passed the clock was getting close to 1 pm. Lexa got dressed and said bye to Clarke and Madi who were still wearing pajamas. It seemed like Clarke and Madi were going to stay in pajamas all day. Clarke did have a lot of lazy days where she would just sit in all day. But she also got a lot of visits by her friends and family that kept her with company.

When Lexa stepped inside the walk-in-closet in the hall she just had to smile. Oh, how much she loved the walk-in closet. She thought a little about clearing some space for Madi's stuff, but she could spare that thought for later. She took on her shoes and looked for her black thin coat but couldn't seem to find it. She looked at all her coats and jacket, but it wasn't there, before she took her second round on looking for her coat, a blonde came running to her while carrying a black coat.

"Here you go honey. You left it in the kitchen" Clarke pressed her lips to a cute smile and studied Lexa. "Thank you" the brunette smiled and laughed when she noticed that Clarke studied her. "What is it?" the brunette asked with a stupid laugh, curious why Clarke studied her so much and made it so obvious. The blonde slowly looked up at Lexa with the most beautiful smile that was glued to her face. "You look so beautiful" she said softly, and smiled even more as the brunette smiled. The brunette embraced the blonde and hugged her tight. "I love you" the brunette softly said, still not letting go of the blonde. Clarke smiled, her heart beat faster and she could feel that she was getting warmer. Those words have been said so many times but It still sent shivers and good vibes through her body. "I love you more" Clarke pulled herself out of the hug and pulled Lexa in for a sweet enjoyable kiss. Lexa waved at the blonde and closed the door.

Lexa drove to Café Niy in excitement. Turned up the radio and sang her heart out. A few minutes later, she pulled outside the café, and hurried out the car as she saw her family getting out of their car. Anya wore a crop top, didn't mind that it was only spring. But Lexa had to admit that it was hot outside, but a little chilly because of the wind. If that's a word. Lexa waved as they looked at her and Anya half-ran to Lexa. Anya messed with Lexa's hair. "Hey!" Lexa said with an annoyed tone, Anya always did that. Anya just laughed and grabbed Lexa's hand and dragged her inside. Angelica and Roger just shook their heads and laughed at their daughters. Smiling because they were such good friends… or sister.

"So, is it something special you want to tell us?" Angelica excitedly asked, she leaned on the table. Lexa looked at Anya and roger who were just as excited to hear the news. "Clarke and I live together now…-" Lexa began, and she was about to tell them about Madi, but she got interrupted. "oh my god, that's great!" Angelica clapped her hands together and grabbed Lexa's hand. Roger smiled and nodded. "That's nice" he simply said. Lexa turned to face Anya who was sitting beside her. Anya had her mouth open.

"Oh my god… you guys really are settling down?" Anya said with a proud smile. Lexa nodded. "I'm happy for you. Clarke is a wonderful girl… and I trust her" Anya nodded. Lexa widened her eyes. Anya had serious trust issues and she didn't trust most people, she didn't even trust Lexa before a whole year had past. "Wow… I… thank you so much" Lexa smiled. Anya nodded once again. Lexa turned her head back to her parents.

"and there is something else I've been meaning to tell you" Lexa started. "Oh my god you proposed" Anya said, Roger and Angelica's eyes widened with a huge smile. "What, no?" Lexa said quickly to remove their crazy thoughts. It was too much commitment too early. "Clarke and I…" Lexa prepared them. Finn came behind Lexa and Anya to take their orders, just close enough to hear them talk.

"YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Anya shouted. Lexa frowned. "Oh my god, no!" Lexa said with an annoyed tone, mad that Anya had to say it out loud. "CLARKE IS PREGNANT! I KNEW IT!" Anya said even louder. "Anya shut the fuck up!" Lexa leaned closer to Anya and 'shout-whispered'. Lexa gave Anya the 'stfu' stare, or known as 'the killer stare' and Anya shut her mouth. "Sorry" she whispered.

Finn made his way back to the counter and was confused. Is Lexa pregnant…? Is Clarke pregnant…? His mind was running wild. He hadn't really talked to Lexa and Clarke in a while, just had some small boring conversations with them when they were at the café. Guess they were starting to lose the contact.

"I'm not pregnant. Clarke's not pregnant. We don't have any plans of getting pregnant. It's not about pregnancy… but it is about a child" Lexa began and continued as she saw the confusion in her family's eyes. "Clarke and I are fostering a teenager" Lexa said. Roger and Angelica's eyes widened. "Wow… You just moved in and now you're fostering a kid? Not just any kid, but a teenager?" Angelica asked rhetorically. "Yeah, this is kind of wild, Lex, even for you" Anya agreed. "You just moved in together, do you think it's a good idea to bring a child between you?" Anya asked just as rhetorically as her mother. Lexa frowned at them both and looked at Roger, the only one who didn't say his meaning. "What do you think?"

Roger uncomfortably shrugged his heavy shoulders. "W-Well… A child… a teenager is a lot of responsibilities to take care of… and you and Clarke just moved in together… you don't even know if it will work out … and it's going to uncomfortable for Madi if you guys argue or break up or something…" Roger said, pressed his lips together and crossed his arms. Lexa shook her head. "Guys, Clarke and I have spent so much time together, we were basically living together, she was at my house all the time and spent the night at my place. We know how it is to live together, we have even gone to the grocery shop together…"

Everyone were quiet, they had Lexa's attention, this was one of those times when Lexa would convince them all that she made the right decision. "And… I love Clarke… I think I'll never want to break up with her…" Lexa said, just realizing that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Clarke. And that was big, but she couldn't say that now. Lexa sighed when she saw that they weren't convinced.

"Look… I know how it is to be in different foster homes… I've been in a lot of… horrible foster homes… and I didn't feel safe in any of them. And I kind of… lost myself … I gave a piece of myself to every foster home I've been to… and I never got it back… and when I came to you guys, I had lost everything, I had lost myself… I had nothing left… but you understood me, you welcomed me with open arms… you made me feel safe even though I didn't feel safe at the start. I don't want Madi, or anyone for that sake to live in a crappy home… and I don't want to take the risk to send Madi away to another foster home… because you really don't know if they are good people or don't. But what I do know… Is that Clarke and I… have a loving and safe home… and Madi seems like a lovely girl… but I do see that she has lost herself, even though she has only been in one home…" Lexa exhaled, tears gathered in her eyes and started to roll down her rosy cheeks. She wiped them away and swallowed. "S-she need my help, my love… she needs me…" Lexa's voice broke and Anya couldn't stand watching Lexa like this.

Anya scooped closer to the crying brunette and embraced her. Lexa had such a good heart. "You do what you have to do, sis" Anya said. "I support you" Anya smiled at Lexa. The brunette smiled back and looked at her parents. "I think you're doing an amazing thing here, honey" Angelica smiled. Roger nodded. "I agree"

Niylah came and beamed at them all. She for sure looked happy, but why? "Oh, are you okay, Lex?" the blonde walked over to Lexa's side and placed a hand on her back. "Yeah, yeah I'm okay" Lexa waved her hand in the air and laughed a little. "I'm more than okay" she added. Niylah smiled. "good"

They ordered lunch, and talked and talked and talked.

* * *

"I'm home!" Lexa said when she entered the penthouse. She noticed it was extra shoes here, but figured it was Madi's. As she walked in to the living room, she found Clarke sitting alone on the couch. "Hey, honey" Lexa sat beside Clarke and kissed her on the cheek. "Hey babe" Clarke smiled and put down her cup of coffee on the table. "I told Madi that she could have some friends over, hope it's okay" Clarke smiled. "Of course," Lexa said and sat down. "I think it's good for Madi to be with her friends, you know, since she seems so happy around them… and she talks, and laughs… it's just wonderful"

Lexa studied Clarke, she was so beautiful. "What?" Clarke asked without looking at Lexa, she was scrolling on her phone, not bothering to make eye contact with Lexa. "I love you" Lexa smiled when she saw the blonde beamed and turned her head to face her. Clarke didn't say anything, but her smile said a thousand words. Clarke looked behind herself, checking if Madi or her friends were there but they weren't. Then, she slowly leaned in for a kiss. "I love you more,Lex" the blonde said and wrapped her arms around the brunette.

* * *

 **AN: Did you enjoy chapter 38? Let me know by leaving a review. Follow and add to favorites, it takes a few seconds but makes me smile for days. Thank you for still reading and being so patient. See you in a bit.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: I know I haven't posted in a long time ... but there is so much school work to do now... and I'm going through a breakup. (Surprisingly the hardest breakup I've ever experienced. And the only one) But here you have chapter 39. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning Lexa woke up alone. "Clarke?" she weakly groaned. She tried to open her eyes wider but she just felt so tired. Clarke had opened the curtains, which was kind of mean because the sun shined so bright that Lexa's eyes hurt. "Clarke…" Lexa groaned once more, this time louder. She twisted and turned in the bed in an attempt to avoid the strong light but it was impossible. After ten minutes of laying uncomfortable on the bed, Lexa searched for her phone on the desk. The clock was almost twelve. She groaned once more because she couldn't believe that she had slept that long.

"Good morning" Clarke walked in pajamas and sat on the edge of the bed. Lexa weakly smiled and tried not to look tired. Her head was too heavy but she managed to lift head just a little bit for Clarke to see Lexa's face. "Morning" Lexa slowly blinked. "Are you okay?" Clarke moved closer, placing her hand on Lexa's forehead, then placed her wrist against it. "oh my god, you're burning" Clarke removed some of Lexa's hair and placed it behind her ears. "My poor baby, I think you have a fever"

"hell no, I feel fine," Lexa said and removed her duvet from herself and walked to the closet. She was wearing black shorts and a black sports bra. Clarke walked up from behind her and hugged Lexa from behind, placing a kiss on Lexa's warm back. "Babe, you're burning," she said and leaned her head on Lexa's back. "I think you relax today". Lexa removed herself from Clarke and turned to face her. She held around Clarke's waist and pulled her closer. "But Raven and I looked forward to this. We have planned this for weeks" Lexa pouted. "I know babe, but I can see that you have a fever. Please just let me get you some medicine to make the fever decrease"

Lexa sighed. "Okay," the brunette walked back to bed and snuggled up between the many soft pillows Clarke and Lexa had against the wall. "Watch some TV or sleep, I'll be back with breakfast and medicine," Clarke said before she headed out the door. Madi hadn't come out of her room yet, so she knocked on Madi's door. "Madi?" She heard a weak and low, 'yes?' coming from her room. "Can I come in?" Clarke wondered. She got another low 'yes'. The blonde opened the door and smiled as she saw that Madi was all dressed up and sat on her double bed against the wall.

She was writing something on her computer, Clarke thought it was homework or something. "What are you writing?" Clarke asked as she sat on the edge of the bed next to Madi. Madi turned off her school computer. "Oh, nothing… It's just ugh" Madi swallowed and looked at her hands. "Hey, It's okay. Don't be afraid" Clarke placed her palm on Madi's back and caressed it to make her feel safe. "Is it a diary?" Clarke asked softly after a moment. Madi shook her head. "I write fictional stories…" Madi said with a low voice. "Wow, that's impressive. Do you write them for yourself?" Clarke asked, trying to make a conversation. "I-I… publish them on the internet" Madi answered. "Wow, so this is kind of your hobby?" Madi nodded at Clarke's words. Clarke could tell that Madi didn't feel comfortable speaking yet, but she will be.

"Lexa have a fever, I was thinking I could make some breakfast for her, are you hungry?" Clarke asked, trying to make eye contact with Madi, but Madi was trying to avoid looking in Clarke's eyes. She didn't like eye contact… she had her head down all the time, it was kind of a sign for something. Madi shook her head. Clarke sighed. "I think you should eat something. Breakfast is the most important meal" Clarke said carefully and tried smiling but Madi didn't see that. "Do you like cheeseburgers? Or do you call them toast? Or grilled cheese?" Clarke asked more than one question at the time. Madi didn't answer. She couldn't shake her head or nod, she had to answer. But the words were stuck in her throat… and the more she wanted to say… the tighter felt the throat, it felt like something was growing in there.

Clarke was understanding. She got why Madi didn't say anything. "Come, let's go downstairs and make some breakfast" Clarke smiled. Madi got out of her bed and followed Clarke down. Madi didn't say a word, she just uncomfortable stood beside Clarke. Not knowing what to do, how to stand, where to put her hands. Everything just felt uncomfortable. "grilled cheese?" Clarke asked Madi as she was standing next to the refrigerator, paying attention to Madi's every move. Madi nodded and Clarke quickly sent a smile before she turned to face the refrigerator.

Clarke told Madi she could sit down if she wanted to and she did. She put the grilled cheese on Madi's plate and headed back to the refrigerator and found apple juice, orange juice, grape juice, chocolate milk, milk, and water. "Help yourself" Clarke smiled politely. "I'm just going to give this to Lexa" she smiled and lifted the tray of grilled cheese, orange juice, a red rose up, medicine and a bottle of water up. Then she walked out of the kitchen.

When Clarke saw that Lexa was sleeping, she just wanted to lay beside her and sleep with her, but she knew there was a little girl down there that needed company. Clarke sat on the edge of the soft bed and touched Lexa's beautiful face. Lexa slowly opened her eyes and smiled at the blonde. She half awake. "I made you some breakfast, and here's some medicine" she pointed at the medicine. Lexa weakly groaned once again and sat against the wall. Bed Wall. And took her medicine. "I don't feel hungry," Lexa said.

"You should eat, even if you're not hungry. It will give you energy. Besides, you won't get better on an empty stomach" Clarke winked. Lexa laughed. "you're amazing. Thanks, babe" Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's cheek. Clarke wanted to kiss her so badly but didn't want to get sick. Instead, she placed a kiss on Lexa's forehead. "You're welcome honey" Clarke whispered and rose to her feet. Sharing once again a smile with the love of her life and headed towards the door. "I love you," Lexa said. Clarke stopped and smiled. She made her way back to Lexa and just looked at her with a bright smile on her face. She bends over Lexa and kissed her forehead, her rosy cheeks, and her other cheeks. "You're cute. I love you" Clarke said with a beautiful smile and walked out with a smile. Clarke frowned as something vibrated in her pocket. Oh, it was just her phone. It was a text from her mom.

 ** _Mom_** _: Hey, honey. I just can't wait anymore, could Kane and I come over for dinner? We really want to meet Madi._

Clarke sighed. She really wanted them to come over, but Lexa wasn't feeling well. She was trying to form a sentence to turn their suggestion down, but Abby was quicker to type.

 ** _Mom_** _: And I miss you, haven't seen you in days. (I know I'm being dramatic, but I miss my baby) and I miss Lexa too. And If you're not up to cooking, then I'll cook and bring it to you_

Clarke laughed. Abby was literally dying to meet Madi. Clarke wanted Abby and Kane to come over, but Lexa didn't feel so good. But Clarke gave her medicine, so if she feels better in a few hours, Abby and Kane could maybe stop by for dinner. Clarke started typing while walking towards the kitchen.

 ** _Clarke_** _: Hi, glad to hear you miss us so much and that you want to meet Madi so badly. But unfortunately, Lexa don't feel so well, but her gave her some medicine and if she feels better in a few hours then you can come._

It didn't take long before Abby had opened and read the text and started typing.

 ** _Abby_** _: Is Lexa feeling bad? Is it like really bad? Should I come over and take a look at her?_

 ** _Clarke_** _: Gosh mom, no. I know what to do. Anyway, I'm pretty sure she will get better_

 ** _Abby_** _: okay then_

Clarke sat on the chair across the table. Smiling a little at Madi. Madi didn't eat so fast, and she hasn't drunk anything yet. Clarke coughed a little to clear her throat. "If Lexa gets better, my mom and Kane, her husband, will come over for dinner. Is that okay?" Clarke wondered. Madi nodded. Clarke could see right through Madi, she knew that Madi didn't want to. But she was being nice. Clarke thought that it wasn't so bad since it was only two people. And two people weren't that bad, right? Well, she had to understand that Madi just met her and Lexa, and now she is about to meet Clarke's parents. This was kind of big for Madi.

"If it gets too hard, you just let me know, give me a sign and I can help you okay?" Clarke tried to get eye contact with Madi, but she was just playing with her food. Weakly pushing her grilled cheese back and forth on the plate. Madi nodded weakly. "Or you can just go up to your room# Clarke suggested. She once again tried to get eye contact with Madi, but the little brunette just couldn't seem to look up. Clarke was an understanding person. She got that Madi was having a hard time and that she didn't make eye contact with people was kind of a sign. Wasn't it?

Clarke sighed. She made her way to Madi and hugged her. Madi didn't wrap her arms around Clarke, no she didn't do anything. Well, she did let Clarke hug her, but that's it. "Come, let's go and eat in the living room. We can watch a movie" Clarke reached for her plate and glass and walked slowly to the living room. Paying attention to Madi's slow and careful moves.

"Do you have any suggestions?" Clarke asked Madi, the little brunette just shook her head. Clarke looked back at the TV and scrolled past movies. "Is this movie okay?" Clarke asked Madi, but already knew what Madi was going to say, or do. Madi nodded. Just like Clarke thought. "okay then" Clarke pressed the play, or "okay# button and started the movie. She put the remote next to her and started eating.

Madi wasn't eating as fast as Clarke. Clarke finished her grilled cheese much faster than Madi. Ten minutes after Madi finished her grilled cheese, but her glass was still full. It was silence for a few minutes. "You have a little sister and a big brother, right?" Clarke wondered. Madi nodded. "How are they like?" Clarke asked. Madi was thinking. It went a while till she _had_ to say something. "My little sister and I are close… I guess?" she finally said. "You're not close to your brother?" Clarke wondered, a little insecure when she asked because she didn't know if it was too of a personal question. "Well… not like my sister and I. But he always stands up for me against my mom. And he's really nice" Madi smiled a little.

"So, you've got an annoying little sister and a nice brother" Clarke let out a short laugh. It made Madi smile wider though. "Why are you so close to your sister and not your brother?" Clarke asked. It made Madi think again. But she was glad they were making conversations. "I guess maybe it's since my little sister and I share a room together. So, we are kind of with each other every day. So, we talk a lot. And talking brings people closer" Madi said. Clarke nodded. "Talking _does_ bring people closer"

"Well, I only got Emma," Clarke said as she knew the other conversation about Madi's siblings ended. "She's four years older than me I think. We're pretty close too" Clarke said with a smile. She didn't want to tell Madi about how her mom had separated them for years. She couldn't tell Madi about that. Not yet. "And I'm pretty close with my mom too. I tell her almost everything" Clarke smiled at Madi.

 _"_ _I'm not close with my mom at all"_ Madi thought for herself. _"I couldn't tell her anything without her totally freaking out"_ Madi's thoughts started to take over her mind. "She's very nice. And caring. I know when she meets you, she will totally love you" Clarke nudged a little on Madi's shoulder. Madi let a little smile show.

* * *

"Hours have past… It's almost 3 pm!" Abby said to Kane. "Calm down, I'm sure Lexa will get better. If not, why can't just the two of us eat alone" Kane walked behind Abby and hugged her from behind. "I'd like that… but I want to meet Madi" Abby said with an excited tone. "I know, Abby"

"I'm gonna go to Emma's" Abby removed herself from Kane and headed to the hall. "I want to see Isabella" Abby put on her shoes. "Bella" she corrected herself. Kane waved goodbye with a stupid smile on his face. Abby threw him a goodbye kiss and walked out the door. She thought she could walk today since it was such nice weather outside. It was a few flowers that had sprouted. She made a little bouquet and it actually turned out to be really nice.

A few minutes later she was outside Emma's door. She knocked on the door. And heard Bella run while laughing. And she could hear Emma almost shout "Bella!" behind her. Since Abby saw the handle was moving she thought Bella tried to open it. Then she heard someone lock the door open and opened the door. A smile was glued to Abby's face as she saw her girls. "Hey Bella baby" Abby beamed at the little girl. Bella smiled and waved. "Here you go" Abby put the little bouquet of flowers in her hands. "Give it to your father," Emma said and pointed in the direction of the living room with her head. Bella started running again. "Don't run! Be careful!" Emma said in a loud voice.

She sighed and looked at Abby. "She has started running and stopped listening to me," Emma said. Abby smiled. "awe, come here baby," she said and opened her arms for Emma. "Hey, I wanted to meet Madi today, Madi is Clarke and Lexa's foster daughter, by the way," Abby said. "-I know" Emma nodded. Abby was just about to continue but then she was a little shocked. "oh, you know?" Abby asked surprised. "Yeah, I work at Madi's school. A friend of her told me that she was worried about Madi, so I talked to Madi but she didn't want to talk to me. But, a few days later or the next day or something she came to me and told me about her situation at home"

"So you know pretty much everything?" Abby asked. "Not everything. I know some- things" Emma pressed her lips to a thin line. "She's been through much… at such an early age" Emma swallowed. "Like what?" Abby asked Emma. Emma shook her head. "I can't tell you. Professional secrecy" Emma said simply. "hm, right, okay" Abby said with a disappointed smile. Then her phone buzzed it was Clarke.

"Hey Clarke" Abby smiled.

 _"_ _Hey, mom. Lexa if feeling better now. I can cook dinner now, then when it's almost done I'll text you, okay?"_ Clarke said on the phone.

"Yeah, okay. Bye" Abby said.

 _"_ _love you"_ Clarke hurried before Abby hung up.

"love you too, honey" Abby smiled and hung up the phone.

Emma opened the door wider. Abby smiled. "I'm having dinner with Clarke, Lexa, and Madi later," Abby said excitedly. "You're excited to meet her" Emma smiled. "Well, of course, she's my daughter's foster daughter. Who knows how long she'll be around. The least I could do is make her feel welcome in this family" Abby said. Emma smiled at her mother. "Well said. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to meet you. But you should know that she was social anxiety, especially around people she _has_ to get to know or talk to or meet. So don't push her to talk" Emma said. "or else, she will maybe have a mental breakdown later. Understood?" Emma asked.

Abby had a sad face. "oh my god… poor thing" the older woman said. "Yeah" Emma agreed. They talked over a cup of coffee, and Bella kept running and screaming. Abby saw how much it annoyed and bothered Emma. "It's just a phase she's going through. I remember when Clarke was three, she had so much energy that she ran instead of walked the whole day. And she screamed so loudly, I got so annoyed" Abby laughed. "Do you remember ever being like that?"

Abby regrets asking that question. Maybe it brought bad memories. But she couldn't possibly remember something from when she was three. Well, someone does, if it's a special memory. "I don't remember" Emma took a sip of her coffee. "But what I do remember was that I was very quiet. I didn't talk much" Emma started. It broke Abby's heart. She knew that because of everything Emma has been through she had lost her self and shut everyone out.

"I know I haven't told you this, but I was in a foster home till I was around 13. They treated me like… shit. I lost myself… I really did… and then I got sent to other foster homes… I was in each home maybe for six months, more or less. I didn't want to get yelled at, didn't want their attention even though I needed it. I didn't want their love because I knew I was going to be sent away to another foster home soon. So why bother getting to know them. I didn't have any friends because… everyone saw me as the "foster girl". And whenever someone tried to be friends with me I pushed them away. I had no one. So no, I don't remember ever being noisy" Emma said, almost with a mad voice. Abby couldn't tell if she was still upset or if she was a little mad or sad. But it was heartbreaking to hear what her daughter had been through.

"Emma… I'm so sorry" Abby grabbed Emma's hands. "It's okay. I forgive you. The past is the past. And we can't keep living in the past. Even though you carry it with you, and it's the past that has made me who I am" Emma said. "You're wise. You know that" Abby laughed. Emma nodded. "I know"

"Mommy…" Bella walked towards Emma while she was crying. Emma lifted her up and put her on her lap. "what's wrong honey?" She asked with a worried voice. "I fell…" little Bella burst out in tears. "oh, poor baby" Emma hugged her tight. "That's why you have to be careful, and not run inside, especially when I tell you not to. Okay?" Isabella nodded and wanted to go down again. Abby smiled at Bella, and Bella smiled back at Abby. Bella started laughing. Just like nothing ever happened.

"Well. I better get home. I have to get Kane ready" Abby smiled at Emma. Emma rose to her feet and followed Abby to the door. They hugged, this time longer than usual. Abby smiled. "Bye Emma" she turned her back and started walking. "Bye mom," Emma said and carefully shut the door. Abby stood still. _'Did she just say mom?'_ Abby felt butterflies in her stomach. She beamed and started walking.

* * *

"Smells good" Lexa smiled and sat on the car chair in the kitchen. "It's almost done. Can you call mom?" Clarke asked Lexa. "Sure, thing babe" Lexa jumped off the chair and grabbed her phone and called Abby. "Hey" Lexa smiled.

 _"_ _Hello, Lexa. I'm glad you're feeling better" Abby said on the phone._

"Thank you. Clarke is almost done, she's just gonna throw it in the oven. You can come over now" Lexa said while smiling at Clarke.

 _Abby laughed. "okay," she said with a happy voice. "should I bring something?"_

"No, we're good," Lexa said.

 _"_ _okay. We'll be there in 5. See you"_

"See ya"

As Lexa put down her phone the doorbell rang. "Well that was quick" Lexa joked. Clarke laughed and went to open the door. There was a blonde behind the door. "Niylah, hey come in" Clarke smiled.


	40. Chapter 40

"Hey, Niylah. Long time no see" Clarke smiled at Niylah and pulled her in for a hug. Niylah smiled at Clarke and hugged Lexa after Clarke let Niylah go. "How are you?" the blonde asked after a few silent seconds past. Niylah seemed nervous. Why was she nervous? "I want to have a little small party. I don't know when or where yet. But I have some friends that you just got to meet. It's couples" Niylah smiled. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. "Well, that sounds nice. Why don't we have the party back in my penthouse?" Clarke suggested.

Niylah looked relieved. "Really?" she smiled and grabbed Clarke's hand. Lexa started at their hands for a moment but as Clarke let go of Niylah's hand she managed to focus. "Who are your friends by the way?" the brunette wondered. Trying to join the conversation. "Well. There are Maggie and Alex. Another Alex, and a Piper, Rose and Louisa, Emily and Alison. … me and my girlfriend and you two" Niylah smiled.

"Wait, you have a girlfriend?" Lexa smiled relieved. Phew. She was just thinking about Niylah and Clarke. She thought that Niylah still had feelings for Clarke. It was kind of obvious. Well, it looked like Niylah still had feelings for Clarke. The way she smiled at Clarke, the way she touches her, the way she acted around Clarke. Clarke hugged Niylah and it kind of made Lexa a little uncomfortable. "Oh my god congratulations! How is she like?" Clarke wondered.

Niylah didn't look so happy. "Well… We've only been dating for two weeks… and she's just… fantastic. She makes me smile and laugh… and that just makes my day. And she's so pretty like… she's so cute and adorable, and funny… she's just… it was like she was meant to be with me" Niylah said while she cringed a little bit. She usually didn't talk this way. "But?" Lexa asked and crossed her arms with a little bit of concern glued to her face.

"There's another person involved… not that she cheated on me or something. It's just that there's another girl that likes her. And they have a past together. A really good one. And I've met this person, she's… so kind and beautiful, I can't compete with that" Niylah's voice wasn't as steady as it was when she first started talking. "Niylah. This girl you're dating. She's yours. You don't have to worry. And you're kind too, and beautiful!" Clarke said.

Lexa felt so uncomfortable now. Clarke was telling her ex. The ex she had been dating for a while and nothing happened between them, like they broke up because of Clarke's mother not because they stopped loving each other. But what Clarke said was true. Clarke is Lexa's. Not Niylah's. And Lexa was happy it was this way because who can blame Niylah for having feelings for Clarke? Clarke is such a wonderful person.

Niylah smiled and it was silent for a moment. Till they heard something shatter to the floor. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. They half-ran after the sound, and Niylah followed. They found the little brunette kneeling on the floor, crying over a broken glass. She tried to clean it up but just ended cutting herself on her palm. "Madi…" Clarke whispered as she leaned next to the little brunette and grabbed her hands.

"I'm so sorry" Madi burst out in tears. Started sobbing. "I-I didn't mean to-" she cried. Clarke's heart broke and she embraced Madi and tried to calm her down while Lexa looked after the first aid kit. "It's okay Madi. It's just a glass" Clarke removed herself from Madi as she saw Lexa came running with the first aid kit.

"Thank you," Clarke said as Lexa handed her the kit. Lexa asked Niylah to bring the dustpan. The older blonde disappeared into the kitchen, not knowing what was going on and who this little brunette was. But god she looked like Lexa and Clarke. Madi had this incredible brown-like and wavy hair like Lexa. And she had those sparkly-ocean-blue eyes like Clarke.

Clarke cleaned Madi's cuts and bandaged her hand. "Madi, you should know that you have nothing to be afraid for… we don't care if you break something, not even if you do it on purpose. We just care about you" Clarke tried to say with a calm and sweet voice. It was so smooth and caring that it made Madi cry more. Lexa sat beside Madi and placed her hand on Madi's back. "You know. You may think that situations that happened before that happens again is the same situation. But it's not. The reaction is different. The environment here in this house Madi… It's safe. You don't have to be afraid. We won't ever do anything to hurt you" Lexa smiled at Madi, even though the little brunette wasn't looking at her.

A little moment passed, and Clarke was a little insecure whether she should ask Madi if something like this happened at home. "You don't have to answer this question… but did something like this happen at home?" Clarke asked carefully. She didn't want Madi to start crying again, it was too heartbreaking. Madi nodded slowly. She didn't have eye contact with anyone. Just looked at the floor.

Lexa and Clarke looked at each other with hurt in their eyes and pain in their hearts. Niylah came back and brushed the glass on the dustpan and went back to the kitchen to throw it in the garbage. Madi didn't talk. "Why don't you and Lexa go sit and watch something on TV" Clarke smiled. Lexa happily rose to her feet and reached out her hand for Madi to take. Madi grabbed Lexa's hand and got pulled up.

Niylah helped Clarke up and they both sighed. "Lexa and I are fostering Madi," Clarke said without thinking about a better way to form the sentence. "oh" Niylah said surprised and looked at Madi and Lexa as they walked to the living room. "She seems… very vulnerable. And hurt" Clarke nodded at Niylah's words. "Yes, indeed. She's been through a lot" Clarke suddenly seemed sad. "It's a great thing you're doing. But is it permanent?" Niylah asked. Clarke shrugged. "I don't know yet"

"How is it…? I mean you just moved in together. Don't you want privacy?" Niylah asked, tried to not make it sound like Madi was kind of between Lexa and Clarke. "We still get our privacy, but it's very lovely to be with Madi" Clarke smiled. Niylah pressed her lips to a smile. "Well, we'll talk more about the party. But I'll have to go now" Niylah said and smiled quickly at Clarke before she walked towards the hall.

Clarke grabbed Niylah's arm. "wait," she said and turned to face Niylah. "There's something going on with you," Clarke said in a confident way. She seemed so sure that something was up with Niylah. Niylah shrugged and frowned a little. "Nope. I'm fine, I'll have to go" Niylah freed herself from Clarke's grip.

Clarke followed Niylah to the hall. "Niylah" Clarke leaned her shoulder against the wall, watching Niylah as she grabbed the handle. Niylah turned around and sight. "What" Niylah answered. Her voice sounded tired, just like when Clarke woke her up early in the mornings. "What's going on? I can see that something is bothering you"

Niylah swallowed. "Clarke I'm 27 years… I've had one-real relationship… a hella good one but I broke it up because someone made me feel like I wasn't good enough…" Niylah started. Clarke took a few steps closer to Niylah. "Niylah…" Clarke said in a sad voice. Niylah was talking about her. "Your mother was right… I'm not good enough. Not just for you, but for anyone. I'm not good enough for anyone" Niylah's tears streamed down her face.

"Niylah… you're good enough. Trust me. And this girl you're dating. I'm sure she likes you very much" Clarke grabbed Niylah's hand. Niylah looked at Clarke. "I like her very much… but she deserves the universe and I'm just a star…" Niylah's eyes sparkled of tears. "Maybe she deserves the universe, but a star is more than enough. I'm sure of it" Clarke smiled. It made Niylah smile too. They hugged each other and Niylah thanked Clarke for being such a good friend.

As she opened the door, Abby and Kane just got out of the elevator. She smiled and waved at them and opened the door wider. "Heey" Clarke smiled widely and hugged her mother and Kane. She invited them in. Told them that Madi and Lexa sat in the living room. Clarke went to the kitchen while Abby and Kane went to greet this girl named Madi.

Lexa turned her head around as she heard footsteps towards her. A smile appeared on the brunette's face. While the little brunette let out a small smile and a hint of curiosity. She knew it was Clarke's mom, Abby. And a man that she didn't call dad, which must be Abby's boyfriend or husband. In Madi's eyes Abby looked like this beautiful woman with brown long hair and a warm smile. And Kane had also brown hair, well, to be more specific he had more gray hair than brown. He seemed okay. Both smiled very much.

"Hey! You must be Madi" Abby reached out her hand for Madi to shake. Abby noticed her left hand was bandaged but wasn't sure whether she should ask or not. As Madi touched Abby's hand she could feel the love Abby was sending to Madi. It was like Abby's warm hand spread warm love through Madi's body. She started to feel warm and nervous. Madi smiled a little and shook hands with Kane. She didn't say anything, but her smile said just enough about her. From what Abby could see from their first impression, Madi was this sweet, shy, innocent little girl who seemed very kind and loving.

"Hey, Lexa" Abby smiled and pulled the other brunette into a hug. Lexa smiled and let out a short laugh out while she embraced the woman. Then she moved on to hug Kane. Lexa usually clapped his back and grabbed his shoulder hard. They were like father and son. If one could say that. Because Lexa was kind of boyish.

Clarke appeared into the living room. She saw that Abby sat next to Madi and on Madi's other side was Lexa. Kane sat on a leaning chair for himself and watched TV while Abby tried to talk to Madi. Clarke sat next to Lexa and threw a smile at Madi to make sure she was okay. "So, do you have any hobbies?" Abby tried to ask. Madi nodded. "what do you do?" Abby wondered. "Uhm… I-I write fictional stories?... if that's a hobby" Madi answered nervously. "Is it fun?"

Madi nodded her head once more.

"I've heard about it actually. Do you post it on the internet?"

The little brunette nodded. She didn't say a word but was relieved that Abby only asked "Yes or no" questions. Clarke looked at Madi, she seemed nervous. Lexa, who sat next to Madi laid a hand on Madi's shoulder to try to reduce Madi's stress. "For your information, my mother is very curious. If she asks too many questions just let her know" Clarke smiled. Madi smiled too.

"Do you like school?" Abby wondered. Madi smiled. Oh, how beautiful she smiled. She nodded her head. Abby was kind of shocked. A teenager actually liked school. "That's new. Are you sick? I can check you, I'm a doctor" Abby joked. Madi let out a silent laugh. Clarke and Lexa were happy to see Madi in such a good mood. "What do you like about school?"

"I see my friends there"

"Oh, so it's just because of your friends?"

Madi shrugged her shoulders. "If your friends weren't at school. Like at all. Would you still like school?" Abby narrowed her eyes in curiosity. Madi had to take a second or two to think about it. She shook her head. "I see" Abby smiled. "So, the only reason you like school is that your friends are there. Which means without your friends, the school would've sucked. Am I right?" Madi nodded at Abby as if she had made Madi realize something.

"Well, that means you're not sick! You're just as healthy as the other kids" Abby joked once again. Madi smiled widely. Lexa's phone rang and it made Clarke startle a little. Before the brunette reached for her phone she placed her warm palm on Clarke's thigh and apologized. "I'm sorry I have to take this" Lexa said as she answered the call and rose to her feet. She went to the kitchen but the others could still hear Lexa talking on the phone. Loud and clear.

"Yes, hello Titus"

 _"_ _Heda, I have something important to tell you. Can you come by the office?"_

"Come by the office? It's Sunday. You know I don't work on Sundays!" Lexa said with a strict voice.

 _"_ _Yes, Heda, I know. But you have to come. It's important"_ It will just take 5 minutes" Titus sound nervous, but yet had a calm voice.

"Fine. I'll be there in 5" Lexa sighed and hung up the phone. She went to the living room to tell the others she had to stop by the office then she would be back. She also told them that she didn't know how long It would take so they could just start eating without her. Before she left she placed a sweet kiss on Clarke's cheek and messed with the top of Madi's hair.

She walked as fast as she could to the other building. Hurried to the elevator and pressed the button to the top floor. She was getting a little annoyed about the stupid elevator music. It didn't really bother here before but now it was just a stupid annoying melody that got on her nerves. When the elevator doors opened she walked out as fast as she could.

She stopped the first person she ran into. It was Luna. "Fix that damn elevator music and change it to hits songs of whatever" Luna smiled with a little confusion. "okay…? Lex are you okay?" her best friend asked. Lexa exhaled. "Yes, I'm okay. I'm sorry I don't know what happened to me" she apologized. "It's okay… did something happen?" Luna wondered. Lexa shook her head. "No, no. Nothing happened. I'm just here to meet Titus" Lexa smiled. "oh, okay. Well, good luck. I'm going home now. Bye"

"Bye"

A few meters behind Luna was Titus. He was standing in front of Lexa's office as if he was protecting it. He opened the door as Lexa greeted him with a nod. They sat down. "So, what's so important that I had to come over to this goddamn building on a Sunday?" Lexa asked. Titus ignored her rudeness. He didn't want to ask if she was okay, he'd learned to not ask about her personal life.

"It's your work schedule. Tasks, papers… things that are meant for _you_ to read and do… is not done by you. I know other business people hire other people to do big tasks and read important papers and shit. Excuse my language, Heda. But you are one of the most successful and important businesswomen in the whole wide world. You cancel meetings in other countries, towns, and even places nearby. You only have meetings here in Polis. You only work on weekdays… and sometimes not even full days. If you want the other companies to follow you and stay with you… you would have to connect with them somehow. Meet them, read their papers for yourself, do the tasks they give you and make hard choices. It's just how business life is"

Lexa took a minute of silence to process this. "So, I would have to work full days on the weekdays?"

"Yes, and on the weekend too, but not full days. And you are going to accept those next business trip to other countries. It's very important. Get to know those people were allies with. And who knows, maybe more companies want to be allied with us"

Lexa nodded. "What happens if I keep working like I have the past year?" the brunette leaned on her desk. Titus swallowed. "Then the companies will have a meeting, talk about you. Whether you're a good Heda to the companies or not. And whether they should vote for a new Heda. Nia, from Azgeda company, have a good chance of being the next Heda"

Lexa nodded slowly. "Well. Thank you, Titus. For letting me know. I will start working full days from now on. Go on business trips to other countries and places. I'll do whatever it takes to be a good Heda. There's no way I'm losing my companies, my coworkers, my people, to that bitch" Lexa said with a confident voice and face. Damn, she is hot when she is confident.

Titus smiled. "Welcome back, Heda" He rose to his feet, bowed his head and left her office. "Knock Knock," a brunette said as she knocked on the door. It was Costia. "Hi, stranger. I didn't know you were working on Sundays?"

"I have to" Lexa shrugged her shoulders as if it was no big deal. She made her way to Costia. "Hey, long time no see"

"Yeah, it's been a while huh?"

Lexa nodded. "I'm sorry, I'd like to catch up, but Clarke and I are having dinner with her parents, so I better hurry back home"

Costia nodded and smiled. "okay, have fun"

* * *

"It smells delicious, Clarke" Abby looked at her daughter as she carried the food to the dining tables. "Thank you, mom" just as she sat down and took a bite of her food, she heard Lexa slammed the door.

"oops, sorry," Lexa said from the hall. They shared a short laugh at the table. Lexa smiled at Clarke as she entered the kitchen. She sat down next to Madi and smiled at the little brunette. She was starving, and the food smelled so good. This was what she had dreamed of when she was a little child. Having dinner with the love of her life, and her family. Good food, good job, good friends, good life. Everything was super good!

Lexa's green sparkly emerald eyes locked with Clarke's ocean blue eyes. Every heartbeat became louder and louder while everything else slowly disappeared. Till it was just the two of them. The blond and the brunette. The way blonde smiled at Lexa before she turned around to face her mother. It just made Lexa's thoughts clear. _This is it. She is it. This is the one._ Lexa thought. _I want to spend the rest of my life with her. I… I want to marry her._

* * *

 **AN: I'm so sorry for not publishing in over a month! Maybe longer… I just didnæt have any motivation to write and I wasn't inspired. I'm so sorry for the people who gave up on this story and gave up on me. But thank you to those people who still read this story and are patient enough to wait. Thank you so much!**


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: I'm so sorry… It's been a while since I've written and read this fic and I honestly don't remember how long Clarke and Lexa have been together or if it's anything between Luna and Raven. I'm so sorry if this chapter is a bit confusing. But It has to be done. A few months will pass quickly, and I'll give you a little summary. Sorry if you don't like it…**

 **By the way… I'm just writing two of three chapters then I'm done with this fic. I'm so sorry if the ending is not good. But I'm going to write another fanfiction! It's like a "to be continued" of this story. Like a season two or a new book or whatever you'd like to call it.**

* * *

 _Time passed really quickly. It wasn't April anymore, it was October. Madi's birthday is on October 17_ _th_ _, and Clarke's birthday is on October 24_ _th_ _. And don't forget that October 20_ _th_ _is Clarke's and Lexa's ten months anniversary. You may want to know what happened during those 5/6 months._

 _First of all, those first months Madi lived with Clarke and Lexa she was shy, modest… but just this sweet and innocent girl. But as weeks passed, she started slowly feeling safe and comfortable around Clarke and Lexa. She opened up about her past. She started talking a lot more. Talked louder. She started laughing, dancing, singing and just bonded with Clarke and Lexa. The three of them became a quite special family. They were very open about things. Madi introduced her friends to Clarke and Lexa and they seemed to get along. Talking about getting along, Clarke and Lexa introduced her to their friends and family and Madi seemed to like them very much. Emma and Anya became Madi's aunts, but for Madi, Raven and Octavia were also her aunts. Everyone loved Madi. They thought she was a funny and sweet girl and everyone got along. It was like faith. Madi was like meant to be Clarke and Lexa's daughter. The child welfare said that Madi was going to live with Clarke and Lexa till she was 18. Or longer, it's up to them. But at least till she's 18._

 _Talking about Clarke and Lexa. They became much closer. Even though Lexa worked a lot and traveled a lot. They spent as much time as they could together those weeks she was home. Madi, Lexa, and Clarke loved each other very much. So, they spent as much quality time as possible when Lexa was home. The fact that Lexa was gone didn't change the love between Clarke and Lexa. They still loved each other very much. Nothing could ever change that._

 _Lincoln and Octavia had a big white wedding that summer. It was so beautiful. Octavia was gorgeous, and Lincoln was handsome as hell. Both looked great together. Octavia's favorite singer is Ed Sheeran, and Lincoln was just such a good man that he books Ed Sheeran to sing at their wedding! He sang "Thinking out loud". Octavia cried out of happiness that day. It was just so beautiful._

 _Raven and Luna became a couple 7_ _th_ _may, which mean they have dated almost five months now. Raven moved in with Luna. They live in the same building as Lexa and Clarke, but Clarke and Lexa are talking about moving. They want to move to the neighborhood where Octavia and the others live. They found an enormous modern house with a huge lawn. It also has a big pool and stuff. It's just beautiful. They want to buy the house, but no one knows why they haven't bought it yet. And Clarke sold her penthouse by the way. She got a couple of millions that she put in Madi's saving accounts. But Madi doesn't know yet. Clarke and Lexa are successful and rich. But they still act like humans. They don't think they're more worth than others. They don't really talk about how much money they have either._

* * *

"Come on, Madi. Don't you want anything for your birthday?" Lexa nudged Madi's shoulder. Madi shook her head. "No, really. It's okay. You don't have to get me anything" the little brunette with beautiful blue eyes smiled. Clarke nudged Madi's shoulder too. "Madi, come on. Anything? You're a teenager. Of course, there's something you want"

Madi laughed. "Well yeah. But you can't get me that" she smiled widely. Lexa and Clarke were excited. "what? What is it that we can't get you, cause I'm sure we can get it. Well if it's not drugs" Lexa let out a short laugh. "No, don't worry It's not drugs" Madi laughed and shook her head. "I sure hope it's not. But what do you want?" Clarke asked curiously.

"A boyfriend"

Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. They had mixed face expressions. Clarke smiled and looked like she had just seen the cutest puppy in the world. While Lexa on the other hand frowned.

"That's sweet!" Clarke said and grabbed Madi's hand. "No" Lexa shook her head. "na-ah! You are not getting a boyfriend. You're too young" Lexa said. Clarke smiled. Lexa was being overprotective. "What! I'm 14! I turn 15 in a few days Lexa!" Madi let out a short unfair laugh. Because she knew that Lexa was only kidding. "Is there a special someone?" Clarke wondered.

"No" Madi answered honestly. "Good," Lexa said. It made Clarke and Madi laugh. "But if you do meet someone though, we would like to meet him. I've gotta make sure he's good enough for you" Lexa winked. "Oh, I'm sure every boy is good enough. It's more like that I'm not good enough for them"

"What? Don't say that Madi" Clarke tried to convince Madi that it wasn't true. "You are good enough, honey"

"You're the best. Every guy would love you. We love you" Lexa smiled and hugged Madi then kissed her cheek, and so did Clarke. Madi laughed and begged them to stop but they just kept kissing Madi. "I love you guys"

Both Clarke and Lexa smiled. "You know the house we've been looking at?" Clarke asked Madi. "Yes. The most beautiful house in the whole world. Plus it's near grandma and grandpa, and aunt Emma and Octavia" Madi smiled. Clarke's heart spread warmth throughout her whole body. Hearing Madi calls her parents grandma and grandpa was the cutest thing ever. And calling Emma her aunt… it was so sweet.

"What do you think about moving there?" Clarke asked the little brunette. "I would love to move there!" Madi's eyes sparkled. Clarke looked at the other brunette. "What do you think honey? Should we move?"

Lexa laughed. "What's so funny?" Clarke smiled and looked at Madi to see if Madi knew why she was laughing. "I knew how much you wanted to move Clarke. And Madi obviously wanted to move too. So I bought the house… and I was going to tell you the good news the next time you talked about how beautiful the house is and how much you wanted it"

Clarke let out a short laugh. "Oh dear god! You really brought the house?... MY DREAM HOUSE?" Clarke's eyes started sparkling. Another thing layer of tears gathered in her eyes. Madi looked so happy too she hugged Lexa. "I'm so excited"

After minutes of hugging and Clarke's "I can't believe it" sentences, they started talking about when they were going to move. "Well, when do you guys want to move?"

"Now!" Madi said. Clarke laughed. "Ya, I want to move now too" Clarke joked. "Well, then let's move now," Lexa said. Madi and Clarke looked at Lexa. It seemed like the brunette was serious. "Really? That fast?" Clarke asked. "Well yeah, I can hire people to carry furniture's, pack stuff in boxes and rent some moving vans" the brunette shrugged like it was no big deal. Like it was ordering a coffee with extra cream. "Are you serious?" Clarke asked with a huge smile but still had a little doubt behind the smile. "Yes, I'm sure. If you guys want to"

"Yes! We want to"

* * *

A weeks' time passed, and they had moved to the new enormous house and unpacked everything. And they bought new stuff too. Later they were throwing a party. Lexa's penthouse is for sale. It was unbelievable how much they had done in just a week. They had some help, but anyways. It's impressive. Clarke and Lexa had a big room with a master double bed and a big TV. Walk-in closet and the whole pack. So had Madi. She looked so little in the master double bed.

The living room was huge too, and the new couch they bought was so big. All three sat down on the couch and tried to relax. "I love this house" Clarke smiled. "Me too" Lexa and Madi said at the same time. After watching TV for 15 minutes the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it," Clarke said and went to open the door. "Hey, sis"

Emma smiled and hugged Clarke. "Hey. I have to ask you for a favor… you can totally say no because you just moved and all that-"

"what is it, Emma?" Clarke became a little impatient.

"There's this little boy… He's 3 years old… his father is an alcoholic and his mom isn't in the picture… from what I heard the father is abusive… he-he's not home now, he's at the kindergarten, the adults didn't dare to send him home. They have known about it for a few days… but didn't think it was that bad… till he showed up with bruises everywhere… they contacted the child welfare and they're talking to him now… and they wanted to send him into the system… but"

Clarke's heart hurt. Poor boy. "You want him to stay here… right?"

Emma looked at Clarke's eyes. One single tear ran down her cheek. "Yes… If it's okay?... I totally understand if-"

"I want him to be here… where he's safe. I'll just have to talk to Lexa first" Clarke bit her lip and wiped her tears. "and Madi" she said and welcomed Emma in.

"Heeeey, aunt Emma!" Madi smiled. "Hey, Madi Padi" Emma smiled. "Are you okay, Clarke?" Lexa asked the blonde as she sat next to her. "Yeah… it's just that... there's this kid…" Clarke looked at Lexa with hurt in her eyes. "His father is abusive… and he's at the kindergarten now with the child welfare… they want to send the boy into the foster system…"

"oh no… we can't let him get sent in that system… he's going to get lost…" Lexa said. "I was thinking we…" Clarke started. "if it's okay for you guys… could we maybe foster him?" She looked at Madi, then at Lexa. Madi nodded. "Of course… poor boy…" Madi looked at Lexa. "Yeah, sure. Let's go get him"

Emma smiled. Lexa and Clarke were good people. They let people in. They drove to the kindergarten. Clarke and Lexa talked to the child welfare. They accepted Clarke and Lexa as a safe foster home. And the little boy agreed to come home with them. Even though he seemed a little scared. They drove home. He was amazed by the house.

"Do you like the house?" Clarke asked with a smile glued to her face. Whenever she said "house" she just had to smile.

"I's so big" he said with his cute little voice. Lexa almost died because it was so cute. Madi thought the little boy was so cute, and he wanted to hold hands with Madi. They held hands all the way to the house, crossing the big lawn.

As they were inside, he just looked around, still not letting Madi's hand go. He had so small fingers that he just held around one of Madi's finger. Emma, Clarke, Lexa, Madi and the little boy sat on the big couch. "What's your name?" Madi asked.

"Aden. Was your name?"

"Madi"

He turned and looked at Clarke. "I'm Clarke" she introduced herself. "Cl..a..rke" he said. "And this is my sister Emma" Clarke said and pointed at Emma. "Em…ma" he said and smiled. He clapped his hands because he thought he was good. And he was. "And this is Lexa" Clarke laid her hand on the brunette's shoulder. "Le-y-… Yexa" Clarke had to smile. He was just adorable.

* * *

They had to cancel the party because of little Aden. They rather wanted to get to know him better. And Clarke was planning on buying him stuff to his room and clothes for him. The next day she went to the mall with Aden and they bought a lot of clothes and stuff. She liked to spoil children. She'd spoiled Madi rotten if only Madi wanted anything. But she doesn't want anything. Lexa worked as usual and Clarke had to take care of Aden and Madi. But she was okay with it. It was fun. But she missed Lexa.

Clarke let Aden sleep in Clarke and Lexa's bedroom because he thought it was scary in the guest room. Maybe because none of his things was there. Anyways, when Aden was asleep Clarke made her way down and found Madi drowning in homework. "need help, love?" Clarke asked.

"Nah" she shook her head and took a sip of a bottle with water.

Clarke sat on a chair next to Madi "Hey, I was just thinking. Do you want to have a birthday party?" she asked.

"A birthday party?" Madi faced Clarke.

"is it lame?" Clarke asked, worried that it wasn't "cool" anymore to throw birthday parties. "No, it's not lame…" Madi drew circles in her book. "It's just… a long time since I've had a birthday party"

Clarke caressed Madi's arm. "How long?" she asked carefully. Madi nervously played with her fingers. "I don't remember… 3rd grade maybe?"

"That's a long time ago…" Clarke said. "How many birthday parties have you had?"

"only one. In third grade" Madi answered. Then looked at Clarke that looked sad. Madi let out a short laugh trying to make it sound like it was no big deal. "It's okay"

"No… it's not… gosh Madi… my heart hurts…" Clarke's eyes sparkled. She pulled Madi into a long and warm hug. "This birthday you're going to remember," Clarke said. "invite whoever you want, how many you want" Clarke smiled. Still not letting go of Madi. "Wow, Thanks" Madi said, obviously grateful.

Clarke pulled herself out of the hug. "I love you, Madi. You know that?"

"Yes, I know. And I love you too" Madi smiled at Clarke.

"You're like a daughter to me…" Clarke said. Not sure if it was a good idea because she didn't know how Madi was going to react. Was she going to be confused? Sad? Happy? Angry?

"…You're like a mother to me…" Madi said. It was like she waited so long to say it.

Clarke started crying out of happiness. She pulled Madi into another hug. "Seriously… I love you so much" The blonde said. "I love you more"

* * *

Anya had her parents over for movie night, Lexa was invited too but she couldn't because of work. After work, she stopped by Anya's house to tell her family the news. She just walked in without knocking. She could hear the TV and smell popcorn all the way from the living room. It sounded like they were watching a scary movie. _I'm going to scare the shit out of them._ Lexa thought.

She carefully walked to the living room. No one had noticed her yet. Everyone was curled up under a blanket. Angelica and Anya's eyes were glued to the TV. Roger's eyes were closed. Just as the scary part came, Lexa took the chance to scare them.

"BOO!" Lexa jumped out from her hiding spot. Anya and Angelica startled. "Oh my fucking God Lexa!" Anya grabber Lexa's hand and pulled her toward her. Making her fall on top of her. Lexa's head was on Angelica's lap. "Alexandra Woods! I've raised you better than that. You could've given me a heart attack" Angelica joked. Lexa kissed Angelica's cheek. "Sorry, mom" Angelica smiled at her beautiful daughter. She started playing with Lexa's hair. Lexa loved that.

"I thought you had to work?" Anya asked the brunette. Who looked exhausted. "I did. I'm done for today" Lexa said. "I just wanted to stop by to tell you something…" She sat next to Anya and had eye contact with both. "Omg. You are asking Clarke to marry you, right?" Anya excitedly said.

Lexa smiled. That thought had actually been a lot in her mind lately. Clarke is the love of her life… and in a few days, they had their 10 months anniversary. "Well… it's not what I was going to tell you… but since you asked. I've been thinking about it for a while… Asking Clarke to marry me on our 10 months anniversary" Lexa bit her lip.

"Honey that's great!" Angelica grabbed Lexa's hand. "Really? You don't think it's too soon?" Lexa asked and smiled as Angelica shook her head. "Wow, sis! That's great… have you picked out a ring yet?"

Lexa pressed her lips together. "No... not yet. I'm thinking of asking Abby for her blessing to propose to Clarke first" Lexa bit her lip. "Is that stupid?"

"No! of course not! I would have wanted the same thing from your partners" Angelica smiled. "I think it's a brave thing to do. And they are going to give you their blessing. I know it" she squeezed Lexa's hand. "I'll text Abby and ask her if it's okay If I stop by on my way home"

Lexa pulled her phone out of her pocket.

 ** _Lexa_** _: Hi, Abby. I wondered if I could stop by your house._

It only took a few minutes before Abby responded.

Abby: Hi, Lexa. Of course, you can stop by. You can come anytime you'd like.

Lexa smiled at her phone. "Well, I'm going to Abby's house now. Bye" Lexa hugged Angelica and Anya. "But, Wait! What did you want to tell us earlier?" Anya held Lexa's hand and stopped her from leaving.

"oh. That. Clarke and I are fostering another kid. He's 3 years old, super cute. We don't know how long he will be staying, but there is a good chance that he's staying till he's 18. So, Clarke and I could be permanent foster parents for Aden" Lexa informed them.

"wow. There's a lot going on at your new house I see" Anya smiled. "I think it's sweet of you guys… to take in children" Angelica smiled. "When can we meet him?"

"tomorrow, if you want. I'll have to ask Clarke if it's okay for her, but I'm pretty sure she's cool" Lexa smiled. Anya let go of Lexa's hand. "Wish me good luck, you guys!" Lexa excitedly smiled.

"Good luck!"

* * *

After fifteen minutes of driving Lexa was outside Abby and Kane's house. She exhaled deeply as she was standing outside their door. It was dark outside and a little cold. She could hear the wind drag leaves from a spot to another. She started to get cold as she felt light rain drops drip on her skin. The cold wind just made it worse. She managed to knock on the door. She heard footsteps toward the door.

"Hello, Lexa. Come in you must be freezing!" Abby opened the door wider. Lexa was only wearing a blouse. No jacket. Abby hugged Lexa. "Hello" Lexa smiled. They went to the living room where Kane was. "Good evening" Kane greeted. "Good evening" Lexa sat down on the couch. "What made you want to stop by?" Abby asked as she handed Lexa a box of cookies.

"Thank you" the brunette smiled as she took a cookie. "em… I just … well, I…" Lexa nervously started. She had Lexa and Kane's full attention. "I've been thinking of Clarke a lot lately… About how much I love her, how much I love being with her and how much I want to spend the rest of my life with her" Lexa looked at Abby. The older woman smiled. "I want to ask her if she wants to marry me…"

Abby nodded. "You came here to get our blessings" she smiled. Lexa nodded. Still not sure whether it was a yes or nor. "Lexa. Clarke is happy. I've never seen her so happy with anyone before. You make her smile in a way nobody else can't. You're the one for her. Of course, you have my blessing!" Abby smiled. Lexa was so happy she pulled Abby into a hug.

"And I heard you are fostering a little boy! Can we meet him?"

"Yes of course! My parents I coming over tomorrow too, so it will be lovely to have you there"

Kane, Lexa, and Abby got each cup of coffee. They talked and laughed. It was autumn. It was dark and cold outside. But in Lexa's heart… everything was burning hot of excitement and it couldn't be any lighter.


	42. Chapter 42

_The previous night Aden actually slept in his own room. He said he was a big boy and dared to sleep alone. Clarke and Lexa thought it was brave of him. Aden had only been here one day, this was his second, but he wasn't shy at all. He talked and talked and did nothing but talk. Which is good. He was getting along with Madi and everyone._

The alarm buzzed on each nightstand. Lexa managed to turn of hers, but Clarke just groaned. The brunette had to roll over Clarke just so she could turn off that awfully annoying alarm. "Good morning sunshine" Lexa kissed Clarke's cheek. Clarke just groaned once again. "Oh shit. I have to make Madi some lunch she can bring to school, and I have to drive Aden to kindergarten" Clarke got out of bed. Clarke hurried to the walk-in closet and threw on some clothes. "I have to drive Madi, then Aden, then I can drive to work" Clarke pointed at her fingers as if she was counting them.

"Do you want me to drive them instead?" Lexa asked her stressed girlfriend. "Oh no, I have plenty of time. You have to get going soon. Go and make yourself some breakfast, I'll wake the kids" Clarke made her way to Lexa and kissed her on the cheek. Lexa went downstairs while Clarke just went across the hall to knock on Madi's door. She opened it and found Madi sound asleep on her bed. She looked so tiny on the double bed. "Wake up cutie" Clarke sat on the edge on the bed and smiled at the teenager. The little brunette slowly opened her eyes. "Good morning" Clarke smiled. "morning" the little brunette smiled back. "Come downstairs and get some breakfast. What do you want for lunch?" the blonde asked as she rose to her feet. "The usual"

"Okay," the blonde said and left. She didn't actually have to wake up Aden just yet. It could wait for a little. It was only 7 anyways. She didn't have to wake him up before 8. The blonde walked down the stairs and made her way to the kitchen. Lexa was eating cereal. "Cereal. Really?" the blonde folded her arms in front of her chest. Lexa shrugged. "Yeah. Really" she said with a smile. "Want me to make you some real breakfast?" the blonde asked. "Thanks, but no thanks" the brunette put the bowl in the dishwasher and made her way to the beautiful blonde and kissed her. "Bye, babe. I love you"

Clarke beamed at the brunette who seemed awfully busy. Yet still beautiful. "Bye, love. I love you too" she waved as the brunette walked towards the hall and turned her head around to see Clarke one more time. The blonde started making breakfast for Madi. Aden ate breakfast at the kindergarten.

She smiled at Madi as the little brunette was all dressed up and ready for school and sat at the dining table. While Clarke was waiting for the eggs to be ready she watched the little brunette. She saw that her phone buzzed, and she quickly grabbed her phone and her face lit up. She smiled so bright, so beautiful. She texted that person back. Clarke just had to smile. It was either a very good friend or a boy. Clarke thought. She didn't want to say anything, Madi would deny it anyway.

Clarke turned the eggs and continued thinking about Madi. _Was it a boy? Is she in love? Who is he? Is he nice?_

"Hey, Clarke?" Madi asked.

"Yes?"

"Is it okay if I walk to school today. It's not raining" Clarke looked out the window. "No, it's not. But it's cold outside you should wear a jacket and a scarf"

"okay. Thanks", Madi quickly smiled at Clarke before she started tapping on the phone.

"Is it a special reason why you want to walk to school?" Clarke smirked. Madi shrugged and pretended like nothing. "Nope. Just feel like walking today"

"okay, then. Should I come and pick you up or do you want to walk home too?"

Madi didn't think for a second. "I'll walk home. I can pick up Aden at the kindergarten too"

"Thanks, that would be nice. And bring an umbrella in case it will rain in the afternoon. Don't want you to get sick" Clarke winked. Madi sighed of disappointment. She didn't like to use umbrellas. She liked to get wet in the rain. She liked to get cold in the rain.

Madi helped set the table. And when the breakfast was served they started eating. "Clarke? At my birthday party… am I allowed to invite boys?" Madi wondered. Clarke smirked and let out a short laugh. "Why, it there a special someone?" she gently nudged Madi's shoulder.

"No!" Madi said defensive. "they're just a couple of good guy friends… So can I invite them?"

Clarke shook her head and shrugged. "I'm not sure… I'll talk to Lexa. But I can't promise anything"

"thanks"

After eating breakfast Clarke made Madi some lunch, and after that Madi was ready to go. Clarke followed her to the hall and handed her an umbrella. She just had to laugh because Madi just snapped the umbrella out of her hands and quickly put it in her backpack. Clarke hugged Madi. "I love you" Madi smiled at Clarke. "I love you too"

The blonde waved at the little brunette and closed the door. She hurried up the stairs to wake up Aden. He was sound asleep in his big bed. "hey, little man" Clarke gently ran her hand through the boy's soft hair. He was slowly waking up. His eyes were narrow, but as they adjusted to the light he opened his eyes wider. Little Aden rose to his feet and walked in the bed. He opened his arms widely and hugged Clarke's neck. The blonde smiled and carried Aden out of bed. She grabbed new clothes and carried him to the bathroom.

Aden wasn't tall enough to reach up to the sink, therefore, Clarke had to carry him up. He washed his face. Changed to some new clothes and brushed his teeth. Clarke smiled at Aden when he wanted her to pick him up. Clarke bends down and picked him up. She carried him all the way downstairs, a little worried whether she would fall of not when she walked down the stairs. But it went just fine.

"Can we watch TV?" Aden pointed at the TV that was on the other side on the living room. "We actually have to get you to kindergarten. Since I woke you up so late" Clarke smiled as if she apologized. Aden sighed and mumbled an 'okay'. "But if you want to I can wake you up a little earlier tomorrow? Then you get so see Madi before she goes to school, and we can watch TV" Clarke suggested. Aden's little cute face lit up and before he answered his arms were up in the air. "Yeah!"

Clarke let out a short laugh before she put Aden down. He sat on a little bench that was in the hall and waited for Clarke to get his shoes. The blonde put his tiny shoes on his tiny feet. "Do you want me to tie your shoes?" Clarke knelt and looked at Aden. He shook his head confidently. "No. I can do it by myself" he said and grabbed the laces with his tiny clumsy hands. It was the most adorable thing in the whole world. A tiny little kid who was so focused on tying his shoes.

"Done!" Aden jumped down from the bench that was a little tall for him. He smiled and posed like he was Superman. Clarke chuckled at the little boy. He was so adorable. "Good job, Aden!" Aden smiled at Clarke and grabbed her hand before they headed outside. "Off we go," Clarke said and buckled Aden's belt. Noticing the belt that is supposed to go from the waist to the shoulder would just choke him. A booster seat would have been nice in the car.

* * *

Lexa was quite busy. All the papers in real life, online… it just became a mess and a huge pain in the ass. How did she get into all this? Lexa gave her chair a push my pushing her desk. She rose to her feet and walked out of the office. It was quiet in the office… hall. The only thing that was noisy was Lexa's shoe heels. She confidently walked slowly towards Indra's office. Her tight black skirt, white blouse, black heels, long wavy brain hair, her beautiful face and her green eyes. Everything about her looked either beautiful or sexy. And in this situation, she both.

Before Lexa even got to walk near Indra's office, Luna came out of nowhere and made her startle. "oh, sorry Lexa. I didn't mean to startle you" Luna apologized. "It's okay. Not to be rude or anything, but what do you want? Is it important?" Lexa asked with an irritating voice as if it was bugging her that Luna talked to her.

"It's not that important… Just that I did everything you asked me to do… -" Luna started. "Everything? Well, I'm sure there's more. Let me give you something to work with" Lexa headed to her office. "Wait!" Luna grabbed Lexa's arm. "I thought… maybe I could go home? I have been incredibly busy lately… And I haven't spent so much time with Raven" Luna swallowed. It almost looked like she was scared of Lexa. Were they best friends? Why would Luna be scared?

The brunette frowned at her friend. "Yeah sure… of course, you can go home. I'm sorry I've kept you… all of the workers here so busy… day and night. I'm sorry" Lexa began. Luna pressed her lips together and nodded. Luna usually liked to give hugs, but it looked like she hesitated. "Luna?"

"Y-yes?" Luna answered with a nervous voice. "Is something wrong?" the brunette took a step closer to Luna, digging after the truth behind her terrified eyes. "N-no" Luna shook her head and quickly smiled. She took a step backward. Lexa frowned. "Why do you sound so nervous? Wait… are you scared of me or something?" Lexa let out a short chuckle. But when Luna didn't laugh Lexa took a large step back. "oh my god…"

"W-what… why? We are best friends. Why are you scared of me…? I don't understand" Lexa shook her head in disbelief. Luna wanted to say something, but she closed her mouth and looked at the floor. Lexa knew Luna very well. She knew how Luna got nervous around people she didn't know or people she doesn't trust. And she got easily scared of them too.

Luna let out a chuckle. "Best friends, huh?" she folded her arms in front of her chest. "You haven't talked to me in months… no hi, no how are you doing. Nothing. I haven't talked to my _friend_ , Lexa in several months. You have just been bossing me around. And yes, I know it's your job but damn I'm your friend!" Luna shook her head and her eyes added a thin layer of tears. It made her eyes sparkle. "You didn't even tell me that you moved! How can you not tell me that… Costia didn't know either! Like what the hell! We had to hear it from your sister!" Luna almost shout.

"Luna… I'm so sorry… I- "Lexa tried to take Luna's hand, but she got rejected. "Don't!" Luna cried but managed to put on a brave face. Something that she must have learned from Raven. That girl was, is a badass. "I'm going home. And you're gonna let me. And send Costia home too"

"but It's not even lunch yet… she's not done for today- "Lexa started. She talked in a low voice. "SEND HER HOME!" Luna shouted. Lexa put her hands in the air. "okay, okay… fine" Lexa said and slowly put her hands down. Luna started walking towards the elevator. "Luna wait… I'm so sorry. Let me make it up to you" Lexa started crying. "I don't want to lose you!" she said with a low voice, but it was impossible for Luna to hear it since she was already in the elevator.

Costia got out of her office. "What the hell is going on here?" Costia took a few steps closer to Lexa. "oh it's you" she said as Lexa turned around. "I'll get back to work" Costia pointed at her office. She didn't notice that Lexa was crying. The brunette grabbed Costia's hands and the other girl turned around. She saw Lexa was hurting but didn't know what to say. Before anyone said anything, Lexa pulled Costia into a hug. A long hug.

"uh… everything alright Le… boss?" Costia corrected herself. Lexa pulled herself out of the hug. "I'm so sorry… for being so busy and completely forgetting that you are my best friends… I didn't know I was pushing you away … before it was too late"

"what are you talking about?"

Lexa cried. "I lost Luna. We're not best friends anymore… God! I don't even know if she wants to be friends with me anymore!" Lexa held her hands in front of her face. "And I'm so sorry that I haven't talked to you in months and not telling you that I moved… gosh I'm such a terrible friend! I haven't called or even texted!"

Costia grabbed Lexa's both hands and removed them from her face. She still held her hands. Costia smiled. "It's okay… It's never too late to apologize" Costia smiled at Lexa. "And it's never too late to forgive either" Costia removed some hair from Lexa's face. "Do… do you forgive me?" Lexa asked. Costia smiled. "of course, I forgive you. Just don't be a bitch" Lexa laughed. They shared a good laugh. Costia still her Lexa's hand and her other hand suddenly was on Lexa's red cheek. They shared a quiet moment together.

A few seconds later Octavia and Indra came out of Indra's office. Costia let go of the grip she had on Lexa's hand and she removed her hand from Lexa's cheek. Lexa wiped her tears. Octavia didn't know what was happening, but it didn't look good.

"Heda" Indra bow her head. Octavia did the same. «Indra. I was just looking for you" Lexa smiled at Indra and pointed at her office. They made their way to Lexa's office. Titus was guarding her office. "you can come in too, Titus" all three walking into her office.

"okay. So… these past months… I have been working 24/7. And I have to admit that I miss my spare time where I can be with my friends and family. I wouldn't have asked you this if I didn't think it was possible. If there any way I can work less but still manage to get the job done? Clarke and I are fostering a little boy now, he's only 3… I barely get to see him" Lexa bit her lips. Wow. The boss. The leader. Lexa. Lexa was nervous.

Indra and Titus looked at each other. Titus shrugged. Indra looked at Lexa for a very long time. "what Indra?" Lexa was eager to hear what Indra was thinking. "Well… I was actually just in a meeting" Indra started. "With the French company?" Lexa wondered. Indra nodded. "They came up with an offer. I told them that you were working your ass off and I asked them the same question you are asking us. And their answer was that you could only work a few hours a day and even have your own office at home…"

Lexa could see that Indra was going to say something more. "and?" she asked. Indra exhaled. "if you work for their company for a whole year"

Lexa leaned back on her chair. "But… If I work for them that means I have to be in France to do it. I'll have to move?" Indra nodded. "But Clarke would never let me go to France for a whole year. And I won't leave her" Lexa folder her arms in front of her chest. "You can take her with you. She wouldn't have to work" Indra suggested. "What do you think I should do?" Lexa looked at Titus. "I think you should do it. It would be good for their company and for ours. We will get more allies" Titus said with his deep man voice. "The more the merrier" Lexa answered.

* * *

Clarke had been cleaning the house since she came home. She was just about to relax with a cup of coffee in front of the TV, but the doorbell interrupted her. Clarke made her way to the door and opened it. "Hey mom, what a lovely surprise" she opened the door wider. "Hello, dear" Abby smiled and gave Clarke a hug. "Want a cup of coffee?"

"Yes, that'd be lovely" Abby smiled. Abby waited in the living room while Clarke made some coffee for her mother. Abby threw a blanket over herself because she was cold after walking from her house to Clarke's. "Aren't you working today?" Clarke asked as she put her mother's coffee on the table. "No. I got the day off" Abby answered. "'Did Madi walk to school today?" The older woman asked.

"yes. She said she felt like walking today" Clarke shrugged and tried to choose a movie they could watch together. "Did you know she didn't walk alone?" Abby said with a smirk. Clarke looked at Abby with wide eyes. "Did she walk with a boy?" the blonde smiled. Abby nodded. "He was tall and very handsome" Abby chuckled.

"That's why she asked me if she could have some boys at her birthday party!" Clarke gaped of happiness. "maybe she likes this boy? Or maybe it is her boyfriend!" Clarke clapped her hands together in excitement. Abby laughed. "Well, what do I do? Should I ask her if she has a boyfriend or should I wait and hope that she tells me about him?"

Abby shrugged. "imagine if you were in your teens, how would you react if I asked you if you had a girlfriend?" Abby wondered. "Well, I wouldn't have been honest" Clarke honestly answered. "Then I think you found your answer. I think it's best for both that you just wait for her to tell you about him" Abby smiled. Clarke nodded in agreement.

They watched a movie together in silence. After around twenty minutes Abby broke the silence. "How're things going with you and Lexa?"

"Good" Clarke smiled.

"You love her right?"

Clarke looked at little weird at Abby and let out a short chuckle. "Well yeah. I love her very much. Why?" she looked at Abby. Abby just smiled. "It's just … that I know Lexa love you very much… and knowing that you love her very much too… it just makes my heart … happy. You know?" The blonde smiled at her loving mother. She pulled Abby into a long hug. "Thank you, mom," she whispered. She sat close to her mother and leaned on her shoulder. Then they continued watching the movie.


	43. Chapter 43

It was only a few minutes till it was lunch. Madi couldn't stop staring at the clock. She hated Math, even though she got good grades. She was the kind of person that didn't like usual classes but still managed to read to a test or a presentation and still get good grades. Even though she wasn't interested. Beside her sat Cameron Boyce, her crush. They started talking a few weeks ago and she started liking him more and more. And the best part is that Cameron lives near her. That's one of the reasons why Madi was so excited to move.

Cameron nudged gently on Madi's shoulder. He showed her something he wrote in his math book. Madi chuckled, and so did Cameron. The brown-curled-haired boy drew something in his book. Madi studied his face. He was perfect. He had freckles that made him look cute. He had curls, beautiful eyes, and skin. Everything about him was just perfect. Cameron turned his head to face Madi. They locked eyes for a few seconds. But the moment was interrupted by the bell.

Everyone hurried out of class. They talked so loudly that it was almost annoying. Madi put her book in her backpack and picked up her lunch. She was just about to leave the classroom when Cameron suddenly grabbed her hand. She had butterflies in her stomach. There were so many butterflies that it spread through her whole body. She felt her heart began to beat fast, and every heartbeat made Madi warmer.

"I was just wondering if you maybe wanted to walk home today? With me, I mean" Madi smiled at Cameron. "Yeah, sure. That'd be nice. But I have to pick up my foster brother in kindergarten" Madi said and smiled a little as she noticed that Cameron hadn't let go of her hand yet. "I'll come with you" Cameron smiled. "I love little kids," he said with a huge excited smile. Madi chuckled.

They locked eyes again. It wasn't awkward. It wasn't uncomfortable. It was… nice. It felt good and sent shivers through their whole bodies. Madi finally found someone. Someone who's nice, thoughtful, funny, brave, tall, full of love and someone who sends her shivers and butterflies just by the way he looks at her. They were so busy with looking at each other that they didn't notice a group of guys walked past the classroom but stopped as they saw Madi and Cameron holding hands.

"olala! Look they are holding hands. Madi and Cameron are together!" the tallest of them teased. It wasn't a good diss and it wasn't even funny. But the other guys thought so. They laughed. Cameron shook his head, but he still didn't let go of Madi's hand. "and what if we were together?" Cameron turned to face the guys. The other guys looked at the tallest one. He didn't come up with anything to say. "Then lucky you, cause Madi's hot. But she's too good for you man. You don't deserve her"

Cameron looked at Madi. Completely ignoring the other guys. "I know," he said with a smile. It didn't look like he was hurt by their words. He just looked happy. The other guys laughed and just followed the tallest guy as he found another innocent person to bug. "Hey… do you have any plans after school on Friday?" Cameron asked. It kind of looked like he was nervous. "No, I don't think so. Why?"

Cameron waited a few seconds to answer, but he smiled at her. "there's this beautiful park nearby that think you should see. And since itis fall the leaves on the trees are like orange, red and yellow… it's just beautiful. And after that, I could show you my favorite café!" Cameron suggested. It was like he wanted to guide her around. "That sounds nice! And fun. I'll have to ask first but I think it's okay" They shared a smile. "Great. It's a date. Then" Cameron smiled as he rose to his feet. He whispered a little bye to Madi before he left the classroom.

* * *

Lexa looked at the clock. She could soon go home to Clarke. Lexa had completely forgotten about asking Clarke if it was okay if her mother and father, and Abby and Kane could come over for dinner and meet Aden. Lexa picked up her phone and pressed the Clarke button.

"Hey, love" Clarke said. Lexa smiled. She loved it when Clarke called her love. "Hey, babe. I was just wondering if it was okay if Abby and Kane and my parents could come over for dinner today. You know so they can greet on little Aden"

"Yeah of course! It's going to be nice to have all of them over here"

"Great! What time should they come?" Lexa wondered.

"em… 5 pm?" the blonde answered.

"Perfect. I'll text them" Lexa smiled. "Bye"

"bye"

Lexa hung up on the phone and texted her parents, then Abby and Kane to come over at 5 pm. There was actually little to do at the office at the moment. And she was going to take the offer and move to France. She just had to ask Clarke if she wanted to go with her to France. But there's no way she would've left without Clarke. Speaking of Clarke. Lexa's feelings were only growing bigger for each heartbeat. She wanted to propose to the love of her life on their anniversary. Lexa decided that after work she could go and look at engagement rings.

* * *

"You may go home now" The teacher smiled as the school belle stopped ringing. Everyone hurried out of class. Madi waited for Cameron then they headed out together. "So, how's your foster brother?" Cameron wondered. He had never heard of him before. "Well, he's cute and funny. He moved in a yesterday or the day before I can't quite remember" Madi chuckled.

The kindergarten was just a few minutes away from school. And lucky for them, it wasn't raining outside. "You have actually never told me about your foster parents. Are they nice to you?" Cameron wondered. He asked many questions lately. But that must be because he wants to get to know her. "Yeah, they are really nice. I love them" Madi smiled. "That's good" he pressed his lips to a thin line.

"And how's your little sister? Do you get to see her or talk to her?" Cameron asked. Wow. He really was curious. "We text, face time and sometimes meet. I think she's fine" Madi smiled. "That's nice to hear" Cameron smiled. "There's just a week till your birthday, right?" the boy smiled. Madi nodded. "I don't know who I want to invite yet but if I'd invited you would you home?"

"I wouldn't have hesitated. Not even a little. Of course, I would come" Cameron kicked a little stone piece out of the way and it landed it the grass. They were standing in front of the kindergarten. Both walked inside and asked for Aden. The boy came running to Madi and embraced her. "Hey, little man" Madi smiled. He wanted to hold hands with her.

"Who is this?" Aden pointed at Cameron. "oh, this is my friend Cameron" Madi smiled at Aden then at Cameron. "Hello, you're Aden, right?" Cameron asked and gave held up his hand waiting for a high five. Aden high fived him. "yes" he confirmed. "Nice to meet you, bro" Cameron walked beside Aden. "Nice to meet you too, bro" Aden answered. Madi just had to laugh because he was so cute. Aden wanted to hold hands with Cameron too.

"Do you go to the same school?" Aden looked up at Cameron then at Madi. "Yes, we're in the same class. We have all of our classes together actually" Madi smiled at Cameron. "Cool," Aden answered. "Cameron where do you live?" Aden asked. Cameron was a little surprised by how fluent he spoke at that early age. But in united states, kids at age two usually talked fluently in this generation. "Not far from where you live" the older boy answered. "Cool!" Aden smiled widely. It looked like he loved getting to know new people.

On their way home, they stopped at a park. Aden found a ball. "Can we kick this round thing? I've seen other kids do it" Aden picked up the ball and threw it to Cameron. Madi chuckled. "Sure thing, bro. Do you play soccer?" Cameron asked as he did tricks with the ball. Aden shook his head. He gaped as he watched Cameron do tricks. "You're amazing! Can you learn me some tricks?" Aden asked. Cameron looked at the clock he had on his arm and stopped dribbling the ball. "oh sh-sugar" Cameron said instead of swearing. "I'll have to go home now, but I promise I will learn you some tricks another time. Okay, buddy?" Cameron carefully passed him the ball. Aden sighed but still managed to look excited for the next time they would meet. "okay." Cameron waved at Madi and Aden. "Bye," he smiled at Madi. "Bye" Madi waved back.

* * *

A few hours passed, and she was already out of the building and drove right to the first shop with engagement rings. Lexa, of course, didn't care about how much it costs. She could have bought all the rings, even the shop and she would still not have lost 1 % of her money. Almost every ring was beautiful but there was one special ring she couldn't take her eyes off.

"Sir, may I please look at this ring?" Lexa asked the man behind the rings and pointed at the ring that caught her attention. He nodded, picked up the ring and gave it to her. Lexa breathed out a little 'wow' as she held the diamond ring. It was the most beautiful ring in the world. "I'll take this one" Lexa smiled and gave him the ring. "You decided very fast" he let out a short silent laugh. "Well yeah. I know this is the one. It gives me butterflies just by looking at it" Lexa smiled.

"This is the most expensive ring in this shop" The man informed and show her a piece of paper with how much it costs. Lexa just smiled and shrugged. "No problem," she said. He put the ring inside a ring box and put the ring box in a paper bag. Lexa paid him right away and thanked him.

She drove right home. It smelled food out in the hallway. Lexa smiled. Clarke was such a wife material. She noticed Madi and Aden were home because of the extra shoes but Clarke and Lexa's parents hadn't come yet. Lexa followed the good smelling smell straight to the kitchen. "hello beautiful" Lexa hugged Clarke from behind and kissed her neck. "Well, hello love" Clarke smiled. Lexa let go of Clarke and looked at the dish she was preparing. "Smells very good, honey". Clarke smiled. Madi just walked into the kitchen. "Hey" Madi smiled at Lexa and gave her a hug. "Hello, cutie pie" Lexa hugged Madi longer than usual. "You're in an awfully good mood. Not that it's a bad thing"

Madi smiled at Lexa as she let go of the hug. She looked at Clarke and Lexa. "em… I was just wondering if we have plans on Friday. Like, if we don't have any plans could I go hang out with a friend?" Madi wondered. "Of course you can" Clarke smiled. Lexa, on the other hand, looked a little skeptical. "Who's this _friend_?" she smirked. "Well if you have to know. His name is Cameron" Clarke and Lexa looked at each other. Clarke smiled for herself as Lexa folded her arms in front of her chest. "hm… and what are you two going to do?" Lexa wondered. As is she was terrified they were going to watch a movie on his bed or something.

"Well, he suggested that he'd show me a park nearby. He said it was beautiful, especially at this time of the year and then he wants to show me his favorite café. Well not just show, but order something too" Madi pressed her lips to a shy smile. Clarke and Lexa looked at each other and exchange smiles. "Sounds like a date," Clarke said with a cute voice. The little brunette nervously played with her fingers while she chuckled. "Well he said it was a date…" she looked up and smiled at her foster mothers.

"Well, of course, you can go on a date!" Clarke smiled. "and one more thing" Madi began. She looked at Lexa only. "I was wondering if I could invite some guys over at my birthday party?" Madi bit her lower lip. Lexa looked at Clarke. Clarke nodded and tried to convince Lexa to say yes. "If I say yes, will Cameron come to your party too?" Lexa narrowed her eyes in curiosity for a few seconds. Madi nodded. "If he can, yes" Madi tried to smile. Lexa sighed. "Well, I suppose it's okay. But remember to take responsibility because we won't be here" Lexa said with a firm voice. Madi nodded with a big smile. Surprised that she actually said yes and was so chill. "okay, thank you so much!" she hugged the brunette.

"Why can't we be here while Madi is having her birthday party?" Clarke asked Lexa. The brunette just looked at the little brunette. "Because they are teenagers. And it's not 'cool' to have adults around" Lexa smiled. "oooh, right" Clarke chuckled. Madi rolled her eyes with a smile. "Where's Aden?" Lexa wondered. "In the living room" Madi pointed at the direction of where he sat.

Lexa made her way to the living room and smiled as she saw his little head as she leaned over the couch. "Hey, little man" Lexa smiled and sat beside Aden. "Hi, Yexa" the little boy answered. He was curled up in the couch while he watched a cartoon. He told Lexa that it was his favorite. Lexa thought the cartoon was funny because animals and food could talk, and they were acting like human teenagers. Lexa sat beside Aden and kept him with company.

Clarke and Madi entered the living room and sat down on the comfy couch. Clarke sat beside Aden and Madi sat beside Clarke. The blonde threw a warm blanket over Lexa and Aden, then grabbed another warm blanket and threw it over Madi and herself. As all four of them watched the cartoon Clarke came to the realization that this was what she has always wanted. A family. Watching a cartoon, she didn't think was her kind of entertainment but just sitting here with Aden, Lexa and Madi were enough. She didn't care about what they watched. As long as they watched it together.

All Clarke could do was smile at her family as they laughed together. Lexa faced Clarke with the most beautiful smile glued to her face. They locked eyes for a moment. "I have to check on the food" Clarke rose to her feet and hurried to the kitchen. "I totally forgot our parents are coming "Lexa chuckled. "Lexa and Madi, could you set the tables?" Clarke asked as she was a few meters away from the couch. Although they knew it wasn't a question. Lexa and Madi rose up to their feet with a sigh.

"Madi, could you set the tables while I just go and do something really important?" Lexa asked. Madi thought about it for a few seconds before she answered. "Fine, but you have to set the tables next time," Madi said with a serious, yet just a joking, strict voice. The brunette raised both hands in the air and promised that she would set the tables next time. Lexa had to sneak through the kitchen without Clarke noticing, and since it was such a big kitchen, Clarke didn't notice her. Lexa half-ran to the hall and pulled the paper bag out of her purse. She half-ran to the kitchen and made sure Clarke was standing with her back to her. When Clarke didn't look she took her chance and ran through the kitchen and through the dining room. Madi looked suspicious at Lexa when she saw the adult ran up the stairs while holding a paper bag.

Lexa walked into the walk-in closet and opened another door. Behind that door was two safes', Clarke's and hers. She dialed her code to her safe and opened the metal door and put the paper bag inside the safe.

Lexa hurried downstairs down to the dining room and hoped Clarke didn't notice that Lexa was gone. But the blonde stood beside Madi and helped her set the tables. "Why didn't you help Madi set the tables like I asked you to do?" Clarke asked Lexa. Lexa's palms started to sweat. She was a bad liar. "ugghh…" was all that came out of her mouth. Madi rolled her eyes. "I asked her if she could go and get my charger. My phone is almost dead" Madi pressed her lips together and looked at Clarke. "oh well then. Sorry, I accused you of being lazy" Clarke looked at Lexa with an apologizing face expression. Lexa just smiled at her girlfriend. She was so cute. The way she apologized with her cute little voice and her adorable face. Lexa just wanted to throw herself at Clarke and kiss her everywhere if it weren't for the kids that were in the same room as them.

Lexa followed Clarke to the kitchen and sat on a bar stool while she watched the blonde wash the benches. In ten days. Lexa thought to herself. Just a few meters in front of her was this beautiful blonde with wavy soft hair and sparkling ocean blue eyes. Who had the most beautiful smile on earth… she is the one. Lexa thought. As the blonde turned around Lexa's heart froze. It was like it almost stopped. Clarke was so beautiful that it was breathtaking. Lexa slowly inhaled and exhaled. "I love you so much"


	44. Chapter 44

Abby, Kane, Angelica and Roger had arrived a few minutes ago. They were in the kitchen and caught up with Clarke and Lexa. It was really lovely having all of them here. There has been a long time ago since all of them were together. Now Clarke and Lexa's parents were eager to meet Aden. But Clarke suggested it was best if Lexa took Angelica and Roger to see Aden first, just in case it gets too much for Aden when four strangers are surrounding him with smiles and questions. In the meantime, Abby and Kane went upstairs to say hi to Madi.

Before Lexa and Clarke's parents came Lexa got a call from the child services. Or Child welfare. It was about Aden. They apologized for not making it to their home to tell them the news, but they wanted Aden to have a permanent home. And that home would be Lexa and Clarke's. If the couple approved. Clarke and Lexa were, of course, thrilled to have Aden stay here with them. Lexa and Clarke told their parents the news and even they were thrilled. And they haven't even met Aden.

Lexa leads the way to the living room and sat beside Aden. "Hi buddy" Lexa tickled his stomach. He giggled and tried to push Lexa's hand away. Angelica and Roger smiled at the little boy as they walked closer to Lexa. "This is my parents" Lexa smiled and introduced them for Aden. "This is my mother Angelica, but you can call her Granny. And this is my father, Roger, but you can call him Gramps. Only if you want to" Lexa smiled. It looked like Aden was a little shy. "Hi…" Aden slowly waved his hand, then he grabbed Lexa's shirt and hid behind her.

"Aaaawe how cute" Angelica placed her hand in front of her chest. Aden was adorable. Lexa placed her warm soft hand on Aden's back and drew circles on him with her palm. She leaned to kiss the top of his head and whispered. "It's okay".

Angelica sat beside Aden on the couch and lifted her purse up. She started looking in her purse and pulled out something. "Lexa told me your favorite show is Gumballs, right?" she pulled out the main character named Gumball, which was a teddy bear, out of her purse. Aden's face lit up and a big smile appeared. "It's from us, Granny and Gramps" Angelica looked at Roger before she gently placed Gumball, the teddy bear toy, in Aden's little hands. He smiled at little Gumball. "Thanks" he smiled and gently wrapped his arms around Angelica, in a form of a hug.

"We are going upstairs to say hi to Madi now. Clarke will be here in just a minute okay bud?" Aden nodded at Lexa as he snuggled under a cozy blanket. Lexa leads the way up to Madi's room. Angelica and Rogers breath got taken away. "Isn't this room a little small?" Roger joked sarcastically. Madi's room was enormous and modern. "A little" Madi looked around and chuckled. Kane, Abby, and Clarke laughed. Madi opened her arms and half-ran to Angelica and roger. She hugged them both at the same time. "Hey, Granny and Gramps"

"Hello, beautiful" Angelica kissed Madi's cheek. "Want a kiss from me too?" Roger closed his eyes and formed his lips. "no!" Madi laughed and ran back to Clarke. Clarke embraced Madi. "But you want a kiss from me?" Clarke chuckled as she felt Madi was trying to get away. But she didn't let go before she had kissed Madi a few times on the cheek. When Clarke let go of Madi everyone shared a good laugh.

"This is indeed a big room," Abby said as she looked around. Lexa and Clarke nodded. "She even has her own bathroom. Clarke pointed at a door that was across the room. "They spoil you too much" Abby chuckled. Madi chuckled with her. "I know"

"Your birthday is in one week" Roger remembered. "Correct" Madi nodded. Clarke took a few steps away from her parents and closer to Lexa. "We are planning on throwing two birthdays for her. One where she invites her friends and another where you guys are invited plus a few more" Clarke informed. "Like aunty Octavia and Raven?" Madi wondered. Clarke nodded at the little brunette. "Great. Can't wait!" Kane smiled.

"Well if you want me to introduce you to Aden we better get down now before the food gets cold" Clarke tilted her head in the direction of the door and walked out. Abby and Kane followed her. Lexa left the room too, but she didn't follow Clarke. She went to their bedroom and came back a minute later with a paper bag and gently shut the door.

"Come sit on the couch," Lexa said to her parents and Madi. They followed her and sat down. "What is in there? Wait is that what you snuck in an hour ago?" Madi wondered. Lexa nodded. She opened the paper bag and pulled out a box. Everyone gaped. Even though they didn't see the ring they saw that it was _the_ box.

"omg, is it what I think it is?" Madi knit her fists and beamed. Lexa opened the box and inside was the most beautiful ring. "Wow" Angelica breathed. Roger didn't have any words. "Our ten months anniversary is coming up in two days. I don't exactly know what I'm going to do or say… but what I do know is that I want to spend the rest of my life with her…" Lexa looked at her parents. Angelica's eyes were glossy. "I'm so proud of you" Angelica embraced her girl. Roger placed a hand on Lexa's shoulder. "I'm proud of you too, Lexa" The second Angelica let go of Lexa, Madi opened her arms and hugged the brunette. "I'm so happy" Madi whispered. Lexa smiled. "Me too"

* * *

Abby and Kane gently smiled at the little boy who played with a blue teddy bear. He was so tiny and cute. "Clarke! Look what I got" Aden beamed and showed Clarke his new teddy bear. He looked so happy. "Woah. It's cute" Clarke smiled and tapped the teddy bear's head, Gumball's head. Aden pulled the teddy bear close to his chest and studied Gumball. "He's not cute… he's cool…"

Kane let out a short laugh and sat beside Aden. "I agree. It's super cool" he nodded. Aden smiled at him and nodded in agreement. "Aden. These are my parents. If you're comfortable with it, you can call them Grandma and Granpa" Clarke sat beside Aden and put her arm around him. "okay" Aden smiled at Abby and Kane. Clarke didn't notice this, but Kane was smiling so widely. Abby noticed it and she knew why. Clarke didn't introduce them as "mom and stepfather" no, she introduced them as her parents.

Kane asked Aden if he liked soccer. And Aden nodded his head. "Yes. I really want to play soccer. Today when Madi picked me up she was with a boy named Cameron. He's going to show me some tricks!" Aden beamed. Clarke chuckled at the way he said "really". "a boy?" Abby whispered at Clarke. The blonde nodded and shot her mother a look that said: "I'll tell you later".

"Well, I actually brought a ball. Do you want to go outside and play soccer later?" Kane wondered. Aden jumped on the couch. "yes, yes, yes!". He looked so happy. Clarke was glad to see that Aden wasn't so shy after all. "Dinner is ready. Aden, could you go with Grandma and Grandpa to the kitchen while I go and get the others?" Clarke smiled as she wondered. Aden nodded and grabbed Abby's hand while trying to drag her to the kitchen. Abby turned her head and faces Clarke and pouted with her lips because Aden was so cute.

The blonde went upstairs. "Hey, ready for dinner?" Clarke entered Madi's room. Finding Madi wrapping her arms around Lexa, and Angelica calmly crying. "Angelica is everything alright?" Clarke walked towards Angelica. Lexa hurried and put the box inside the paper bag and hid it behind her back. Clarke shot a curious look at Lexa. Madi understood that Clarke wanted answers, so she just came up with something. "I was just telling Granny and Gramps how much I love them" Madi explained. Everyone went along and nodded.

"Yes, that's right. This is tears of joy" Angelica said, and it was actually true. It was tears of joy. "Did you say dinner? I'm starving" Roger rose to his feet and smiled at Clarke. "Yes, dinner is ready" Clarke rose to her feet as well and started walking toward the door. Angelica followed. Lexa and Madi waited a few seconds after the others left the room to talk. "I really am happy for you" Madi smiled at Lexa. "I know" Lexa smiled back and hugged Madi. After that, both went down to eat dinner with the others.

And here they were. Lexa and Clarke's family, together like one big family. In their new enormous house. Laughter was filling up the whole house. And all Lexa could do was just smile at her beautiful girlfriend, soon to be her fiancé. If she says yes. She's going to say yes. Clarke absolutely loves Lexa. And she's not afraid of commitment? They have two kids now and live together in a big house… and they've only been dating for nine months, almost ten. She must be ready to get married. Right?

* * *

It was late. Abby, Kane, Roger, and Angelica had just gone home. They thanked Lexa and Clarke for a lovely afternoon and wished for more days like this one. They said their goodbyes to each other and hug and kisses were involved. Madi and Aden got a whole bunch of them. After seeing their cars disappearing behind the neighbor's bushes, all four of them went inside.

Lexa helped Clarke clean while Madi took Aden to watch some TV before he had to brush his teeth and go to bed. "Nice day," Clarke said. Lexa smiled at hugged Clarke from behind. She kissed the blonde's cheek and whispered into her ear. "yeah". Clarke smiled to herself. The kitchen was all clean. The love of her life was embracing her. Madi and Aden were in the living room together. Together like siblings. This is what she had always dreamt about. A family.

Clarke removed herself from the hug and faced Lexa while she grabbed her hands. "Hey, our ten-month anniversary is coming up this Friday. Do you want to do something special?" The blonde wondered. Lexa wanted to tell her what 'special' was, but she couldn't share this with Clarke yet. Lexa smiled and nodded at the blonde. "what do you want to do?" the blonde wondered once again. Lexa just smiled let out a short chuckle with her breath. "It's a surprise" Lexa whispered, she carefully dropped Clarke's hands and left the kitchen with a smile. Clarke followed her into the living room.

"now I'm curious," Clarke said as she sat down next to Madi. Lexa sat beside Aden. Lexa let out a short chuckle. "Curious about what?" Madi asked Clarke. Clarke sighed. "Our ten months anniversary is coming up. And I wondered if Lexa and I were going to do something special on that day. And Lexa says it's a surprise!" Clarke folded her arms in front of her chest. Madi let out a laugh. "Two more days, Clarke. Two more days" Madi smiled. "do you know what the 'surprise' is?" Clarke looked at Madi with a curious look. Madi widened her eyes a little. "uhm…" Madi started but before she got to talk Clarke gaped. "oh my god, you know!" Clarke grabbed Madi's hand. "You have to tell me!"

Lexa rolled her eyes with a smile. Clarke was so curious. Madi didn't know what to say. "I-I really don't know" she shrugged. Clarke let go of Madi's hand. "Madi, I know when your lying" the blonde leaned back on the couch. Madi let out another laugh. "Clarke, stop. It's only two more days till our anniversary. You'll survive" Lexa smiled at Clarke. The blonde let out a sigh. "Can you guys be quiet, please? I can't hear what they are saying" Aden pouted. "of course, buddy. We're sorry" Lexa apologized and caressed his arm.

"Maybe it's time to go to bed?" Lexa looked at Aden. At first, he didn't want to, but Madi reminded him that he had to get enough sleep for tomorrow. Cameron was going to teach him some tricks. And with that, Aden jumped out of the couch and hurried to the stairs, and Lexa followed him.

Madi grabbed Clarke's hand. The blonde smiled at the little brunette. Madi's hand grabbed Clarke's, while her thumb was gently feelings Clarke's wrist. Clarke didn't do anything even when she knew she had a scar there. Madi needed to know this. After a few seconds, Madi's thump stopped. Clarke carefully turned her head to look at Madi, but she did it in a quiet way because she didn't want to make it too obvious. It looks like Madi was frowning to herself. Clarke pulled up her sleeve and sighed.

It went silent. A few seconds later, Madi asked with a low voice. "how did you get this scar" she asked. The little brunette only had her eyes on that scar. It was so visible; how could she not have noticed it before. Clarke sighed once more. "There is no easy way to tell or explain this to you…" Clarke started. Madi looked up and locked eyes with Clarke. "I went through a really rough time. I felt like everything and everyone were against me… and one day I just couldn't take the pain anymore. I was sick of struggling with suicidal thoughts, depression, and anxiety every day. I wanted to end my suffering. And I did, or, I tried" Clarke to a moment to breath normally to avoid tears.

Madi was unusually quiet. Normally she would have thousands of questions and she would throw comments at Clarke every ten seconds, but now she was just staring at Clarke. Being a good listener and just listened. "I went to my bathroom and slit my wrist. Lucky for me, your aunt Raven found me before it was too late. She saved my life. And I'm happy she did. Because if I succeeded that day, I wouldn't be here today"

Clarke and Madi kept looking at each other. The blonde wasn't so sure it was a great idea telling Madi about this after all. "I'm sorry…" Clarke burst out in tears. Madi exhaled out her pain, tears started streaming down her face as she saw Clarke, her mother figure, crying her heart out after sharing a very personal story. "No, no… It's okay…" Madi cried and hugged Clarke. "I'm just… I…" Madi tried but she didn't know how to ask. Madi slowly pulled out of the hug. She swallowed. "Do you still want to… kill yo-"Madi started but before she got to finish the sentence Clarke interrupted her. "no! I could never. I love you, and everyone else too much to do that" Clarke said.

"W-what about your depression? Is it still that bad?" Madi wondered. "I take antidepressants, it's medication that helps me with my depression and anxiety" Clarke tried to explain shortly and simple as possible. Clarke could tell that Madi was thinking about asking another question. "Do you … still, have suicidal thoughts?" she wondered. Clarke's heart ached as she heard those words come out of Madi. Clarke shook her head. "no, not as long as I take my medication. Suicidal thoughts only come when I'm depressed" The blonde embraced Madi. "And I would never leave you guys. I love you with all my heart" Clarke's voice cracked. Madi started sobbing. It really hurt to hear that Clarke went through all of this. But it gave her hope. You can come out of the darkest time of your life and achieve something bright and beautiful.

"Is everything okay?" Lexa sat beside Madi and looked at Clarke and Madi. It was hard to tell who this was really about because both were crying. Clarke smiled and nodded. Clarke embraced Madi and Lexa did the same. "I don't think I could ever leave you" Clarke whispered but Lexa heard it. And her heart hurt. Clarke and Lexa had only talked about this once. They didn't really talk much about Clarke's past and what she used to struggle with. Lexa has tried to talk about it with Clarke a couple of times when she has noticed that Clarke looked like she was sad, but Clarke just changed the subject.

"I think I'm going to go upstairs. Is that okay?" Madi asked carefully. "yeah, of course," Clarke smiled and wiped away a tear. Madi gave Clarke a long hug. "I love you" Clarke whispered and kissed Madi's cheek. The little brunette smiled at Clarke. "I love you too" Madi smiled and made her way upstairs. Lexa pulled Clarke into her arms and kissed the top of her head. "Wanna talk about it?" The brunette asked with a low voice. Even though she knew what the answer was. But to her surprise, Clarke didn't say no. "I just told Madi about the time I almost killed myself…" Clarke's eyes filled with heavy tears that threatened to escape her eyes. "And I know we've never actually talked so much about my depression… but there is really not much to talk about" Clarke explained. Lexa nodded. "It's not that I don't feel comfortable talking to you, or don't trust you or anything… It's just that I don't even know what's happening to me… what happened" Clarke corrected herself.

A few moments passed with nothing but silence. But they looked so deeply into each other's eyes with love and pain at the same time. "But… there is something I need to tell you" Clarke started. She grabbed Lexa's hand. "I haven't been taking my medication lately… I just want to know If I still need them…-"Clarke began but Lexa interrupted her. "Clarke! Why didn't you tell me?" the brunette squeezed Clarke's hand. "I'm sorry! … but I don't think I need them anymore… I feel fine" Clarke smiled at the brunette.

"… well yeah… you may feel fine now… but what if-" Lexa started. Clarke leaned on Lexa's shoulder. "I promise I will tell you right away if I'm feeling really down" Clarke whispered. Lexa sighed. She wanted Clarke to take her medication, but it was Clarke's life… she couldn't do anything but to support her decision. So, she went along with it.

"Promise?" The brunette whispered. Clarke removed her head off Lexa's shoulder and looked deeply into her eyes. The blonde leaned into a kiss. "I promise"


	45. Chapter 45

**AN: Hey! I'm truly sorry for not being able to publish in months… It's just been so much with school… and I've had some issues with myself… It's just… that … there's a lot going on in my life right now and it's hard to write when I'm facing difficulties because the chapters I write will only turn out to be cold, mean, deep and just awfully depressed… another thing I'm sorry for is that I don't remember so much of what I've written before… so if I write something that maybe doesn't make sense, just go with it. Thank you so much for those people who have been sticking around, waiting for this new chapter. I will publish more often from now on. Just keep being patient with me. Thank you :)**

* * *

It was a new day. It was a little cold outside, but Clarke was already outside, enjoying her cup of coffee. The clock was only a few minutes past 6 am, and Lexa had just woken up, but she fell asleep again, so Clarke kissed her forehead and let the brunette sleep a little longer.

Clarke smiled as she looked out at the street. It was quiet. It was still unusual to not hear traffic when she was outside. In the city, there were always people around, even though it was 6 am, but here there was no one. It was quiet and peaceful. And Clarke loved it. She sat out a few minutes more and then went inside again because she was just wearing a t-shirt, and she was starting to get cold.

"There you are!" Lexa smiled and made her way to the blonde. The brunette caressed Clarke's arms and Clarke shivered. "You're cold!" Lexa whispered as she pulled Clarke into a hug to warm her. Clarke just inhaled slowly with a huge smile on her face. She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around Lexa. "Are you okay, baby?" Lexa wondered. She still held on to Clarke. The blonde just smiled and hugged Lexa a little bit harder.

"Clarke?" Lexa pulled herself away from the hug. She was worried but was relieved as she saw Clarke smiling. "I'm more than okay" Clarke smiled, she held around Lexa's waist. "I just love you so much…" Clarke's eyes sparkled. It was like tears build up in her eyes. The exact same thing happened to Lexa. The brunette pulled Clarke into a hug. "I love you more… trust me" Lexa whispered. Lexa's heart beat fast. Tomorrow was the day she was going to propose to Clarke. And she was going to plan the proposal later at work. "Hey, I'm going to work at around 3 pm and work till late and just take the day off tomorrow. Is that okay?" Clarke wondered. ' _perfect'_. Lexa thought. "Yeah, sure. And don't make any plans tomorrow, okay? I want it to be just you and me" Lexa paced her warm hand on Clarke's cold cheeks.

"Madi's going on a date, but what about Aden?" Clarke wondered. "We can ask your parents if they can watch him" the brunette smiled. Clarke kissed Lexa. "okay". They hugged each other for a good long moment. "Good morning" Madi smiled and joined the hug. Something that she regrets. Clarke and Lexa pulled Madi and placed her between them and hugged and kissed her. "nooo! Let me go" Madi tried to wiggle out of their arms. They all shared a good laugh after letting her go.

"I'll make us some breakfast. How do you feel about toast?" Lexa made her way to fetch some bread and goods from the fridge because she knew they wouldn't say no to toast. Clarke started making coffee and Madi set the table. As they sat down, Clarke texted her parents and asked if they could babysit Aden tomorrow. "I think I'm going to swing by the house after school to drop my schoolbag here"

"Okay. Just let me know when you get home, so I can give you a hug before you leave" Clarke smiled at Madi. "Are you going to be here when I get home?" Madi wondered. The blonde nodded her head. "okay" Madi smiled. "I'm going to work late today, so I will probably eat dinner at work with my co-workers," Clarke told Lexa and Madi. Madi smiled and as Lexa laid eyes on Madi, they smiled at each other.

While Lexa made toast, Clarke made her way upstairs to wake up Aden. Madi made sure Clarke was upstairs before she jumped on Lexa. Hugging her. "Aren't you excited for tomorrow?" Madi beamed. The little brunette could feel Lexa's heart beat faster. Lexa let out a short soft laugh. "yes". Madi let go of Lexa. "you should totally buy her lots of roses" Madi smiled. Lexa giggled. "But I'm the one who's so obsessed with flowers… I would've just stolen those flowers from her anyways" Lexa laughed, Madi laughed with her. "But roses aren't a bad idea," Lexa said.

* * *

At the office, Lexa couldn't focus on work. Clarke was everything she thought about. She jumped as she heard someone knock on the door. She could see Anya through the glass wall. "Come in" she waved her hand at Anya, welcoming her in. Anya smiled. "Hey! How're things going. Have you planned how you're going to propose yet?" Anya wondered as she sat down on the sofa next to Lexa.

"I was actually thinking… spread rose petals that lead her to our bedroom …" Lexa started. Anya widened her eyes. "Oh, it's that kind of proposal" Anya laughed. Lexa hit Anya on the arm and tried not to laugh. "okay, well maybe the living room is a better option" Lexa though. Anya nodded her head. I'm thinking I could cook her dinner, set the table in the living room. Dim the lights… light candles. And of course, spread rose petals on the floor. Buy a bouquet of red roses. … and I can play guitar and sing for her!" Lexa smiled. Anya grabbed Lexa's hand. "That sounds wonderful. What song are you gonna play?"

Lexa sighed. "I don't know which song I should play" Lexa leaned back on the couch. "What do you should the song should be about?" Anya wondered. Lexa shrugged her shoulders. "I don't know… maybe a song where I can sing about how much I love her… and I want it to be a cute and romantic song about being in love…" Lexa widened her eyes and gasped. "I know which song I should play!" The brunette beamed at her sister. Anya got pulled into a quick hug before Lexa got up and started looking after her phone. She dialed someone's number and called.

"Titus. Could you go home to my place and bring my guitar? It's really important" Lexa nervously bit her lower lip. "Yes, thank you so much, Titus. Bye" she hung up on the phone, turned on her computer and searched "I can't help falling in love with you. guitar chords". She sat down and started looking at the chords.

"You have come a long way in your love life. I can't believe that you are soon going to propose to the love of your life" Anya smiled beautifully at Lexa. "I hope she says yes" Lexa felt a little insecure for a second. "Of course, she's going to say yes! She loves you. And you have Madi and Aden, I don't think she's afraid of commitment" Anya tried to boost Lexa's confidence up. And it worked.

"Could you go and get Octavia for me? I need to ask her a favor" Lexa sent Anya to go and get Octavia. Only a few minutes later, Octavia came in. "Hey" Octavia smiled. "Hey. please sit down" Lexa smiled. "Is everything okay…? Is it because I was sick yesterday and forgot to send that email to Azgeda company?" Octavia looked worried. "no, no. I did it for you yesterday. Don't worry about it. I actually want to ask you if you could do a favor for me" Lexa said while nervously playing with her fingers. "Sure. What do you want me to do?" Octavia wondered.

"I need you to distract Clarke tomorrow while I fix everything at home," Lexa said. "oh yeah of course! It's so exciting Lexa!" Octavia clapped her hands together in excitement. "I really hope she says yes" Lexa got a little insecure again. "Lexa, I know Clarke inside and out. I know how much she loves you. Everyone knows how much she loves you. Of course, she's going to say yes"

Octavia stayed in Lexa's office and just talked with her for a while. They talked about Clarke, and then about how Lexa was going to propose. 20 quick minutes passed, and Titus came in with Lexa's guitar. "Thank you, Titus!" Lexa smiled. Titus nodded his head before he left the room. "You're such a cheesy and romantic person" Octavia complimented Lexa. "Thanks" Lexa blushed.

* * *

Clarke had just dropped Madi off at school and Aden at the kinder garden. She thought it would be nice if she drove over to her parent's house to say hi. As she was driving, she couldn't help but think about Lexa. Imagining them growing old together. Loving each other just as much as they have been loving each other for years. She thought about Madi and Aden… how they would become adults… about them moving out, getting married, having kids. "Grandkids" Clarke whispered under her breath. Smiling a little. She couldn't wait to have grandkids. But she didn't want grandkids now.

"oh my god" Clarke thought. She wondered if Madi had ever had 'the sex talk' before. Now that Madi was dating this guy, they may become girlfriend and boyfriend, and their relationship will maybe go to the next level. Clarke had to have a sex talk with Madi.

Clarke tried to think about what to say to Madi and kept driving towards her mother's house. Then her phone rang, it was Lexa. She smiled.

"Hey babe" Clarke said.

"Hey baby. I'm just really bored, and I wanted to hear your voice" Lexa said.

Clarke smiled to herself and shook her head while letting out a short laugh under her breath. "You're cute, you know that. I really want to kiss you right now… and hug you and just cuddle"

Lexa laughed. "Awwe! You're the cute one! Can't you come and stay with me here at work? I'm not actually doing anything" Lexa played her guitar a little.

"I'll come after I've talked to mom. Then I could stay with you till I got to work, okay?" Clarke said.

It went silent for a few long seconds. "Lexa, hello?" Clarke said. "Hello?" she tried again. All she heard that laughter. "I'm sorry, Clarke" Lexa laughed. "It was just Anya who walked past the office and slipped on something and spilled coffee on her white shirt" Lexa laughed so hard it was almost hard to hear what she was saying.

Clarke smiled. "oh my god, is she okay?" she giggled.

"I'm fine!" Anya leaned against the phone. "Your girlfriend is mean. You should come over here and beat the shit out of her" Anya said. Clarke could hear that Lexa tried to take her phone back and that she said: "shut up".

Clarke smiled. "maybe I will" she joked.

"Heey!" Lexa exclaimed.

"Hey, I have to go. I'm at my mom's house now. I'll come by later. Love you!" Clarke said with her cute voice.

"Love you"

Clarke stepped out of the car and inhaled fresh air. She walked slowly to the door, knocked, and just walked in. "Hello. It's Clarke" Clarke called out.

"Hello!" she heard her mother from the living room. The blonde strolled to the living room. Her mother was cuddled up on a comfy couch. She beamed as she saw her mother. "Hello, mom" the blonde greeted and hugged her mom. She sat close next to her mom. "Do you want a cup of coffee or tea?" her mother asked. Clarke shook her head and smiled. "no thanks, mom. I actually came here to tell you something… It's not a big deal… or… well, It could be a big deal" Clarke said nervously. She started fiddling with her fingers and looked at her feet because she couldn't look into her mothers' eyes.

"I quit taking my pills… for my depression. I know you don't care, but I just wanted to let you know…" Clarke pressed her lips together. Abby looked confused. She noticed how nervous Clarke was. The way Clarke's leg kept shaking, and the way she nervously fiddled with her fingers… She grabbed Clarke's hands and hoped that Clarke dared to make eye contact.

"How can you say that I don't care?" Abby asked with a soft voice. Her voice was so gentle and calm. "I'm your mother, of course, I care about you" Abby's voice cracked. For Abby, it was getting hard to speak, Clarke knew all about that. She felt her mother's hands started trembling. "Clarke, I'm sorry I wasn't there for you… but that doesn't mean that I didn't care. When I found out about it… I was so worried… and wanted to see you… but I knew that you wouldn't see me and that would only make the situation worse…" Abby started crying. She felt so much guilt. Clarke's heart ached. She embraced her mother.

"I'm so scared you will try to… do it again" Abby sobbed. The blonde started crying. She didn't like to see her mother like this. And the worse thing was that it was her fault. She caused this. She was the reason her mother was crying. She pulled her mother closer to her and hugged her harder. "I won't…" Clarke whispered. "I have too many important people in my life… I can't leave you guys…" Clarke pulled herself out of her mother's arms and wiped away her mother's tears.

"I love you" her mother placed her hand on Clarke's cheek.

"I love you too" Clarke smiled and placed her hand on her mother's hand.

Clarke stayed with her mother a few hours. Madi was soon going to drop off her backpack before she headed out to her date. And Aden was going to be here with her mother. "I think I'm going to pick up Aden. I really want to see him and hug his little body. And I want to give Maddy a hug before she left for her date" Clarke said. "They're growing up so fast" Abby laughed. Clarke laughed too.

"Too fast" Clarke hugged her mother. "Goodbye! See you in a bit!" She waved her hand before she walked out the door. Clarke drove to the kindergarten and got inside.

She saw Aden walked towards her. He was smiling and looked so cute. "Hey cutie pie" Clarke smiled and picked him up. Aden pouted. Clarke frowned a little. "what's wrong?" she asked him. He sighted and look around him. "Can you pwees not call me 'cutie pie'." he said. Clarke chuckled. "Well what do you want me to call you then?" she asked as she grabbed his little backpack and walked out to the building while still holding Aden.

"I don't know" Aden shrugged. Clarke let out a short laugh and beamed at little Aden. "You're the cutest… I mean" she quickly reacted. "I-I mean… uhm you're … handsome" Clarke started the car and hoped Aden would take the compliment. "yes, you're right. I'm handsome!" he beamed.

"I'm just going to drop your backpack off at the house, you can take some of your toys with you to mom's" Clarke said as they were inside of the house. "mom's?" Aden asked. "My mom?" he wondered. He looked very confused. "No, my mom… she's your grandma" Clarke smiled and helped him taking off his shoes. "oh… well, who's my mom?" Aden wondered. "I don't have a mom" Aden sighed.

"Does Madi have a mom?" Aden looked up at Clarke with his puppy eyes. Clearly, this was an emotional subject to talk about. Clarke kneeled so she would be on the same height as Aden. She sighed. "Madi do have a biological mother. That means she _has_ a mother. _Everyone_ has a mother. You have a biological mother. But it's only DNA. But that doesn't mean she has _a mom_. To be a mom you have to care about your children, love them, respect them, inspire and encourage them… and one of the most important things of all is to support them and be there for them no matter what. Madi has told me herself that she doesn't have a mom" Clarke tried to explain.

"oh… well… you're kind of her mother, yes?" Aden wondered. Clarke smiled. "Yes, kind of. DNA doesn't make us family. Love does" Clarke smiled. "I wish you were my mom" Aden hugged Clarke. Clarke's heart beat fast. She was so touched. Before she got to say anything, Aden had already run upstairs. All she could say was: "Don't run inside! Be careful, honey!"

Clarke beamed and called Lexa right away. She told her everything. "I'll call you later, Lexa. Madi just came home" Clarke said, and hung up. "Hey Madi" Clarke smiled. Madi kept her head down low and just stared at the floor as she walked past Clarke. She didn't say anything. Clarke found that strange. She followed after Madi. "Honey are you okay?" she tried to ask her but didn't get any answers. Madi half-ran into her room, threw her backpack on the floor and jumped in bed and started crying.

Clarke sat on the edge of Madi's bed and tried to comfort her. "Sweetheart… what happened?" she tried to ask her with a soft voice. Madi started sobbing. It broke Clarke's heart to see her like this. "Let me in…" Clarke tried once again.

"just go…" Madi manages to say. "Madi, I want to know what's wrong"

"GO. AWAY." Madi raised her voice. She started crying even more. Madi was never mad. And she knew that whenever Madi got mad, she started crying. But she never showed that she was mad. "I just … want to help you" Clarke slowly got out of her bed.

"Do you know what the other kids are saying about me? They call me a freak because I live in a foster home. They think that I was the problem. And that I had to move away from home because I'm a fucking freak. They call me foster freak… and say that everyone at school has a mom and dad and that they're real daughters and sons… and that I'm _just_ a foster daughter…" Madi cried. She didn't look at Clarke.

Clarke sat on the edge of Madi's bed again. "I'm so sorry you had to go through this… But Madi… remember that you are not "just a foster daughter". You're a daughter. Period" Clarke said. She placed her hand on Madi's back and tried to comfort her.

"I'm a daughter to someone who doesn't even want me. Mom hates me. She's not even my mom, just a lady who regrets having me"

Clarke sighed once again. "I don't think no one ever would regret having you, my love… and when I said you're a daughter. I didn't mean you were your mother's daughter… you are my daughter" tears ran down Clarke's face. Madi turned around and looked deeply into Clarke's ocean blue eyes. Madi's eyes sparkled. "Really?" she whispered. Clarke nodded. Madi beamed at Clarke and embraced her with lots of love.

"I love you!" Madi cried.

Clarke smiled and hugged Madi a little harder. "I love you more"

* * *

 **AN: So! That was chapter 45. Not so exciting… but It will do. I hoped you enjoyed reading this chapter. Please leave some comments. It will encourage me to keep reading! Follow and add to favorites too!**


End file.
